


Conor

by Arver7, Moit



Series: The Domestication of Stiles and Derek [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Drama, Family Drama, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:41:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 83,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arver7/pseuds/Arver7, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moit/pseuds/Moit
Summary: Stiles and Derek's oldest, Conor, is in college when he meets the love of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of our big-ass fic, Domestication. You don't necessarily need to read all that to enjoy this one, but you should at least know that this takes place 10 years after the end of Nuptial. 
> 
> Conor is 20, and he's finding himself. Among other things.

"I disagree with him, Professor Grant." He tries to be as polite as possible but the beta on the far side of the lecture hall glares at him. _What would he know about omega rights?_ he mutters to himself.

"Really?" Professor Grant turns his attention to Sebastian. "And what is your perspective?"

"Well," he begins. He hates being put on the spot and having to _talk_ in front of people. "Omegas have been ostracized, abused, and maltreated since the beginning of time and just because there are finally laws to help keep us safe, and _sometimes_ not discriminated against, it doesn't mean that we're ‘almost there.’ I have to fight for my right to be her,e even though I'm just as capable as _any_ Alpha or _beta_. I find his argument about almost being equals insulting."

"But that's just your perspective," Conor points out. "In plenty parts of the world, Omegas _are_ seen as equals. They are loved and, at times, cherished by their Alphas. In some families, they are the backbone. To say that all Omegas have to fight for a basic human rights such as education is reductive and narrow-minded." Satisfied, he sits back in his chair. That ought to shut up the guilt-ridden Alpha.

"I'm not saying that Omegas are not important to their _families_ , just that in society, we are most definitely _not_ equals. Especially omegas of color. I actually _do_ have to fight for my right to an education." Seething with envy and rage, he glares harder at the beta. In his house, the omega was the one who cooked and cleaned and served the Alphas. It wasn't abusive, it was just how their home was. His mama always encouraged him to work hard and get a good job so no son of a bitch Alpha would ever trap him into an unequal relationship.

"Is someone barring the door? Keeping you out? You aren't fighting for anything." Conor rolls his eyes. "You go to _Berkeley_. It was one of the first schools to start accepting Omegas after the passing of the Omega Protection Act of 1976. Literally what rights do I have that Omegas don't? I'll wait."

"You think I can't speak for omegas?" Seb asks incredulously. "I'm taking this class because it affects me as an _omega_. I'm not one of those dudebros looking to get laid by some hapless omega."

"Okay, let's keep this debate academic," Professor Grant says. "You're both making some good points. Let's take a look at the description of basic Omega rights on page 83."

Rolling his eyes, Conor turns the page in his book. This guy sure doesn't act like any Omega he's ever met. 

Sebastian has a hard time paying attention to the rest of the lecture because he can't stop glaring at the jackass who thinks he knows more about omega equality than he does. It's not even about their rights, it's about _equity_. Seb vows to give him a piece of his mind once class is over.

As soon as Professor Grant dismisses them, Conor packs his bag and slings it over his shoulder. He's keyed up and annoyed and just wants to go shoot hoops with his roommate or something. The irritating know-it-all has set his teeth on edge.

"Hey!" Seb yells at the tall beta he'd been arguing with during class. _Holy fuck, he's tall_ is the first thought that pops into his head. The beta turns around and has to physically look down at him which puts him even more on edge. "Listen, bud," he inhales and feels embarrassed for even saying _bud_ , "you don't get to preach about 'omega rights' when _you're_ not an omega!"

The beta stares at him with nothing but anger in his eyes, and for some reason, Sebastian can't stand that look so close to him. It was one thing in their huge lecture hall where everyone is kind of too far to pick up on details but now, now Sebastian hates that look. So, he does what he does best, turns around and walks away.

The omega's eyes are two different colours. One is blue and the other is green, and Conor is so taken aback that he can't even speak when the Omega turns and flounces away.

*

When the class meets again two days later, Conor goes in ready to defend his opinion to the death. Plus, he hasn't even gotten a chance to make his point, so as soon as the Omega appears, Conor pounces.

Seb is startled when someone suddenly jostles his chair as they sit next to him. He tsks but doesn't otherwise look up as he scrolls through his tumblr waiting for lecture to start.

"For your information, I'm a Beta. Which means that I can't even _breed_. My aunt and uncle--both betas, mind you--can't have kids. So before you go spouting off at the mouth about how bad _Omegas_ have it, maybe you should check your facts."

The Omega doesn't even look at him, which just grates Conor's nerves further. He feels his canines lengthening, and he forces himself to breathe deeply to keep from transforming.

Sebastian pauses and looks sideways to see the beta he got into an argument with in the previous lecture. He takes a deep breath, calmly puts his phone down (there were so many dick pictures anyway), and turns to look at the beta.

He doesn't realize how close this guy is until they're practically nose to nose, and Sebastian is startled by how pretty his eyes are. And then he listens to what this dude has to say and the anger is **back**.

"You being a beta?" Seb questions sarcastically, "Obviously." He grins before continuing, "And _oh, poor you_ have trouble _conceiving_ children. Talk to me when you're thought of as a _breeding machine_ , and then told that you're inferior for your basic biology. At least betas aren't killed for their hardships. _We have been killed for just being omegas._."

"Like 100 years ago!" Conor explodes. "If an Omega is abused by their Alpha, they can go to jail just as easily as if the situation was reversed!"

"Did you know that up until the late 80s, an Alpha could force their omega mate to _breed_ against their will because they were mated? It wasn't seen as rape. It wasn't reportable! That was less than 50 years ago!" Sebastian seethes, and he can feel his body flush with rage.

"How is any of that my fault? What do you expect me to do, anyway? I'm just a _lowly Beta_." Conor clenches his teeth. _Do not shift_ , he commands himself, but he can feel his eyes sliding to gold.

"You don't have to do anything!" Sebastian yells. He takes a deep breath and pauses when he sees a flash of color change in the beta's eyes. He thinks it's a trick of the light before diving back into this argument. "You're not a 'lowly' beta. Your privilege is not letting you see anything past that. I am an omega and I have experiences different than yours. We are both males, and yet our lives have been completely different. I just want you to acknowledge that, yes, omega rights have come a very long way, _but_ there is still a lot that needs to be done to protect omegas of color."

Sebastian takes a deep breath to settle his nerves. "That was it," he whispers before looking away. He can feel his eyes sting with unshed tears.

At the sight of the Omega nearly breaking down, Conor's anger drains out of him. He suddenly feels like an asshole for not _listening_. So much like his mom. 

"I'm sorry," he says after a beat. "I do have privilege, and sometimes it's hard to see past it."

He feels like a complete asshole now, and he doesn't want the Omega to spend the rest of the class crying. 

"I'm Conor." Hoping he hasn't completely ruined the opportunity, he holds out his hand.

Sebastian eyes the outstretched hand like there's a grenade waiting for him. Before he's able to respond, the professor calls for attention and class starts. He's not sure what changed this beta's, _Conor’s_ , mind but Sebastian can't shake his upset. He resolves himself to take Jaimie up on her offer to go out tonight to hopefully forget Conor and his dashing smile.

Before class is over, he takes his things and makes his way out of the lecture hall. Sue him, but he prefers to avoid situations that make him uncomfortable. And _talking_ to Conor definitely makes him more uncomfortable than arguing with him.

*

The last day of finals, Conor hits the club with a group of his friends. They're all worn out from the semester and ready to cut loose.

It's a trendy college place with loud music and half-priced drinks for omegas. Conor thinks the ploy is stupid and it rankles him a bit, but he likes to dance, even if alcohol doesn't affect him. 

"Why aren't you drinking!" Kevin shouts over the music.

Conor regards his rather intoxicated roommate. "Because I have to drive your drunk ass home." He smiles widely. He's leaving tomorrow for Beacon Hills, so they won't see each other until after the holidays.

 

Sebastian feels exhausted by the time the last final is handed in. He would rather be in his pajamas, watching some show on Netflix but instead, he's in a form fitting shirt and his tightest jeans that accentuate his ass. Jaimie made him promise he would go with her to her favorite club.

"Aren't you sleep deprived?" he yells over the music as they make their way to the bar. It's loud, but there's something in the air that makes his body tingle. He wants to cut loose and forget responsibilities, and he guesses that was Jaimie's point. 

They get their mojitos and fight through sweaty bodies to get to the dance floor where _Despacito_ starts playing and Sebastian can't help but shake his ass to the music. He feels bodies push up against him, and he starts getting lost in the sinewy movements of his body moving along with the music.

 

Conor follows the line of Kevin’s eyes to a nicely sculpted ass shaking to the beat of the music. Even though he hasn't been drinking, heat throbs in his body.

"Dibs."

He makes his way through the crowd until he's behind the appealing young man. He keeps just enough distance to avoid being seen as a creep, but leans in to whisper, "You have great rhythm."

As his dance partner turns around, Conor catches sight of a smile and heterochromatic eyes. "Oh--"

The heat radiating on his back is pleasant and welcome, the whisper and compliment sends shivers down his spine. He turns around to thank the stranger and comes up short. Sebastian stares frozenly at Conor, unable to decide what the next steps should be taken next.

They haven't spoken since Sebastian awkwardly left the lecture hall, and all he can come up with to say is, "Hi."

"You have beautiful eyes," Conor blurts. 

The rest of their class had been awkward; they hadn't spoken since that day.

Sebastian can feel the blush rising to his cheeks, and he hopes that the relative darkness of the club hides the flush. "You're very tall," Sebastian says back, and he winces at how ridiculous he is. His eyes have always been uncomfortable for him, and he was always picked on when he was younger by family and school mates alike.

Conor grins. "My parents are tall. Can I buy you a drink?"

He makes sure to keep a comfortable yet intimate distance between them. They already got off on the wrong foot, and Conor doesn't want to do anything to upset Sebastian a second time.

Sebastian smiles at the offer, feeling light all of a sudden. "Sure, but only if you dance with me after?" 

He doesn't mean for it to sound like a question, but his insecurity is rising to the surface.

"Why do you think I'm buying you a drink?" As soon as the words are out of his mouth Conor regrets them because it sounds way too much like a come-on. "I just meant that I want to dance with you too. That's why I'm here. To dance." He blows a raspberry and tries again. "Sorry. I ramble sometimes. I get it from my mom."

Sebastian laughs, feeling charmed by the ramble. "What a line," he giggles again but takes Conor's wrist to lead him through the mass of bodies towards the bar, all the way making sure to sway his hips for maximum effect.

Conor flags down a bartender. "I'll have a Roy Rogers and whatever he's having." He glances at Sebastian. "I don't drink."

"Oh," Sebastian answers. He looks at Conor questioningly before he smirks. "Are you trying to take advantage of this lowly, but _equal_ omega?"

Shrugging, Conor says, "Only if you're giving me enthusiastic consent to do so." He leans in close and says, "A Roy Rogers is non-alcoholic. I'm happy to order you one, too." As he pulls away, he notes the pleasing blush on Sebastian's cheeks. "I prefer my partners to be conscious when I rock their world."

The bartender hands over his drink. Waiting for Sebastian’s order, Conor raises his eyebrows.

Sebastian can't help but laugh at the cocky remark. "Hm," Sebastian hums as he snatches the glass and takes a sip of Conor's drink, "we'll see."

"Or we can share. Do you like it?"

"No," he sips just a little bit more. "You said you'd buy me a drink, sharing wouldn't really count."

He turns around to order himself a mojito, winking at the bartender from his econ class in thanks.

"You are a firecracker," Conor mutters with a smile. "I like it. He hands the bartender cash for the mojito, and waits for Sebastian to take it himself. "Wouldn't want you to think I had anything to do with making that drink." Respectfully, he keeps his hands wrapped around his own glass. His dad didn't raise a fool.

Sebastian downs half the mojito before he answers. He's nervous but he wants this to go well. He finds that he genuinely _likes_ Conor. "So," he turns back around, "you do owe me that dance, Con."

"'Con'? Nicknames, already?" Smirking, he wraps an arm around the Omega's waist. "You move quickly, Seb. Do you want to finish your drink first?"

"I don't usually," he mutters to himself. Conor's arm around him feels good and he struggles not to cuddle closer. He does as Conor suggests and finishes his drink, feeling hot and loose with the alcohol in his belly.

Conor escorts him back to the dance floor. "Is this okay?" he asks as he pulls Sebastian flush against him.

"Yes," Sebastian's breath hitches, and his response comes out embarrassingly breathy. Something sultry comes on and Sebastian does his best to leave his nerves behind and he moves his body to the rhythm of the music.

They dance for several songs, some fast, some slow. With each one that passes, Conor holds Sebastian tighter, and the Omega lets him. "Do you want to go somewhere quieter so we can talk?"

"I _am_ a little hungry," he responds. He's not sure if Conor is trying to have sex with him or if he really does want to get to know him. "We c-can go to the diner by campus?"

"That's exactly what I was thinking. I just need to tell my friends where I'm gonna be first. They'd kill me if I took off alone."

"Well, you wouldn't be alone," he shrugs, "but yeah I have to do the same." Sebastian moves to go but turns around and yells, "Meet you at door?"

"I'll see you there." Conor watches Sebastian's back until he disappears into the crowd. He heaves a sigh of affection and goes to look for his friends. 

He spots Kevin standing by the bar alone. "Hey! What happened to that cutie you were dancing with? Looked like you were getting pretty cozy." 

"Uhh, we were and we are. We're going to that diner by campus. I just wanted to let you know."

"Really?" Kevin waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes, literally. I'll text you, okay?"

"Well, I'd tell you to wear a condom, but you're a beta."

Conor punches his arm. "You're an ass."

"Have fun! Don't do anything I couldn't do."

"So, then, I can do anything." Rolling his eyes, Conor heads for the door.

 

"Who was tall, dark, and smokin'?" Jaimie asks as soon as Sebastian is near.

"Oh, um, his name is Conor and we're going to get a bite to eat at the diner," Sebastian shrugs nonchalantly.

"Conor? Why does that sound familiar?" 

"It's a common name! I'm going now!" Sebastian kisses Jaimie on the cheek before heading to the door.

"I would tell you to ride that hard but I know you're all about romance." Jaimie rolls her eyes before turning back to the dance floor.

Conor lights up as Sebastian comes back. Part of him was afraid the Omega would disappear. "Ready?"

"Definitely," Seb answers. He moves to the door but Conor beats him to it and holds the door open for him. Feeling bashful, he ducks his face as he steps out into the chilly night.

"So are you a sophomore?" Conor asks as the walk down the dim street. He wants to take Sebastian's hand, but he's not sure how the gesture would be perceived.

"Uh, a junior actually," he answers, huddling into himself. The breeze is chilly after the warmth and sweat of the club. "I put off this elective too long and my advisor told me I had to take this class to fulfill a gen-req." 

He lists a little, feeling the buzz of his drinks and bumps into Conor. "Sorry," he giggles.

"I've got you." Smoothly, Conor wraps his arm around Sebastian's waist. "It's not much farther to the diner. We'll get some food in you and you'll feel better. What's your major?"

He snuffles into Conor's side, taking a deep breath and smelling his cologne. "uh, neuroscience with a concentration in psychopathology. What about you?"

"That sounds awesome. I'm majoring in journalism. I want to go overseas and cover like war zones and stuff. My mom is really against it, but ..." He shrugs. "Are you from California?"

"Oh, that sounds dangerous," Sebastian huddles in closer. "I'm from New York but really wanted to live on the west coast so Berkeley seemed like the right place for me. What about you?"

"I've never been to New York. It seems cold." He laughs at his own joke. "I'm from Northern California. A town called Beacon Hills."

"You should visit in the Fall, it's my favorite season. Oh," he stops, "we're here."

Opening the door, Conor steps back "After you." He follows Sebastian in and slides opposite him in one of the creaky vinyl booths. "I love this place."

A waitress who looks like she's been doing the job since 1964 greets them and hands them both menus. "How are you boys doing tonight? Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'll have a water and a ginger ale, please," Sebastian tells the waitress. "Oh! Oh! Can we get mozzarella sticks?" He's immediately embarrassed by his own actions. He feels like he's starving and they're his favorite but he doesn't want Conor to think he's a glutton.

"Can I get a glass of water and a coffee?" Conor asks. "And a cheeseburger, fries, and..." He glances at Sebastian. "Do you want to split a milkshake?" Because of his werewolf metabolism, he eats as much food as his dad, but his tastes come from his mom.

"You sure you don't want anything else? A burger? Salad?"

"Oh, and a side of cottage cheese?" He smiles. "Sorry, I just really like cottage cheese and coffee. I know, it's weird."

"Where are you going to put that?" Sebastian asks incredulously. "You must live at the gym if you eat all those calories! I'll have a burger with a side salad, please?"

He shakes his head at Conor who's smiling at him. _God knows I don't need more fat on my ass_ he mumbles to himself.

"Nah. You're perfect. Probably could afford to put on a few pounds." Conor regards him seriously. "Besides, I'm a werewolf. Hence, no drinking and loads of calories." He pats his belly. "Gotta keep my boyish figure."

"I've never met a werewolf in person before," Sebastian blurts out.

The comment makes Conor bark out a laugh. He holds out his hand. "Hi, I'm Conor Hale, and I'm a werewolf. Pleased to meet you."

Sebastian laughs boisterously, and this time takes Conor's hand firmly. "Sebastian Ortiz, human."

Their hands linger longer than is necessary.

"You have really soft hands. Sorry. Is that weird to say?"

Sebastian laughs for the hundredth time that evening. "Um, thanks? I moisturize. So, about that milkshake?"

"You're gonna share it with me, right?" Conor licks his lips and hopes the answer is yes. "Please don't tell me you're lactose intolerant."

"Oh gods, no! If I couldn't eat cheese, I would be the saddest of all sads!" he exclaims. "We can _try_ to share the milkshake, but I love ice cream, you see," he looks down at the table coyly.

Conor laughs. "Well, if I have to order another, that's okay." He props his chin on his hand. "So tell me about your family. You come from New York, you're a year older than me. Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Well, I'm an only child. My mom had a really tough pregnancy so they only had me." Sebastian doesn't know what else to say. "We grew up in Brooklyn," he continues, "I don't know. I've always been treated like an omega and I wanted to get out of that."

He makes a brushing off gesture with his hands, "What about you?"

For as tough as nails as Sebastian seems to be, it doesn't really surprise Conor that he had a tough childhood. "My family is super tight. I've got 5 siblings--3 sisters and 2 brothers. I think my parents would have had more, but my baby sister--Chloe, she's 9--was sort of an accident. Eh, my mom still talks about adopting some more kids. He's like... supermom." Conor lets out a somewhat embarrassed laugh. He feels bad talking about how awesome his mom is when Sebastian clearly didn't have such a wonderful upbringing.

"Wow you have a lot of siblings!" He says in wonder. "What about your dad?"

"My dad's awesome." Conor smiles fondly. "How he manages to put up with all of us and my mom is a wonder. But he comes from a big family, too." He thinks briefly of the fire that robbed him of his grandparents, but shakes the memory away. He has Papa and Granny.

"Wow, you guys sound really close. And wonderful," Sebastian says a little mournfully. His family was never abusive but there was definitely a hierarchy. His mom was always loving and affectionate, unlike his father. 

Sending Sebastian's discomfort, Conor tries to steer the conversation in a slightly different direction. 

"You'd love them. Actually, I think you'd like my mom the best. He's... I don't know, he doesn't act like any traditional Omega." Conor laughs. "My dad probably wishes that maybe once a year my mom would just stop talking."

"How long have they been together?" The way Conor take about his family is infectious, the love and excitement is palpable.

Conor thinks for a moment. "19 years? 20? My mom got pregnant with me like the first time they spent a heat together." He laughs nervously. "So I'm sort of responsible for it, but they've been mated since before I was born, and they got married... about 10 years ago because Chloe's 9."

"Were they happy?" Sebastian whispers. It sounds almost like a fairy tale with a happy ending.

Closing his eyes, Conor shakes his head and sighs. "If possible, they've gotten _more_ happy over the years. Have you ever heard your parents having sex? You really don't want to. I have more times than I'd like to count. Sometimes I wish they'd fight just a little more so they stop..." He shudders visibly. "My parents are gross sometimes."

The burst of laughter is unexpected even though it shouldn't have been considering how much Conor has made him laugh all night. He laughs so hard tears form at the corner of his eyes and he has to hide his face before he's even more embarrassed. 

"Oh my God! That's hilariously terrible and wonderful for them!"

Conor just shakes his head. "They're a trip. So what made you choose Berkeley?"

The waitress returns with their drinks and the milkshake she sets down between them with two straws.

Conor takes a long sip of his coffee.

"Well, I wanted a university away from home and I've heard the weather here is pretty great year round. My mom, she always told me to follow my dreams so here I am," he shrugs self-consciously. 

He pulls the milkshake towards him a little and takes a long sip. He doesn't know what it is about tonight or Conor but he feels like there's possibility here. So many people before, Alphas and betas alike, have always just wanted him to spread his ass, but he doesn't feel that from Conor.

"I'd like to get out of California eventually, but I wanted to stay close to home for now. How is it?" He gestures at the milkshake.

He pushes the milkshake towards Conor. "Taste it," he smiles at the beta. 

"So now that finals are over, are you going to go back home for break?"

"Back home." Conor pulls the milkshake towards himself and takes a long sip. It's thick and delicious. He makes a noise of pleasure. "My birthday is Christmas Eve, so. How about you? Heading back east?"

"Christmas baby!" Sebastian claps excitedly. "I'm not going home until graduation unless I find a job on the west coast. It's too expensive to fly back for short periods of time so I'm just going to take advantage that I won't have suitemates around and have the place all to myself," he winks at Conor.

"Come home with me!" Conor blurts before he can stop himself. 

Clapping a hand over his face, he says, "Yeah, sorry, that's that 'brain can't keep up' thing I do. I didn't mean that in a creepy way, just that, like, you shouldn't be alone on Christmas. Seriously, just come as friends. We have a huge house, so you'd have your own room... and you can just be part of the family for a couple weeks. Plus, my Uncle Scott and Isaac and Aunt Allison and my cousin Addie will be there. Addie's our age. She goes to Arizona State, so she'll be home, too. I promise it will be fun!"

"Oh," he's a little surprised. That's a lie. He's _a lot_ surprised. "You barely know me, _and_ our first interaction together was a major argument! I, I, I wouldn't want to impose." He takes a deep breath, hating the nervous stutter that always manifests itself at the worst times. 

"It's your family and Christmas and your birthday. I would hate to be a bother. I'll, uh," he pauses to calm himself because being surrounded by the kind of warmth Conor describes in his family seems wonderful. "I'll be fine on my own."

"Oh, come on!" Conor reaches out and puts a hand over the one Sebastian has on the table. "If my mom finds out you're sitting alone in the dorm on Christmas, he'll drive to Berkeley and pick you up himself. In a totally non-creepy kidnapping way. And like I said, it totally doesn't have to be a _thing_. Just think of it as one friend doing a favour for another friend. Would you feel better if I called my parents first?"

Sebastian shivers at the contact, and he fights back the tendrils of arousal creeping their way through his body. If what he knows about werewolves, Conor could probably smell it. And then he processes what Conor said. 

"So, not a 'thing'?" Sebastian repeats a little disappointed but he gets it. "I, uh, um, yeah I think having permission from your parents would make me feel better."

Conor can smell the discomfort coming off Sebastian in waves. "Not a thing... yet?" he says hopefully. "I don't want you to think I'm moving too fast. I honestly just don't want you to feel uncomfortable. We have friends over all the time. Really."

"Yet, huh?" Sebastian can't help but smile. "Call your parents and see if it's okay with them? Then, uh," he clears his throat, "you could show me around Beacon Hills."

Pulling out his phone, Conor dials the house. Normal people would have gotten rid of the home phone decades ago, but because of their... unique family dynamic, his parents still have one. After three rings, his dad picks up.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

Conor winces. "Sorry, Dad. I just wanted to ask if I can bring a friend home for Christmas."

On the other end of the line, Derek sighs. "If I say yes, will you promise not to call at this ungodly hour again? Your mom is asleep."

"Mom sleeps through earthquakes. Thanks, Dad!"

Derek grumbles a reply and hangs up the phone.

Conor gives Sebastian a wide smile. He's been smiling all night. "Of course! Beacon Hills is small, but there's all kinds of cool little things I could show you. And my dad says it's fine if you come."

Sebastian looks at the clock and realizes it's past 4 in the morning. "Wow, we've been here for hours and it didn't even feel that long," he smiles and then feels his face morph into one of shock. "Oh! You called your parents at 4am! Oh no they're going to hate me," Sebastian hides his embarrassment behind his hands, unable to look at Conor.

"Hardly. My parents are used to it. We stay up all night on the full moon and run through the preserve. It's really not a big deal."

"Okay," he smiles at Conor. "Thank you, I'll come with you," _anywhere_ his brain supplies and Sebastian shuts that thought down.

Satisfied, Conor settles back in his seat as their food arrives.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Arver is relaxing and I'm in a hurricane! Wooooo! (Seriously, I'm fine.)

Conor and Sebastian pull up the long, long drive that separates the Hales’ house from the road. Beside him, Conor can feel Sebastian tensing up. 

 

"It's okay. It's just my family." He tries to give the Omega a reassuring smile.

 

"Exactly!" Sebastian exclaims. "I've never really met anyone's family before. . .I want to make a good impression."

 

"Just be yourself." Conor winks. "I think you're great."

 

He gets out of the car and sighs in satisfaction. Getting away from the city and coming home is always satisfying. "Come on," he says, "we'll get our bags later."

 

He opens the front door and leads Sebastian inside. "Hello! Family? I'm home!"

  
  


Derek hears the kids run to greet their brother while he is setting out his son's favorite pies from the oven. He walks towards the large foyer and stops short at the smell of a human omega.

 

"Con," he calls out cheerfully, watching how his oldest stays close to the much smaller young man. "Welcome home, son. And you brought a friend."

 

Derek holds out his hand to introduce himself. "Derek Hale. Welcome to our home."

 

"Sebastian, Sir. Thank you so much for having me." He tries to keep his voice strong, but he's feeling overwhelmed by Conor's tall and handsome father.

 

They hear the sound of the dogs barking, and a moment later, Stiles appears covered in mud. "Hi!" he says, waving cheerfully. "Sorry about all this. The dogs were chasing a beaver down by the pond, and I had to rescue the poor thing. I'm Stiles, Conor's mom."

 

"Werewolves have  _ dogs _ ? Isn't that like slavery?" Sebastian blurts out but then covers his face in mortification. "I'm so sorry."

 

Stiles's laughter echoes off the cavernous walls of the house. 

 

Trying to control his face, Conor says, "No, hon, we're part wolf, and they're dogs. Just dogs. It's okay. They're also spoiled rotten."

 

“I’ll be back in a minute. You two get settled in.” Derek kisses Stiles before disappearing up the stairs.

 

"I hope you're hungry, Sebastian. Derek made Con's favorite meal. He also made you pie and your favorite ice cream. I think your dad missed you, Monster."

 

Conor flushes at the old nickname. "I missed you guys, too. Is Papa coming for dinner?"

 

"I can just wait in the guest room while you guys catch up?" Sebastian stands awkwardly.

 

"Don't be ridiculous." Stiles pulls him in for a sideways hug. "If you're in my house, you're one of my kids. Do you guys need help bringing your bags in from the car?"

 

"Oh, we've got it, Mrs. Hale," Sebastian feels the warmth of that hug, and he looks at Conor with a small, bashful smile. "Do you guys need help with dinner?"

 

"Uhh..." Stiles looks unsure. "Babe! Do you need help with dinner?"

 

"I made your favorites, Con," the muffled yell can be heard with the door slightly ajar. "Baby, ask the kids to set the table?" 

 

Conor's dad comes out with a tank top and jeans, kisses his wife on the cheek. He smiles at Sebastian, and Sebastian can see how attractive Conor's dad is. "Wow, uh, I, I, I can help!"

 

Stiles sees the kid looking and winks. Leaning in, he whispers conspiratorially, "Not bad for 43, eh?"

 

"Mom!" Conor makes a face. "You're embarrassing me. Nobody but you finds Dad attractive. Gross."

 

"Uh," he looks at Con with a mischievous smirk. "Speak for yourself."

 

He realizes what he said and blushes hard.

 

Stiles just laughs. "Well, if you're dating my son, I can tell you have good taste."

 

"I'm-uh," he looks at Conor, "We're-no-"

 

"We're taking things slow." Conor reaches down to link his pinkie through Sebastian's. "Seb wasn't going home for Christmas, so I offered to bring him here."

 

"That." He holds on to Conor like a mini life-vest. "I can help with setting up dinner if you would like?"

 

"Nah." Stiles waves a hand. "It's the twins' turn, anyway. I like this one, Con. About time you brought someone home. Nice to meet you, Sebastian. I'm gonna head upstairs and get cleaned up." He looks at the twins, who are sitting nearby on the couch. "The dogs need a bath, by the way."

 

"Oh gods why can't the earth open up and swallow me whole," Sebastian grumbles. "Nice meeting you, Mr. Stiles!" he calls out as he watches Conor's dad grab at the omega before Stiles heads up the stairs. 

 

"Wow, you were not kidding about your parents. I'm also really sorry about the dog comment. I don't think you're dogs. Well, some alphas and betas are dogs. But like the horrible people kind? Oh my god shut me up."

 

"You're fine. It's really not a big deal. If anything, I'm sorry about my parents. Ugh." 

 

Teddy comes sauntering down the stairs and very obviously checks Sebastian out. "Damn, bro! This one's got booty. Who knew you had it in you?"

 

"You definitely don't," Sebastian glares, feeling self conscious about his ass like he always does. He pulls his shirt down over his hips and steps away from the alpha.

 

"Seb, this is my asshole brother, Teddy. Ted, apologise." 

 

For a moment, Teddy looks like he wants to fight, but he chuckles and pats Sebastian too hard on the shoulder. "I'm just messing with you, dude."

 

Sebastian stumbles forward a little from the impact. "Yeah, sure," he straightens up and clutches his shoulder. He doesn't want to cause any trouble, so he lets the comment slide.

 

"Seriously." Conor flashes his eyes at his brother. "I don't want to see your 'tough guy' high school bullshit around Sebastian. You're going to respect him."

 

"It's fine, Con." Sebastian puts a hand on Conor’s chest to calm him down. "Why don't you introduce me to everyone else."

"I mean it," Conor says to his brother, unwilling to let go of this fight. "You wouldn't treat Mom or Chloe like this." Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he turns to his other siblings. "This is Nat. And the twins are Remy and Lucy. Where's Chloe?"

 

"Con!" A little girl runs towards them, barreling through the older kids and into Conor's arms. "I missed you!"

 

Conor picks up his sister and squeezes her tight. "I missed you too, Munchkin." 

 

He sets her down and gestures to Sebastian. "Chloe, this is my friend, Sebastian. Seb, this is my little sister, Chloe."

 

"Hi, Chloe," Sebastian waves to the beautiful little girl. "She's gorgeous." Conor's entire family is absolutely stunning.

 

Chloe crosses her arms over her chest. "How old are you?" she asks seriously.

 

"I turned 20 in October," he answers Chloe equally serious. "How old are you?"

 

"Nine and a half. Is Conor in your class? He'll be 20 on Christmas Eve."

 

"So I've heard." He smiles at the inquisitive little girl. "We used to have a class together." He side eyes Conor and continues a little sadly, "I think that's the last one your brother and I will have. What about you?"

 

"I'm in fifth grade. And I have an A in math. It's my favourite subject. I'm going to be an astronaut when I grow up. I want to go to the moon. Daddy says the moon is why he turns into a wolf once a month, so I want to find out how it works." 

 

Conor smiles over her head. "Okay, why don't you let Sebastian and I get unpacked? It's been a long day."

 

Sebastian follows Conor to the guest room. 

  
  


*

 

Sebastian is basking in the luxurious shower attached to his room. The water pressure is amazing and the hot water never runs out. He wonders how this happened, him being in Conor's family home. A couple of months ago, Sebastian was running away from him because he was nervous.

 

He walks out of the shower and looks at himself in the mirror. He's toned but has thick thighs and an ass he inherited from his Latinx mother. He dresses in pajama bottoms and a raggedy old t-shirt before walking back into the bedroom. He's startled to find Conor standing in the hallway.

 

"Hi," Sebastian whispers, and he feels stupid. It's barely nine p.m.

 

"Hey. Sorry if I scared you. I just wanted to make sure you were settling in okay. See if you needed anything." Conor glances back down the hallway. "Make sure Teddy wasn't bothering you." He rather likes Sebastian, and he doesn't need his idiot brother driving him away.

 

"Oh, no. You didn't scare me. Come on." Sebastian laughs softly. "You look like a creeper standing in the hallway."

 

Conor rolls his eyes. "It's my house. I can loiter wherever I want." Nevertheless, he goes into the guest room with Sebastian. 

 

Surreptitiously, he looks around the room, trying to see if Sebastian has settled in. "Did you unpack?"

 

"Uh, yes. I don't like my clothes being wrinkled. Is that okay?" Sebastian looks around and wonders if he made himself  _ too _ much at home. He sits on the bed and fiddles around with his fingers. "You-you said I should settle in?"

 

"Of course!" Conor lies back on the bed next to Sebastian and puts his hands behind his head. "Are you okay? I mean, I know it's a bunch of new people and stuff, but you seem really,  _ really _ nervous. Nobody here is going to hurt you. Not even Teddy. He talks a big game, but my dad would  _ destroy _ him if he laid a finger on you. You've seen him; he's the size of a house."

 

Sebastian giggles at the glare Conor's dad had given Ted when he made another pass at him during dinner. "I've never been to a friend's house before so I don't really know the protocol, and I don't want to step out of line," he shrugs. "My dad's always said 'where daddy sleeps is where you sleep.' And since my dad slept at home, I never had sleepovers."

 

Sebastian settles on the comfortable queen size bed. "You have a beautiful home. And a wonderful family, besides your brother who really needs to stop with the dudebro act." He turns over to face Conor, and smiles.

 

“Wow... I'm so sorry, Sebastian.” Conor rolls into his side. "Honestly, mi casa es su casa. Make yourself at home. And Ted isn't so bad. He's just... he's actually a lot like my late Uncle Peter, at least from what my mom says. He died when I was little."

 

"Oh no, it's not anything to be sorry about. I just wanted to explain why I'm so nervous. Your parents are very welcoming, and they seem to be absolutely in love with each other.”

 

"They're gross." Conor rolls his eyes fondly. "Tell me more about you. What was it like growing up in Brooklyn? I've never been to the east coast."

 

"It was… I don't know how to describe it. It's so diverse, but my family was like a small niche that didn't really allow outsiders in." He smiles fondly at the thought of his tías and cousins. 

 

"My cousins used to do random drive bys to make sure I wasn't dating. It was hell in high school, let me tell you!"

 

"Have you ever been in a relationship before?" Conor's heart begins to beat just a little faster.

 

"I dated an alpha my senior year of high school for a couple of months. I thought it was forever, and he just wanted to win a bet." The pain no longer an ache, Sebastian just shrugs, "What about you? Were you, how would your brother put it, 'big pimpin'?"

 

Conor lets out a loud laugh, quickly realises that Chloe is sleeping, and dials it down to a fit of giggles buried in one of the pillows.

 

"Oh my wow... no! No way." He laughs some more and tries to get himself under control. "No, I dated a couple of betas in high school and last year I was with an Alpha for a while, but it didn't work out. We just weren't compatible."

 

"Oh," Sebastian responds, a little jealous, which is so stupid. "So, what are you planning to do with me tomorrow?" Then he thinks about what he said and adds, "I meant, like, where are you taking me?"

 

"Well," Conor drawls. "I thought we might take a walk in the preserve. It's all my family's land, so we can be alone." He realises how suggestive that sounds and fumbles. "And we can totally bring the twins if you want. The dogs also love to run out there."

 

"Would your parents mind if we went with just the dogs?" Sebastian is feeling a little bold with the way Conor is looking at him. "I really do want to get to know you."

 

"Of course! I'm an adult. They'll let me do whatever I want. Well, almost. My dad would probably freak if I got a tattoo, even though he has one."

 

"Oh, dear. So tell me what it was like growing up?" Sebastian subtly shuffles a little closer. "Tell me an embarrassing story of you when you were a kid."

 

"Well..." Conor clears his throat. "When I was in fifth grade, I was in this... school pageant? Sort of thing? My whole family was there--Mom, Dad, Teddy, and the twins. Chloe wasn't born yet. So I'm on stage singing this song about America." He pauses to lick his lips. "And right in the middle of the song, I pooped my pants. And we're not talking a little, this was like dripping down my leg diarrhoea. I was mortified and I ran off stage crying. It took my mom like an hour to coax me out of the bathroom."

 

"Oh no," Sebastian can't help but laugh hysterically. "Oh that's awful! How did you survive?"

 

"My mom carried me out of there, and then he put me in the bathtub and threw my clothes in the washer. For a while the kids at school called me 'Conor the Crybaby,' but they got over it. Thankfully, nobody knew why I ran off stage crying because I had pants on. But we definitely threw those pants away."

 

"Oh, you poor baby." Sebastian unconsciously caresses Conor's face in sympathy. "My family used to call me chunky monkey until I graduated high school. I was always picked on because I was  _ thick and fat _ ." He looks down at the space between them and smiles, he's never felt comfortable sharing that with anyone before. "It wasn't until I met Jaimie who forced me to go to the gym that I was able to be a little more comfortable in my own skin. Still a work in progress.”

 

Conor catches his hand and holds it between them. He doesn't fit their fingers together, just holds Sebastian's hand in his own. "I think you look great. You really do have a nice backside." He lowers his eyes, blushing slightly as he says so.

 

"Hm." Sebastian flushes but doesn't say anything because compliments make him uncomfortable. "Favorite childhood memory?" He snuggles a little closer, feeling the warmth of Conor's hand around his.

 

Conor pauses for a moment to think. "Probably making blanket forts with my family. My parents--we still do this--they'll build a tent in the living room out of pillows and blankets and make popcorn and we'll snuggle in there and watch movies. It's a lot like my mom's nest. So yeah, that's probably my favourite memory. What about you?"

 

"Wow," Sebastian whispers in wonder. "Your mom was a nester? That's amazing! I hope I can ask him about it. When I'm in-" Sebastian looks up and sees expectation and, maybe fondness in Conor's eyes and it gives him confidence to continue. "I like to make myself a little nest fort when, my heat, uh, is close. I take old shirts and sweaters, pillows and quilts, and make it soft and comforting. TMI?"

 

"Not at all!" Conor's heart swells at the thought. "He loves talking about it. When we were little, we used to nap with him up there. Now, we're mostly too big, and he and dad only really use it for... well, yeah." He doesn't really want to talk about his parents' sex life any more than he already has. "I sort of always hoped that--well, I'm not an Alpha like Teddy, so I never imagined I'd have an Omega interested in me."

 

“You do know that just because most omegas are sometimes compatible with alphas doesn't mean that alphas are the end all be all for omegas, right?" Sebastian pulls Conor's hand closer to him and he starts inspecting his fingers. They're long and thick, strong. "I never cared for dynamics," he turns Conor's hand over to look at his life line. "I really just want someone to love me unconditionally. Something like what your parents have."

 

Conor places his hand against Sebastian's chest just to feel his heartbeat. "I know, and while I agree, I just never expected an Alpha or an omega to want me because I can't have kids."

 

Sebastian's breath hitches, and he can feel his heart race. "There are so many ways of having children, Con," he brushes Conor's hair away from his face. "You could adopt or there’s surrogacy."

 

He settles his head on Conor's shoulder. "Plus, children aren't the most important thing in a relationship or a marriage. Do you want children?"

 

"Well, if I could have kids, I'd want my own. I guess in some ways I'm glad I'm the oldest of six coz I sort of get to raise my brothers and sisters. I've always wanted kids, but I guess that's just the way it goes. Kinda hard to escape your dynamic when it's part of you, you know?"

 

"Don't I know it," Sebastian agrees. "But maybe you can have children. From what I remember, betas have difficulties conceiving but it's not impossible." He tries to remain positive. "If you, uh," he clears his throat, "find someone you love, that increases the possibilities. So, don't give up! You're only a teenager after all! No use in worrying about it now."

 

Making a noise of disagreement, Conor shuffles closer. "You sound like my mom. My Uncle Scott is a beta and Uncle Isaac is an omega, and they were never able to have a baby. That's why I only have one cousin."

 

Conor traces his fingertips from Sebastian's chest to his collar. "Do you want kids?"

 

"I'm not sure I want kids," Sebastian says mournfully. He can tell that this is an important topic for Conor, especially because he had such a wonderful childhood and a large family. "I may want kids some day. But I have to, uh, find  _ the one _ first, right?"

 

"Of course. I thought maybe you'd say that you don't want kids as a way of rejecting dynamic oppression and the objectification of omegas or something."

 

Sebastian bursts into laughter, and pushes Conor to his side of the bed. "Hmph," he sniffles in mock offense. "Omegas can  _ choose _ what they want to do with their lives. Even if that's be stay at home moms."

 

"Alphas, too," Conor adds. "My dad stayed at home for a long time before he opened Hale Nation." He decides he loves Sebastian's laugh and wants to hear more of it. "So if you could go anywhere or do anything, what would you do?"

 

"Your alpha was a stay at home dad?" Sebastian is shocked. He knew that Mr. Hale had made dinner that night, but he didn't realize he was basically taking up the 'omega' duties. "Wow that's amazing. My alpha would have never been a stay at home dad, let me tell you. But anyway, personally, I would love to travel the world before I start a family, if that's in the cards. And, well, professionally, I would love to continue advancing the study of omega brain related illnesses. . .or be an omegologist."

 

"No way!" Conor exclaims. "My mom sees an omegologist. Actually, my dad sees an alphalogist, too, but. I'd love to travel the world. Maybe somewhere really cold. I'm a werewolf, so my body temperature is several degrees above humans."

 

"I love skiing! I went skiing as my senior trip in high school. It was so much fun." He giggles at Conor's enthusiasm. "Your turn."

 

"For..." Conor furrows his brow. He leans close like he's going to kiss Sebastian, but he brushes the side of his nose against the Omega's cheek and pulls away. "For what?"

 

Sebastian's breath hitches, and his heart is racing. "Um, uh, wha?"

 

"You said it's my turn. For what?"

 

"Oh," Sebastian tries to shake himself out of the haze. "To answer the same question. What would you do if you could do anything?"

 

In his mind, Conor's automatic response is  _ you _ , but he reins himself in. 

 

"Uhh.. honestly? I'd probably build a house next to my parents and have a bunch of kids. My dad really wants me to take over Hale Nation, but we all know it's going to be Teddy who does."

 

"Because you want to throw yourself in the proverbial fire for the sake of a story?" Sebastian teases. "A house with kids sounds like such a faraway dream for me, you know?" He shrugs. "Would your dad want Teddy to take over?"

 

"Nah, I really do want a house full of kids. That's all my dad ever wanted. I guess I'm just like him." Conor purses his lips. "Dad and Teddy... have an interesting relationship. They're more similar than they'd like to admit, but at the end of the day, yeah, Dad wants Teddy to take over. He's an Alpha... he'll keep it going. Plus, he likes working out for hours on end." Conor laughs. "I'm a werewolf, so I'm just ripped by nature."

 

"Well, lucky you!" Feeling a little jealous about it, he bops Conor's nose, 

 

"Well, I don't look like my  _ dad _ ." Laughing, Conor pulls up his t-shirt to show Teddy his flat but not chiseled stomach. "My arms probably look the best."

 

"Yeah, well, we can't all be the Adonis you sprouted from," Sebastian rolls his eyes. "You're very handsome, you must know that. Abs or no abs."

 

Conor's face flushes with heat. "Thanks. I don't really think about myself like that, but, yeah..." He lets out a nervous laugh. "You think my dad's an adonis?"

 

"I know he's your dad but you have eyes!" Sebastian exclaims, feeling a tiny bit embarrassed.

 

"I mean, yeah, but he's my  _ dad _ . Plus, you'd have to fight my mom for him."

 

"I bet your mom would scratch my eyes out," Sebastian says good naturedly. "But, nah, your dad is not the Hale I have my eyes on." 

 

"My mom had a wicked baseball bat. I wouldn't go near him when he's holding that thing." The rest of Sebastian's comment sinks in, and Conor's expression softens. "Oh yeah?"

 

"Yeah." Sebastian traces a finger along Conor's cheek. He smirks and side eyes Conor. "Remy seems like he’ll be a catch once he's finished puberty." He can't help that laugh that follows as he watches Conor's face.

 

"I mean, if you're here to meet my brother..." Conor acts like he's going to leave the bed.

 

Sebastian grabs for Conor's arm and holds it tight. "I'm kidding, don't leave." He nuzzles into Conor's shoulder, and through his lashes adds, "please?"

 

"Well..." Conor pretends to think about it. "Okay." Never before has he experienced the pull of an Omega, but he's starting to understand what his dad and Teddy see in them.

 

Sebastian helps Conor settle back in bed and he lays his head on Conor's shoulder to keep him from leaving again. "Is this okay?"

 

Conor makes himself comfortable against the pillow and wraps his arm around Sebastian's body. "Of course." He lets out a wide yawn. "Don't let me fall asleep."

 

"Are you tired?" Sebastian walks his fingers up Conor's torso. "I thought maybe we can continue talking for a bit, but if you're tired . . ."

 

Conor wants to flip him over. "Nah, I'm good." He wiggles around a bit and then settles. "Tell me something about you. Something nobody else knows."

 

"Lets see," Sebastian says, thinking out loud. "I sometimes think about having children, and it makes me feel like such a cliche. I'm only 20 years old, I have time, you know. But," he settles a hand on his lower abdomen, "the yearning is there. I just know I want more than that. I want to finish my degree,  _ date _ ."

 

"You don't have to have kids," Conor says, "just because you're an omega." He lets out a laugh. "By the time my mom was your age, he had five of us."

 

"I know." Sebastian groans. "That's the thing though.  _ I want to have children _ . It just makes me feel like a cliche." He processes what Con said about his mom. "Wow, was that on purpose?"

 

"Uhh, somewhat? I was definitely a surprise, but I'm pretty sure they planned everyone else, except for Chloe. She was a bit of a surprise, too. And they weren't expecting twins."

 

"Wow. How did they meet? They look so in love with each other. Even after twenty years and six kids!" Sebastian smiles fondly. "I think that's the kind of love I'd want."

 

"Me too." Conor squeezes Sebastian. "They met through my Uncle Scott. My papa and my dad signed a heat agreement, and my mom got pregnant with me that first time. They certainly weren't expecting it."

 

"Oh wow.” Sebastian ponders that for a moment. "Were they happy? I mean, have they been happy together?"

 

"Oh yeah." Conor's reply is automatic. "I think they were in love from the moment they met. They've had ups and downs, of course, but they're solid."

 

"That's lovely." Sebastian snuggled closer and rests his eyes for a moment.

 

Conor murmurs in reply. He rubs his hand over Sebastian's back and feels his breath even out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is some sweet, sugary fluff xoxox

Stiles sighs as Natalia and the twins scamper out of the dining room. Conor and Sebastian still aren't up, but they had a long drive the previous day. 

 

"Should we go wake them up? You think?"

 

"I'll clean up. Why don't you get Sebastian?" Derek leaves a kiss on Stiles cheek as he's loading the dishwasher.

 

"Mmm," Stiles murmurs. "Give me another one of those." He reels his husband in for a second kiss. "We'll have to sneak out and give the kids the house for the night one of these days."

 

"Hm," Derek murmurs against Stiles lips. "You think it's a good idea to leave our teenage son home alone with his  _ friend _ ?"

 

"What's the worst that could happen?" Stiles tightens his arms around Derek's waist. "He's a good kid. I trust them."

 

"Ted, on the other hand..." Stiles makes a noise of disagreement.

 

"We need to talk to him about his behavior." Derek nudges Stiles' cheek with his nose, scenting him.

 

"You're his father. Talk to him. Tell him Omegas aren't... sex toys I can't believe we're having this conversation."

 

"Hey, I've never treated you like a  _ sex toy. _ I've tried to teach our children to respect everyone, regardless of their dynamic. Maybe, as an omega and  _ his mother _ , it would be better coming from you. He would just argue with me." Derek loves all his children, but Teddy has always tested his patience.

 

Sighing, Stiles lays his head on Derek's shoulder. "Okay. But not right this second. I can't."

 

"No, baby, not now. Let's enjoy our day, hm." Derek plants kisses along Stiles' jawline. "Chloe is spending the day with Melissa, and the rest of our children have plans with their friends." He waggles his eyebrows for emphasis. "So, you get Sebastian, I'll get Conor, and move the hoard along."

 

"I knew there was a reason I married you." Stiles leans in for one last kiss. 

 

*

 

Sebastian feels comfortable and warm, and it takes him a moment to figure out where he is. He moves slowly, but feels an iron grip around his torso, and he finally opens his eyes to see arms surrounding him. Flashes of the night before settle themselves in his consciousness, and he smiles. He's happy, and he feels this hopeful flutter in his belly. 

 

He turns his head, and sees Stiles is staring at him with wide eyes. Sebastian tries to stand quickly but he gets tangled in the covers and falls on the floor, with the quilt wrapped around his legs. "N-n-nothing happened!" he shouts.

 

Hearing a thud, Conor bolts upright in bed. He's half-shifted, claws and teeth ready for a fight. Just as quickly as his body goes into alert, he realises his mom is standing shell-shocked in the doorway. 

 

"Conor, put that away." Stiles rolls his eyes and goes to help Sebastian off the floor. "I'm not mad, I'm just surprised to see you both sleeping in here."

 

"I fell asleep." Conor scrubs a hand over his face as he shifts back to human. "See?" He throws the blankets off to reveal his flannel pants and t-shirt.

 

"I'm sorry," Sebastian apologizes. "We were talking and I must have fallen asleep. Thank you," he tries to smile at Conor's mother but he knows it looks more like a grimace.

 

"I just came to tell you that breakfast is pregnant. I mean ready. Breakfast is ready." Stiles turns and walks out of the room before he can say anything else he might regret.

 

"Oh my God!" Sebastian stuffs his face in a pillow and wishes, not for the first time, that the earth would swallow him whole. "Your mother was trying to be so nice but clearly he's not okay! Conor!"

 

"Con?" he hears a voice from the door, when Sebastian looks up, he sees Conor's dad and freezes.

 

"What happened with mom?" Derek asks, trying to subtly scent the room.

 

"He came in, found us in bed--Dad, nothing happened! We were just talking and I fell asleep." Hands clenched by his sides, Conor gets out of the bed. He looks like he's preparing for a fight.

 

"Conor, relax. I know." Derek is overwhelmed by the scent of embarrassment in the air. "I'll go calm him down, but prepare yourself for a talk okay?"

 

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Hale." Sebastian's apology is muffled behind all the pillows he's trying to suffocate himself in.

 

"Why don't you guys go get breakfast, hm?"

 

"I'll meet you downstairs," Conor mutters and brushes past his father into the hallway. 

 

He's so frustrated he can hardly think. He wants to shift into his beta form and go for a run in the woods, but he doesn't want to leave Sebastian behind.

 

Never before has he done anything even remotely against his parents rules. He's always the one home an hour before curfew. And now... now he just feels like they're all looking at him like he's the worst.

  
  


Sebastian woke up so happy, and now he doesn't know what his next steps should be. After a moment, he gets up and is determined to make it up to Conor’s' parents. He brushes his teeth, and then showers. He looks at himself in the mirror, and he's glowing. He wants whatever he and Conor are building to  _ work _ .

 

He makes his way down towards the kitchen, and waits for Conor.

 

Connor stands in the shower until he's not angry any more. It takes awhile. Dressed and considerably more calm, he has downstairs to find Sebastian sitting at the dining table.

 

"Didn't you eat? You didn't have to wait for me."

 

Sebastian shrugs and gestures for Conor to sit with him. "So that kind of sucked," he starts. "But, I think," he looks at Conor while he takes his hand, "I think we could have something great, right?"

 

Conor rolls his eyes. "If my parents don't fuck it up. Sorry, I'm just... I really want to go for a run."

 

"Oh," Sebastian withdraws his hands. "I get why your mom reacted like he did. He doesn't know me, but I want him to. So I was thinking of talking to him, if that's okay?" 

 

He tries to plead with his eyes. He wants to fix this, and he doesn't want Conor's mom to think he's some slutty omega.

 

Conor takes a deep breath. Letting his emotions get the best of him right now will not help anything. "After breakfast, okay?" He forces himself to smile. "I'm starving."

 

Sebastian jumps out of his seat and hugs Conor. "Relax. We didn't break any rules, and I hope your mom is willing to give me a chance."

 

He kisses Conor's cheek. "Come on. I'll make French toast."

 

Conor laughs. "You're too cute. My mom left bacon and eggs in the microwave unless you  _ really _ want to cook. He's used to feeding an army."

 

Almost giddy, Sebastian makes his way to the microwave and heats up their food. "After we eat, I’d like to speak to your mom. What do you think?"

 

"Sure." Conor doesn't feel nearly excited about the prospect, but it needs to be done.

 

"Hey." Sebastian taps Conor's hand. "I want this, please?"

 

"You... want to talk to my mom?" Conor raises an eyebrow. He's really not sure what Seb is getting at.

 

"Yes.” Sebastian rolls his eyes. "Your mom saw us in bed together. He's shocked and maybe it would help if she got to know me. So, you know, he doesn't think I'm a slut."

 

Conor strokes a hand up and down Sebastian's arm. "He doesn't think you're a slut. He was just.. surprised, is all."

 

“If I saw my son with some random omega he just met, I would think slut." Sebastian shrugs. "And you're right. He was surprised. And I want to clear up any misunderstandings, apologize, and for him to get to know me."

 

"Do you want the good news or the bad news?"

 

"Bad. Always bad first.” He looks down at his plate.

 

Conor lets out a sinister-sounding laugh. "My dad is the one you have to worry about." He feels a little bad, given the look on Sebastian's face, but it's the truth.

 

"The good news," he drawls, “is that my mom is a cupcake, and believe me, he loves you already."

 

"I don't think your mom loves me," he smirks at Conor, " _ yet _ .”

 

Sebastian takes a bite of his eggs, and wow they're delicious. "And I'll get to know your dad, too. I'll cook him dinner. Mama always said that the way to an alpha's heart is through his stomach!"

 

The comment makes something in Conor's stomach twist. They've clearly had very different upbringings.

 

"I mean, my dad likes steak as much as the next guy, but I think he'll probably respond better to a conversation. Or you could work out with him. My mom was a terrible cook when they met."

 

"If he could help me lose inches on my hips and thighs, that would be kick ass." Sebastian smiles. "Maybe a conversation with them both, then?"

 

Mentally, Conor kicks himself. Great, a sex talk with both parents. 

 

"Sure," he says unconvincingly and shoves a mouthful of eggs in his mouth.

 

"But if you want to work out, you could also ask Teddy. He practically lives at the gym."

 

"You don't want to." Sebastian puts his fork down. "I just want to make it clear that there was nothing but G rated anything. And no thank you. I wouldn't ever be alone with your brother if you paid me."

 

"It's not that I don't want to..." Conor hedges. "It's just that... my parents are awkward. And talking to them about sex is... painful." He takes another bite. "And Teddy won't hurt you. Certainly not if you're working out at Hale Nation. My dad's office has glass walls that look into the gym."

 

"Sex?" Sebastian whispers, scandalized. "There will be no such thing! Conor, I barely know you. Is that all you want?" 

 

"No! I--why would you think that!" Flustered, Conor sputters. "I just meant that telling them we're  _ not _ having sex is just as awkward about talking to them  _ about sex _ ." He shakes his head. "You don't know my parents. I told you they fuck like rabbits!" Wincing, he realizes he practically shouted that to the house.

 

Sebastian can't help but laugh at the look in Conor's face. Someone clears their throat at his back and Sebastian and Conor freeze. 

 

"Fuck like rabbits, hm?"

 

"Dad!" Conor squeaks, sounding more like Chloe than himself. "You... you guys are gross and you know." He fills his mouth with bacon and toast so he won't say anything else stupid, but adds, "You weren't supposed to hear that," though it comes out like a garbled mess.

 

Sebastian can't help but laugh, tears streaming down his face. "Mr and Mrs. Hale, I’m so sorry!"

 

"My last name isn't Hale." Laughing, Stiles shakes his head. He takes a seat at the table and steals a piece of Conor's bacon. "Interesting conversation you boys are having, though."

 

"Oh, um." Sebastian looks at Conor and guesses there won't be any clarification in that. 

 

"I wanted to clear up any misunderstanding you may have had," Sebastian starts. "Um." He can feel his nerves rising, and his words stumble. "I, uh, I-I-I'm a virgin!"

 

"So is Conor," Stiles answers automatically.

 

" _ Mom! _ "

 

"What? It's true, isn't it?" Stiles's expression grows more serious. " _ Isn't it _ ?"

 

Conor just glares.

 

"I'm sorry if I broke any rules you have for guests. I would never do anything inappropriate. I, uh, i want you all to get to know me," Sebastian rambles. "I, uh, really like your son.”

 

"We know nothing . . . untoward happened. Don't worry. And we," he looks at Stiles, "would like to get to know you, too, Sebastian. How about after your plans with our son, we'll have dinner?" 

 

Derek looks at Stiles and nudges him. His mate hasn't stopped staring down Conor.

 

Sighing, Stiles nods his head in agreement. "No sex. Not until you're married and have children."

 

"Oh no." Sebastian lowers his head and covers his face with his hands. "No, sir," he mumbles.

 

" _ Mom _ , you got pregnant with me when you were sixteen."

 

"Honey, I just don't want you to make the same mistakes that I made. No that you're a mistake! But having a baby at 16 was hard. Ask your dad. Sometimes I still wonder if he's ready for parenthood." Stiles rubs Derek's belly fondly.

 

"I was ready for parenthood six children ago," Derek grumbles. He pulls Stiles to him, and kisses his temple. "Why don't you guys go ahead and get your day started, and we'll see you both for dinner?"

 

Conor sort of waves as his dad drags his mom out of the dining room. He blows out a breath.

 

"Well, that was awkward."

 

"I'm wondering why the earth hasn't swallowed me whole."  _ Not for the first time _ , Sebastian mentally adds. "Um, do you still want to show me around?" he asks, uncertain.

 

"Yeah! Of course." Conor lays a hand on Sebastian's arm. "Sorry, I just... my mom thinks I'm still 5, you know?"

 

Sebastian laughs softly. "You're always going to be your parents' baby. That's how much they love you." He leans forward and leaves a kiss on Conor's cheek.

  
  


Sebastian takes a deep breath for what feels like the first time as they step outside. He’s dressed in his favorite ripped jeans and a thermal sweater. It's December in Northern California, and even though it's not New York City winters, it's still cold. 

 

He watches Conor chase the dogs. He's fast. Faster than any human Sebastian has ever seen. "Are you wolfy fast?"

 

Conor smirks. "What do you think?" He winks before tearing off into the preserve. He knows he's nearly faster than Sebastian can follow, and he's back a moment later. Tongues lolling, the dogs are hot on his heels. They love this game.

 

"Wow," Sebastian breathes.  _ That's kind of sexy. _ He looks at Conor and raises an eyebrow. "Show off."

 

Conor cocks an eyebrow in a way that looks like his father. "You wanna see what else I can do?"

 

"Yes," Sebastian answers instantly.

 

Wrapping an arm around Sebastian's waist, Conor lifts the Omega into his arms. He ignores his squawk of protest and proceeds to lift the other boy over his head. Reversing the move, he sets Sebastian smoothly on his feet. "That's the one Teddy really hates that he can't do."

 

"Conor!" Sebastian squeaks. "Super strength? I'm heavy so that's handy. Where are you taking me today?"

 

"Today," Conor announces grandly, "I'm gonna show you my family's property. Basically, it's just a walk through the preserve, but the dogs love it, and I need to clear my head, so..."

 

"Lead the way.” 

 

Conor likes to think he does the leading, but it's really the dogs who bound ahead of them down the path. 

 

"There's not much to see..." Conor says as they walk, "but the pond is down here. That's why my mom was so dirty yesterday when we got here."

 

"Conor," he awkwardly pats Conor's arm, "this is really beautiful. I wish I would have thought of packing a picnic and we, uh," he looks around shyly, "could have had, like, a little date. Or something."

 

"We have time. We can do it later this week if it doesn't snow." Conor wraps an arm around Sebastian's waist. "Are you cold?" He's only in a t-shirt himself, but he's plenty warm.

 

"I wish I would have known to pack a hoodie or something." Sebastian snuggles into Conor's warmth, subtly smelling his scent.

 

Conor wraps his other arm around Sebastian, pulling him close. "You can borrow one of mine."

 

"I highly doubt it'd fit." He smiles at the gesture. "But I'd appreciate it." He shivers when a strong, cold breeze blows around them.

 

"Nah, come on. You're cold. Let's go back in. I'll make you some famous Hale hot chocolate." He reaches down to pinch Sebastian's rear. "It's not supposed to fit over your ass."

 

"Ah!" Sebastian jumps, blushing. "That hurt, you jerk." He rubs at the sore spot on his ass.  _ Kiss it and make it better  _ is on the tip of his tongue. 

 

"You owe me." Sebastian folds his arms and walks on ahead. In his huff, he doesn't see the branch that gets caught at his feet, and he trips.

 

Conor is there in a flash. He catches Sebastian before he falls with one arm around his chest. 

 

"You okay?"

 

Carefully, he helps the Omega find his footing.

 

"My hero." Sebastian flutters his lashes before he pecks Conor on the corner of his mouth and makes a run for it.

 

Laughing, Conor tears off after him. Something about the chase flares his wolf to life. He catches up to Sebastian in no time and tackles him--as gently as possible--into a pile of leaves. 

 

"Gotcha," he whispers into the other boy's ear.

 

"You did." Sebastian giggles. "Good for you," he says as he wiggles himself onto his back.

 

"Hi." Conor smiles down at Sebastian. He's supporting himself on his hands and knees, though their chests are pressed together. They're almost close enough to breathe the same air.

 

"Hi," Sebastian repeats. Something inside him tells him to lift his chin, exposing his neck, and he does. He stares into Conor's eyes as he does it.

 

A deep rumble issues from Conor's throat and he leans down to scent Sebastian's neck deeply. He takes his time, enjoying the way their scents blend together. "You smell so good."

 

"Wh-what?" Sebastian moans. "What do I smell like?"

 

"Mmm," Conor inhales again. "Like sunset, and summer, and home." His canines lengthen, and he brushes them against the delicate skin beneath his mouth. He won't hurt Sebastian, but his wolf badly wants to claim him.

 

Sebastian opens his mouth on a silent moan. He arches into Conor's teeth, feeling the pressure on his neck. "Con..."

 

"Mmmhmm," Conor murmurs back.

 

“We,  _ oh _ ..." Sebastian trails off, digging his fingers into the muscle of Conor's shoulders. "Con, hon, we, uh, we should stop," he says unconvincingly.

 

Conor blows out a breath against Sebastian's neck. "We're not doing anything."

 

Sebastian blows a breath and hides his face against Sebastian's neck. "I'm sorry."

 

“For what?" Pulling away, Conor separates them so they can see each other.

 

"I've never done this before.”

 

"Made out with someone?"

 

Sebastian laughs quietly. "No, that I have, but I've never wanted it to lead to anything." He stares into Conor's eyes, and whispers, "but I'm scared that I want to with you."

 

"I'm not going to make you do anything you're not ready for." Despite his body screaming for him to do the opposite, Conor pulls himself to his feet and offers Sebastian a hand. "Come on. We should probably figure out where the dogs went."

 

Through the trees, the two younger ones come bounding ahead with the older one taking up the rear. All have tongues lolling. They look delighted.

 

Sebastian feels thoroughly embarrassed after stopping Conor. It's not that he's never made out with anyone before, but he felt himself get hard and  _ wet _ . That's never happened to him before for another person, and he hopes that Conor understands.

 

Jaimie always makes fun of him for being such a romantic, but he can't help it. He wants to get to know someone, fall in love, and have their first time be . . .  _ wonderful _ . 

 

"Your family's home is very beautiful," Sebastian says as he kneels to pet Gandalf.

 

"Thanks." Conor stretches his arms up, allowing his t-shirt to reveal a slip of skin. He sees Sebastian notice, and he smiles. "It's been in my dad's family for a really long time. Well, technically. It burnt down when he was a kid, but he rebuilt it for my mom right before they found out he was pregnant with me."

 

"Awww, your dad sounds like a really loving alpha." Sebastian moves to stand only to be tackled by Boop. He laughs at the dog as she licks his face. "Help! I've been hit!" 

 

"Now you know why we call her Boop," Conor says with a laugh. "My dad's the best. I honestly think he'd reach into his own chest, pull out his heart, and hand it to my mom if he could.”

 

“That's like a fairy-tale! Your mom is so lucky.” Sebastian pats himself down, trying to remove all the dirt, leaves, and sticks stuck to him after his tumble with the wolf and the dog.

 

"Yeah." Conor shrugs.  He doesn't think about it a whole lot. They're just his parents. "Are you cold? Do you want to go in?"

 

"If it's okay with you." Sebastian reaches over and entwines his fingers in Conor's hand, "I'd like to spend a little more time out here with you."

 

"Honey, I could stay out here all day."

 

"Good!" Sebastian shivers at another strong breeze. "I may need to borrow a hoodie, though, please?"

 

"Come on." Conor loops an arm around Sebastian's shoulders. "Let's go inside and get you warmed up. I'll get you a hoodie, and we can come back out later.'

 

"Deal," Sebastian snuggles closer, his stomach rumbles with hunger, and he looks up startled. "I may also need to be fed."

 

"I have to clothe you  _ and _ feed you?" Conor jokes. "Well, come on then. Boop! Biscuit! To the house! Come on!"

 

"Hey, do you grow fur, too?" 

 

As Sebastian watches, Conor shifts to his beta form. He hasn't had enough practice to do a half shift yet, other than when he unintentionally grows fangs and claws or his eyes glow yellow.

 

Sebastian watches as Conor's brow protrudes and hair springs from the sides of his face. "Whoa. Where... where did your eyebrows go?"

 

"I dunno. Same thing happens to my dad."

 

"Can I touch you?" Sebastian gets closer, realizing how much taller Conor is. "When you're, um, is shifter the word?"

 

"Shifted." Conor nods. "Of course."

 

Sebastian tentatively touches, amazed at how soft the hair is. He's mesmerized by the otherness of the situation, and he feels his heart beat with affection. He looks at Conor's hazel eyes, and leaves a gentle kiss on the corner of Conor's lips, grazing a fang.

 

"Does it scare you?" Conor asks. His voice comes out a little odd around his fangs. He's never shown his beta form to anyone he's dated before.

 

"Not at all," Sebastian answers instantly. He leans forward to leave another kiss on the corner of Conor's lips. "It's different, but oddly beautiful."

 

"You really think so?" Conor can feel his skin heating beneath the fur on his face, but he knows Sebastian can't see it.

 

"Yes, now stop fishing, bubby," Sebastian boops Conor's nose and tries to walk away.

 

Conor catches his hand and threads their fingers together. They walk back to the house in companionable silence with the dogs hot on their heels.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is so much written but it’s so hard to format everything! Thank you all for being so wonderful and patient!

"Yes, Mami," Sebastian reassured his mother. She worried that he was being a nuisance at Conor's house and made sure to ask him, _every time he called_ if he was being helpful. "Mami, Conor and his family have all been very welcoming. I," Sebastian looks away from the phone camera, "I really like him."

He looks back when his mother is quiet for too long. The look on her face is one of concern. "Mi amor, you just be careful, okay?"

"Si, Ma. I'm going to get ready, okay? Love you!"

His mother responds in kind and they hang up. Conor told him he wanted to take Sebastian out before dawn so he had to wear something warm. He looks at his wardrobe and adds Conor's fleece sweater he hasn't returned. It smells like _Conor_ and he has slept in it every night he's stayed at the Hales. 

He's tying his laces when there's a soft knock at his door. "Come in," he calls back as he bends down to tie his other boot.

Dressed in a long sleeve henley and a pair of jeans, Conor appears in the doorway. "Are you ready?" He looks over Sebastian's attire appreciatively. He wants to know what the Omega looks like _out_ of his clothes, but he's too respectful to push it.

"Almost." Sebastian turns and smiles. "You look handsome. I'm taking your sweater just in case." He leaves a kiss in Conor's cheek as he passes by.

"You can take a second one, if you think you need it," Conor says softly. He doesn't want to wake the rest of the house.

"Nah," Sebastian whispers just as quietly. "I have you to keep me warm, wolf man." Sebastian packs the thermos of hot chocolate he made while Conor was in the shower. Derek had helped Sebastian with the recipe a couple of days earlier, and he hopes Conor likes it.

"Wolf man?" Rolling his eyes, Conor takes Sebastian by the hand. "Okay, human boy."

Boop and Biscuit are asleep on the couch, and Conor whistles softly to get their attention. Eager, they trot towards the back door.

Gandalf is asleep in his parents' bed, so she'll just have to sit this one out.

"Is that my superhero name?" Sebastian snickers quietly. "So, where are we going?"

"It's a surprise." Winking, Conor pulls open the back door. They're greeted by a rush of cold air. He ushers Sebastian and the dogs out into the yard. Take a deep breath, he sighs in contentment. Being in the city will never compare to this.

"I trust you." He huddles into Conor's warmth. "I know this isn't a New York City winter, but it's cold!"

Conor barks out a laugh. "Well, you packed plenty of hot chocolate, right?" Their boots make a crunching noise on the frozen grass as they walk across the yard.

"Hmph." Sebastian straightens up and walks besides Conor. "I'm not sure I want to share with someone who laughs at me." He sticks out his tongue.

Conor raises an eyebrow. "Careful where you stick that or you might lose it."

"I can think of some choice places." Sebastian winks.

"Oh yeah?" Conor cocks his head to the side. "Like where?"

"Hmm." Sebastian snuggles close to Conor. "Maybe I'll show you when we get to . . ."

"Tease," Conor says, but he wraps an arm around Sebastian's waist under the hem of his hoodie. "I'm not telling."

"Fine, fine. So, your birthday is coming. Is there anything you'd like?"

"Just you. Having my birthday on Christmas Eve has always been weird because I get presents on two days, but my parents sort of put a mortuary on ‘Christmas’ when I turned 18. Not that it really matters."

"Well, I'm here." Sebastian rolls his eyes. "But is there something you've been wanting? Make me a list and I'll surprise you."

Conor shakes his head fondly. He doesn't know how to tell Sebastian that his parents basically give him--within reason--anything he wants. "Not... really? Nothing that I can think of, anyway."

"Fine, be difficult." Sebastian’s deep in thought, wondering what a nice gift would be for his . . . _more than friends but not quite boyfriend_. Neither of them have talked about what they are, besides two people who flirt and are getting to know each other.

“I would like... a nice... warm..." Conor pauses for dramatic effect.

Sebastian raises a skeptical eyebrow and with a cheeky grin. "Cookie?"

Conor leans in so that his lips are brushing Sebastian's ear. "Hoooooooooomade apple pie."

A shiver runs down Sebastian spine. He's not cold, no; the exact opposite. He's warm and happy. "That can be arranged," Sebastian murmurs, blushing slightly.

"Good." Conor leads him up an embankment. They come to a clearing at the top of the hill with all of Beacon Hills spread out, twinkling in the twilight before them. "This is the best place to watch the sun rise."

"Oh." Sebastian is speechless. He watches Conor spread a blanket on the clearing. "This is stunning."

Sitting down, Conor pats the spot next to him. “How about you break out some of that hot chocolate?” Boop and Biscuit lie down near them. Boop begins to roll in something, and Conor groans. " _Boop, no_. Now, I'm going to have to give you a bath."

Sebastian laughs and unpacks the travel mugs and some cookies he got when he went shopping with Stiles. "Thank you for bringing me here." Sebastian cuddles closer, resting his head on Conor's shoulder.

Conor wraps his hand around Sebastian and tucks his thumb into the crease of his hip. "Of course. I'm glad you're here."

"So what are holidays like with your family?" Sebastian blows on the, thankfully, still hot chocolate. He takes a sip, pleased that it turned out just like Conor's dad said it would.

"Crazy," Conor says with a laugh. "My aunts and uncles and cousin will be here in a couple of days and... it's just madness. I hope you're ready. What about you? What are holidays in New York like?"

"Well, my aunts, mom, and I make dinner early in the morning while the rest of the family decorates. We drink and laugh and dance. My mom loves to dance. Once the kids are asleep, one of the alphas dresses in a Santa costume and we record them putting presents by the tree and eating the cookies the kids left." Sebastian laughs softly. "When I found out Santa wasn't real, I asked my mother if there were backwards robbers in our security feed because they left stuff instead of took them."

"Wow, that's... " Conor almost doesn't know what to say. "I hope I can spend a Christmas with your family."

He takes a long sip of hot chocolate as the sun begins to creep over the horizon. "Good thing chocolate doesn't affect 'wolves the way it does Vulcans, right?"

“I'd really like for you to meet my family." Sebastian takes another sip. "If my dad lets you live that is." Sebastian watches as the sun begins to crest above the horizon and he holds his breath, marveling at the beauty of the entire scene.

"How does chocolate affect Vulcans?" Sebastian realized Conor was trying to joke but Sebastian did not understand that reference.

"They can't get drunk on alcohol. They get drunk on chocolate. Like a little bit of it. So if I was a Vulcan and I drank this whole thing... I'd be pretty hammered. As it is, I can't really get drunk either way." The rest of Sebastian's statement takes a moment to catch up with Conor's brain. "Why would your dad want to hurt me?"

"Ah," Sebastian laughs, "don't worry, I wouldn't take advantage of you."

He looks at Conor and nudges him with his shoulder. "My dad wouldn't want to hurt you per se, he just wouldn't really approve of anyone trying to date his _little omega_. He's super overprotective, it's annoying,"

Conor snorts. "Good luck. I could probably drink an entire case of beer and get full before I got drunk." He takes another sip of hot chocolate. "Are you the only Omega in your family?"

"Besides the already married ones, yes. I'm the youngest omega, and all my cousins took it upon themselves to _take care of me_." He finishes with sarcastic air quotes.

"I'm the oldest, so I guess I'm sort of on the opposite end of the spectrum."

"You're also a beta. My younger cousins are also betas and alphas; no one is nearly as overprotective of them as they are of me." Sebastian sighs. "I really hate the double standard."

"Yeah, but how many of them are werewolves?" Conor flashes his gold eyes.

"Wow, you're pretty," Sebastian blurts out, feeling the heat of the rising sun.

"You've said that." Conor tucks a stray hair behind Sebastian's ear. "May I kiss you?" 

Sebastian leans forward and kisses Conor quickly. “Yes.”

Conor makes a humming noise. He cups Sebastian's cheek in his hand and pulls him closer to kiss him properly. It's not a very long or a very wet kiss, but it leaves him dizzy and wanting more.

Sebastian slides his hands around Conor's neck, and kisses him again. He closes his eyes and gets lost in the slide of their tongues caressing each other. It feels like a promise, and Sebastian can't help but moan into it.

Not wanting to push too far, Conor ends the kiss and rests his forehead against Sebastian's.

"Why did you stop?" Sebastian asks breathlessly. He kisses along Conor's jaw and nuzzles into the crook of his neck. He's warm and comfortable, and this kindling of affection is growing into something Sebastian has never experienced before.

"Not fast," Sebastian mumbles into Conor's neck.

“Tell me what you want," Conor says.

"I want you to kiss me, silly." Sebastian leaves another kiss on Conor's neck before he sits back .

"Kiss you... " Conor presses one to Sebastian's jaw. "Here?" He lifts Sebastian's hand to his face and kisses his fingertips. "Here?"

"All very good options, Hale." Sebastian nods. "But would about here," he taps his lips, "or here." He lifts his chin.

"Here?" Conor asks, feigning understanding. He taps a kiss on the end of Sebastian's nose.

Sebastian grins mischievously, "Typical Beta, needing directions for where he needs to go to please his omega."

Conor's jaw falls to the ground. He raises an eyebrow. "Well, my, my." He stretches his long legs out in front of himself and crosses one ankle over the other. "For an Omega who wants 'enthusiastic consent' and 'equality,' you sure are testy." He's sure to smile so that Sebastian knows he's joking. "Maybe you should draw me a map. I might be too stupid to understand."

"You just want it _all_ , don't you?"

"How about 'x' marks the spot." He takes the foam from the hot chocolate and draws an x on his lips.

The logo on the hoodie Sebastian is wearing has an x over the breast. "Ahh, got it. X marks the spot." Leaning over, Conor presses a loud kiss to the spot. "MWAH!"

"Did you just kiss my boob? How fresh!" Sebastian says, mock scandalized.

"Hey, buddy, I'm not the one smearing foam all over my lips in the hopes of enticing a nearby Alpha." Poking out his tongue, Conor swipes at it. "Mmm," he says, licking his own lips.

"Oh, are there alphas nearby?" Sebastian says faux excitedly. He moves to stand. "Point me in the right direction!"

Conor grabs his hand and pulls Sebastian back down. "Get over here." The Omega topples toward him, and Conor cuddles him close. "You want a kiss here?" Eyes open, he kisses Sebastian softly.

"Mm." Sebastian pulls Conor closer as he opens his mouth for Conor's tongue. He lays back, never breaking the kiss, and loving the feel of the strong beta above him.

Conor keeps himself on the blanket tucked against Sebastian's side as they kiss. The sun is rising higher in the sky, bathing them in light and warmth. He wants this moment to go on forever.

Sebastian turns towards Conor, slides a leg over Conor's hip to keep him close. He's never this bold but it feels right, _with Conor_. He can feel the kiss turn hungrier, and he feels his body respond in kind.

Conor can feel the evidence of Sebastian's arousal. Panting, he pulls away. "We should probably slow down. My dad will be able to smell anything we get up to, and I don't mean that in a gross way, I mean he really will, and we do not want that."

Suddenly, Biscuit lifts her head. Her ears cock, and Boop follows a moment later. They stand, poised to face who or whatever is coming through the woods. 

A moment later, Natalia appears. She's wrapped in a tartan shawl. "Mom sent me out to find you guys. He said breakfast is almost on the table, and he wants you there."

"Thanks, Tali. Why don't you take the dogs and we'll pack up. It's cold out here." 

Sebastian looks at Conor, and waits for Natalia and the dogs to make their way back. "Uh, do I smell?"

“No." Laughing, Conor shakes his head. He twists their fingers together. "You smell good. Like hot chocolate." He tucks his nose into the curve of Sebastian's shoulder. "And me."

***

Stiles adjusts his scarf to keep the wind off his neck. It's a bit chillier today than it has been, so he stole Derek's extra warm scarf.

"Okay, kiddo, where to first?" As they headed into the mall, he gave Sebastian a sidelong glance. He’d offered to take Sebastian Christmas shopping with him, and the other Omega eagerly agreed.

"We can start with the younger kids?" Sebastian suggests. He's in Conor's hoodie again. They’re warm and smell like the Beta, and make Sebastian feel safe. 

"Sure." They've already done most of their shopping, but Sebastian jumped at the opportunity to go to the mall with Stiles, so he's prepared to buy out an entire store if he has to.

"Yes," Sebastian answers distractedly. He wants to find something special for Conor but he has no idea where to start. "Thank you for letting me tag along, Mr. Stiles."

Stiles waves a dismissive hand. "We needed to spend some time together. How long have you and Conor been an item?"

"Um." Sebastian doesn't know how to answer that. "We met in September during our omega rights class." He laughs at the memory. "Actually our first interaction was a _very_ heated argument about the status quo of omegas. The next day he introduced himself, and, uh," Sebastian side eyes Stiles, "I ran away before the lecture was over and avoided him for the rest of the semester."

"From Conor?" Stiles raises an eyebrow. "I mean, I know he can be opinionated, but... Hmm." He shrugs. "Well, clearly you guys have worked things out."

"My friend convinced me to celebrate the end of the semester. I was dancing and so was he. We went to a 24 hour diner and talked for _hours_." Sebastian glances at Stiles, "To be honest, sir. I don't really know how to define what we are. I just know I really like your son."

"Well, if there's one thing I've learned over the years," Stiles says as he lead Sebastian into the American Girl store, "it's that you don't have to stick a label on it to know you like it. Derek and I didn't get married until Conor was 10. Did he tell you that?"

"He didn't. The way he talks about you and your husband," Sebastian sighs, "it sounds like a fairy tale."

Stiles can't stop the smile that stretches across his face. "Let me assure you, it hasn't all been a fairy tale, but… I love that man with all my heart and soul."

"You're both lovely together. May I ask you a personal question?"

"Of course."

"Are you and Mr. Derek, uh, mates?"

Stiles's grin goes slightly lopsided. "Yeah. We are. We mated one another before Conor was born. I can show you the mark when we get home, if you like. It's not exactly in a... public spot."

Sebastian's grin widens. "If I'm being honest, I'm surprised he has not claimed you more publicly. My dad would have if he were a werewolf."

The face Stiles makes is one slightly akin to horror. "Your dad's seen pictures of me??"

"What?" Sebastian asked confused, "Oh! No! I meant for my mom."

"Oh." Stiles puts a hand to his chest. "You scared me for a minute. I understand now."

"I'm sorry," Sebastian smiles. "I'm just, I was curious."

Stiles wraps an arm around Sebastian's shoulders and pulls him in for a quick hug. "You're fine, hon. Ask me as many questions as you like."

"What's it like being mated to a werewolf? Conor showed me his shift and it was beautiful."

"Honestly? It's not that much different from being mated to a human. Granted, I've only ever been mated to Derek. I guess the biggest difference is that he likes to howl at the moon once a month. He is umm..." Stiles clears his throat. "Well.. he's... also, packing more, if you know what i mean, because he's a werewolf. But basically, he's just Derek."

Sebastian giggles and blushes, hard. "Wow. Have you always thought Derek was 'the one'? Have you ever wanted to mate with someone else? And where do the eyebrows go?"

" _The eyebrows_!" Stiles laughs. "Let's answer that one first: I have no idea. Derek doesn't know, and somehow Conor inherited it. I don't know." He shrugs. "Uhh... yeah, I mean, Derek and I got together when I was 15. I was pretty taken by him the first time we met. I can't say that I've ever wanted to mate with someone else. I mean, sure I can open a magazine and look at someone like Zachary Quinto and say, 'Now, that's a good looking Alpha.' But do I want to leave Derek for him? Even if he wasn't interested in other Alphas? No."

"Everything just _feels right_ with Conor." He looks at Stiles' shocked face and rushes to clarify. "I mean, spending time with him and getting to know him! We, uh, we haven't. . ."

"You haven't..." Stiles looks at him, waiting for the rest of the statement.

With a serious blush rising, Sebastian is forced to continue. "We haven't done anything but kiss."

"Honey," Stiles says slowly, "if you can’t say it, you shouldn’t be doing it. Now." He holds up a doll-sized dress. "What do you think of this? Chloe wants new clothes for her baby."

"It's just really weird to talk to _his mom_ about this, no offense." 

"I think Chloe would like the teal one more." He shrugs. "But I've never wanted to have _sex_ with anyone before. My heats don't count! But, with Conor, all that is different."

Stiles puts the pink one back and grabs the teal one instead. "Well, you need someone to talk to about it. Are you demisexual?" At Sebastian's look of surprise, Stiles says, "I minored in Omega Studies in college. That's not novel to me. It's okay for you not to have sexual desire."

"I'm not sure? I'll have to look it up." He browses around for a mermaid costume that he overheard Chloe telling Remy about. "What about this?"

Stiles shrugs. "Sure. You probably know what she wants better than I do. I can't even remember the doll's name. I swear she changes it every week."

"She's easy. It's Conor's gift I'm stressing about."

"Well, what are you thinking about?" Stiles tosses the mermaid dress and the teal dress on the counter to pay for them.

"No clue. He has everything he wants. And when I asked him, the dork said he wanted me!"

"Wrap yourself in a bow?" Stiles takes the bag off the counter and thanks the girl. "I'm kidding!"

"Maybe you could take him to the beach house."

"The beach house?"

"He didn't tell you about the beach house, did he? I'm gonna have to strangle that kid."

"I kind of like him so I'd prefer if you didn't." Sebastian grins. "And to be fair, I ran away from him every time he tried to approach me in class."

"Well you sound like a perfect match, then." Stiles shakes his head. "We have a beach house about an hour south. If you want, we could let you and Conor use it for a couple of days. Usually, we go there for the holidays. I'll take care of Mr. Hale, but you have to promise me _no hanky panky_."

"Would it really be okay?" Sebastian asks, hopeful. "If we had a couple of days to ourselves, we could get to know each other better!"

_You could also wreck my house and get impregnated by my son_ , Stiles thinks. "Conor's a good kid, and I trust him. You guys could take Teddy and Natalia, too."

"Oh." Sebastian feels a little disappointed. "I guess I can bring it up?"

"What? You don't want to take Teddy and Natalia? Honey, you guys live hundreds of miles away from us. Please don't tell me we're cramping your style."

"When you say it like that, it sounds terrible." Sebastian lowers his head. "It's just that I feel so stupid that I lost so much time because I was afraid. And not to mention the first words out of your son's mouth was basically that i had a fat ass he'd like to fuck, no offense."

Stiles winces. "Well, he is Derek's son... And you're only.. what? 19? Just because Derek and I have 4 years on you does not mean your relationship won't work. How old were your parents when they got together?"

"I'm 21." He corrects, "And it's not that, sir. I won't have sex with Conor until I'm comfortable and we've defined what we are and what we want. Also, I wouldn't disrespect your home." Sebastian takes a deep breath. "But I understand your hesitation."

"So what is it, then?" Stiles asks gently.

"I just want to spend time with him. Watch movies, hold hands, walk along the shore, is that silly?" Sebastian looks at Stiles, he knows his eyes are watering and he feels utterly ridiculous.

Stiles's expression softens. "Not at all. I'll talk to Derek. Come on, how about a pretzel? The ones I make from scratch are better, but I'm not one to pass up cinnamon and sugar. Come on, let's get some lunch. Are you hungry?"

"Starving." He follows Stiles out of the store.

Stiles takes him to the little Mexican restaurant on one end of the mall. As they settle in the booth, the server arrives to take their order.

"I'll have a strawberry margarita," Stiles says. "How about you, Sebastian? You're 21, right?"

"Yes, I'll have a passion fruit margarita, please." He smiles at the waiter. "Oh, and guac, por favor?"

"Hablas español?" Stiles asks, mildly surprised.

"Si, mi mama es de Puerto Rico," Sebastian responds in kind. "Do you speak it fluently?"

"No, but Derek does. How about your dad? Is he from the States?"

"Yes! Well both my parents are from New York but our family descended, I guess. Dad’s family is from Ecuador."

"Do you speak Spanish at home?

“Yup! We all do." 

He smiles at the waiter as he places a tray of chips, salsa, guac, and their drinks. Sebastian takes a swig of his. "Wow those are strong."

"Do you do a lot of drinking?"

"Not at all. I'm what my friend likes to call a cheap date because I have such low tolerance."

"You don't let Alphas take advantage of you, do you?" Stiles dips a chip in the guac.

"Definitely not. I embarrassingly mentioned I'm a virgin?" He continues to sip from his liquid courage in a bottle. "My best friend is an Alpha and she's really great about making sure I'm okay whenever I decide to go out. I'm kind of an introvert."

Stiles nods. "So let's say this works out with Conor. Where do you see yourself in ten years? You do know it's unlikely he'll be able to give you children, right?"

"I'm going to apply to grad school for a doctorate in omega neurology." Sebastian smiles, feeling the effects of his drink. "Kids aren't really something I've ever planned for? I hope that in ten years, Conor and I will have mated," he says dreamily, "mated hard."

"Mated hard?" Stiles takes a sip from his margarita to keep his mouth from running off on it's own. "How do you plan on paying for that?"

"For a mating or for school?" Sebastian giggles.

"Both."

"Um, well, I have scholarships and savings from all the jobs I've taken up. Whatever else I owe would be taken care of with loans. I have a 4.0 GPA so, I'm not _that_ worried," he shrugs. He takes a whole chip and guac into his mouth. "And well, I don't know if Conor wants a future with me so, I don't know about that one, sir."

Satisfied with the answer, Stiles nods. "You're smart." He takes another drink and squints across the table at Sebastian. "Are you _sure_ you want to date my son?"

"More than anything." He knows his smile is dopy but he doesn't care.

"What if I told you he has genital herpes?"

“Uh..." Sebastian's eyes widen. "Then I guess we'd have to talk about our sexual history and be really careful with the human?"

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?" 

"I'm screwing with you. Werewolves don't get sick, nor can they contract STIs."

"Well, that's handy," Sebastian responds with cheeky grin.

"Don't be getting any ideas." Stiles points a finger at him. "You, like me, are very human and very fragile."

Sebastian smiles and stuffs a chip in his mouth so he won't respond. "No hanky panky." 

"Well, why don't you tell me about yourself? What do you like to do for fun? What made you choose Berkeley? I feel like I hardly know you."

"I would love for you to get to know me!" Sebastian exclaims. "So, I'm an only child. I love to read and listen to music. I also like photography as a hobby. I wanted to live in the west coast and I got a full scholarship there so it seemed like the best place."

"A full ride to Berkeley?" Impressed, Stiles nods. "Your parents must be very proud of you."

"They are. My dad hated the idea of me moving so far from home but we managed to convince him. What about you? You have such a wonderful life I feel like I want to be you when I grow up!"

"You're sweet. Trust me, it has not been easy. My mom died when I was 10, so it was just my dad and I. Then I met Derek, finished my degree while raising 5 kids, and here I am. I'm a third grade teacher."

"You persevered even through all that," Sebastian says in awe. "Thats amazing!"

"I absolutely could not have done it without Derek. And Conor has been a huge help with the younger kids. And my dad and my stepmom. The saying 'it takes a village' is not a joke."

Stiles stirs his margarita. "Where would you guys live? Would you want to take him back to New York?"

"Stiles!" Sebastian giggles. "I don't even know if Conor would want to date me, or just get in my pants, or even mate me in a couple of years."

Sebastian finishes off his drink and motions to the waiter for another one. "But, I'd like to stay in the west coast. Do you really think he cares?"

"Honey, I've known that boy his whole life, and I've never seen him look at another person the way he looks at you."

Sebastian smiles and feels hope stirring in his belly. "I really, really hope so, Stiles."

"Well, go ahead." He gestures with his newly-filled glass. "Ask me. I know you've been wanting to. What are your burning Omega questions you're afraid to ask your mom?"

"Oh my God, really?" Sebastian claps his hands excitedly. "I have soooo many!" He takes a sip of his second drink, feeling loose. "What does it feel like to spend a heat with someone? How much lubrication is too much? Does it hurt the first time?"

"Have you had a heat before? No matter what anyone tells you, there is _no such thing_ as too much lube. Ever. Even if you have to add some Real Slick or something. There is no such thing as too much lube. And if some Alpha--or even a Beta--tries to tell you differently, put your clothes on and leave."

"I overheard this alpha jock tell his friends that it 'feels better' if the omega isn't, uh, 'that wet'." Sebastian shakes his head. "I've had a heat since I was 19-years old. I mostly take birth control to regulate them because I was getting them every month!" He stuffs his mouth with more chips and salsa. "So, super wet is a _good_ thing for omegas?"

"And your Alpha," Stiles reiterates. "The wetter the better. Not only does it mean that you're going to be more prepared for their knot, but it also means that your body is more aroused, and _you_ will derive more pleasure from it. What did you do for your first heat? Knotting dildo?"

"My first heat was awful." Sebastian rolls his eyes. "I was at my aunt's house and we had guests over. I went into heat in the middle of dinner. My aunt put me in a heating room they had but they didn't have any toys and they called my doctor who gave me a tranquilizer and I was unconscious for the rest of my heat.

"I had a heat every month for almost a year. I was put into sleep before we finally got a knotting dildo eight months in. And about ten months ago, I asked my doctor to put me on birth control to regulate them because it was hell."

Stiles wants to drive to New York and give Sebastian's parents a piece of his mind and then some. "Even if things don't work out between you and Conor, I'd be happy to sign a Heat Agreement with your parents for you to spend your heat with Teddy. No Omega should ever have to go through that. I'm so sorry, Sebastian."

Sebastian is warmed by the offer but the thought of having Teddy inside him makes him want to vomit. "I can only be on the birth control for two years before it affects my biology. But, I want it to work with Conor. I don't think I could be with his brother after, I'd feel horrible but thank you so much. You're so sweet. Would spending a heat with a beta not be satisfying?"

"No, it absolutely could be. You'd just need what is called a Beta Knot. It's sort of like a cock ring so that a beta, or even another Omega, can satisfy your need for a knot during your heat. I've never used one, but I would argue that it's different from a knotting dildo because it's actually attached to a warm body. You don't get endorphins from a dildo. 

"And to answer your earlier questions: No, the first time should never hurt. Like I said, plenty of lube, plenty of foreplay, and if it hurts, you're doing it wrong. Heat sex... it's like the deepest bond you'll ever have with another person. I don't know if I can even explain it."

Sebastian makes a mental note to look up Beta Knot when he gets back. "So, personal question and shut me up if it's crossing a line, but does Derek, uh, get it right?" He chokes on his drink before he can finish. "Sorry," he clears his throat, "You've been with Derek for over 20 years, right? Have there ever been... alpha/omega problems?"

"I'm completely willing to answer your question, but does he get _what_ right?"

"The sex part," Sebastian replies.

Stiles gives him a toothy grin. "Derek is _very_ good at the sex part. Do you think we'd have six kids if he didn't?" He laughs. "We have had our problems, though. But he sees an Alphologist and I see an Omegologist and we meet in the middle. You can't be mated for 20 years and never have problems. That's not realistic."

" _Very good_ , huh?" Sebastian grins. "I'm not hitting on your husband or anything because your son is what does it for me, but he's absolutely handsome."

"Thank you." Stiles preens. "I've had to beat off an Omega or two with a stick in my day. He's like a fine wine."

"Anyone who sees you two knows he's absolutely head over heels for you, Stiles," Sebastians says in awe. "I want someone to look at me the way Derek looks at you."

"And that's what I'm telling you is" Stiles leans across the table and takes Conor's hands in his own. "That's how my son looks at you."

"Oh." Sebastian's eyes widen in shock. He can feel his smile grow. "I think I can really love your son. I feel like I can talk to you about anything, and I think I'm drunk enough I don't care but Conor has awakened some of my omega instincts."

"Trust me when I say that you can talk to me about anything. And it's okay to... feel things. Being an Omega in an Alpha-dominated world is hard."

"It really is!" Sebastian lifts his drink in camaraderie. "That's what my argument with Conor was. We went from full out angry fighting during lecture to. . .me being here drinking with his mom and telling him how much I want to lovingly bone your son."

*  
By the time they get home, Sebastian is pretty drunk. Stiles takes him to the guest room where the young omega promptly falls asleep next to what Stiles recognizes to be Conor’s sweatshirt. 

He only had two margaritas, pleasantly buzzed but not drunk off his ass. He thinks back to the conversation he had with Conor’s friend and remembers he needs to talk to Teddy about how to talk to omegas in general. It’s not a conversation he wants to have alone so he seeks out his husband for support and he hopes Derek just takes over so Stiles doesn’t have to. 

Derek is in their bedroom, watching the latest episode of some reality show Stiles got him hooked on. 

“Honey, I’m home,” Stiles singsong. 

“Hey. Did you guys have fun?”

“We have to talk to Teddy,” Stiles blurts without preamble. 

“I was hoping to forget the entire thing,” Derek says as he gets up. 

 

They find Teddy in his room, getting ready to go out. He pauses in the middle of spraying on way too much cologne. “Uhh, hi?” 

“Ted, we need to talk.” 

Stiles sits down in Teddy’s desk chair, while Derek crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the wall. 

“The way you spoke to Sebastian earlier was not appropriate.”

Teddy cocks an eyebrow, looking every bit Derek’s son. “Yeah, coz you’ve never talked to Mom like that.” 

“You're grounded,” Derek growls. 

Stiles clenches his jaw. “We are mated, married adults, Theodore.”

“Whatever. From what uncle Scott and aunt Isaac say you guys fucked like bunnies _before_ you were 'adults and mated or married'.” 

"Two months. Keep talking."

“Dad! No! This isn't fair! I didn't do anything wrong!”

"Does 'this one's got the booty' ring any bells?"

“He does! Have you seen it? So I just gave him a compliment and congratulated Conor on finally getting someone worth the hassle.” 

"Three months, no dating, and no car for two weeks"

“I gave The Omega a compliment and congratulated Conor for finally getting with someone worth the hassle and I get grounded? This is bullshit!”

Stiles leaned forward. "Ted, why do you think your opinions are superior to your brother’s?"

Teddy crosses his arms. "I'm an alpha and he's just a beta."

Stiles throws his hands up and looks at Derek.

Derek's eyes bleed red and he growls at his son. "You think your opinions matter over you mother's? You think because you're an alpha, what you say and think are more important? You're wrong, Theodore."

Derek tries to calm himself down but it's difficult. "You are an arrogant, thick headed _kid_. From today on, you will come and work with me every day after school. You will work one weekend day per week and Sunday you will look after your siblings. No computer. No cellphone, until you realize how your behavior affects others. I don't know what gave you the idea that alphas are the superior dynamic but we are _nothing_ without our families. Believe me, my family was murdered when I was 16-years old. I lost my way. I met your mother four years later. He gave me purpose and hope. Without him, I would still be lost. He is the strongest person I know _because_ he's an omega, not despite of it. I'm incredibly disappointed in you. You’re not going out tonight."

Teddy’s face turns red as Stiles and Derek leave the room and shut the door behind them. 

 

Back in their bedroom, Derek sighs. "What went wrong with him?”

"What went wrong with your uncle," Stiles mutters.

"He watched his family burn down." 

"And that made him homicidal to the point of killing his own niece and trying to kill us on numerous occasions."

The casual way Stiles talks about their past hurts. He knows the Peter Stiles met was a homicidal maniac but he still remembers his loving uncle who would sneak him candy and talk to him about werewolf history. He knows the wound of the betrayal will never heal, but being reminded of it feels like it's been rubbed raw. "I need a run."

Stiles sighs. "Yeah, me too."

"I need to be alone." Derek kisses Stiles temple as he sighs and walks to their bedroom to change.

Sighing, Stiles goes into the kitchen and begins to unload the dishwasher. He can't make everyone happy, and as much as it angers him, it makes him irreparably sad.

Derek returns hours later with a pastry box for Stiles. His husband is in bed, reading. "I got you things," Derek's smile is forced but he hopes his intent comes across.

Stiles gives him a small smile. "Thanks."

Derek showers and trims his beard. He walks into the bedroom to look for sleep pants but doesn't feel like doing much after and settles in bed with Stiles. The silence feels loaded and forced. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." Stiles marks his page and sets his book down. "Did you have a good run?"

"Not really," Derek shrugs. He opens his arms, hoping Stiles will accept a hug.

Grateful, Stiles crawls into his husband's arms and holds him tight. "I'm sorry."

"Baby, for what?" Derek pulls Stiles towards him, caresses his back and nuzzles the top of his head.

"I can't fix everything. I'm sorry about what I said about Peter, but I'm upset about Teddy. Did we really raise him to be an Omeganizer?"

"I know you didn't mean to be hurtful and I understand how you feel about my uncle. It's okay," Derek kisses the top of Stiles head. 

"Teddy is being an angst ridden teenager. Do you think it's our fault? Have I ever treated you less for being an omega?" Derek frowns and hopes he hasn't because he would have a lot of making up to do.

"No, of course not." Stiles's reply is quick and vehement. "You've always set a good example for the kids. Do you think maybe he watches too much TV? Too much time on his phone?"

"Probably too much alpha/omega porn," Derek murmurs. "Are you sure he's mine?" He asks with a smirk.

As Stiles pulls away, his face grows gravely serious. "Don't you even."

"No," Derek whines, "come back."

"I'm serious, Derek. It's not funny. I can't make jokes about it because I carried all 6 of them for 9 months."

Derek pulls him closer and nuzzles his cheek. "I don't know," he smiles, "you were super cozy with that Grant asshole," he finishes with a laugh.

"Okay, seriously?" Stiles pulls away from Derek and untangles himself from the sheets. Standing up, he puts his hands on his hips. "Why do you keep pushing? Are you trying to upset me?"

"Stiles," Derek reaches out for his husband, "I'm kidding. I know you've always been just mine and every one of our children were made with love between _us_."

Derek sighs at the look on Stiles face. "Come back to bed."

"Then why are you doing this?" He has to fight the urge to stomp his foot. "You know this upsets me!"

"I love it when you get feisty," he shrugs unperturbed.

Throwing his hands up, Stiles makes a noise of frustration and storms out of the room.

Derek hops off the bed and catches Stiles before he reaches the stairs. He hugs him from behind, tucking his head at the nape of Stiles's neck. "I'm sorry, please don't go. Let's go back to bed, baby."

" _Derek_ ," Stiles says from between clenched teeth. "I suggest you let go of me."

"No," Derek hold him tighter. "Please, I'm sorry."

"Derek, you had an opportunity to go on a run. You cooled down. I went to bed with a book. I was nice and mellow and then you come in and start winding me up again. I need a fucking minute away from you."

"Oh," Derek let's Stiles go so fast it's as if he's been burned. "I'm sorry for crowding you," Derek walks back to the room and puts on a shirt. He wonders if moving to the guest room is a good idea before he remembers Conor's friend is staying there. The study, then.

Jogging down the stairs, Stiles whistles for the dogs. All three come skidding into the kitchen. "You guys wanna go for a walk? Huh?" He knows they can't understand what he's saying, but they know the word 'walk.'

Opening the door, the follows the dogs out into the preserve.

Derek hears the door close and the sound of their dogs and Stiles's steps as they make their way through the preserve. He gets up and makes himself some hot cocoa with the Mexican chocolate he picked up from that week's grocery run. He makes enough for two and puts marshmallows in one of the mugs and sets it on Stiles' side of the bed. 

He takes his pillows and an extra quilt from their closet and makes his way to the study where he makes a cocoon of blankets on the pullout couch. He watches TV as he sips his drink and wonders how his day ended this way.

Stiles returns to the house relaxed and calmer. He heads up to the bedroom, but finds only a cup of cold hot chocolate with half-melted marshmallows in it. His heart warms at the thought of Derek leaving it for him.

"Hon?" he calls. "Derek?"

"Where the hell is he?" Stiles mutters.

He goes back downstairs, but no sign of Derek. 

Natalia is in the living room watching TV with Chloe. "Have you guys seen your dad?" 

They both shake their heads.

Sighing, Stiles keeps looking.

He finds Derek curled up, fast asleep, on the pull-out couch in the den. He looks like an overgrown manchild, but the sight makes Stiles's heart swell.

"Babe?" he says, sitting down on the edge. "Derek?"

"Hm," Derek curls further into himself.

"Baby, wake up." Stiles spoons up behind Derek and inhales the scent of his cologne.

"Huh," Derek startles. "What time is it?"

"A little after 4. You haven't been asleep long. I just got back from my walk. What are you doing in here?"

"Oh," Derek remembers the events of the night. "You wanted time away from _me_ specifically so," he shrugs as he trails off, curling further into his shield of blankets.

"I just wanted to clear my head. I needed a break."

"I know," Derek wrestles with the quilt a little. "I can stay here if you need more time away from me."

"I'm good." Stiles wiggles closer.

Derek looks over his shoulder, "I made you hot chocolate."

"I know. Thank you, baby. Can I have a kiss?"

Derek turns in Stiles's arms and gently pecks his husbands lips. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry."

"Thank you. Just please don't mention.... that... again." Stiles winds his arms around Derek's neck for a longer, wetter kiss.

"You know I've never doubted you or our children," Derek murmurs when they come up for air. He kisses Stiles's cheek and makes his way down his jaw and nips his neck. "Love you, Stiles."

Stiles lets his breath out in a sigh across Derek's neck. "I love you, too."

"Want to go to bed?" Derek nuzzles further, he knows he's leaving beard burn on Stiles's skin but he doesn't care.

"The door on the den locks, right?" Stiles asks mischievously.

Derek's matching grin is equally devious. "Get naked," Derek jumps out of bed to lock the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles straightens his shirt and fluffs the couch cushions. No doubt the kids could hear them, but they're almost adults.

"Babe, there was something I wanted to talk to you about."

"What’s up?" Derek asks as he wipes his thighs with a baby wipe. This is not their first rodeo and they've learned their lessons. They keep supplies in every room of the house.

"Okay, so you know how I had lunch with Sebastian yesterday? Well, we talked about a lot of things. But I thought maybe the boys could use the cabin for a couple of days. Just the two of them." Stiles waits, breath held, for Derek's answer.

"Alone?" Derek asks, slightly concerned.

"They're adults," Stiles says gently. "And Sebastian is a virgin. I highly doubt he'll go into heat in the next week. He's on birth control, anyway."

"I'm surprised you'd be okay with this," Derek sits on the couch and pats the spot next to him.

Stiles takes a seat and cuddles close. "Well, I don't _love_ the idea, but Conor's almost, he's an adult, and he and his girlfriend are being responsible. And they're _communicating_ with us, Derek. That's a hell of a lot better than we did at that age."

"We were already mated at that age," Derek traces the thigh where he placed the bite. "I think I'm okay with our son having sex as long as he's responsible. I know he's a Beta so he's been told his entire life he would have difficulty conceiving children but difficult and impossible are not the same thing. Did you offer Sebastian the beach house already?"

"I told him I'd have to talk to you first," Stiles replies honestly.

He nuzzles into Stiles's neck, places a kiss on the deep bruise he left earlier during their lovemaking. "We could have Conor's birthday and Christmas with the family, and we can offer them the house from Con's birthday through New Years . How does that sound?"

"A week?" Stiles sounds scandalous. "Honey, I was going to give it to them for two days!"

"Baby," Derek says gently. "You’re right. They're both adults. With the entire family here and the way Teddy has treated Sebastian, I think a week away would help Conor settle down and maybe forgive Ted."

Stiles gapes. He can't help it. "No!" he says automatically. "I'm not handing them the keys to the beach house for the week so they can turn it into... _some sex shack_!"

"Stiles," Derek tries again, "the beach house has been _our sex shack_ so they can't turn it into something it already is. And we have to accept that if we give them one hour or one week, they can and will have sex wherever they want. We should trust our son to make good decisions. Hasn't he proven he's a responsible kid?"

Stiles just stares at him. "You want to give our oldest baby the keys to his own sex shack," he says blandly.

"Stop calling the family beach house a sex shack," Derek huffs, "I know I agreed with you but I was being facetious. Now, hasn't Conor proven he's a responsible young man?"

Stiles shakes his head. "That's not the point."

"It is, love," Derek cuddles Stiles closer. "Whether it is two days or a week, if they're going to have sex, they're going to have sex. There is nothing we can do about it. I think the time away will help Conor settle."

"He doesn't need to 'settle.' He's fine. He's home. You make it sound like he's sick."

"He's okay but in the week and a half he has been here, he has not spoken a word to Teddy since their interaction with Sebastian." Derek pulls Stiles tighter. "This was your idea, baby."

Stiles tucks his face into Derek's shoulder. "I'm not ready to let my baby go."

"I know, my love. I know," Derek tightens his hold on Stiles because he feels the same way. Part of Derek wishes Conor was still the infant he carried everywhere but the more rational part of him knows that his son is an adult. An incredible, responsible, and caring adult. "We'll ask them to stay to celebrate Christmas and Con's birthday. They can go after we cut the cake and exchange gifts. Let's give this to them, baby. It was your idea. A great one, mind you, no matter how hard it is."

Stiles heaves a heavy sigh like it gives him physical pain. "You're right. I absolutely hate it, but you're right."

Derek laughs and lifts Stiles's chin to give him a loving kiss. "I fucking love you."

"I love you, too, you big softie."

***

After the cake has been cleared away, Stiles begins to stack gifts in front of his son.

Conor opens them slowly, smiling and thanking his family as he goes.

When all that remains is a pile of wrapping paper, Stiles shares a secret smile with Derek. "Honey, there's one more."

"Happy birthday, son," Derek gets the small, unassuming box. "We love you and are so proud of you. Your mom and I," Derek moves to hug Stiles, "thought you'd really like this one."

Curious, Conor takes the box. It's about the size of a DVD box, but they got rid of the DVD player when he was a kid.

He splits the colourful paper with his fingernails and it gently spills apart. Inside is a white box. He lifts the lid to reveal a set of silver keys on a ring. They aren't car keys.

Raising an eyebrow, he lifts the keys with one finger and looks at his parents. "What do these go to?"

"Well," Derek begins since Stiles looks like he's having a hard time forming words. "Your mom and I started a tradition before you were born of spending the holidays at the beach house. We thought it would be nice for you to spend a week there with Sebastian."

Conor's eyes widen. He looks around the room at his siblings like he's being punked. "A week? An entire week? You're serious?"

"We're serious. Right, Stiles?"

"We are. And we want you guys to have a good time." He smiles at Sebastian so he knows they mean both of them.

"Thank you," Conor gushed. He stood up to hug his parents. "Really, thank you guys so much."

"Does this mean Conor and Sebastian are getting mated?" Chloe asked.

Sebastian blushes and looks at Conor with wide eyes. His heart wants to say _hopefully_ but he doesn't want to scare the Hales.

" _No_ ," Stiles chokes out. "They're just going to spend some time together. As friends." He gives his daughter a tight smile.

Sebastian notices the tension in Stiles' actions, and instantly feels anxious. He thought he and Stiles really bonded during their outing but Sebastian can see where things went wrong. Getting drunk with the parent of someone you're interested in dating was a horrible idea.

Sebastian smiles tightly and excuses himself to the bathroom as quickly as he can. He looks at himself in the mirror, and notices the tears prickling his eyes. "Don't cry," he whispers to himself.

Trying to avoid the looks of concern on his family members' faces, Conor excuses himself.

He knocks softly on the bathroom door. "Seb? It's Conor. Can I come in?"

"Almost done," he calls out, flushing the toilet to cover up his sniffles. He washes his face and makes sure he looks decent before he opens the door. "Hey!" Sebastian forces a smile on his face. "Why aren't you eating cake, Mister?"

Conor pulls him into a hug. "I'm a werewolf," he whispers, "I can smell your sadness." He rubs a hand up and down Sebastian's back, silently hoping he doesn't set off another round of tears.

"Um," Sebastian can feel his bottom lip tremble. He breathes in slowly and tells himself to relax. "I'm fine," he snuggles closer. "It's rude to keep your family waiting. Come on," he tries, stepping back.

"Sebastian," Conor says gently but firmly. "What's wrong? Was it something my mom said?"

"No," he answers immediately. "Your parents have been nothing but wonderful. It's just that," Sebastian sniffs, "I don't think your mom is okay with me."

"Why?" Conor's eyebrows crease with concern. He traces the line of Sebastian's jaw.

"Didn't you notice how tense he was? He barely said anything when your dad offered us the house. And he was obviously upset about uh," Sebastian looks away embarrassed, "when Chloe made that comment."

Trying to see what Sebastian is seeing, Conor replays the conversation in his mind. "That's just my mom. Is it because he said we're friends? In all fairness, I haven't asked you to be my girlfriend yet. Is that what this is about?" Conor's lips curl into a smile. "Do you want to be my girlfriend, Sebastian?"

"What?" Sebastian's surprise is palpable. "Do you want me to be your girlfriend?" Sebastian shakes his head, distracted. "Wait, talk to your mom first before you decide. I'd never want to be a bad thorn here."

"Ask my mom for permission?" Conor laughs. "I don't need his permission. And I've wanted you to be my girlfriend since that night..." He brushes his lips against the shell of Sebastian's ear. "In the diner. I want to be with you, Sebastian. I want a relationship with you."

Sebastian's heart races, and he _wants_ this more than anything. "Yes," Sebastian whispers, afraid that if his voice is any louder, Conor will wake up and realize Sebastian may not be worthy. "Yes, I'll be yours."

Smiling, Conor takes Sebastian's face in his hands and kisses him. His heart is full to bursting.

"No more tears, okay? No more worrying about my family or my mom. They've just given us a _week_ alone together on the beach. If that isn't a seal of approval, I don't know what is."

"Promise?" Sebastian asks, sliding his arms around Conor's waist, and hugging him tightly. His face is pressed against Conor's chest, he smells Conor's cologne and his natural scent. It's intoxicated, he's so giddy. He plants a kiss on Conor's breast bone before he looks up with a smile.

"Promise." Conor seals it with a kiss.

*

They pull up to the beach house in Conor's car and he rolls to a stop. "This is it." He raises his eyebrows and gives Sebastian a hopeful smile. He really wants this week to go well.  
"Wow," Sebastian breathes. "This is so cute. You came here with your family as a kid?"

"Every year," Conor says as he lifts their bags out of the trunk. "I was almost born here."

"Seriously?!" he exclaims, taking one of his bags and follows Conor to the door. "It's right on the beach, how cool! I know we just got here but can we go to the shore?"

Conor laughs. "Of course." He leads Sebastian through the small house. They drop their bags in the living room for the time being and head out the back door. Behind the house, the ocean sprawls before them.

Sebastian quickly takes off his shoes and socks and runs on the grass, laughing. "Oh I love the beach and the feel of the sand on my toes!"

"It's cold!" Conor shouts in warning.

"Have you heard of the polar bear challenge?" Sebastian asks, cheekily as he stands next to Conor and leans his head on his arm.

"No," Conor drawls. He presses a kiss to the top of Sebastian's head.

"I used to do it with my friends back home," he smiles and snuggles closer. "Essentially, you dress down to your undies, or naked, and jump into the ocean during the winter. Do you think you can do it?"

"Can _I_ do it? More like can _you_? Honey, I'm a werewolf. I could spend an hour in there."

Sebastian raises an eyebrow and laughs. "Baby, I've completed the challenge every year for four years before I moved to California for school." He starts to remove his jacket and unbuttons his pants, he looks at Conor with a challenge in his eyes.

"Okay, but I don't want to hear it when you're crying because you're cold." Immodest, Conor quickly strips down to his boxers. "Ready?"

"I'm not as fast as you," Sebastian drops his pants and removes his shirt. He's wearing Christmas themed speedos and feels slightly embarrassed by the little reindeer.

"Ready?" Conor lifts an eyebrow.

Sebastian doesn't even wait for Conor to finish his question. He runs straight into the water and jumps in with a scream.

Grinning, Conor follows him in. The water is cold, but not unbearably so. He surfaces and shakes the water out of his eyes. "How you holding up?"

With his teeth chattering, he shakes the water from his hair. "Totally fine."

"You're going to outlast me in this water?" Conor isn't even shivering.

After a couple of minutes, Sebastian swims closer to Conor and tries to pull him down into the water but he slips and ends up falling himself. "Ugh," that was embarrassing.

"Ah ah," Conor says, swimming away from him. "No using my heat. That's cheating."

"Hmph," Sebastian huffs as he coughs water out of his mouth. "Cheating my ass. I was trying to dunk your head in the water but you're too tall."

Conor laughs. "Can't do that, either, I'm afraid." He swims backwards, kicking his feet out in front of him. "Any other tricks up your sleeve?"

"I have no sleeves," Sebastian swims to the more shallow part of the beach. He stands up and fixes his speedo thats riding up his butt. He has a sand rash from when he slipped earlier on his upper thigh.

"You okay?" Conor swims towards him, concern in his features.

"I'm fine," He looks down and lifts the fabric of his undies to show Conor the prickles of red going up to his hip. "I slipped and the sand caught me."

Conor rubs his thumb over the mark. "Come on, let's go in. You're freezing. I'll build a fire and make us some hot chocolate."

Sebastian shivers at the warm touch of Conor's skin and he has to stop himself from reaching out. "You're going to take care of your omega, caveman?"

"Fine," Conor says genially. "Don't blame me when you get hypothermia." He takes a few steps away and lowers himself back into the water.

Sebastian rolls his eyes and turns back to head towards the house. "The salt water is stinging the cuts. I'm going to shower and clean this thing."

"Shout if you need me to wash your back!" Conor calls after him. He's not trying to be a dick, but Sebastian makes it really hard for him to figure out how to respect his boundaries.

Sebastian heads back in and looks throughout the rooms for a bathroom. He finds one on the second floor and begins to step in. He's not sure what he's doing. He wants Conor to be more physical with him but he also doesn't know if he wants to push him. He knows he was skittish the past couple of weeks but he feels like they're making progress. They've defined their relationship, and for some reason, that was all Sebastian needed to feel at ease. But the more secure Sebastian feels with being Conor's girlfriend, the more physically distant Conor seems.

He gets out of the shower and dresses in sweatpants and a hoodie Stiles gifted him for Christmas. There aren't any groceries in the house yet so he sits on the fluffy couch and scrolls through his messages waiting for Conor to come back.

When he finally starts to feel a chill seeping into his skin, Conor gets out of the ocean. He walks through the back door and sees Sebastian sitting on the couch.

"Did you have a shower?" he asks. "We probably have some cream for your cuts. I don't know if you found it or whatever."

"I had some ointment in my luggage," he shrugs. "I'm clumsy. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just going to grab a shower and change into some clean clothes. I figure we can go get some food after. Do you need anything?"

"Just a kiss, please," he puckers up.

"Of course." Conor walks to the couch and places a gentle kiss onto Sebastian's lips. He looks into his girlfriend’s beautiful eyes. "Anything else?"

His stomach grumbles loudly and he knows by the look on Conor's face that he heard it too. "Food, apparently. Go shower, I expect food and a long snuffle to make me warm again."

"A long snuffle?" Leaping over the back of the couch, Conor veritably attacks. He shifts into his beta form and with a rumbling sort of purring noise, tickles his face into Sebastian's throat.

Sebastian laughs loudly, and wiggles around to get comfortable, spreading his thighs to make room for Conor. "Your fur tickles!"

"You wanted a long snuffle!" Conor crows. "Okay." He heaves himself back to his feet. "Okay babe, I'm gonna go shower." With a last kiss to the tip of Sebastian's nose, Conor disappears up the stairs.

Sebastian breathes happily and looks down at his clothes, "I'm wet because of you!" he shouts.

"I have more hoodies!" Conor calls back. So what if it's a veiled attempt to get Sebastian wrapped in his scent.

"Mind if I take one out of your duffle?" he yells back, removing his clothes and hanging them over the backs of the dining chairs. His pants are the wettest since Conor's underwear was soaked with salt water.

"Sure!" Conor starts the shower and steps under the spray. It's not as nice as the shower back home, but it still feels good after the chilly ocean.

Sebastian figures out how to turn on the fireplace and decides to wear one of Conor's overly large hoodies that hit his thighs. He hears movement down the stairs and sets his phone down and watches Conor descend. "Squeaky clean, I see."

"Mmhmm. Are you ready? Once you put on pants?" Conor chuckles, but he's enjoying the sight of Sebastian's bare legs.

Sebastian kneels on the couch. "Is it possible to get something delivered? We can get up early and get groceries for the week, but I feel like staying in today if that's okay?"

"Sure." Conor's expression tightens. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine," Sebastian reassures. "It's just that after the drive and the dip in the ocean I'm a little tired. Plus, it's warm and comfortable in here, no?" he pats the cushion next to him.

"Well," Conor says slowly. "About the only place that delivers around here is pizza. Are you okay with that?" He drops down into the couch and cuddles Sebastian close.

"If you're cool with it, that's fine," Sebastian lifts one of Conor's arms and wraps it around himself so he can snuggle close. "Pizza and a movie sounds like a good date to me."

Full of pizza and warm from the fire, Conor and Sebastian were curled around one another.

"I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?" Sebastian sits up. "I love surprises!"

Conor smacks a kiss on Sebastian's mouth and jumps up. "I'll be right back," he says before heading out the front door.

Sebastian runs to his luggage and rummages through his clothes for Conor's birthday gift. It's small and maybe insignificant but he hopes Conor likes it. Plus the card made him giggle because it included cheesy 'couple's coupons' Conor could use for a kiss, a massage, and . . . other things.

Conor returns a moment later with his guitar slung over his shoulder. Face pinched in concentration, he picks out the opening notes before he begins to sing.

"Si sabes que ya llevo un rato mirándote/Tengo que bailar contigo hoy..." He pauses for just a moment, long enough to look at the expression on Sebastian's face. "Vi que tu mirada ya estaba llamándome. Muéstrame el camino que yo voy, oh . . . " His pronunciation isn't perfect, but he hasn't had as much practice as his dad.

"Despacito," he drawls, keeping his eyes on Sebastian through each note.

Sebastian is awestruck, tears building in his eyes. His heart is beating rapidly and all he wants to do is launch himself at Conor and kiss him until neither can breathe but he's afraid Conor will stop or he'll break his guitar. As it is, Conor is getting closer and Sebastian can feel his body vibrate with the need to kiss and _touch_

"Wow," Sebastian sniffles, "if you don't kiss me right now I think I'm going to explode."

With a chuckle, Conor leans forward over his guitar to kiss his girlfriend. "You like it?"

"I love it, oh my God," Sebastian peppers kisses on Conor's lips. It's not as comfortable as he would like because of the guitar but he wouldn't let Conor go for anything right now. "No one has ever serenaded me before."

"Good," Conor says, feeling himself beam with pride. If he has it his way, no one else ever will again.

"Are you ready for a movie?" He pulls away long enough to untangle himself from the guitar and prop it on the couch.

"Yes," Sebastian sits back in a daze. He jumps slightly when he's poked on the butt by Conor's gift. "Oh, wait," Sebastian gets the card that's a little rumpled by his excitement and the gift, "these are for you. Happy birthday, Conor."

"You didn't have to," Conor says as he takes the card, but he's smiling. "My birthday was days ago."

"I wanted to," he plants a gentle kiss on Conor's cheek. “I wanted to save it for when we were alone. It's not much but," he shrugs.

He opens the card first. "Conor and Sebastian," he reads off the front. Inside he finds, "This coupon good for one foot massage. Oooh." His eyes raise in interest and he wiggles his toes. He continues to flip through the booklet finding things like "good for one breakfast in bed" and "good for a bear hug, day or night." "Thank you, Sebastian, that's so sweet."

"You're welcome," Sebastian giggles. "It's silly but it had to be done."

The box is next. It's somewhat heavy as Conor hefts it in his hand. He opens the package carefully and he wants to cry when he sees what's inside: a 3D glass hologram picture of he and his family. "Honey, thank you so much. This is beautiful." He leans over for a hug and a kiss.

"Glad you like it," Sebastian is pleased. If he's being honest with himself, he was worried. "Okay! How about we watch an action movie?"

"An action movie?" Conor raises an eyebrow. "You don't want a rom com?"

"Um, I mean that's okay, too," Sebastian laughs at Conor's confused face. "Do you want to see a rom com?" He laughs as he kneels next to Conor to tease him.

Shrugging one shoulder, Conor said, "I just thought you were in a romantic, cuddly mood, not a shoot em up bang bang sort of mood." He raises an eyebrow. "Are you in a bang bang mood?"

"Hm," Sebastian gives Conor a wicked grin. "Are you trying to seduce me, Mr. Hale?"

"That depends," Conor replies. "Are you giving me consent?"

"Is that why you haven't really touched me?" Sebastian asks as he pulls Conor's wrist toward him and places a kiss on his pulse point.

"Yes," Conor replies honestly. "I'm not going to disrespect you like that."

"How are you real," Sebastian wonders out loud. "You have my consent, Conor."

Sebastian sits back, "please."

"What do you want me to do?" Conor whispers. He strokes one hand down Sebastian's cheek, allowing it to come to rest on the Omega's chest.

Sebastian smiles. They're both so hesitant, it somehow fills his heart with affection for this man who's so aware of his comfort levels. "Why don't you put on a rom com and we can make out like teenagers," he suggests.

"I mean, we can watch your action movie," Conor offers.

"Put a movie on so you can come here and feel me up!" Sebastian exclaims as he laughs.

Taking his Omega-- _his Omega_ \--at his word, Conor tosses in the first movie he puts his hand on and joins Sebastian on the couch. He starts by just pulling him close. "You smell so good," he whispers.

"Tell me again what I smell like," Sebastian breathes as Conor scents his neck.

"Like home," Conor says simply. "You smell like coming home."

Sebastian tentatively slides his hands under Conor's shirt to feel his back. "Kiss me, Con."

Licking his lips, Conor leans forward. One of his hands cups Sebastian's cheek. He brushes against Sebastian in a soft kiss.

Sebastian holds his breath and lets Conor explore his lips and mouth. They've kissed chastely in the past, and feeling Conor between his thighs, the weight of his body pressing Sebastian into the cushions is a new and exciting experience. He doesn't know what he wants, but he knows he doesn't want Conor to stop touching him.

Leaning Sebastian backwards onto the couch, Conor uses his free hand to support the Omega's weight. His cock is hard and throbbing in his pants, but he wills it to calm down. He doesn't want to push or scare Sebastian.

Sebastian pulls Conor closer, their bodies flushed together. "Wow," Sebastian breathes. He feels Conor's erection, and it makes him hard , _wet_. He moans and opens his mouth to lick at Conor's lips, coaxing him to deepen the kiss.

Conor breathes hot and heavy into Sebastian's mouth. "How far do you want to take this?" he asks. One of his hands slides up under Sebastian's shirt to skid against his sensitive skin.

Sebastian leans back and slides his fingers into Conor's hair. He wants to tell Conor he wants everything but he knows he's not ready. He smiles tentatively, hoping he's not being a tease or putting Conor off. "Would it be okay if we just kiss and touch? I, uh, just want to feel you," he finishes shyly.

"That's fine, Sebastian," Conor says with all the sincerity he can gather, "whatever you want. I just don't want to push you too far." He leans down to kiss him again.

"I'm okay with whatever you want as long as you listen when I tell you to slow down or stop," Sebastian murmurs. "I don't have any experience here, Conor. I," he looks away feeling embarrassed for his lack of experience, "I don't know how to make you feel good."

"Hey." Conor lifts Sebastian's chin so they can look at one another. "You do make me feel good. You _are_ making me feel good. You don't have to do anything." He thrusts against Sebastian's thigh. "That feels good."

Sebastian gasps loudly, feeling the friction on his own erection. He feels himself getting wetter, he holds Conor closer. "Do that again."

"This?" Conor asks, feigning confusion. He thrusts his hips again, rubbing their erections together.

"Yes," Sebastian moans, lifting his hips on reflex. It feels strange and wonderful. Sebastian changes the angle and he can feel Conor's leg pushing at his taint and he cries out. "Oh my, _yes, Conor_."

"Yeah?" Acting on impulse, Conor begins to roll his hips. He keeps his eyes locked on Sebastian's face.

Sebastian can sense his moans get louder, the stronger Conor's thrusts are. " _Mmff_ , I," Sebastian moans loudly, "I didn't know it could be this good.

He lifts his head and kisses Conor's neck, collarbone. He nibbles hard and muffles his moans. "Please, don't stop."

"I'm not, baby, I'm not." Conor braces his hands behind Sebastian's head on the couch. The change in position gives him more room and leverage to thrust harder. He's not sure if this is going to lead to an orgasm, but as long as it feels good to the Omega, he's going to keep it up.

"I think, _oh_ ," Sebastian groans. "I'm going to," Sebastian feels his hole spasm rhythmically, gushing slick. He can feel it leak through his undies. He has never experienced that before, it felt like an orgasm but _more intense_. "Conor," he moans loudly, lifting his bare thighs to wrap them around the beta. "So wet for you," he whimpers.

"Fuck," Conor whispers. He can feel Sebastian soaking his underwear, and it makes Conor's cock feel hard as steel. As a beta, he hasn't spent much time watching Omega porn, not nearly as much as Teddy, with his sneak subscription to O-Ring. But here, feeling Sebastian getting wet in real life, was making Conor harder than he could ever remember being. His fangs threaten to drop, even without his consent.

Sebastian rolls his hips to meet Conor's thrusts, feeling his hole leaking slick and his cock leaking precum, he can feel another orgasm building. Sebastian opens his eyes and sees Conor's flashing gold, and _it turns him on more_. He lifts his chin to expose his neck and he wants Conor to _bite_ , to mark him. "Conor, _Conor_ ," he chants, on the edge.

Conor can tell what Sebastian's after--he wants it, too--but he's afraid he'll bite to deep and accidentally mate them. Instead, he nuzzles against Sebastian's throat and grits his teeth to keep his fangs contained.

"Come on, baby," he murmurs, "come again for me."

On instinct, Sebastian slides his hands inside the back of Conor's sweatpants, using his hands to encourage Conor to _keep going_. "So good," Sebastian whimpers. "K-keep doing that."

"Mmm." Conor makes a noise low in his throat that's part groan and part growl. He plants one hand on Sebastian's hip to keep them pressed against one another. His own cock is hard, leaking, and close to cumming.

With a shout, Sebastian comes, soaking his underwear with come and slick. His body trembles with the force of his orgasm, and he tightens his hold on Conor, fearing falling apart with how intense his body is reacting. He moans Conor's name like prayer, what he's asking for he doesn't know.

Conor soothes him through his orgasm with gentle hands and kisses over his face. He holds him tight and soaks in the moment. His own arousal is insistent and throbbing, but he sets it aside in favour of Sebastian's pleasure.

Sebastian comes back to himself, and peppers kisses along Conor's jaw. He can still feel Conor's hard length against his hip and he looks up. He moves his hips, feeling slightly over sensitive but he wants Conor to finish too. "I want you to feel good, too. Come on."

"It's okay." Conor catches Sebastian's wrist in his much larger hand. "It's okay. This one is all about you." He tempers his words with soft kisses in return.

"No," Sebastian whines. He wants to see Conor fall apart just as he did. He pushes Conor slightly, untangles himself from the beta and turns around. He lifts the hoodie out of the way, and with flushed cheeks he raises his ass. "Please, finish against me."

"Honey." Conor stands. He places his hands on Sebastian's shoulders and kisses his cheek. "I don't want you to go too quickly. It's a marathon, not a sprint. How about we go upstairs and I start you a bath? You can soak, and I'll make us something to eat."

"Oh," Sebastian mumbles. "Was it . . ." he trails off feeling stupid for even asking. _Of course it wasn't good for Conor_. Sebastian gets up, feeling sticky all over. The fire is roaring and there's an explosion of cars on TV, and yet none of that registered when Conor was taking him to higher levels of pleasure. "Sure," Sebastian shrugs unable to turn around to see the disappointment on Conor's face.

"Hey." Conor catches him by the wrist. He can smell the disappointment and embarrassment thick in the air. "You were incredible and delicious and..." He makes a noise more wolf than human. Guiding Sebastian's hand to his crotch, he presses the Omega's palm into the evidence of his arousal. "Believe me, I want nothing more than to bend you over the back of this couch. But I also want to respect your boundaries, and I don't find the idea of rutting against your back particularly romantic or loving. I'd much rather wait and see your beautiful face as we maybe cum together. I don't know what you've been told, but I think that it will be even better if we wait and let the anticipation build. Sebastian, I'd wait an eternity for you."

"But you didn't finish," Sebastian mumbles into Conor's chest. "I-I really wanted you to finish against me. I know I, um, came too fast, but maybe it will be better next time?" he questions, hopefully.

"No." Conor kisses the top of his head. "Nothing that you've done is bad or wrong or unacceptable. You were perfect. If next time is better, it will be beyond amazing because this time was perfect."

"I've never felt _that_ way before," he nuzzles into Conor's chest. "I was hoping I can make you feel the way you made me feel. I," he mumbles, "really enjoyed that."

"Of course, babe. We have plenty of time." Conor rubs his hand up and down Sebastian's back.

"Do you want a bath?"

"Yes," he says, wincing as he feels slick travel down his thighs.

"Come on, Honey." Conor places a hand against the small of Sebastian's back and propels him upstairs.

In the bathroom, Sebastian strips his underwear. It's soaked, and he's slightly embarrassed his body could produce so much slick. They're in the master bathroom, which is obviously bigger than the guest shower. "This is cozy," he smiles, trying to relieve himself of the tension he feels that Conor wasn't satisfied.

"This is the best bathroom." Conor looks up. "This bathtub has jets in it. My parents put it in a few years ago." He dips his hand into the water again. "Why don't you try that? I don't want it to be too hot for you."

Sebastian turns around and places his foot in the tub and it feels perfect. He sighs happily, and takes off his hoodie before kneeling down in the tub. He looks up at Conor, Sebastian tries to be flirty by using his finger to invite Conor in.

Surprised, Conor raises an eyebrow. He keeps his eyes politely trained on Sebastian's face. "You sure you want me in there? Naked?"

"You just made me come twice in less than ten minutes without pushing to have sex with me," Sebastian shrugs. "I trust you."

Sebastian hopes his smile is enough to reassure Conor that he's okay with this. In the last three weeks, Conor has shown that he will never cross any lines.

"The only thing l'd be embarrassed of right now is for you to hate what I look like underneath the hoodie."

"Honey, you look perfect." Conor reaches over his head and pulls his t-shirt off. "Do you want me in the front or the back?"

Sebastian thinks about it for a while, and he knows he wants to be surrounded by this man. "Back, please?"

Dropping his jeans, Conor steps carefully into the back of the tub. With a sigh, he lowers himself behind Sebastian. The water is a little cooler than he'd like, but he runs hotter than most. "Still okay?"

"Definitely," Sebastian snuggles back. "You're so warm, it feels nice."

"Good." Conor wraps his arms around Sebastian's chest and pulls the Omega back against him. "This is nice."

"Your mom mentioned something when we went out last week," Sebastian starts, snuggling in as close as he can get.

"About what?" Conor rests his chin on Sebastian's shoulder.

"He mentioned that werewolves don't catch human disease," he turns his head to look at Conor. "I know this is stupid but we never talked about our sexual history."

Conor draws random designs on Sebastian's arms. "What do you want to know?"

"Oh, well, why is this so embarrassing," Sebastian hides behind his hands. "You know about my one short lived relationship and that I've never had sex. But, I don't know anything about you."

"Okay." Conor adjusts and the water shifts around them. "Um, I've dated a couple of people. One Alpha, and that's the only person I've had actual sex with, but it wasn't very good."

"Oh," Sebastian murmurs, feeling a pang of disappointment. It's stupid he knows, but he feels _jealous_. "I'm sorry you didn't have a good experience," he whispers honestly.

"Not your fault. I mean, it's not like it turned me off of sex." Conor flexes his hips, and his semi-hard cock brushes against Sebastian's back.

" _Oh_ ," Sebastian snuggles further back.

"This is nice."

"I'm sorry about, um, before," Sebastian whispers. "I have no experience, and I was embarrassingly fast."

"It was sexy," Conor murmurs into Sebastian's shoulder. He presses a kiss there. "Don't ever apologise."

Sebastian shivers. "Have you ever been in love before?"

"No. Have you?"

"I thought I was but it was a stupid high school crush," he cups water in his hand. "I know this is soon, but I think it could be really easy to fall in love with you," he whispers as he lets the water trickle down his hands.

Conor doesn't say anything. He knows the feeling. Instead, he noses behind Sebastian's ear. As he pushes the hair away, he finds a small treble clef behind Sebastian's ear. "What does your tattoo mean?"

"Which one?" Sebastian tilts his head to give Conor more room.

"You have more than one?" Conor chuckles. "This one." He presses a kiss against it.

"I have three and thinking about getting a couple more." He twists around slightly, exposing his neck and tattoo. "I went to this tattoo place with my best friend Jaimie and as she was getting her tattoo I was talking to the artist. He has his sketch book out and I saw this swirly treble clef and I love music so much, so I asked him if he can do me after. If you see it from a different angle, it looks like an intricate heart."

Sebastian laughs softly. "Got it done in less than twenty minutes, too."

"I like it." Conor rubs his fingertips over it. "Can I see the other ones? My parents won't let me get a tattoo."

"Sure," Sebastian raises his right arm and twists towards Conor. On his upper ribs, he has a fading arrow pointing south. It's about six inches long and it's one of his favorites. "I was studying the history of Native American culture in the Western Hemisphere and I became obsessed with their weapons."

"Wow." Conor runs his fingers over this one, too. "I love the story they tell."

"And the last one," he looks at Conor, "I'm going to have to stand up to show you." He can feel the blush rising to his cheeks.

"Oh?" Conor feels his.. interest.. rise.

"Okay, so I love stars and I wanted one on my body but in a place where only uh," he clears his throats, "a lover would be able to see. Like I can't even see it unless I use a mirror or contort myself."

He turns completely around and uses his hands to hold himself against the edge of the tub as he lifts his leg, thanking Jaimie and her obsessive need for a yoga buddy, to show Conor his last tattoo.

"Wow," Conor says. He's awed by the location of the tattoo and the extra sight it reveals. Try as he might, Conor can't take his eyes off Sebastian's tight, glistening hole. The tattoo is there, just to the side of Sebastian's perineum. "When did you get this?"

Conor's eyes on him make him tingle all over and he can feel himself growing slightly aroused. He puts his leg down. "I got it over the summer," he answers breathily.

"How did you... how were you... positioned?"

Sebastian laughs. "It was so awkward," Sebastian chuckles. "I had to be naked from the waist down and basically had to hold a split for the duration of the tattoo."

"Wow, you're..." Conor clears his throat. "Really flexible."

"Ugh," Sebastian rolls his eyes. "Jaimie is a huge yogi and she demands my participation four times a week. So I've been doing yoga four times a week for roughly three years."

Sebastian looks down at himself, noticing how different his body looks from when he was a freshman. "It really helped me get fit."

“That's fantastic." Conor presses his thumb into the star. He wants to put his mouth on it, but isn't sure how far he should push this.

Sebastian whimpers and can feel himself harden. His hole clenches, and he feels something slicker than water surround it. He's breathing heavily, and bites his bottom lip. "Do you want a closer look?"

Not completely sure what he's asking for, Conor says, "Yes."

Sebastian slowly puts his leg down and gets up, trying to stop the slight tremor in his body. He's not nervous, not really. His body is aroused and _anticipating_.

He sits down on the edge of the bathtub, right at Conor's line of sight, and spreads his legs wide. He's exposing his ass, his hole leaking slick and _ready_.

"Right here," he points as he lifts his left leg higher.

"Wow, that's, um." Conor's hands flap in and out of the water. He's not sure what to do with them. "Can I..." He wets his lips. "Can I kiss you? There?"

"Conor," Sebastian breathes. "You don't need to ask. I _want_ you to touch me. Gods, I've dreamed of you touching me since we argued in Grant's class."

Sebastian feels Conor's eyes on him and he moans.

"Not gonna stop asking," Conor says against Sebastian's skin. He gives the star a dry, open-mouthed kiss. His tongue slides out to trace each of the tiny points. He can hardly see what he's doing from this angle.

" _Oh_ ," Sebastian’s body trembles with the intensity of the moment. Conor's tongue on him is making his slick run down the crack of his ass. He wants, he _needs_ Conor.

" _Fuck me_ ," he whispers.

Conor's sure he's not ready to have sex. Not yet. Still, he pulls Sebastian towards him the best he can with the Omega balancing on the ledge of the bathtub.

He seals his mouth over Sebastian's hole and _sucks_.

Sebastian screams with the unexpected intensity. "Oh. My. God," he yells. Conor's sucks and licks at the slick his body is leaking, and he's trying not to writhe but he can't help it.

"Con, Con, Con," he chants.

Conor slides two fingers onto Sebastian's hole. He crooks his fingers and rubs them against Sebastian's prostate. He hasn't had a lot of experience, but he knows how to do this.

Conor's fingers sting as they enter him but when Conor moves them, they touch something inside Sebastian that makes him see stars. "I never," he loses his train of thought as Conor's tongue and fingers move around his hole.

His moans echo inside the pristine bathroom and he would feel embarrassed if he didn't feel so amazed. "Conor, you're going to make me come if you don't stop . . ." He trails off on a long moan when he feels Conor's teeth at his taint.

He doesn't stop. Conor seals his lips around Sebastian's hole and sucks. He presses firmly against his prostate.

With his mouth so occupied, he couldn't tell Sebastian to cum, but he encouraged him with his efforts.

Sebastian's moans continue to get increasingly louder the more Conor rubs him and plays with his ass. He feels his muscles tighten, and the tingle up his spine is like a live wire of sensations.

"Right there," Sebastian breathes and feels his hole clench around Conor's fingers and his cock spews come and his hole gushes slick and he's screaming his orgasm. He grabs on to Conor's hand and hair keep him from floating away.

He continues to chant Conor's name like it's the only thing he knows. And at this moment, it is.

Slick floods over Conor's hand and the side of the tub. He slows his movements and rubs his hands in gentle circles over Sebastian's thighs.

"Can I put you back in the tub?"

"I don't think I can move," Sebastian pants.

"I've got you." Conor hooks his arm under Sebastian's knees and gently eases the Omega back into the water

"Yeah you do." Sebastian leans forward and kisses Conor. "You taste like me," he says awed.

Conor rubs his tongue over his lips. He tastes Omega slick and something undeniably Sebastian.

"You taste good."

Sebastian giggles. "That was really sexy," Sebastian smiles. "You're really, really good. Are you sure you've never done this before?" He teases.

The comment rubs Conor wrong, but he lets it go. "Of course not." He sinks backwards into the water and lets Sebastian stretch out on top of him. "I just know what I like, so..."

"Hey," Sebastian gets comfortable on Conor's body. "I was teasing. I'm sorry."

Sebastian peppers Conor's neck and chest with kisses and slides his hand down Conor's torso in the hopes that Conor will let him get a hand on his dick.

"Water's getting kind of cold. Are you ready to get out?"

"Um okay," Sebastian immediately slides away from Conor. He didn't mean to piss the beta off. He wanted to try to be flirty and ruined everything.

Conor has made him feel so amazing and Conor hasn't come once. Sebastian feels like the absolute worst omega.

Conor leans forward to unplug the drain. He steps out of the tub and wraps a towel around his waist. He holds another one out in front of him. "You ready?”

"Yeah." Sebastian answers, unable to meet Conor's eyes. He reaches for the towel but Conor wraps it around him.

Sebastian remains still, mulling over the last five minutes when Sebastian messed up. "Thank you."

Conor scoops him up like a burrito bride and carries him out of the bathroom.

"Are we watching a movie or heading for bed?"

Sebastian gasps at the unexpected position he's in. "Maybe bed is a good idea."

He doesn't know how to approach Conor on his worries but he knows if he lets it fester, his anxiety will just continue to eat at him.

"Bed it is." Though they're in the master bath, Conor carries Sebastian to what has been "his" room that he's shared with Teddy since they were kids.

It only has two twin sized beds, but Conor deposits Sebastian on his and sets to drying the Omega off, even as his own hair drips into the sheets.

Conor is gentle with him and Sebastian gets lost in watching Conor. He traces Conor's eyebrow with a finger.

"I thought you were angry with me."

Conor looks up from where he's drying off Sebastian's leg. He wants another look at that tattoo, but now is not the time.

"Why?"

"Because your mood changed after, you uh, fingered me," he flushes. "And you haven't let me touch you once."

"My mood changed?" Conor's expression grows confused. "How did my mood change? And I'm totally willing to let you touch me, I just like making you feel good."

"You get this crease right there," he points between Conor's eyebrows when you're holding back from saying something."

Sebastian strokes Conor's temple and down his cheek. "Did my teasing bother you? I'm sorry."

"Not terribly," Conor says, "but it bothers me that you think I'd lie. Or that I've been with a lot of people."

"I don't!" He says immediately. "I don't think you were lying at all."

Sebastian sighs heavily. "The things you did to me today that I've never experienced before. Not even when," he blushes, "when I've tried to do it on my own."

"Okay," Conor says slowly. "So what's the problem?"

"No problem," he responds. "You just knew what to do to me. And I was teasing because I don't even know how to make myself feel that amazing."

He pulls Conor's hands on his lap and plays with his fingers. "Don't be angry with me."

"I'm not; I'm just confused." Conor tilts his head to the side. "Is it because you're an omega that it seems like your mind moves twice as fast as mine?"

"I'm not making sense," Sebastian shakes his head. "Just, I'm sorry. I trust you."

Conor cups Sebastian's cheek. "Honey, I just want to understand."

"I'm sorry that my comment made you feel like I didn't trust you. I do, okay?" He looks into Conor's eyes. "I've never let anyone get that close to me. You were inside me, Con. The first and only. I wouldn't have wanted, let alone let you do that if I didn't trust you."

Conor kisses him soundly on the mouth. "Do you want to wear pajamas to bed?"

Sebastian laughs quietly. "Do you want me to wear pajamas to bed?"

"Not really." Conor smirks. "I usually sleep naked, anyway. I just get too hot."

"Wolf man," Sebastian says fondly. "Are we sleeping here?"

"Unless you want to sleep on the floor?" Conor looks confused.

Sebastian rolls his eyes. "I mean that if we're sharing a bed and you we're going to keep me warm, I'd follow your lead. But the beds look too small to share so I may have to at least put on a sweatshirt and undies. Don't want my ass to get cold."

"We can push them together," Conor suggests. Even if the sheets are clean, the thought of sleeping in his parents' bed is not an inviting thought.

"Okay." Sebastian shrugs. "I'll help."

It doesn't take much to shove Teddy's bed across the room. Conor readjusts the comforters so they're covering both beds. "Are you warm enough? I can grab some more blankets from the hall."

"I'm okay," he adjusts on the bed and snuggles under the covers. "Don't want you to get too hot."

"We can always do this." Conor rolls Sebastian into the blankets like another burrito and then snuggles up behind him. "See? You can stay toasty, and I don't get hot."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In honor of Conor's (belated) birthday, here's an update!
> 
> Happy Holidays, everyone <3

"I'm in the mood for French toast and crepes, and hot chocolate," Sebastian rattles off as he waits for Conor to get dressed. 

"Apparently, your omega is starving."

"My Omega?" Conor quirks an eyebrow. He pulls a long-sleeved shirt over his head. "Well if that's what my Omega wants, then that's what my Omega gets."

"Am I not your omega?" Sebastian asks. "I remember distinctly accepting someone's request to be my boyfriend."

In Conor's mind, Sebastian being "his Omega" is equated with mating, but that's how his parents had taught him. "Well, I mean, you are..." Conor pulls a beanie over his ears. "Am I missing something here?"

"I don't understand," Sebastian bites at his thumb, a nervous habit he's been unable to break since he was a kid.

"Neither do I." Silent, Conor waits. "I don't... understand what you don't understand?"

"Never mind," Sebastian gets up to look for his boots. "Let's go get breakfast.

"No." Conor grabs his elbow. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm just being too intense," Sebastian pats Conor's chest. "This omega," he points to himself, "is a starvin’ Marvin." Sebastian vows to play it cool. He doesn't know how to do this. And when he gets a chance he's going to call Jaimie for advice.

"Then let’s feed him." Conor takes him by the hand and leads him out of the house. He's still not sure what the confusion? was all about, but he's willing to let it go.

Sebastian smiles at Conor. He knows he's taken things too far but he's not sure how. He hopes Conor will be okay with Sebastian walking down the beach to call Jaimie. She'd know what to do. 

"Is this breakfast place far?" He shivers and hunches into his thick sweater.

"Just down the street." Conor catches Sebastian and winds an arm around his waist. "It will be warm inside."

"Good because it's freezing!" Sebastian huddles closer. "Cold and hungry means a hangry Sebastian."

"Don't hanger. I've got you." Conor smacks a loud kiss onto the top of Sebastian's head.

"We should make a list," Sebastian suggests as he smears another slice of pancake into his syrup. Their breakfast is delicious and he wonders if Conor would be okay if he orders more.

Conor pauses with a piece of sausage halfway to his mouth. "Of what?" On second thought, he dredges the sausage through Sebastian's syrup before eating it.

"Groceries," Sebastian shrugs. "Things we may need for the week."

Sebastian adds more syrup to his plate so Conor can get more. "These are foodgasmic."

"I told you." Conor grins around his mouthful. He eats a few more bites. "I usually don't make a list. Just sort of throw things in the cart that sound good. But we can make a list."

"Living life on the edge, huh," Sebastian smiles. He makes list to help organize his anxiety. It's one of his weird OCD quirks. "Would you mind if I get another stack. They're so good!"

"Of course." Conor waves the waiter over. Going hungry is unacceptable in his house. His mom would also probably give him a lecture he'd never forget if he let his Omega go hungry. 

A smile creeps across Conor's lips. _His Omega._

 _His Omega_.

Sebastian smiles happily, doing a little wiggle in his seat. "I don't want you to think I'm like a glutton but these are so yummy and I had a bit of a work out last night," Sebastian winks but can't help the blush that rises on his cheeks. 

"I figured if we go for a walk after this, I'll burn off the calories. And I'll do yoga at the house. What are our plans after this?"

Conor shakes his head. "The absolutely last thing I'm worried about is you working out. I'd much rather you get enough to eat." He stretched his arms out across the booth. "I thought maybe we could take a walk across the boardwalk and pick up a few things we need. What do you think?"

"Great," Sebastian thanks the waiter for his pancakes and he goes about eating them. Conor keeps watching him and smiling. 

"What?" He asks around a mouthful of flat cake.

"Nothing." Conor props his chin on his hands. "You're just cute."

Sebastian blushes. "Stop," he looks down at his empty plate. "You're the one who's beautiful."

Conor wants to refute him--tell Sebastian that _he's_ the beautiful one, but he also knows the comment won't be taken seriously. 

"You want some more pancakes?" he asks instead.

"Oh my no thank you. I'm so full I'm going to explode." He looks down at his thighs and tummy. 

"My tummy is happy though," Sebastian shrugs. "Lets go finish our errands so we can snuggle at home with a movie."

"Best idea you've had all day."

***

They pick up some groceries and a few toiletries, among other things. Once everything is put away, Conor spreads a blanket over the couch and pats the seat next to him.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Let's watch a romcom this time," he practically throws himself besides Conor to snuggle. 

 

The walk was long and the chilly air from the ocean seeped through his fleece hoodie. Feeling Conor's warm body, feels like heaven on his chilled skin.

"Mmm, you radiate heat."

"Are you cold?" Conor slides his hands up Sebastian's sleeves to wrap around his wrists. 

"Jesus, you're like ice. If you want to take your shirt off, I can warm you up faster." He doesn't mean for it to sound like a come-on, but it does.

Sebastian bursts out into laughter. "What a line," he continues to giggle. 

He sits back and removes his shirt, sitting in only the soft jeans he wore to the store. "Does it make me a slutty omega that it worked?"

Conor grows very serious. He doesn't like hearing Sebastian talk about himself so negatively. "No. It means you're cold and you want me to warm you up." He removes his own shirt and gathers Sebastian in his arms. To keep the heat in, he wraps another blanket around the both of them.

"Oh," Sebastian snuggles closer to Conor's chest. "This is nice."

"My very own cuddly wolfman," he looks up with a smile. "So what movie are we watching while we're an all purpose burrito?"

"How about 'The Notebook?' It's an Omega classic, and I always cry at the end."

"I love that one," Sebastian nuzzles Conor's chest. "Wow, werewolves are like furnaces. This is great!"

"I told you," Conor says through a laugh. "Are you getting warmer?"

"Oh yeah," he wiggles his toes between Conor's calves. "I don't even need my fuzzy socks."

Sebastian watches the opening credits of the movie, not really paying attention to what is happening. All he can focus on is the sound of Conor's heart beat in his ears as he lays on the beta's chest, the warmth seeping into his bones, and the feeling of belonging. He's so overwhelmed with his feelings he doesn't know what to do. He doesn't want to move fast and scare Conor away, but he _feels_ things. 

Just the fact the Conor has seen him _naked_ , has made him come twice, is more than anyone before has ever done. How could Conor not feel this, too?

Conor can smell the contentment and pleasure radiating off Sebastian in waves. He makes a soft noise and nuzzles his cheek against the Omega, scenting him.

He wants to say something--something romantic--but he doesn't want to interrupt the film.

"Isn't it heartbreaking how they're separated for so long?" Sebastian sniffles. "I mean, they've lost so much time loving each other. If I ever feel that kind of love for someone, I would never want to be separated. And then to know the person I love is marrying someone else. . ."   
Sebastian tries to cover his tears but he can't help himself.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Conor rubs a gentle hand over Sebastian's arm. The part that really chokes him up is the end.

Sebastian holds Conor tighter as the movie continues, feeling irrationally upset over the thought of losing Conor. He's about to tell Conor how happy he is to be there together when his phone rings. "I should get that," he grumbles. He untangles himself reluctantly and kisses Conor's chest as thanks for keeping him warm.

"Oh, it's Jaimie!" he smiles at his phone. He puts on his hoodie and looks at Conor before he answers. "Would if be okay if I take this upstairs?"

Conor forces himself not to make a face. Why is she calling? And why is Sebastian okay with interrupting their night to take the call.

"I guess," he says, unable to keep the lack of sincerity out of his voice.

"I'll be quick, promise," he leaves a quick, chaste kiss on Conor's cheek before he heads up the stairs. 

"Merry belated Christmas!" he says cheerfully. Jaimie laughs on the other end and starts talking about her family while Sebastian walks into the room they've been using. He doesn't bother to shut the door, thinking he's far enough away that Conor won't hear their conversation.

_So, what have you been up to this break, boobear?_

"Um, actually. . .I'm spending the break with Conor and his family. His parents let us use their beach house for a couple of days." Sebastian answers bashfully but he _needs_ advice.

 _"You little_ ho-mega! _" Jaimie exclaims. "Tell me everything!_

_Sebastian does. Sebastian tells Jaimie that he feels like he can fall in love with Conor and there are so many times he thinks he's already halfway there but he also tells her how he's worried he's moving too fast and he'll scare Conor away._

_"What do I do? I don't want him to look at me like I'm crazy for telling him I'm his omega, you know?"_

__"Talk to him about it, Seabass. Communication is important, okay? I know this is your first real relationship and you're worried. But talk to him okay? Call me tomorrow. Don't keep your hunk waiting. Love you!"_ _

__Sebastian sits there for a minute to compose himself before making his way back to Conor._ _

__Conor unwittingly listens to Sebastian's conversation, and it leaves him feeling unsteady. While he can't say that he loves Sebastian yet, he definitely has strong feelings for him._ _

__He puts on a blank face when his girlfriend returns._ _

__"Everything okay?"_ _

__"Yes," Sebastian smiles. "Jaimie's my best friend, and she was telling me about her family and stuff. Sorry I left so abruptly."_ _

__Sebastian stands awkwardly hoping that Conor's not angry with him. He's not sure if he's allowed to go back in and cuddle like before or if he ruined it by answering his phone._ _

__"Oh, okay." Conor picks up the remote control. "Do you want to finish the movie?"_ _

__"Of course," Sebastian sits down stiffly. He knows Conor's not exactly happy but he's not sure why he's being so distant. Sebastian curls in on himself as Conor starts the movie again and he can't help but worry and try to think back to what could have made Conor this uneasy._ _

__"You sure you wanna sit over there?" After what he heard, Conor can't fathom why Sebastian is acting so weird._ _

__"I wasn't sure if I'd be welcome for a cuddle," Sebastian shrugs, unable to meet Conor's eyes. "I know it bothered you that I answered the phone and you were acting a little distant so . . ."_ _

__"Honey, I'm fine." Conor reaches over and reels Sebastian in. "I just didn't know why it was so important that you answer the phone. My parents always put a moratorium on phones during family time."_ _

__"Oh," Sebastian gets comfortable. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. Jaimie and I always talk the day after Christmas. I wasn't thinking, how stupid of me."_ _

__Now Conor feels like an asshole. "No, I'm sorry. You're not being stupid at all. I didn't stop to think. I'm sorry. You're welcome to talk to Jaimie any time. I'm not in charge of that or you."_ _

__"No, but we were comfortable and snuggling together. I ruined it. I'm sorry," Sebastian looks up at Conor. "How about we make a new rule for us. When we're spending time together, no phones unless it's an emergency. What do you think?" Sebastian tries to give his best puppy eyes._ _

__"You didn't ruin anything," Conor reiterates. "But I like that. I also like being on the same page."_ _

__"Me too," Sebastian smiles. "I'm sorry, okay. Forgive me?"_ _

__"Of course. Can I have a kiss?"_ _

__"You can have anything you want," Sebastian laughs softly. He leans forward and presses his lips on Conor's, kissing him gently. He explores Conor's lips and presses closer hoping Conor is willing to maybe make out for the remainder of the movie._ _

__Conor makes a soft noise of satisfaction in his throat. He always thought that Omegas were meek and submissive, but Sebastian is proving him wrong in all the right ways. He pulls the other boy closer. What he wants is to drag Sebastian onto his lap, but he also doesn't want the boner growing in his pants to freak Sebastian out._ _

__Sebastian moans softly, feeling Conor's arms around him. He wants to get on Conor's lap, and he hopes he's not being too bold. But after what Conor did to him yesterday, he understands why people seek out sexual partners, and now he wants to make Conor feel good._ _

__Sebastian inches closer, deepening the kiss and slowly straddles Conor's lap. "Is this okay?" he asks breathlessly._ _

__"More than."_ _

__Conor slides his hands into the back pockets of Sebastian's jeans. "Is this okay?" He mouths along the side of the Omega's jaw. "You'll have to tell me what you want. I'm so afraid of overstepping a boundary."_ _

__"More than okay," Sebastian moans louder, feeling Conor leave a hickey under his jaw._ _

__Sebastian shifts closer, wrapping his arms around Conor's shoulders. "Everything you've done has been amazing. Do what feels good. I promise to tell you if I need you to slow down. Please," Sebastian whispers, kissing his way to Conor's ear. "Please don't hold back."_ _

__Still feeling unsure, Conor starts slowly--very slowly--by slipping his hands underneath Sebastian's shirt. He watches his girlfriend's face for any signs of distress. When that's taken well, he leans forward to whisper, "Can I take this off?"_ _

__Sebastian leaves a kiss on Conor's throats before he leans back and lifts his arms, waiting for Conor to take off his hoodie. He hopes it's consent enough for the beta. _He wants this with Conor.__ _

__Conor pushes up the hoodie and the t-shirt Sebastian wears beneath it. He's left with a gloriously naked chest that he just wants to rub his face over. So he does. He scents Sebastian, marking his skin so any other wolves will know this one is taken. Aware that Sebastian might not understand what the fuck he's doing, Conor lets out a low rumble of satisfaction._ _

__Sebastian whimpers and he can feel slick leak out of his hole when Conor's wolfy rumble vibrates along his skin. He grinds down on Conor, feeling the beta's hard cock rub against his ass, it makes him _wetter_. _ _

__"Con," he moans the beta's name and grabs one of Conor's hands and puts it on his chest, craving the touch._ _

__"I've got you," Conor says. He pets his hand over Sebastian's chest, catches a nipples and rolls it between his fingers._ _

__"Oh fuck," Sebastian groans. "Do that again," he moans, grinding down. "Harder, please," Sebastian hopes that's okay._ _

__"I don't want to hurt you," Conor murmurs, even as he squeezes a little harder. If he wanted to, he could rip the nipple off with two fingers, but he doesn't want Sebastian to so much as gasp in discomfort. His own dick is starting to throb in his pants. Watching Sebastian start to lose it is driving him crazy._ _

__Sebastian whimpers. He can feel his slick soaking through his underwear. "Con, oh yes," he moans when Conor does it again. "You're making me so _wet_."_ _

__At that, Conor _growls_. "Can I--" His hands gesture uselessly at their lower halves.  
"I really just want to rip your pants off, but I'm not going to let myself do that right now."_ _

__"Yes, yes," Sebastian quickly unbuttons Conor's jeans. He's eager but if he's being honest with himself, he's wanted this since Conor smiled at him in class. Their hands get tangled trying to divest each other of their pants so Sebastian stands quickly and takes his jeans and underwear off. He stands naked, cock hard, slick slipping down the back of his thighs. He watches Conor take off his jeans and his boxers. The beta's cock juts out and bounces off Conor's flat belly. He's hard and uncut, and the sight of him makes his ass clench._ _

__"You're so sexy," he blurts out, flushed cheeks._ _

__"You're one to talk." Conor's eyes drink in every inch of Sebastian's gorgeous body. "Do you--can I lay you down? I won't try to fuck you, I promise. I just want..." It's hard for him to articulate in words that he just wants Sebastian beneath him._ _

__"Are you okay with us, um, you not _fucking_ me yet?" Sebastian sits back on the couch, waiting for Conor. He's not sure if he looks inviting, but he hopes he does. He spreads his thighs wide, to hopefully accommodate Conor._ _

__"Yeah." Conor nods his head. "Of course. I want _you_ to be comfortable." Unsure if he's being given an invitation, he shifts awkwardly from foot to foot._ _

__Sebastian smiles at Conor, knowing how much the beta values consent makes Sebastian even more sure that he's making the right choice. "Come keep me warm," he laughs softly, "and other things." Sebastian wags his eyebrows hoping the silly innuendo helped ease any lingering hesitation Conor may have._ _

__

__Conor _pounces_. Really, he moves faster than a human, but he does it in a way that hardly jostles Sebastian. Suddenly, they're pressed against one another, all that naked skin. Conor wants to throw his head back and howl his excitement at getting to this point. In deference to the human beneath him, he shifts his hips so their cocks are rubbing _just right_ and starts an easy back and forth motion._ _

__Sebastian moans. The feeling of Conor's hairy chest rubbing on his nipples, his cock sliding against his own. His hips move on their own, the dry slide making it a little painful._ _

__"Con," Sebastian whimpers as Conor nibbles at his ear. "Use my slick, babe."_ _

__Conor's brain short-circuits. That's it. Sebastian says the words "my slick," and Conor can't think at all anymore._ _

__"Your slick?" he asks dumbly. What he means to say is "Do you want me to--how?"_ _

__"To- _fuck, yes_ ," Sebastian trails off, swiveling his hips in rhythm with Conor's hips. "I'm so wet for you, we can use my slick to make the slide smoother."_ _

__"Hold on." Conor presses both hands to Sebastian's chest. "Do you want me to put my fingers _inside you_?"_ _

__"Um, is it too much?" Sebastian feels suddenly shy for having suggested it._ _

__"No, no baby, not at all." Sliding his hands down Sebastian's cheeks, Conor covers his face with kisses. "I just want to make sure that's what you're asking for, that's all."_ _

__"It is," Sebastian kisses Conor's thumb as the beta holds his face, sucks it into his mouth._ _

__"When you had your tongue inside me, Conor, mm" Sebastian moans. "Anything we do, I know you will make it good for both of us. I trust you, okay?"_ _

__Conor nods against Sebastian's lips. He wants to make this good for _both_ of them, but he also doesn't want to hurt the Omega. _ _

__He lowers one of his hands to the space between Sebastian's legs. He's warm and moist as Conor curls a finger inside him. Unwittingly, his cock jumps. He gathers as much slick as he can onto his fingers and uses it to coat their dicks. "Okay?"_ _

__Sebastian clenches around the finger, feeling empty when it's gone. He's not ready for _sex_ but he wants Conor. "More than, yes," he answers._ _

__With a groan, Conor lines their cocks up. The glide from Sebastian's slick makes him rut almost controllably. He forces himself to slow down. The scent of sex is all around them._ _

__

__Sebastian moans and calls out Conor's name. He writhes against the beta, feeling his muscles flex with the movement. The tingles of his orgasm begin at his spine and he wishes that Conor would finger him, or push his thick cock inside him. He wants more but he's not necessarily sure if he's ready._ _

__"Baby," Sebastian whimpers as Conor nips at his neck, causing a sting and he involuntarily cries out in pleasure. "Mm, can I use my hand?"_ _

__"Yeah," Conor says as he blows out his breath. "Go for it."_ _

__Sebastian hooks his legs over Conor's and uses the beta's strength to lift his hips so he can slide a finger inside himself. "Fuck," he cries._ _

__It feels amazing, the glide from their hips moving and his finger is making him writhe faster. "Baby, can you you bite me again," Sebastian begs, looking for that slight bit of pain from earlier._ _

__Conor's eyes bleed gold. His fangs lengthen almost of their own accord. He's so close to cumming he can taste it._ _

___Not too deep_ , he keeps reminding himself as he lowers his face to scent Sebastian's throat. Scared shitless he's going to hurt his Omega, Conor bites just enough to dent the delicate skin of Sebastian's throat._ _

__"Ah," Sebastian whimpers, and before he knows it, he can feel his hole clench around his finger. "So close, please, _more_ ," he begs._ _

__Conor bites down in increments. He can feel it the second his fangs pierce this skin, and his nostrils flare at the smell of blood._ _

__Sebastian screams his pleasure and comes. He feels blissed out and when he opens his eyes he can see Conor's eyes are gold, and he feels his cock dribble more come. "Come on me."_ _

__Conor releases all the control he'd been holding onto. He comes in ropes over Sebastian's cock, his thighs. He buries his face against Sebastian's shoulder and inhales the scent of _his_._ _

__Sebastian is breathing heavily. His body feels loose and sated. "That was amazing," he pants with a giggle. His neck is throbbing and it continuously sends tingles of pleasure throughout his body._ _

__"Mmm," Conor murmurs against his skin in reply. "You're amazing." He licks softly at the two small marks on Sebastian's shoulder--too small to be a claiming bite, but big enough to scab._ _

__"I, uh, loved that," Sebastian confesses with a shiver. He slides his thighs higher up and hooks his feet over Conor's waist, and loops his arms over his shoulders._ _

__"Good," Conor says. He looks up into Sebastian's eyes. "Me too."_ _

__"Besito," Sebastian grins, knowing Conor probably won't understand him._ _

__"Clare que si," Conor replied as he puckered his lips._ _

__Sebastian reels back and laughs. "Do you speak Spanish?!"_ _

__Conor laughs. "Yeah. Didn't I tell you?"  
"Uh, no!" Sebastian responds incredulous. "Wow, you've had your tongue in my ass and I didn't know you could speak another languages. I _am_ a hoe-mega," he murmurs to himself._ _

__"Please don't say that about yourself. Conor runs a hand up and down Sebastian's arm. "It just never came up. My dad is fluent, and he taught me."_ _

__"I'm sorry I'm being stupid." Sebastian buries his face in Conor's shoulder, holding him tight._ _

__"I don't regret what we've done. I've loved every minute of our time together. I just, I'm not usually like this. But I want you so much and I'm so scared."_ _

__"I don't--I don't understand." Connor gently untangles himself and sits up. He pulls the blankets up over himself. "Did I do something?"_ _

__"No!" Sebastian scrabbles up to follow Conor. "Can I get under there with you. . . I'll explain I just want to be close to you right now."_ _

__Sebastian doesn't know how to explain to Conor that he feels like his emotions are all over the place and if he doesn't have Conor touch him, he'll fall apart._ _

__"Okay, it's okay." Conor helps Sebastian settle under the blankets and he gathers the Omega against himself._ _

__"This is my first relationship," Sebastian begins as he cuddles close to Conor. "I've never gone past kissing with anyone before you. I've never wanted to. Besides my heats, I've never been physically aroused by anyone before," he clears his throat, "until you. I know we've known each other for less than a handful of weeks and we have only been 'official' for like two days, but being with you makes me want things, uh, sexually that I've never experienced before."_ _

__Sebastian feels embarrassed and ashamed but also elated that he feels he can be honest. He just hopes Conor doesn't find him to be a freak._ _

__"You gave me my first orgasm, besides myself. And I want you to do so many more things to me. But I also don't really know you and the intensity of what I want with you . . ." He shakes his head. "I don't think I'm making sense."_ _

__"You are. Trust me, you are. And I don't think it's weird at all. Common doesn't equal normal, you know."_ _

__"I really like you, Conor,"_ _

__Sebastian looks up shyly. "I know you hesitate because I give you mixed signals and I'm sorry. I just want you to know that I want and have loved everything we've done. I don't regret it. Especially this," he tilts his neck to the side and caresses where Conor bit him._ _

__Seeing his mark on Sebastian's neck gives Conor a weird feeling he can't name. He settles for a smile. "Good because I'm not ready to give you up."_ _

___Hope you never are_. Sebastian snuggles closer before he whispers, "Thank you for being so patient."_ _

__Rather than go back to the city and head to a club, Conor and Sebastian opted to stay at the beach house to ring in the new year. They bought a cheap bottle of champagne and camped out in the living room._ _

__"My parents used to do this," Conor said, "when my siblings and I were younger."_ _

__"Really?" Sebastian snuggles closer, sipping from his flute. "Like a tradition?"_ _

__"Well, not the champagne, obviously," Conor says with a laugh, "but we'd all pile into the living room and make a blanket fort and watch the ball drop on tv." He takes another sip._ _

__

__"Most of the time we never made it to midnight, but it was still fun."_ _

__"That sounds so sweet," Sebastian murmurs as he rests his head on Conor's shoulder. "My family would dance until five minutes to midnight then we'd start loading twelve grapes in everyone's cup and you had to eat all the grapes the minute before the ball dropped and make wishes on each."_ _

__Conor's laughter rings out. "Why? What did you wish for?"_ _

__"It was different every year," Sebastian smiles. "When I was a kid, I'd wish for toys or for Marco to stop being a bully. As a teen, I would wish for the guy I had a crush on to notice me. Stupid stuff."_ _

__"Who was Marco?"_ _

__"A kid in my fifth grade class who would call me a fat omega who will never get married."_ _

__Sebastian laughs softly. "It hurt my feelings when I was ten years old. We went to the same high school and I started losing my baby fat so my, um, butt stood out more. He would call me SebASS."_ _

__"Well, he's an idiot," Conor said matter-of-factly. He reached down to pat Sebastian's hip since that was all he could reach. "Probably is a fat Alpha himself now."_ _

__He bursts into laughter. "He's actually a physical therapy major at UCLA. We're friends."  
Conor's eyebrows climb towards his hairline. He doesn't want anyone with any attitude like that anywhere near his Omega. Not that he _owns_ Sebastian or anything like that, but if he saw the guy Conor would be liable to liberate his head from his neck._ _

__

__"Are you okay?" Sebastian looks up concerned. Conor's body went a little stiff._ _

__"I'm fine." Conor raises Sebastian's hand to his lips and kisses his knuckles. "I just want to fix every hurt you ever felt."_ _

__"Baby. . ." Sebastian leans forward to kiss him. He can't believe how unbelievably sweet his boyfriend is. "Thank you for wanting to protect me. I adore you. Marco apologized the semester before we graduated high school while we were working on the dance committee. He was my prom date."_ _

__"You're kidding." Conor shakes his head in disbelief. Sebastian seriously took someone to prom who called him Sebass? Finally, he adds, "I'm sorry,. I didn't even know you then, and it infuriates me."_ _

__"We were young and stupid. I know I called him stupid stuff as well. So when he apologized and meant it, I was okay with it."_ _

__Sebastian shrugs and has fond memories of the moment he and Marco became friends. "I don't like holding grudges."_ _

__"I guess you're a lot more forgiving than me."_ _

__"I wouldn't forgive someone who purposely hurt me, but a seventeen year old apologizing for stupid shit he did when he was fourteen? Yeah, I can forgive that."_ _

__Sebastian holds Conor's face and kisses him gently. "You're incredibly sweet and loyal."_ _

__"I don't want anyone hurting you," Conor replies honestly. "Not even in the past."_ _

__Sebastian has a fleeting thought that leaves him breathless, _I love you_ but he knows it's too soon. He throws himself at Conor, hugging him tightly and leaving a trail of kisses from cheek to neck. "Thank you," Sebastian's smile wobbles slightly he's feeling emotional. "Nobody has ever wanted to defend me like that before."_ _

__

__"I love that you're so warm," Sebastian snuggles into Conor's chest. "We should have hot chocolate and cookies. Oh! Oh! S'mores!"He's not particularly hungry but he does have an insane sweet tooth._ _

__"Do you expect me to build a fire, too?" Conor laughs. "I don't think we even have any graham crackers."_ _

__

__Sebastian smiles innocently at the beta. "But we do have hot chocolate and marshmallows, right?"_ _

__"Yes," Conor says slowly. He knows what Sebastian is planning, but he wants to make him work for it._ _

__Sebastian sighs forlornly, "if only someone wanted to give this poor little omega some hot chocolate to warm his soul."_ _

__"Because you're so deprived." Laughing, Conor rolls his eyes. "Okay, let me up so I can go to the kitchen and slave over a hot microwave all night."_ _

__"I did not think that through," Sebastian whines and clamps down on Conor. "Also, hot chocolate needs milk, cocoa, condensed milk, over a _stove_."_ _

__"Sebastian," Conor whines, turning the three syllables into four. "You should have thought about this before it was night on New Year's Eve. Come on." With great effort, he shoves Sebastian off of him, stands, and pulls the Omega to his feet._ _

__Sebastian pouts but follows Conor into the kitchen. "I just got a craving,"  
He shrugs as he draws circles on the counter. He's afraid Conor is annoyed with him for being so needy earlier._ _

__

__"Okay . . . " Conor starts opening cabinets at random. He produces a box of Ritz crackers and a bottle of Hershey's syrup. "Probably Mom's idea of 'emergency food.' I know we have some milk in the fridge. I'm sorry, honey, but that's the best we've got."_ _

__"Just that you're trying to indulge me is everything, babe," Sebastian smiles fondly. "How about you stack the crackers while i warm up the milk and we can sit on the couch in our comfy clothes while we drink this deliciousness."_ _

__"I'll miss you." Conor presses a kiss to Sebastian's jaw._ _

__He returns to the living room where some popstar is performing "live from New York City." He doesn't care much for the girl--too much glitter and make-up, but the memories watching this celebration brings back makes his heart swell._ _

__Sebastian smiles and feels warm to his toes. He decides to boil the milk and use the whisk to make it frothy. His mom used to make it for him like this when he was a kid_ _

__"Baby, do you want marshmallows?"  
"Sure, whatever!" Conor calls back. Oddly, he's entranced by the young woman shaking her ass on live television._ _

__

__Sebastian walks out and watches Conor stare at the basically naked pop star shaking her ass for all the world to see. Something ugly bubbles in the pit of Sebastian's stomach and he feels slightly hurt._ _

__He clears his throats and Conor doesn't react. He doesn't think the beta even realizes he's been standing there with his piping hot mug of chocolate for over five minutes._ _

__Sebastian places Conor's mug on the table and walks to the other end of the couch where he cuddles close to the the pillow and arm chair without saying a word._ _

__

__The performance ends, and Conor allows himself to sit back. He lets out the breath he hadn't realised he was holding._ _

__"That was incredible." He glances at Sebastian. "Wasn't that incredible?" The hot chocolate is on the table in front of him and Conor reaches for it. "Thank you, baby. Why are you so far away?"_ _

__"You were so enthralled," Sebastian shrugs as he looks down at his mug. The marshmallows have melted into the frothy part of the milk and he feels like crying. If that performer is what gets Conor so captivated, he doesn't understand what the beta is doing with him._ _

__"I didn't want to interrupt."_ _

__"It's cool. It's over now." Conor pats the spot on the couch next to him. "Come here." He takes a sip of his hot chocolate. It's gone tepid now, but it's still good. "If this is what you make out of the crap in the cabinets, I'd love to taste what you can do with real ingredients."_ _

__

__Sebastian tries to smile for Conor and he puts his cup on the table, no longer in the mood for it. He knows he needs to lose weight anyway._ _

__"She was really beautiful, huh?" Sebastian asks, fiddling with the pillow he has clutched to his chest. He's not sure why he's asking but he wants to _know_._ _

__"I mean..." Conor shrugs._ _

__He gives Sebastian his full attention and realises the Omega has drawn into himself. "Honey," he says, "what's wrong? She's just on TV. It's not like I'm running away with her."_ _

__"Sure," Sebastian nods. He can feel his eyes prickle with unshed tears and he feels embarrassed by his insecurities. "But you still find her beautiful, right? So beautiful you had no idea I was even in the room," he shrugs again._ _

__He's not angry. Sebastian knows he's nothing special so he's resigned to always feel like the ugly duckling.  
"Well--I just..." Conor fumbles for words. "I guess?" _ _

__Reaching out for Sebastian, he stretches across the couch. "How can I make this right?"_ _

__"You didn't do anything wrong," Sebastian stands up quickly, avoiding the beta's touch. "You can't help who you find attractive, right? I know I'm never going to amount to much so I get it, you know?"Sebastian turns quickly when he feels a tear slide down his cheek, hoping to hide from Conor. "I should shower," he nods again as if agreeing with some invisible force. He wants to feel pretty and clean and he knows how to at least accomplish part of that.  
"What are you talking about?" _ _

__Conor's chest tightens as his wolf paces at the omega's discomfort. He's starting to get agitated. "Why would you say that? You're acting like I cheated on you. She's on TV!"_ _

__Sebastian takes a step back as Conor shouts. "I-I-I'm being stupid," he nods again. "I w-was h-hurt that you ignored me while I b-brought you your drink. It was like I-I didn't exist."_ _

__He hates that his nervous stutter is making more of his flaws so obvious._ _

__All at once, the flight leaves Conor. "Come here." Unwilling to spook Sebastian further, he holds out his arms._ _

__Sebastian watches the floor as he shuffles closer. He sniffles quietly, trying to keep himself calm. When he's standing in front of Conor, still unable to meet his eyes, he clasps his hands together. "I'm s-s-sorry I ruined t-t-tonight."_ _

__Conor folds Sebastian into his arms. "Hush. You didn't do anything wrong. I must look like this chauvinistic Alpha sending you to the kitchen to make me a drink while I watch--" He almost says something about the girl and thinks better of it-- "TV. I'm sorry, baby. I know it's no excuse, but sometimes I forget how fragile Omegas are. You're the first one I've dated." He rubs his hand up and down Sebastian's back, hoping he hasn't made the situation worse._ _

__"I _want_ to m-m-make you things and for you to enjoy them," Sebastian mumbles. "It's instinct for me. You weren't a ch-ch-chauvinist at all. I j-just know I will n-never be as b-beautiful as her, and then it was like I was invisible," Sebastian shrugs. "I'm sorry."_ _

__"Oh, honey. Don't be sorry." Conor rubs his hand up and down Sebastian's back. "You didn't do anything wrong."_ _

__"But I did!" Sebastian exclaims. "You shouted at me and it sounded like you thought I was ridiculous. Which I am. I _hated_ that I saw you ogling her and that I wasn't even a speck that mattered and it's stupid and I hate that that's where my mind went because you've been nothing but sweet to me," his voice wobbles at the end and he can't hold back his tears any more._ _

__

__"Honey," Conor tries again. He doesn't even know what to say, but his heart is breaking into million pieces. "Please don't cry," he says, holding back the tears himself._ _

__"So stupid," Sebastian sniffles, trying to get his emotions under control. "I ruined your New Year's Eve, and you have so many fond memories until me." Sebastian moves to stand but Conor holds him tight, and the pressure of the beta's hands makes him feel grounded. "I don't deserve your sweetness right now after how I behaved."_ _

__"Sebastian." Conor holds his face so he can look the Omega in the eyes. "Listen to me You haven't ruined anything. I want you to say that. Nothing about this night is ruined."_ _

__Sebastian lowers his eyes, his long lashes clump together with unshed tears. He tries to nod but Conor's hold on his is gentle yet strong. "Okay," he whispers, "I-I didn't ruin anything . . .even though I was being dumb."_ _

__He has the need to shower, to wash away his insecurities and salvage what's left of their evening. He wants to feel pretty and he knows what will help. He just needs Conor to forgive him before he can bathe._ _

__"You're not being dumb," Conor says. He presses a firm kiss to the space between Sebastian's eyes. "Talk to me. Honey, I'm not mad. You didn't do anything wrong. Do you want me to apologise? I'm sorry I was watching that girl on TV. I can't hold her, touch her like I do you."_ _

__"But you would," Sebastian blurts out. He shakes his head. "No, no. I don't want you to apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. You're a healthy, young beta with a healthy sexual appetite." Sebastian nods, trying to convince himself. Sebastian forces himself to smile. "Thank you for being so nice about this," he waves his hand around in a vague gesture. "May I shower really quick?"_ _

__"But I don't want to," Conor says, just this side of a whine. He releases Sebastian's hand, but continues. "I don't want someone else. Why would you say that? I'd never cheat on you."_ _

__"No, I know." Sebastian grabs Conor's hand and places it over his own heart. "I know in here, okay?" Sebastian takes a deep breath before continuing, "but here," he gestures to his head, "is sometimes a fucked up mess."_ _

__

__"I can work with that." Conor gives him a quick kiss. "Go take your shower."_ _

__Sebastian runs quickly to the room to get what he needs from the hidden pocket in his duffle. They're red and have an intricate lace pattern._ _

__His shower is exactly what he needed. He shaves his body, feeling smooth and silky. He slides his panties on slowly, feeling the silky feel of lace on his skin. They sit low on his hips, and when he turns around, he notices it doesn't cover his ass fully but that's okay. They make him feel pretty, especially the little bow that sits right on the cleft of his ass. He smiles genuinely and quickly puts on his sweatpants and a hoodie before making his way back to the living room._ _

__He jumps on the couch and kneels next to Conor. "Hi," he smiles and leans forward to leave a kiss on his cheek._ _

__"Hi." Conor smiles back. He's turned the TV way down so it won't distract him this time. "Did you have a good shower?"_ _

__"Yes, thank you," Sebastian wiggles a little, feeling the material caress his skin. "I know you said not to apologize," Sebastian says, feeling bold like his panties are armor. "But I'm sorry for how I acted. I felt insecure because I know I won't ever be as beautiful but I hope I can make you happy?"_ _

__Conor scrubs a hand over his face. "Please stop saying that."_ _

__"Okay," Sebastian smiles, feeling compliant. He shifts slightly, wanting Conor to invite him back into the beta's arms._ _

__Conor relaxes in the couch and pulls Sebastian against him. The Omega is warm and pliant after his bath._ _

__Sebastian happily settles in as he watches the crowd in NYC on tv. "I used your shampoo. I hope that's okay," he shifts closer. They have twenty minutes before midnight and all Sebastian wants to do is feel close to Conor. "You're so comfy, babe," he throws a leg over Conor as he rests his head on the beta's chest._ _

__Conor lets out a rumble that more wolf than man. "You smell _really_ fucking good," he says. One of his hands twists in the fabric of Conor's hoodie._ _

__Sebastian arches into the touch, wiggling a little to get his hoodie to rise and Conor's hand on his skin. He's comfortable and enjoys when the beta caresses his skin. Especially now that he feels so smooth, his skin like satin._ _

__"You feel good. I smell good," Sebastian looks up at Conor. "I guess together we cover most of the senses."_ _

__"I don't know if you know this," Conor says as he slips one hand under the hoodie, "but scent is a huge thing for 'wolves."_ _

__"What do you mean?" Sebastian hums contently as he feels warm fingers against his skin._ _

__"Smelling you." Conor scents Sebastian deeply. "You smell like me. It makes my wolf feel like you're _mine_. He doesn't understand labels."  
"Oh," Sebastian feels his nipples harden and a low grade arousal at the word _mine_. "I, uh, like that a lot," he feels a flush rise on his cheeks._ _

__"Good." Conor wraps his other arm around Sebastian so he can hold him tight. "Me too."_ _

__"I didn't know," Sebastian smiles wickedly. "I didn't do it on purpose but I'm just going to continue using your shampoo then."_ _

__"Do that," Conor rumbles._ _

__"So your wolf likes me?"_ _

__Conor can't stop himself from mouthing at the side of Sebastian's throat. "My wolf--definitely likes you." He stops himself just short of saying something more intense._ _

__"I really like when you do that," Sebastian whimpers. "There are marks on my body from your fingers, _oh yes_ , and mouth. I love seeing them and knowing they're yours." Sebastian tilts his head back to give Conor more access. Breathlessly he asks, "is that weird?"_ _

__Conor chuckles. "Not for a werewolf. I guess not for anyone who's into that sort of thing." He nuzzles into the side of Sebastian's neck._ _

__Sebastian hums as Conor continues to mouth at the sensitive skin of his collar. "Have you ever wished you were just human?"_ _

__The question catches him off guard and Conor freezes. _Just_ human? He pulls away and sits up. "No. Why?" His mom is human, and he's happy that way, but Conor couldn't imagine being anything other than what he is._ _

__"I was just wondering what it would be like to be a werewolf. Have enhanced strength, senses, and stuff." Sebastian tilts his head back to watch the beta's reaction. "I didn't mean any offense," he whispers. "I have sometimes wished I was someone or something else," he continues to try to explain._ _

__"No, no offense. You just caught me off guard." Conor picks up Sebastian's hand and kisses his knuckles. "I'm sorry you've wanted to me someone else. I guess I can't imagine what it would be like to be human any more than you can imagine what it would be like not to have eyes? Or ears? Does that make sense?"_ _

__"I get it," he nods because he does. "It's just part of your biology. Has it ever been an issue with your siblings? Or are all you guys werewolves?"_ _

__Conor laughs, belatedly hoping he hasn't hurt Sebastian's feelings. "Me, Remy, and Chloe are 'wolves. Ted, Nat, and Lucy are human. It's half and half. I don't think it's ever really been an issue." He shrugs. "I dunno, our parents have always been really good about making sure we all know we're special, even though we're different."  
"Your family is really wonderful," Sebastian smiles fondly. _ _

__"My cousins and I are all close but they were all super overprotective of me. They would show up at my school randomly to pick me up and scare seat any suitors."_ _

__"Did you have a lot of suitors?" Conor asks as he rubs his thumb over Sebastian's hand.  
Sebastian bursts into a fit of giggles. "No! No one ever asked me out or had a crush on me or whatever. Lonely and fat omega nobody lusted after."_ _

__Making a face, Conor ticks the items off on his fingers. "Lonely. Fat. Unlusted after. Do I know this Omega? Because what I see is an attached, sexy as fuck size two Omega. Except for your ass which." Conor makes a lewd noise. "Damn boy."_ _

__Sebastian laughs harder and covers his face as he feels the blush rising on his cheeks. "Oh my gods," Sebastian exclaims. "My ass and I have come to an understanding which is I will stop forcing it to lose weight if i can't see it. No matter how much i diet or how much i work out, it's here to stay."_ _

__His laugh winds down and he smiles at Conor. "It's sweet you think I'm sexy. It's really flattering actually. And I can tell you you're the first who's ever mentioned it to me. You also didn't know me back in middle and high school. I was a whale."_ _

__"You can do sidebends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt," Conor sings in a poor imitation of Sir Mixalot. "Seriously, I love your ass-like-a-pillow."_ _

__The fit of giggles bubbles back to the surface and he can't believe Conor is quoting that song. "You dork," he chuckles fondly. "It's here to stay so I hope you get used it."_ _

__"Sebastian!" Conor says loud and slow like he's talking to a senior citizen. "I love your ass! I don't know if you can hear me! It's my favourite part of your body!"_ _

__Sebastian salutes him. "Ay-ay, Captain!"_ _

__He hugs Conor close to him. "Thank you for making me feel like you accept my body for what it is."_ _

__Conor's voice lowers to its normal timbre. "Of course. I love everything about you. Just the way it is."_ _

__He smiles mischievously. "Hm, you didn't seem that enamored with me when you were arguing with me about omega rights."_ _

__He giggles harder at the look on Conor's face. "I'm kidding! I found it was easier to argue with you than ogle you. You're hella sexy. With your height and your eyes and just," he gestures at Conor, "all of this."  
Conor grins. He knows he's attractive, but it's never really mattered to him. He doesn't have to try very hard, but he also doesn't let it go to his head. "Yeah, but I'm a beta. I mean..." He shrugs. "I can't even knot you."_ _

__Sebastian frowns. "I've never been knotted before so what do I care? I love that you're sweet and caring. And when you're not mesmerized by hotties on TV, you make me feel special."_ _

__Sebastian winks at Conor to let him know he's playing around. "Plus, a knot wouldn't matter unless I was going into heat. Which won't happen for another year, and that's only if you'd want to see me through it, so" Sebastian shrugs. He really doesn't care that Conor is a beta._ _

__"Don't you--you don't have heats more often than once a year? Is that... " He wants to ask if that's normal, but he doesn't want to hurt Sebastian's feelings. His mom goes into heat every few months._ _

__"I'm on birth control," he explains. "I got my first heat when I was nineteen, and got them every month. They were brutal and had to be knocked out for it so I decided to speak to an omega fertility specialist who put me on birth control. I can only be on it for two years because it stops your heats all together, and more than two years can mess up any omega's reproductive system."_ _

__"Wow," Conor said, unable to mask his surprise. "Do you have, like, a more intense heat after the fact?"_ _

__"I don't know," he answers honestly. "A heat each month was terrible. I didn't have anyone to see me through them and the knotting dildo the doctor recommended wasn't enough."_ _

__"I confess I don't know much about Omega heats, other than what my mom goes through. I mean.. we've never really talked about it, obviously. When we were younger, my parents would take us to grandpa and grandma’s. Now, they just leave for a week."_ _

__"You're parents are adorably in love, huh," Sebastian grins knowing it makes Conor uncomfortable with 'parental grossness'._ _

__"If you want to know about heats, your mom would be the expert. I went through six heats in six months and said fuck this and got on birth control."_ _

__"I'm gonna ask him what it would be like to go into heat every month. I don't think my dad would mind, honestly."_ _

__"Oh dear," Sebastian responds. "I think it's wonderful that they've been together for so long and they're still so into each other."_ _

__

__"It's gross, honestly." Conor wrinkles his nose._ _

__

__"Dude," Sebastian meets Conor's eyes. "You don't want the love of your life to lust after you after six kids and decades together the same way they did at the beginning?"_ _

__"Well... yeah, but you've never seen my parents making out above dinner on the stove."_ _

__Sebastian's eyes widen in surprise. "Wow. Must be nice for your mom at least."_ _

__"You're not going to get me to admit I like seeing my parents sucking face." Conor laughs. "My mom would literally die without my dad. Literally.”_ _

__"I'm such a romantic softie, that it just sounds like a dream relationship," Sebastian says wistfully. "So tell me what you'd want in a relationship? I know we're like embryo new but if you were with someone long term, what would you want."  
"That's.. a really good question." Conor thinks for a moment. "I guess something like what my parents have. Someone to come home to, eat dinner with, sleep next to. I don't know if I want kids, at least not yet. Just someone to be with me, you know?"_ _

__"Yeah." Sebastian nods. "I want someone to love and love me unconditionally. Who will be my best friend and support me while I try to fulfill my dreams. Just like I'd do for them."_ _

__Conor just smiles. He wants to say that he wants to be that person, but he doesn't want to scare Sebastian away._ _

__"What time is it?" Sebastian asks randomly, having forgotten it was New Year's Eve._ _

__"Ten minutes," Conor whispers._ _

__"I'm really glad you convinced me to come up with you. And that we got to spend this week here together. And that I'm your girlfriend," Sebastian whispers._ _

__"I love that you're my girlfriend," Conor says as he pulls Sebastian in for a kiss._ _

__Sebastian hums into the kiss and opens his mouth to suck Conor's tongue. He never realized how much he enjoyed kissing until this beta taught him how good it could be._ _

__He wiggles back to get comfortable and slides his hands up Conor's shirt, drawing random shapes on Conor's skin while they kiss._ _

__Relaxing back into the couch, Conor pulls Sebastian over him. He prefers having the Omega on top so he can feel like he's in control._ _

__Sebastian straddles Conor's lap, and tries to get comfortable without breaking the kiss. He fails completely. With a frustrated giggle, he leans back slightly before he looks at Conor who's looking at him with something akin to fondness. "Sorry," he apologizes bashfully, "I'm a bit of a klutz."_ _

__Conor smiles back easily. He settles his thumbs into the hollows of Sebastian's hips. "You're fine."_ _

__"We're going to make out until midnight," he waggles his eyebrows, "because if that's the plan, I'm on board, Cap."_ _

__"'Cap'?" Connor arcs an eyebrow in a stunning imitation of his father._ _

__"Sir? Mister? No?" Sebastian shrugs. "It went with my on board this ship line."_ _

__"I think I prefer hearing you say my name," Conor says as he pulls Sebastian down for another kiss._ _

__Sebastian's response is muffled by the unexpected kiss. He moans softly, falling into the kiss like it was never interrupted. The wet slide of their tongues, sends tingles down his spine, and he presses closer, his hands continue to trace patterns on Conor's chest._ _

__He kisses Conor's cheek, and peppers kisses down to his neck where he licks and tries to leave a mark of his own. He leans back to inspect his work and is dismayed to see the hickey disappear. "Oh," Sebastian looks at Conor. "My instincts are telling me to mark you," Sebastian leans forward, pressing tightly to Conor's body. "Is it okay even if it isn't permanent?"_ _

__"Good luck making it stick." Conor smiles. "I heal preternaturally fast, so you can mark me up as much as you want."_ _

__Sebastian pouts. He tilts his neck to expose the various markings Conor has left. "I obviously don't," Sebastian whines. He leans forward and kisses the corner of the beta's lips. "I guess I'll be the only one who looks ravished."_ _

__The marks on Sebastian's skin make Conor feel alternately proud and uncomfortable. He feels like he's crossed a line._ _

__Raising a hand, he traces his thumb over one of the marks. "I can be softer next time."  
"Don't you dare!" Sebastian warns. "I love feeling them, and seeing them the next day."_ _

__He presses Conor's thumb deeper into one of his bruises and moans. "If I remember correctly, I asked you to do it harder."_ _

__Conor frowns. "Are you sure it doesn't hurt?" Inside his chest, his wolf whines, disagreeing with him fervently._ _

__Sebastian's frown matches Conor's. "A bit," he admits," but I, uh, think that's what I love about them. The sting of your teeth made me, um, come harder than I ever have in my life," he looks away embarrassed, feeling his face heat up with the confession._ _

__Oh. _Oh_. Conor perks up. "Well, then." His smile takes a more predatory edge as he leans forward to scent Sebastian's neck._ _

__Sebastian's laugh is cut off by a wanton moan. "Yeah," he whispers. They continue making out, learning each other's bodies. On the periphery of Sebastian's awareness, he starts hearing the countdown in tv. He pushes harder into Conor, and whispers softly, "make a New Year’s wish."_ _

__Closing his eyes, Conor listens to the countdown on TV, the soft inhale and exhale of Sebastian's breath, the hum of the refrigerator. He makes his wish as the crowd roars a happy new year and presses his lips against Sebastian's._ _

__"Mmm," Sebastian kisses back, "Happy New Year, babe."_ _

__As he opens his eyes, Conor says, "What did you wish for?"_ _

__"If I tell you, it won't come true," he smiles cheekily._ _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delays in chapters.

"If I tell you, it won't come true," he smiles cheekily. He had wished for them to have a good year together, but he doesn't want to scare the beta away.

“Good point.” Conor steals another kiss, even as he yawns. “Are you about ready for bed, or is your tradition to stay up all night?”

“Not sure,” Sebastian shrugs. “We can start our own tradition, I guess.”

Sebastian snuggles close and watches as people celebrate on screen. “Let's go jump in the ocean!”

Conor stares at him. “You’re kidding, right?” It’s just after midnight, but it’s probably 30 degrees in the ocean. Maybe.

“It would be too cold,” Sebastian muses. “I wish I had someone to keep me warm.”

“I mean, you’ve got someone to keep you warm right here.” Conor slides a hand under Sebastian’s hoodie. “I also asked if you wanted to go to bed. The ocean is neither bed, nor is it warm.” He raises an eyebrow. “Okay, what <i>do</i> you want?”

Sebastian feels a little nervous. He knows Conor would never push for more but the way his body responds to Conor, frightens him sometimes. He wants to go to bed. He wants what that would mean, but he's also afraid Conor would not approve of his choice in underwear. Panties are not for everyone.

At Sebastian’s continued silence, Conor makes the decision for both of them. “Let’s go to bed.” He nudges at the Omega until he stands. Conor turns the television off and takes Sebastian by the hand. Together, they walk down the dark hallway.

Once in the bedroom, Conor flips the lamp on. He tugs his t-shirt off and glances at Sebastian. “Is this okay? If I go to bed like this, I mean. It’s just I get hot.”

Sebastian stares for longer than is socially appropriate before he shakes himself and nods. He goes into his duffle and retrieves his fuzzy socks to keep his toes warm. “I'm just going to brush my teeth, okay?”

Sebastian walks to the bathroom, and quickly brushes his teeth and washes his face. He looks at himself in the mirror and gives himself a pep talk. Conor is going to eventually see this obsession he has with panties and if for some reason it's a deal breaker, it's best to know now before Sebastian gets more involved. Omegas wear panties but there's always those who choose to belittle male omegas for wearing something so delicate.

“I'm back,” he announces with jazz hands. Conor is already in bed with his phone in his hands. “Is there room for this omega in there?”

Grinning, Conor sets his phone on the nightstand and lifts the blankets in front of him. “Right here looks pretty good.”

Sebastian jumps in and makes himself comfortable. “Is this okay?” He asks over his shoulder.

Conor slips an arm around Sebastian and pulls him close. “Mmm more than.” He nuzzles into the juncture of Sebastian’s neck and shoulder. “You smell nice.”

“I did use your shampoo,” Sebastian reminds him as he gives Conor more room to explore his neck.

“And it continues to smell great on you.” Conor’s hand settles over Sebastian’s hip, and he rubs his thumb back and forth over the little slip of skin just above the waistband of Sebastian’s sweatpants. Tentative, he dips his middle finger just under the elastic only to feel the unmistakable rasp of lace against his skin.

Trying not to sound too excited in case he wasn’t supposed to discover this, he whispers into the dark, “What’s this?”

“Um,” Sebastian wiggles nervously. “I, uh. . .” He trails off not sure how to answer.

He sits up and stands. “Okay, so don't freak out,” Sebastian starts as he faces Conor and turns on the lamp. “I like panties,” he blurts out quickly, afraid of Conor's response.

“Okay,” Conor says slowly. He’s still trying to figure out why that requires Sebastian to take himself--and the panties--all the way across the room. “Is that, um… ” He can’t even summon words right now. “Okay,” he says again. He’s flustered and half-hard in his shorts and he can’t tell if Sebastian is trying to fuck with him or not.

“So, it's not something anyone but maybe Jaimie knows. And, I know some people don't approve of male omegas wearing them. But I love them,” he shifts from side to side trying to keep his anxiety at bay.

He looks at Conor's eyes, and he doesn't see any judgment in them. “I can, um, I can show you?”

Conor swallows hard. His throat is suddenly dry. “Yeah,” he croaks, licks his lips, and tries again. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Sebastian takes a deep breath before he starts to slowly pull down his sweats. The red lace is startling bright against his skin, and he's never thought of them as being racy or risqué. But Conor's eyes on him makes him feel both.

As the red, red, red panties come into view, Conor feels the blood rush to his cock. Though he’s never really had an opinion about lingerie, seeing it live on Sebastian is enough to make him throb. If Sebastian is looking for a New Year cuddle, Conor is going to need a cold shower before he can sleep.  
  
Sebastian fully drops his pants and steps away from them. He stands there in full view of Conor and turns around so the beta can get the full effect. The criss cross pattern at the crease of his ass has never felt as obscene as it does now.

If Conor was a cartoon character, his eyes would have been bugging out of his head. All he can think about is getting his face between the globes of Sebastian’s absolutely perfect lace-wrapped ass.

“Um, say something,” Sebastian encourages as he stands there, feeling awkward as Conor continues to stare.

“Holy fuck,” is the first thing that comes to Conor’s tongue. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything so hot in my life.” Eyes wide, he forces himself to look at Sebastian’s face. “I just--wow. Did you… I mean, are you wearing those for me? Or just because? Not--not that I’m expecting anything, but wow.” Self-conscious, he tries to adjust the bedding around himself so his erection isn’t as obvious.

Sebastian releases a relieved breath. “I have a whole chest full of panties. I like how they make me feel,” Sebastian shrugs.

He looks at Conor before deciding he's okay with this. “Is it okay if I get in bed just like this?”

  
“I--um.” Helpless, Conor looks down at his lap. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or make you think I’m expecting anything, but I’m sort of rock hard right now.”

“Oh,” Sebastian feels surprised. “You really did like it,” he says in awe. And then what Conor says clicks in. “Oh, uh,” Sebastian feels emboldened by Conor's response to his secret, “that's okay.” He approaches the bed and lifts the comforter to lay next to his boyfriend.

“They make me feel confident,” Sebastian continues to explain as he lays down facing Conor. He doesn't cover himself, feeling warm with arousal and embarrassment, and a multitude of other emotions he's too overwhelmed to wade through.

He sits to remove his hoodie before laying back down. Conor’s heated stare continues to follow Sebastian and it's making Sebastian wet. He reaches for one or Conor's hands and places it on his hip, where the lace cloth wraps comfortably around his skin. “You can touch, um, if you want?”

With Sebastian’s consent, Conor spreads his hand across the Omega’s hip. He traces the edge of the pattern back into the dip of Sebastian's ass. The scent of slick is almost cloying, and his nostrils flare in response.

Growling, he jerks Sebastian closer until they're pressed flush skin to skin. He nudges his knee between Sebastian’s legs to push them further apart. “Is this okay?”

Sebastian nods, unable to form words. He lifts his leg high and wraps it around Conor's hip, bringing their bodies closer together. The only thing separating them is Conor's sweats and Sebastian's panties, and the thin fabrics are not enough to hide how hard they both are.

He slides his hand to Conor's chest, lightly dusted with hair that leads down to a significant bulge. Sebastian caresses the beta’s chest, slides his hand down to Conor's flat stomach. He wants to dip his hand in the waistband of his boyfriend’s pants but he doesn't know if it's allowed.

Conor settles between his thighs and watches him. “You can touch me. You can do whatever you want,” he swallows thickly. “Please.”

Looking at Sebastian, Conor wants so many things he doesn't even know where to start. What he really wants is to rip the panties in half so he can reach the space that smells so good.

“I don't want to ruin your underwear. They're so pretty.” He forces himself to keep his claws sheathed as he pets his fingertips over the fabric.

“I would really hate it if these were shredded,” Sebastian laughs softly. “Do you want me to take them off?”

“Yes. Please.” Conor’s tone is clipped as he struggles to control his excitement. He's like a child who has to wait to unwrap his present.

Sebastian moves to stand but Conor has a strong hold on him. “Baby, I need to stand to get these off.”

“Oh, for--” Rolling Sebastian onto his back, Conor takes the panties on each hand and jerks them down Sebastian’s hips. Conor doesn't pull hard enough to rip them, and he holds his breath, hoping he doesn't hear the tell-tale sound of seams giving way. Past the swell of Sebastian’s ass and the cock that slaps against his belly, the scrap of lace slides easily down his thighs. Conor tosses it onto the floor.

With gold eyes, he turns back to the Omega.

Sebastian can feel his eyes widen in surprise. He's so turned on by Conor's impatience and how he was manhandled that he feels dribbles of slick slide down his crease. He lays there, willingly naked and exposed, waiting on Conor’s next move.

This is the first Omega he's ever been with, so Conor is more than a little overwhelmed with the sensory overload. “Do you--what do you want me to do? What can't I do?” His wolf is telling him to take, but his brain--his rational mind--is telling him to slow down and communicate.

Conor’s rough voice is making Sebastian's body respond in ways he never thought something as simple as someone's voice could. “You can touch me. I-I want to feel you, too,” Sebastian is breathless.

He reaches out to softly touch Conor's cheek. “You tell me if this is too soon,” he swallows down his nerves, “I want to feel you inside me. I want to have sex with you.”

Conor freezes. “I don't know if I have any condoms. And my parents definitely don't:”

“Oh,” Sebastian is disappointed, and feels a little rejected. He remembers Stiles telling him that wolves don't catch any diseases. He pulls his knees up and feels embarrassed.

“I, uh, I'll just put my hoodie back on.” He's feeling more rejected then he would have liked and part of him wishes his battle armor weren't so far away.

“Woah,” Conor says. He lays a hand on Sebastian’s knee. “I mean, I can still eat you out, I just--I mean, I didn't think you'd want to have sex without a condom.”

“You asked what you couldn't do and I told you I want to have sex with you. I'm not setting many boundaries here,” Sebastian frowns, feeling stupid for not thinking about safe sex. “You're right about condoms. I can't get pregnant right now because I'm not in heat and I'm on birth control, but it's an important practice to keep. I'm sorry for, um, putting you in a position to have to be responsible for both of us.”

“It's fine.” Conor forces a smile, but his erection is quickly wilting. Sebastian is sitting on the bed hunched around himself, and his posture couldn't be more defensive if he tried.

“I've made your night such a clusterfuck, huh,” Sebastian says sadly. “First with the girl on TV and now this,” he gestures at the distance between them. He shakes his head and stands, looking for his hoodie and underwear. He has a small hope that putting them back on will get them both back in the mood but he highly doubts it.

He finds his panties first, and steps into them, adjusting them carefully around his hips before he finds his hoodie. Sebastian sits on the other bed and watches Conor's tense body and stoic expression. He wants so much neither is probably willing to give right now and he doesn't know how to get their playfulness back.

“I feel like I've apologized to you all night but again I'm sorry,” he's sincere about his regret.

“Come here.” Conor lies back down and pats the space in front of him. “It's late. We’re exhausted. Let's get some sleep and we can talk this over in the shower or something.” He closes his eyes, but he's smiling.

Sebastian immediately lies down and makes himself comfortable against his boyfriend’s chest. “Are you okay with us having sex, eventually?” He asks tentatively, unable to let this insecurity go.

Conor slings an arm around Sebastian and pulls him close. “Of course. I just don't think either of us should have sex under duress.” He presses a kiss into Sebastian’s hair. “Go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up.”

“Spoon me?” Sebastian turns over, wanting to feel Conor surrounding him.

“Of course.” Conor rearranges them so he's nestled against Sebastian from behind. “Go to sleep,” he whispers.

*

Sebastian is sorting through his laundry when he hears his apartment door open. The only one who has keys is Jaimie so he's not worried.

“I'm in my room, honey!” he calls out excitedly. They haven't seen each other for over a month which is more than they've gone without each other since freshman year.

Scarf tails trailing behind her, Jaimie bursts into Sebastian’s room and launched herself backwards on his bed. She lands in the middle of his laundry pile, but she couldn't care less. “Hey, Sunshine! I missed you!”

“Missed you back, honey buns,” Sebastian throws himself on the alpha. “How was your break?” he asks as he nuzzles comfortably against Jaimie’s shoulder.

“The usual. Shopping in Malibu, sunning myself on the beach.” She pushes herself onto one elbow and gives Sebastian a significant look. “What about you? How was Conor? How was his family?”

“You do look pretty tanned,” Sebastian deflects. He smiles innocently at his best friend before she launches at him to tickle him.

“Quit avoiding the question! What? Did you guys break up?”

“Okay!” Sebastian calls out through giggles. “We just started dating.” He rolls his eyes.

He sits up and crosses his legs to get comfortable. “Winter break was interesting,” he begins. “Conor has a huge family. Like five siblings huge. And his parents are madly in love even after, like, over twenty years. His mom is this really sassy omega who gave me omega advice. And oh my god, if Conor looks like his dad when he's old, yes please!”

“Siblings, huh?” Jaimie is lost in her own thoughts for a minute. “Any Omegas? You wanna introduce me?” She leers at him.

“Honey, his brother actually hit on me in front of Conor. He's a total douche bro Alpha. You deserve better than teenagers,” he pats Jaimie’s leg.

Jaimie purses her lips. “I'm also not gay. Well that's unfortunate on all accounts. Maybe if his dad bites the dust I can be your new step-dad-in-law.”

“Indeed,” Sebastian sniffles, “we could have been in l- what? Jaimie! Absolutely not! They're mated.”

“Honey, I didn't say I’d kill him, I just said if he died. Is his mom hot?” Jaimie waggles her eyebrows.

Sebastian let's out a long suffering sigh, “The entire family is beautiful. But his mom would literally die without his dad. So stop that! You're making it creepy.”

He settles back against the headboard. “Now do you want to hear about the rest of my trip?”

“You're right. I'm sorry. You and Conor.” She folds her hands together primly. “Did you do the do?”

“No,” Sebastian crosses his arms, self consciously. “Conor's parents let us use their beach house for the week of Conor's birthday, though. So that was sweet.”

“Sounds romantic.”

“It was!” Sebastian agrees. “He, uh, he's very sweet. And he respects me.”

“He better. Or else I'll show him what's what.” Jaimie’s got a mean right hook, and she's not afraid to use it.

“I want you to meet him,” Sebastian requests.

“Do I get to vet him?” Jaimie’s smile curves dangerously.

Sebastian frowns at his best friend. “I really like him, okay? I think we can be serious about each other so I don't want you to scare him away, got it?”

“I just worry about you, honey. Remember Chris?”

Sebastian stiffens at the reminder of his high school ex. “Conor's not like that,” he answers stiltedly.

“I just want you to be sure. If he breaks your heart, I'll punch his face in.”

“If he breaks my heart, you're more than welcome to break his face. How about that?” Sebastian smiles fondly. “I missed you. How about we go have lunch and I'll tell you about this thing Conor did with his tongue,” he walks out of his room as Jaimie throws one of his pillows at him.

*

Sebastian is looking at the clock, willing the minutes to fly by for this class to be over. His professor continues to drone on about a topic Sebastian’s not particularly interested in, and the only thing he can think about is Conor waiting for him outside the lecture hall.

Having spent almost four weeks together during the winter break, it’s been difficult to not be able to see his boyfriend in over a week. With catching up with their respective friends, getting themselves organized, they haven’t had time to see each other at all. Sebastian is surprised with how much he misses Conor.

Finally the professor lets them out, and Sebastian gathers his things quickly before making his way to the exit. He’s stopped by Logan, an alpha who has been in his classes since freshman year.

“Hey Seabass,” Logan gives Sebastian a side hug. “This class is going to kick my ass,” he continues, “so I hope you’re prepared to be my study buddy.”

Sebastian rolls his eyes and punches the Alpha good naturedly on the shoulder. They walk out together and they’re talking about their vacation when he looks up to see Conor’s car.

“Text me about your schedule to set up our study dates, okay?” Sebastian leans forward and hugs Logan before running towards his boyfriend’s car.

Conor’s sitting in his Camaro with the radio on. It's making a squeaky noise that he can hear over the music. He meant to replace the timing belt while he was home, but with Sebastian around, he never found the time.

Sebastian knocks on the passenger window lightly to get Conor’s attention.

Startled out of his reverie, Conor rolls down the window and unlocks the doors. “Sorry. Didn't realise the doors were locked.” He turns down the radio. “I was listening to my timing belt. I'll need to go home sooner than later to fix it.”

Sebastian settles in the passenger seat, while Conor talks about his car. Sebastian has nothing to add, frankly he has no knowledge of cars and its mechanics. “You can’t fix that around town?” Sebastian asks as he leans over the middle console to kiss Conor’s cheek.

“Nah. The actual belt is already at the house, and my dad has all the tools. It will only take me an hour or so. I just need the time to do it.” Conor puts the car in gear and pulls out of the parking lot. “How was class? Where are we going? In-and-out?”

“Ugh,” Sebastian deflates against the seat.

“Or we can do something healthier?”

“My professor wouldn’t stop talking about science and the law. So boring. But my friend Logan is in it with me so we’ll probably be study buddies for the semester. I’d love a salad, if that’s okay? Jaimie kicked my ass this week with her workouts and I shouldn’t deviate from the hard work. How are your classes going?”

“Kale Cafe it is. Classes are fine. None of them have you in them.” Glancing at Sebastian, Conor reaches over and takes his hand.

Sebastian feels warmed by the hand in his. He wasn’t sure how to act around Conor now that they’re back to their normal lives. “I’ve missed you,” Sebastian smiles shyly.

“I missed you too.” It's on the tip of his tongue to invite Sebastian back to Beacon Hills with him this weekend, but he doesn't want to overdo things.

“We should go on a date this weekend, if you’re free?” Sebastian is hopeful Conor will accept. They haven’t really been on a date outside of breakfasts while they were in Beacon Hills. “There’s this really cool Shakespeare in the park thing going on on Saturday. What do you say?”

Conor frowns. “I was actually thinking about going back home this weekend to fix my car, but I guess I could put it off another week.”

“Oh, no. Don’t do that. You said you had to fix it soon, right?” Sebastian pulls Conor’s hand to his lips. He may not know a lot about cars but he can sense the urgency Conor has to fix his car. “We can do something else another time. It’s not like the Shakespeare company won’t be back in town.”

“No, it's okay. I'm sure this old beast can make it another week. It will be fine. I want to spend time with you.”

“Are you sure?” Sebastian asks, feeling guilty for Conor changing his plans. “I mean, I could go with you?”

Conor forces himself to remain composed and nonchalant. “If you want to. I mean, it's gonna take me a while to fix the car, so you might be bored.”

“I could spend time with your mom,” Sebastian shrugs like it’s not big deal. He really enjoyed Conor’s family and Stiles treated him like a son. “I liked your family, babe. It wouldn’t be a hardship to spend time with them if you wouldn’t mind me tagging along. Is that weird?”

“Of course not,” Conor answers automatically. “You're my girlfriend.”

“I am,” Sebastian affirms. “But, if you wanted time alone with your family I wouldn’t want to intrude either.”

“Don't take this the wrong way, but I just want to spend some time alone with my car.”

Sebastian’s heart clenches, not really understanding anyone’s obsession with their car but he doesn’t want to seem clingy. “Okay?” he laughs awkwardly. “I’ll go to the Shakespeare thing with Jaimie and Logan--”

“No, you completely misunderstood.” Conor squeezes his hand. “I'd love to take you back to Beacon Hills with me, and I know my mom would love to hang out with you. You won't be intruding at all; I just need about 3 hours on Saturday to work on my car.”

Feeling confused, Sebastian turns to face Conor. “I don’t think I’m getting this. So do you want me to go or not? I won’t be offended if you say no to whisper sweet nothings to your car. I can entertain myself here just fine,” he jokes.

“Yes.” Conor glances at him. “I absolutely want you to go, I just don't want you to feel smothered or something.” There's also the issue of them not having sex yet, and Conor doesn't want to add to that awkwardness.

“How would I feel smothered when you’re having a love affair with this sexy piece of machinery,” Sebastian pats his seat.

“Don't you dare speak ill of this car. It used to be my Dad’s.”

“Oh,” Sebastian pictures Conor’s dad in the car at a younger age and Sebastian can totally understand why Stiles asked Derek to be heat partners. “Well, your car is slutty, so that’s fine,” he grins wickedly.

“My car isn't slutty!” Conor's tone is completely indignant. “Why would you say that? Nothing about her is slutty. She's classy.”

“It’s a her?” Sebastian laughs loudly. “You are in a relationship, Mister. And yet, this car is your side piece. Wait, maybe you’re the slutty one.”

“Baby, she was a her before I was born. She's old enough to be my mom.”

“So you’re into older women,” Sebastian nods sagely.

Conor’s laughter echoes through his old lady as he pulls into the parking lot.

*

Returning home feels as good as it always does, and this time the dogs run out to greet them.

“Hey, guys! Hey!” Conor laughs as he struggles to give them equal attention. Biscuit realises Sebastian is another person who can give ear scratches and takes off towards him. Not to be outdone by his sister, Boop runs towards Sebastian as well.

“All right!” Conor whistles. “Let him up! Come on, let's go in the house. Come on, dogs!”

Sebastian struggles with the dogs and is laughing too hard to push them away. “Hi, puppers,” he giggles as Conor helps him up.

His hair is mussed and he has slobber all over but he's content. “I guess they like me?” He bumps Conor's shoulder with his own.

“Where's the rest of your family?”

“Uhh…” Conor thinks for a moment. “Teddy’s probably at Hale Nation, and Nat might be at a friend’s house, but everyone else should be home. It's Saturday.” He lets them in through the front door.

Chloe and Lucy are on the couch watching TV.

“Hey,” Conor says, “where's everyone at?”

Their answering shrugs tell him his family is at least somewhere in the house.

“Hey cuties,” Sebastian waves at the two girls staring at the TV. They each give a distracted wave before going back to their program. Sebastian looks at Conor and smiles at him because he remembers being that age where everyone else didn't matter but what was happening in his favorite shows.

“Your parents must be home if they're down here,” he whispers.

Conor shrugs. “Let’s go put our stuff away.” As they head up the stairs, he tosses a question over his shoulder. “Are you staying in my room?”

“Um,” the question takes Sebastian off guard. He wants to say absolutely but he doesn't want to break any house rules. “Do you think your parents would be okay with that?”

“Considering they gave us the keys to the beach house? I don't think they'll care.” He leads Sebastian down the hall and shoulders open the door to his room.

“I guess you're right,” Sebastian concedes. He pushes Conor playfully, “I have missed our nightly cuddles, babe.”

“Awe, did you forget which dorm I'm in?” Conor teases. “I know. We’ve been busy.”

“Well, I’m not the one who doesn't have his own room. And, an extensive social life,” Sebastian teases back. He absolutely does not resent Conor's busy schedule as he has been busy too.

“Son,” Derek calls out as he makes his way up the stairs. He and stiles were out in the preserve when he heard the sound of Conor's car. It sounded off.

“In my room!”

“Hey,” Derek walks into Conor's room to find his son and his girlfriend sitting on the bed. “Sebastian. Welcome,” he reaches out to shake the omega’s hand. “Your mom is on his way,” he looks at his son before pulling him in for a hug.

“I missed you,” Conor whispers too low for Sebastian’s ears to pick up.

At Conor's words, Derek hugs a bit tighter. He always misses his son, and he probably always will. “Me too,” he responds equally quiet.

“What's up with the car?” Derek asks as he lets his son go.

Conor rubs a hand over the back of his neck, a habit he picked up from his dad. “Needs a new timing belt. I should have fixed it before now, but. Anyway, Seb wanted to come with.”

Derek nods, understanding the distraction. He and Stiles talked about visiting their son to talk about omegas. It's something he never thought of doing considering Conor is a beta. It's fortunate that Conor is here now and the three of them can sit down and talk.

“You're always welcome here,” he addresses Sebastian. He watches the omega’s blush rise prettily on his cheeks and he smiles at his son. “You're mom went to freshen up before he came to see you,” Derek shrugs nonchalantly, long ago having forgone embarrassment that their children smelled their love making.

Conor grimaces. He'll never get over how open his parents are about sex.

“Awesome,” he forces out, and by the tone of his voice, the news is anything but. “Is Remy home?”

“Remy went on a date with a girl he has a crush on,” Derek responds. There's a slight ache in his voice. It's difficult to see his children so grown. “He should be back home by 9.”

Derek shifts awkwardly, waiting for Stiles to get dressed. “Have you guys eaten?” Derek may be a happily mated but his alpha instincts still drive him to take care of those around his family, especially omegas.

Conor's stomach rumbles at the suggestion. “Does that answer your question? Did you make something or are you gonna cook?”

“We cooked earlier. We made tacos and empanadas,” Derek smiles at his son. “It was Chloe's turn to pick.”

Hair still wet from his shower, Stiles appears in the doorway. “Hey, Monster!” He reels Conor in for a hug and smacks a kiss on his cheek. “Was the drive okay?” He pulls Sebastian in for a hug, but saves him from the kiss.

“Thank you both for having me over again,” Sebastian greets Stiles. “I hope it's not an imposition.” Belatedly, Sebastian remembers to ask Conor if he had the all clear from his parents to allow Sebastian to visit.

“Not at all.” Stiles waves a hand and stops millimetres from smacking Derek in the face. He realises his error and pulls his mate in for a quick kiss. “Do you guys wanna eat now? I can heat up the empanadas and stuff.” He gives Sebastian a significant look. “I can't cook worth a damn, but I know how to operate a microwave!”

Sebastian laughs at Stiles’ self deprecating humor. “So who cooks?” He asks because in his home the omegas do the housework. He wouldn't be surprised if the Hales had a chef.

“Derek, Conor, Lucy, Remy, Chloe…” Stiles looks at Derek for confirmation. “Ted would burn water, and Natalia just doesn't care much for it.”

“Oh,” Sebastian is surprised. “So Conor can cook huh?” He looks at Conor with a grin. “May have to take advantage of that some day.”

“I mean, I’m no Gordon Ramsay, but I can flambe without catching the stove on fire, and my souffles never collapse.”

“Mmm,” Sebastian rubs his belly. “I have a sweet tooth,” he winks at Conor. He hears Mr. Stiles snicker and immediately blushes with embarrassment. “Sorry.”

“I can make a cake from a box,” Conor says with a wince. “I can cook. I’m not a very good baker. You’ll either need my mom or one of the twins for that.”

“I love to bake,” Sebastian shrugs. He doesn't bake at lot because he knows he will finish an entire pan of cookies and his thighs don't deserve the abuse. “I'm a pretty good cook. I was responsible for the cooking when my mom wasn't there.”

“Your dad doesn’t cook?” Stile seems surprised by the notion.

“He's our alpha,” Sebastian shrugs like that explains everything.

Stiles’s expression doesn’t change. “And he doesn’t cook? I mean, Teddy doesn’t like to cook, and he’s not good at it, but that doesn’t mean he gets out of kitchen duty. He can still butter toast and toss a salad. And Lucy’s an Alpha. She’s an excellent cook.”

Sebastian squirms uncomfortably. “In my house, the alpha provides and we take care of the household.”

Conor watches his parents share a look of disapproval, and he jumps in to run damage control. “We all help around the house, too. Dad’s got a chore chart in the kitchen.”

“Oh,” Sebastian stares at Mr. Derek. “Wow, you're a really awesome alpha,” he whispers in awe. Suddenly, his stomach growls loudly and he immediately covers his tummy to muffle the sound. Stupidly. “I am so sorry. Oh my god!” Sebastian hides his face in embarrassment.

“Let's eat,” Derek places his hand on Stiles’ back. “We’ll go heat everything while you two get settled.”

As his parents excuse themselves to the kitchen, Conor keeps his ears trained on their conversation.

“‘The Alpha provides and we take care of the household’?’ his mom says. “Derek, I don’t know about this kid. He’s nice enough, but is that really the sort of example we want him setting for Conor? What if he expects Conor to be some sort of ‘bread winner’ and support him while he stays home to what? Knit? They’re not going to have children unless they adopt.”

“Are you saying he's a gold digger?” Derek whispers back, amusement in his tone. “This is Conor's first relationship. Let him have his fun, explore. It won't last.”

After a moment, Derek whispers, “we shouldn't judge him for how his family is. Let's give him a chance while they're together, okay?”

“I’m not saying we shouldn’t give him a chance--I’m just . . . concerned. I think we should keep an eye on things, sort of,” he pauses, “okay, I was going to say ‘monitor,’ but that sounds terrible. What if Sebastian’s father is like--” Stiles lowers his voice so far that Conor can’t hear the end of his sentence.

Derek growls menacingly. “We’ll talk to Conor,” Derek responds decidedly.

  
“Conor,” Sebastian says loudly trying to get the beta’s attention for the past minute. “What's going on?”

Blinking his eyes several times, Conor’s focus returns to Sebastian. “Sorry, I was--” His mind is churning with his parents’ apparent disapproval of his girlfriend. “It’s nothing. It’s fine. Sorry. What were you saying?”

Sensing Conor's discomfort, he stands up and goes to him. “What's wrong? Don't lie to me. Like I told you before, your face gives you away.”

“I’m--I think I’m gonna shit myself.” It’s a terrible lie, but he makes for the bathroom in his parents’ room because he knows Sebastian won’t follow him.

Sebastian stares after Conor and feels uncomfortable. He looks around Conor's room and isn't sure if he should go help Conor's parents or if he should wait for his boyfriend.

He decides to go to the kitchen to help the Hales and hopefully make a good impression on them. He wants Conor's parents to like him and he has a feeling they may think Conor is just a fling for him. Omegas don't usually settle for betas. And many have been known to experiment with betas before settling with their alpha.

Sebastian makes his way to the kitchen where Mr. Derek and Mr. Stiles are putting together parfaits. “Is there anything I can do to help?” He asks as he stands awkwardly at the doorway.

“Uhhh…” Stiles’s eyes roam over the counter. “We can put you between us and have you add berries in between scoops of yogurt. We’ll have a little assembly line.”

Sebastian laughs nervously but follows Stiles’s lead and situates himself between them. Standing beside them, he feels unbelievably small. They work in relative silence and he can feel both the alpha and his omega’s eyes on him.

They finish by the time Conor comes down. Sebastian is concerned he caught a bug since he took so long. “Are you feeling better?” Sebastian asks, concern in his voice.

“Something wrong?” Stiles asks. “You can’t get sick, so I know it’s not that.” He pushes the last parfait towards the others with a laugh.

Sebastian stiffens next to Stiles and watches Conor’s reaction. Hurt and anger mix together and Sebastian can feel himself pulling away, trying not to cause a scene. Conor doesn't meet his eyes, and Sebastian knows he's been lied to.

“I, uh,” he clears his throat. Feeling the tears prick at his eyes. “I just remembered I had to take, uh,” he doesn't finish before he steps away from the Hales and pushes past Conor to head up the stairs.

“What did I say?” Stiles asks.

Feeling his stomach tie itself into knots, Conor sighs. “I heard you guys talking in here. Werewolf hearing, remember? You said Sebastian isn’t right for me, and instead of telling him what I’d heard and crushing his soul, I told him I had the runs. So, now, not only does he have no idea why I made that up, he also thinks I lied to him. Double whammy, parents. Thanks.” Without waiting for a reply, he leaves the kitchen.

  
Even though it’s his own bedroom, Conor knocks. “Sebastian? It’s Conor. Can I come in?”

Sebastian doesn't answer. This is not his house. He has no authority here.

“Seb? Please? I just want to talk to you.”

“This is your house, Conor,” Sebastian sniffles. “And this is your room. You don't ask permission.”

“But I value your privacy.”

“Just come in, Conor,” Sebastian answers annoyed with Conor, but especially himself.

Conor opens the door to find Sebastian sitting on the edge of the bed with his arms tucked into his hoodie. “I’m sorry,” he says. “I heard my parents talking in the kitchen, and it upset me. That’s why I lied about having diarrhea. I don’t get sick, but I do get diarrhea when I’m stressed. That’s not a lie. You can ask my mom.”

“It must have been something,” Sebastian wipes at his eyes. “I hate being lied to,” he starts, “there's never any excuse to lie, Conor.”

Sebastian looks up at Conor and meets his eyes. He knows his own eyes are red rimmed and tears continue to flow. “You hurt me,” he says seriously.

“My parents don’t think you’re good for me,” Conor blurts with an erratic hand gesture. “That’s what I heard. Would you rather I tell you? I’m between a rock and a hard place here, Seb.”

“Oh,” Sebastian feels his heart stop. He's not able to meet Conor's eyes anymore and he's not sure what to do next. His boyfriend’s parents don't like him. Not good enough, rolls around in his mind. “I think I should go back to Berkeley,” Sebastian’s voice cracks.

He gets up and grabs his bag, grateful that he hadn't unpacked yet. “I don't know what to say, Conor.”

Instinctively, Conor wraps his arms around Sebastian. “Please don’t go. I don’t care if my parents hate you. And they don’t. They just need more time to see the Sebastian I see.”

Sebastian breaks down and leans into Conor's warm embrace. He sobs uncontrollably, feeling hurt and embarrassed. In some ways he agrees with Conor's parents, and he hates that he does because he's a nice omega and he cares about their son. “I'm sorry,” Sebastian cries into Conor's shirt.

“No, I’m sorry,” Conor whispers. “You never should have heard any of that, and neither should I.” He continues to rub his hand in soothing circles up and down Sebastian’s back.

Sebastian shakes his head in disagreement. “Is it awful I kind of agree with them?”

“Honey. Why?”

“You're the sweetest and kindest man,” Sebastian shrugs, “and I'm a mess.”

“Trust me, I have a lot of flaws. And you’re willing to put up with them, which makes you the best. Yes, I will turn this into a ‘no you are’ competition, if I have to.” ”

“You're just saying that to make me not cry anymore,” Sebastian sniffles and giggles at the same time. “I have a headache,” he whispers, feeling drained. “And I'm going to take a bus back to school, okay?”

“If that’s what you really want, I won’t stop you. But I want you to stay. Can I interest you in some aspirin and a bed that smells like me?”

Sebastian nods his head and tightens his arms around Conor. “I just don't feel comfortable staying the night.”

“Okay.” Conor drops a kiss on the top of Sebastian’s head. “I’ll get you some aspirin and then we’ll head back to campus.”

“No,” Sebastian shakes his head. “You stay with your family,” Sebastian sits on the bed and lays back on Conor's pillow. “Can you hold me for a little while?”

“Of course.” As he lays down behind Sebastian, Conor forgoes arguing with him about staying or going.

“I’ll get up for that aspirin any time you want,” Conor whispers.

Sebastian doesn't realize he falls asleep, safely in Conor's arms.

  
Conor waits until he’s sure Sebastian is asleep before extricating himself. He can smell dinner cooking downstairs, but it annoys him that Sebastian worked himself up and fell asleep before he had a chance to eat.

The only person in the kitchen is his dad, which is just as well.

“Can I talk to you?” Conor asks without preamble.

“I heard, Con.” Derek looks up. He sees anger and disappointment in his son’s eyes and feels terrible. “We should talk when your mom comes back. He went to walk the dogs.”

“Sebastian thinks you guys hate him, and now he wants to go back to school.”

Derek sighs heavily, and mumbles, “or not,” wishing Stiles had decided to walk the dogs later. “We don't hate him, Conor. We're just concerned. We want what's best for you.”

“Well, now he’s concerned you hate him. What am I supposed to do about that? He didn’t even do anything.”

“He seems like a nice boy, son.” Derek sighs as he turns off the stove. “But we’re worried about his upbringing and what that would mean for you. We are worried for you. That's all.”

Derek leans against the counter. “Your mom is on his way back. Why don't you have a seat so we can talk while you eat.”

“Can I stand?” Conor asks. He hates feeling like he’s being lectured.

Derek shrugs. “If that's how you want to eat.”

Sullen, Conor fixes a plate and proceeds to eat standing up as his mom comes back into the house.

“Hey, Con. Spending too much time in the car today, or what?”

Derek shakes his head, trying to get Stiles to stop joking around. He can smell Conor's distress and the sorrow from the omega upstairs, and it’s cloying to his senses.

Stiles sighs. “I’m sorry, Conor.”

“Good thing sorry can’t fix my relationship.”

“Your attitude won't fix anything either,” Derek responds sternly. “Don't talk to your mother that way. He's apologizing to you.”

“Sorry,” Conor says a little more earnestly. He continues to shovel forkfuls of food into his mouth. “Sebastian thinks you hate him.”

“I never said that.” Stiles pulls up a barstool and sits down. “Honey, this is the kind of thing we’re worried about. That you and Sebastian just aren’t a good fit, not that he’s not a good person. I’m sure he’ll make someone very happy someday, but we’re not sure it’s you.”

“We’re just worried about you, Conor. You and I never talked about omegas. They're different than betas and alphas. Have different needs-”

“Did Papa put up this much of a fight when you agreed to be Mom’s heat partner? I’m not even asking for that. Sebastian doesn’t even have heats. We’re just dating right now.”

“John hated me for years.” Derek smiles bitterly. “He may not have heats right now but, son, he will.”

“So then why are you doing the same thing to me and Sebastian?”

“It's not the same,” Derek denies. “I don't hate him, and we've been welcoming. He's just very different.”

“He thinks you hate him!” Conor explodes. “That’s not welcoming!”

“Conor, don’t talk to your father like that.”

“You're angry,” Derek sighs. “I get it. I'll apologize to the omega if that makes you feel better but it's not going to take away from the fact that I am worried. His family is so different from the values we've tried to instill in this family.”

“Yeah, well, look at you guys.”

“What about us?” Derek asks confused.

“Dad, you were practically an outlaw, and Mom was the twins’ age when you guys met. You turned out okay. I turned out okay.”

“We loved each other,” Derek tries. This argument is a losing battle. “It's different for an alpha and omega pair, Con. Most omegas just experiment with betas before going after alphas. We don't want you to get hurt.”

Conor crosses his arms. “Aunt Isaac is with two betas.”

“That's not the same,” Derek deflates. “They knew each other for years before they got together. And Isaac’s history is different. Come on, Conor. This isn't a serious relationship. You barely know this kid.”

“Oh, coz you and Mom were best fucking friends when you met!”

Derek growls menacingly. “You watch your mouth!”

“Conor Avery!” Stiles says at the same time.

Derek takes a deep breath before continuing. “We knew each other for a while before we got together. Don't use our history against us. And I am an alpha to his omega. It's different for you.”

“Okay, then I’ll go upstairs and break up with him. Clearly, that’s what you want.”

Stiles steps between Derek and Conor. “You both need to calm down. Conor, neither you nor Sebastian was supposed to hear that conversation, and I’m sorry. I know it’s hard to understand, but we care about you. The last thing we want to see is you getting hurt. You’re my first born.”

“Mom,” Conor says in more of a whine than a statement.

“Conor,” Derek realizes his son is hurting and that's not what he wants. “I'm sorry. You're an adult and will make decisions for yourself. We just don't want you to ever hurt, son.”

“Are you guys ready for dinner yet? I’m sure your brothers and sisters are piled up outside the kitchen right now,” says Stiles.

Slowly, Chloe and Lucy shuffle into the kitchen, looking bashful. Derek knows they've been eavesdropping by the guilty looks on their faces. “What have we said about listening to conversations that do not involve you?”

Chloe looks at her parents and shrugs. She knows she's in trouble and hopes that Lucy will take the brunt of it. “Sorry, Daddy. Sorry, Mommy.”

Derek has a hard time staying angry with Chloe; he just shakes his head and directs her to set the table.

“Will your girlfriend stay for dinner?” Lucy asks as she setting out glasses and silverware.

“He’s asleep,” Conor says sourly. “I don’t know.”

  
*

Sebastian wakes up slowly, feeling disoriented and slightly confused. His head is a full ache and he huddles closer into the warm smell of Conor. He knows he's alone, and feels the loss of those strong arms around him when the events of the afternoon come tumbling back to consciousness.

He feels crushed. Conor's family doesn't like him. In his mind, they probably think he's a typical omega, dating a beta to experiment and such. He's not like that, he wants to scream. He also was not aware of Conor's financial situation before he developed his crush all those months ago.

He wishes the Hales would have gotten to know him before judging him unworthy. He gets up quickly and feels the room spin slightly. The headache, hunger, and emotional turmoil all working together to make him feel weak.

He takes his phone and searches for the bus schedule. He finds a bus ticket that will take him back to the city that leaves in an hour.

Sebastian puts his shoes back on, wraps his scarf around his neck and wishes Conor would come back to the room. He needs a ride to the bus station and he doesn't want to make the family uncomfortable. Sebastian decides to text Conor but his message is received with a quiet vibration on the nightstand. Conor left his phone in the room.

  
In an attempt to run damage control, Stiles takes it upon himself to seek out Sebastian. He and Derek were the ones to make this mess, so they'll need to clean it up.

The door to Conor’s room is shut. Aware he may be waking Sebastian, Stiles knocks on the door. “Sebastian?” he says softly. “It's Stiles, Conor’s mom.”

Startled, Sebastian whirls around and trips over his bag. “Please come in,” he calls out as he rights himself. He's glad he has his scarf on so his blush is not visible. “Ms. Stiles?”

Stiles opens the door. He isn't prepared to see Sebastian dressed and packed. “Oh. Are you leaving?”

“Um,” Sebastian looks around. “You and your family have been very kind and generous but, um, I think I’ve overstayed my welcome.”

“Oh, honey,” Stiles says. “I am so sorry. You weren't supposed to hear that conversation between Derek and I--”

“I didn’t,” Sebastian interrupts. “Conor did and then he lied to me. I understand he didn’t want to hurt my feelings, but he did anyway. You don’t know me, Ms. Stiles, and it hurts me to know you and your husband don’t find me good enough for your son, but I would have really liked for you to have gotten to know me.” Sebastian can feel the tears threatening to trickle down his face.

“Sebastian, let me interrupt.” Stiles just wants to hug the kid, but he's done enough damage already. “Omega to Omega, we just want the best for our Beta son. I'm not saying that's not you. We just want him to make the right decisions. And lying to you was not the right decision. If you're hellbent on leaving, I’ll make sure you have a ride back to school, but I want you to know that Derek made an amazing dinner, and we both want you to sit down and eat with us. As a family.”

Sebastian hugs himself, trying to stop the tears from flowing. It’s a losing battle, and he turns slightly to wipe them away. “I, uh,” Sebastian clears his throat.

“You know what? Come on. I want to show you something.” Stiles heads out the door. “Come on. You'll like this, I promise.”

Sebastian is wary but follows Conor’s mom. He’s not sure what he’s supposed to do, and he’s upset conor left him alone to fend for himself.

Stiles leads Sebastian to a door at the end of the hall. He opens it to reveal a staircase. “Come on,” he says, “it's up here.” At the top of the stairs is an alcove more familiar to him than any other place in the house. “Sebastian, what do you know about Omega nests?”

Sebastian looks at the stairs and thinks about being led to his doom, and then the question processes and Sebastian is surprised. “Nests?” he asks confused. He’s not sure why this is even relevant or why Stiles would lead him to this odd part of their family home.

Stiles flips the switch, and the fairy lights illuminate the blankets and pillows that make up his secret place.

Sebastian looks around the small, cozy room and he is mesmerized. It’s beautiful and warm, everything he imagines nests to be.

“What do you know about nests?” Stiles says again. His tone is calm and even.

“They’re an omega’s most sacred place,” Sebastian answers with awe.

“This is my nest,” Stiles says in a softer voice.

“Why are you showing me this?” Sebastian whispers, afraid to ruin the sanctity of the space.

“Teddy and Chloe were born in here.” Idly, Stiles fingers one of the blankets. It's a soft grey one Derek bought specifically for the nest. “Do you think I'd show you this place if I thought you would harm me or my family?”

Sebastian shakes his head, unable to form words. His mother didn’t nest but he’s read up on the concept and he’s always been fascinated. To see one in person, especially a nest from an omega that has been loved and cherished, is making him feel something. Like an urgency he didn’t have before.

“I would never harm anyone, Ms. Stiles,” Sebastian proclaims from the door. He doesn’t dare set foot inside. “Why did you bring me here?”

“My son really cares for you, Sebastian, and I love my son. If he thinks you are deserving of his affection, then I think you belong in this house. But like I said, if you want to go home, I'll make sure you get there.”

“I care for your son. He is so easy to fall in love with,” Sebastian confesses softly. “I don’t want to hurt him, and we are young. Our relationship is new. But I will promise that I will show you and your husband, maybe I could be worthy of his affection, too”

He looks at Stiles for the first time since the older omega knocked on the door. He’s not sure what he sees, but he feels calmer. He’s not okay, and he won’t be okay until he’s cocooned in his bed but he doesn’t feel as hopeless. “Would it be okay if I spoke to Conor?”

“Of course. I was gonna ask if you wanted to go have some dinner first, but it's up to you.”

Sebastian is torn. He knows it would be rude to refuse the offer but he wants to apologize to Conor for flipping out earlier. “I’ll, uh, have dinner with your family first. Thank you for the offer.”

“Come on, kiddo. You must be starving.”

*  
Dinner was awkward but delicious. Sebastian never knew an Alpha could be such a great cook. He wishes he could call his mom and tell her how different Alphas can be and how much Conor is showing him about a loving home, but it is not the time.

He offers to help clean up but is told it’s Chloe and Teddy’s turn. The young alpha behaved himself and was charming when he lost the facade of a knothead.

Sebastian follows Conor back to the room they’re sharing and he immediately sits down on the bed. “If you have it, I would love some aspirin, please?”

“Let me rub your head and I'll grab it.” Moving behind Sebastian, Conor puts his hands gently on either side of Sebastian’s head.

Sebastian smiles fondly and let’s Conor maneuver him.

The placement of his hands doesn't matter for this, but he rubs a little as he takes the pain. “How's that?”

Sebastian moans softly, feeling the ache in the back of his head lessen. “That feels amazing,” Sebastian sighs. “Please don’t stop.”

“Not planning on it,” Conor murmurs. Knowing how good it feels, he digs his thumbs in a little deeper.

“Oh,” Sebastian moans, and feels his body losing tension. “I don’t think I need aspirin anymore. Your hands are magic.”

“You sure?” Conor grins. He knows Seb doesn't need aspirin.

“Mmm,” Sebastian responds wordlessly. He leans back against Conor’s chest and feels his body going limp. “Thank you, Con.”

“Any time, baby.” Conor presses a kiss to Sebastian’s head. “You falling asleep?”

“No,” Sebastian smiles sleepily. “Not my fault your hands magicked me and now I’m your raggedy Ann doll.”

“Good.” Now he wants to ask something that's been bugging him. “What did my mom say to you to convince you to stay?”

Sebastian pushes further into Conor’s warmth and sighs deeply. He knew they would have to talk about this but was hoping they could ignore the elephant in the room.

“He told me that he just wants you to be happy and for me not to hurt you. We had an omega to omega talk,” Sebastian shifts uncomfortably. “I wasn’t supposed to know what they thought of me,” he lifts a hand to stop Conor from interrupting. “Neither were you. We all say things about those we don’t know. So, I told your mom I would prove I can be worthy of your affection one day,” he shrugs, playing with a loose string at the hem of his hoodie.

Conor squeezes him tighter. “You're already worthy of me.”

Sebastian hums and squeezes Conor’s arm. “Now I just have to prove to your parents, I can be good for you.”

He turns slightly, meeting Conor’s eyes. “I know you were stuck in an uncomfortable place, but please don’t lie to me again. If you don’t want to tell me, just tell me it’s personal or it’s not the time. I can’t handle lies. Even if they’re small”

“Okay. Deal.” It's what Conor should have done in the first place, and he's still kicking himself for what he's done.

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Midterms are kicking Conor’s ass. He’s hardly seen Sebastian all week, and Kevin even less, even though they share a room. It seems like one of them is always leaving or else they are on opposite sleeping schedules. Conor can’t remember the last time they sat down and had a meal together. 

 

Conor throws his history textbook away from himself. It bounces once before falling face-down on the floor. “Same.”

 

Sighing, he casts a glance around his bed for his phone and finds it wedged between the mattress and the wall on its way to a perilous journey to the floor below. He thumbs across the touchscreen until a picture of Sebastian’s smiling face appears.  

 

_ Studying sucks. What are you up to _

  
  


Sebastian continues to wander around his room. His essay on the evolution of omegalogy is sitting on his laptop, unfinished. He sees Conor's text message pop up as a notification on his phone, he misses him so much. They've been together for two months now. They haven't seen each other all week, and before that for short periods between classes. 

 

They haven't’ gotten further than a kiss here or there, there hasn't been time for much else. It's not like they don't want to, there just hasn't been the time. School has been grueling and now that Sebastian has to start planning his thesis, even more so. 

 

He throws himself on the bed, removes the shirt he has hidden under his pillow and puts it to his face. The smell is faint, but it's like Conor is with him. He feels a stirring, and his panties feel silky and smooth and he knows that soon they will be  _ wet _ . 

 

He pulls his panties down and lifts his sweater. He twists his body to be able to capture the image of himself and possibly send it to Conor. His boyfriend has never talked about sexting before and Sebastian is feeling brave. 

 

He sends the picture with the caption:  _ miss you <3 _ and holds his breath. 

  
  


A few minutes later, Conor’s phone buzzes. His eyes go round at the sight of Sebastian’s bare ass. He’s never sexted with anyone before. (He’s pretty sure his parents do it, but  _ gross _ .) And Teddy regularly brags about all the Omega selfies he’s got on his phone. 

 

_ WOW _ , Conor texts back,  _ for me?  _

  
  


Sebastian giggles and rolls his eyes at Conor's response. 

 

_ Of course, silly. All yours. ;) _

 

He snuggles further into his bed, waiting for Conor to answer. He really should get back to his essay but now that he has taken this step, it's all he can think about. 

 

He just hopes Conor doesn't think badly of him. 

  
  


_ Mmm. Looks good enough to eat. ;-) _

 

Sebastian feels himself get aroused and he has to wiggle around to keep himself from staining any fabric. 

 

_ You eat it so well, too. Midterms suck even more because I haven't been able to see you. :’( _

  
  


Rolling his lips inwards, Conor thinks on his reply. 

 

_ Wanna come over? Kev is out until late. We prob have a couple hours _

 

He presses send and drops the phone onto his bed. His mind is full of all the things he could do with Sebastian here instead of  _ there _ . Fisting his hand in the hem of his t-shirt, he turns his camera on. The picture he sends back is just a gratuitous ab shot with him pouting his bottom lip. 

  
  


Sebastian gets up and quickly calculates how much more time he needs to complete his essay; if he really applies himself he can finish in two hours. He’s looking for his tights when his phone dings. 

 

His screen shows a picture of Conor's bare abs, his happy trail standing out against his skin. Sebastian feels his body clench, and he rushes to gather his things. He packs a small bag with condoms and lube, and a change of clothes in case he stays over. 

 

He rushes out of his apartment complex and heads to the dorms Conor shares with his friend Kevin. He makes it to Conor's dorm in 15-minutes and knocks on the door, shifting from side to side with nervous flutters in his belly. 

  
  


Conor all-but flies out of bed when he hears the knock on his dorm. He trips over a pair of jeans on the floor and it’s only his supernatural reflexes that keep him on his feet. He opens the door and pastes a suave smile on his face. 

 

“Hey,” he says, leaning against the door frame like he didn’t just almost fall on his face. 

 

“Hi, baby.” Sebastian smiles back. He leans forward to peck a kiss on Conor's lips. “It's been so long.”

 

“Mmm.” Conor moans into the kiss and pulls Sebastian closer. Almost as an afterthought, he pulls Sebastian into the room and lets the door slam shut. “You cannot send me pictures like that,” he says before dragging Sebastian’s lips back to his mouth. 

 

Sebastian’s response is muffled, and it makes him giggle into the kiss. He wraps his arms around Conor’s neck and leans back slightly.    
  


“No? You didn’t like it?” he asks with a pout, giving Conor his best sad puppy eyes.

 

“I liked it too much,” Conor amends. He pulls Sebastian tighter to his body so the Omega can feel his erection between them. He hasn’t been doing anything to keep himself interested; the image of Seb’s naked ass was enough. 

 

“Mmm, that was the point.” Sebastian grins as he pushes the hair off Conor’s forehead. “I really have missed you.“ 

  
He leans his head on Conor’s chest, and hugs him tightly. “Am I in the way of any midterm?” He asks shyly. He didn’t think when he got up and made his way to Conor’s dorm. Midterms are dreadful and he doesn’t want to be the cause of Conor falling behind.

 

“Do you think I’d invite you over if you were? Come on.” Conor takes Sebastian by the hand and leads him to his bed. They situate themselves comfortably, Sebastian lying on Conor’s chest. “I’m just happy to be with you.” 

 

“Me too,” Sebastian nuzzles into Conor’s shoulder. He kisses Conor’s collarbone and makes his way towards his neck, peppering small kisses with gentle nips along the exposed skin. “I’ve missed your smell.”

 

“You missed  _ my _ smell?” Conor huffs against the skin of Sebastian’s neck. “Werewolf over here, honey. If anyone has the market cornered on missing a scent, it’s me.” He snuffles along the line of Sebastian’s jaw. The Omega smells like  _ his _ . 

 

“My human senses may not pick up smells like you do, mister,” Sebastian huffs, “but I like the way you smell. Like soap and you.”

 

He sits up, straddling Conor's hips. He looks down at his boyfriend and can't believe how lucky he is. 

 

“Confession time. I stole a shirt of yours so I can sleep with it when we can't see each other,” he lifts Conor's shirt slightly and draws circles on the beta’s stomach. “It doesn't smell like you anymore and it made me a little lonely.”

 

He bites his lip once he's done. He's not sure if Conor even noticed the shirt was missing or if Sebastian's behavior is just weird.

 

“You did what?” Shocked beyond belief, he pushes Sebastian off himself and in two quick strides he yanks open the top drawer of his dresser. From underneath his carefully folded underwear (his dad insisted it was a habit worth developing) Conor pulled out a grey hoodie--Sebastian’s hoodie. Triumphant, he holds it up.

 

Sebastian sits on the bed, shocked by Conor's reaction and then sees the absolutely smug look on Conor's face when he raises the hoodie. 

 

“You dork!” Sebastian laughs as he flings a pillow at his boyfriend. “I thought you were upset! Get over here so I can kiss the shit out of you.”

 

Conor flops onto the bed and winces as the shitty mattress allows him to bounce off the metal frame below. He gathers Sebastian against his body and brushes a kiss against his lips. “I could smell your fear. I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to frighten you, but this was too good to pass up. Didn’t you notice your hoodie was gone?” 

 

“Honestly,” Sebastian traces obscure shapes on Conor's chest, touching as much as he can, “I wasn't sure if I left it in class.”

 

He sits up and gently pushes Conor onto his back. In the couple of weeks they've been together, Conor has shown him some of his true werewolf strength. So when Conor goes easily, he knows Conor's not putting up a fight. He straddles his boyfriend’s hips again before leaning down. 

 

“Now,” he grins, “how are you going to make this up to me?”

 

“With my… body?” Conor says, arching an eyebrow in an expression not unlike his father. 

 

Sebastian sits up and pulls off his shirt. “You've volunteered as tribute, then?”

 

Sighing dramatically, Conor throws his arms out on either side of himself. “Do with me as you will, then.” 

 

Sebastian rolls his eyes but pushes Conor's shirt up and bites his chest. “I mean, if that's you being a full consenting adult. . .”

 

Clasping Sebastian’s face between his hands, Conor says seriously, “Sebastian, I am giving you  _ enthusiastic consent _ to do whatever you want to my body, up to and including giving both of us a screaming orgasm.” 

 

Sebastian has been aroused since before he left his apartment, but now, he feels his body  _ leak _ . “Yes,” he moans. “God you make me so  _ wet _ .”

 

He feels a little out of his element but he's fantasized enough to plant kisses on his boyfriend's chest. He licks at a nipple, earning him a moan. Emboldened, he nips and swirls his tongue around the bud, and repeats the same motion to the other. 

 

His tights are thin, and he can clearly feel Conor's hardness pressing against his taint. He swivels his hips, giving himself some stimulation. 

 

“Baby,” biting his lip as he moves his hips, “can we please be naked?” He gasps when he feels Conor thrusting against him. 

 

Conor wastes no time pulling his shirt up over his head and going for Sebastian’s. “What are you waiting for?” 

 

“Your approval.” Sebastian rolls his eyes and lifts himself to wiggle out of his tights. His white thong stands out against his tanned skin and he needs to stand up to remove them so they don’t tear. 

 

Licking his lips, Conor watches as Sebastian lowers the skimpy fabric down his thighs. “If you mean you want my approval to watch you get undressed, you have it until the end of time.” He hooks his thumbs into the waistband of his gym shorts and quickly pushes them down and off. Fully nude, he lies down and stretches out his long limbs. 

 

Sebastian twirls around with a smile. “Well, I’m glad you likies.” He grins as he makes his way back to Conor’s bed. He takes a moment to stare at Conor’s naked form. “You’re so beautiful.”

 

He leans forward to kiss a trail down Conor’s chest, to the head of his aroused cock. He’s tentative in his exploration. Licking and tasting along the shaft. He hears his boyfriend grunt, and watches his muscles twitch but otherwise there is no movement.

 

Licks turn to open mouth kisses and eventually he takes the head of Conor’s cock into his mouth. He tries to push down but it doesn’t fit all the way and he gags. Pulling off, a string of saliva continues to link them together.    
  
“Sorry,” he apologizes, bashful of his clumsiness. 

 

Conor clears his throat. “Yeah,” he says eloquently. “It's okay.” He cups Sebastian’s cheek and rubs his thumb over the Omega’s cheek. “Take your time.”

 

It's a struggle to keep from thrusting up into Sebastian’s mouth, but he manages to control himself. 

 

Sebastian smiles and nuzzles into Conor’s caress. He takes Conor in his mouth and twirls his tongues before pulling off, adding his hand to the base of the Beta’s dick. “It’s so pretty,” he giggles as he hides his face against Conor’s thigh.

 

“My dick?” Conor laughs. “Nobody's ever described it like that before.” 

 

_ Nobody, huh _ ? Crosses Sebastian’s mind but he doesn’t want to sour this moment. He knows Conor didn’t mean anything by it. It’s just hard picturing Conor with anyone that isn’t him.

 

“Well,  _ I _ think it’s pretty.” He plants a big kiss as demonstration of its attractiveness before he stands up. He crawls onto the bed and straddles Conor’s thighs for the hundredth time that evening.

 

“Now,” he reaches back to hold Conor’s dick and presses the hard member between the cheeks of his ass. The heat and the pressure make him moan loudly, and fresh slick leaks from his hole. “Can we. . .” He trails off. He’s not sure how to tell Conor what he wants. There has been no prep for Sebastian, so anything penetrating him would need more time. 

 

Conor’s hands settle on Sebastian’s hips. “Can we what?”

 

Sebastian rotates his hips, causing wet, slick friction on his hole. He gasps, and moves again. “This,” he groans as he continues his movements. “Rub against each other. Does it feel good for you?”

 

Letting out a low sound, Conor digs his fingertips into Sebastian’s skin. “Oh, yeah.” He thrusts up minutely. A fire ignites along the length of his cock and races up his spine. If he doesn't get to fuck Sebastian sooner than later, he'll go crazy.

 

“ _ Oh, yes _ ,” gasps Sebastian. He speeds the movement of his hips and grabs Conor’s hands and places them on his chest, encouraging the beta to play with his nipples. “Baby,” he whimpers, as Conor’s thrust put pressure on his taint, causing sparks to travel up and down his spine. “I wish you were inside me.”

 

The dorm room door flings open, banging against the wall. The sound startles Sebastian as the omega screams and scrambles off Conor, looking for something to cover himself. 

 

All he sees is legs and a giant pile of laundry that flips onto the bed on the opposite side of the room with a groan. “Bro, midterms are fucking hard.”

 

“Conor!” Sebastian’s voice cracks he's so mortified. “You said he wouldn't be back for  _ hours _ .”

 

Helpless, Conor’s eyes flit between Kevin and Sebastian. 

 

“ _ Dude _ ,” he settles for, “A little busy here.” He nods at the lump hiding between himself and the wall. “Could you… Come back in like two hours?”

 

Sebastian huffs. “An Alpha is going to see me naked and smell me, Conor!” He hisses angrily, glaring at Conor's friend. 

 

Conor hisses to shut Sebastian up. He just wants to get Kev out of the room as quickly as possible. 

 

Kevin lifts his head and Sebastian can see the Alpha’s eyes widen in surprise. “Dude!” He sits up quickly. A sly grin transforms his face, and Sebastian shrinks further behind Conor. 

 

“Hi, darling,” Kevin’s smile is much more genuine. “You must be the girlfriend!” He moves to stand closer and Sebastian can see the lightbulb turn on. “Oh, I'm sorry.”

 

Sebastian watches as the Alpha looks around the room. “Shit, bro! I'm so sorry. Honey, I'm sorry. I'll leave now.” He looks to grab a wallet and rushes out the door. He sticks his head back in, “Dude!” He gives Conor two thumbs up and doesn't come back. 

 

“So mortified,” Sebastian murmurs into the back of Conor's bare shoulder. “He probably knows what my slick smells like now,” he whines, feeling exposed. 

 

“I'm so sorry,” Conor whispers. He rolls over and pulls Sebastian into his arms. “You know I never wanted you guys to meet like that.” 

 

“You don't say.” Sebastian covers his face. “I don't know anyone who would want their alpha friends to meet their omega girlfriend while he's riding them.” 

 

Conor’s dick twitches in interest. He's still half-hard. “He's gone now.” Hoping to rekindle some of the heat they lost, Conor nuzzles into Sebastian’s collar.  

 

“Baby,” Sebastian tilts his head back to give Conor more room. “I don't know if I can,” he groans when his boyfriend bites and sucks a mark on his neck. 

 

Conor is torn between what his dick wants and his need to respect Sebastian’s boundaries. “Okay,” he pants as he pulls away. “Okay, I get that.” His hands settle along Sebastian’s biceps, and he forces himself not to stroke too much.

 

“I was so close,” mourns Sebastian as he nuzzles closer to Conor. The Beta is pulling away from him and Sebastian isn't sure what to do next. “Do you,” he trails his hand down to where Conor is still hard, “still want to?”

 

A full-body shiver shakes through Conor. “Yes.” He catches Sebastian’s hand before he can reach his dick. “More importantly: Do you?”

 

“I really want to,” Sebastian smiles as he wiggles his fingers in Conor's hand. “I think I'm just nervous that a strange alpha walked in on us.”

 

“Kev? Kev’s not a threat. Really.” Conor shakes his head.

 

“He seemed nice,” Sebastian shrugs. “It's just that I don't like that, um, he was here. It's something I was brought up with. Only your significant other should see you  _ that _ way.”

 

“In what way?” Conor's definitely confused now. 

 

“Aroused. Sexual. With lots of slick leaking out of you,” Sebastian huffs like it's obvious.

 

“Oh.” Conor is taken aback. Nothing like that has ever really been discussed in his house. His parents are in love, and they aren't afraid to show it, but Conor’s never heard or been told that an Omega’s  _ arousal _ should be kept behind closed doors. “I'm sorry,” he says with as much sincerity as he can muster. “I swear I thought we had more time.” 

 

“You don't mind that he saw us? Sebastian asks. 

 

“Not really? He's my roommate. I've walked in on him by accident before. It happens. And it's not like he saw anything.”

 

“Oh,” Sebastian nods. He smiles fondly and leans in to kiss Conor. “You're so great,” he whispers as he throws a leg over Conor's hip. “If you really think he didn't see anything, then it's fine.”

 

“All he saw was your beautiful eyes. I hid the rest of you behind my hulking self.” He bats his eyes.

 

“Mmm,” Sebastian sucks Conor's lower lip. “I really like your hulking self.”

 

With Sebastian’s mouth around his lip, Conor can do little more than moan. He gently extricates himself so he can say, “And this hulking body really likes your body.” 

 

Sebastian lays back and with a cheeky grin he says, “show me how much.”

 

Brushing his nose against Sebastian’s cheek, Conor leans close and says, “I want to eat your ass. Can I?”

 

Sebastian moans, feeling his body respond to Conor. “You make me so wet, Con.” He wiggles around until he's laying on his stomach. “Do you want me on my knees?”

 

Any flagging of Conor’s erection is dispelled with that question. He nearly trips over his own tongue in his haste to respond. “ _ Please _ .”

 

Sebastian does as his boyfriend asks and gets on his knees. He spreads his legs and leans his upper body against the mattress, getting comfortable. He can feel drops of slick sliding down his taint at just the thought of Conor on him.

 

“Do you see what you do to me, babe?” 

 

“Well, I've got something in mind,” Conor all-but purrs. He thinks this is what an Omega ‘presenting’ looks like, but he's too embarrassed to ask. He's never watched Omega porn, but he’s heard Kevin and Teddy talk about it often enough. 

 

He makes himself comfortable behind Sebastian, sort of sitting forward with one hand supporting his weight. His other hand he uses to spread Sebastian open wider. His crack and hole are glistening, and Conor can't help himself from inhaling deeply. The scent of slick makes his balls tighten.

 

Leaning forward, he slides his tongue in a straight line from Sebastian’s taint to the top of his crack.

 

“ _ God, yes _ ,” Sebastian gasps as he feels the wet heat of Conor's tongue. He tries not to move a lot. They haven't done this since the time in the beach house and it's better than he remembers. “Baby . . .” He whimpers, unable to form words. 

 

“Yeah?” Conor murmurs. He dives back in with gusto. There's enough fluid between Sebastian’s slick and his saliva for it to begin leaking onto the bed. His tongue stabs forward, and he feels Sebastian tremble beneath him. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” he moans, needing more. “Con, please.  _ More, _ ” he whimpers as he shifts back, trying to get his boyfriend deeper.

 

It's hard to speak with his face buried in Sebastian’s ass, but Conor tries to show him with his actions that he's giving him  _ more _ . He can only get so far inside Sebastian’s body with his tongue, so he slides one finger in beside it. 

 

Sebastian is so  _ hot  _ inside that it makes Conor's cock throb. 

 

“Yes, yes, another,” Sebastian begs. 

 

Sitting back on his heels, Conor wipes his mouth on the back of his hand. He slides a second finger in beside the first. Sebastian's body pulses around him. “How's that?”

 

“ _ So good, _ ” Sebastian whimpers. “You make me feel so good. I want you  _ in me _ , baby. Please.”

 

Conor’s fingers stop moving. He bends down to kiss the small of Sebastian's back. “Are you sure?” Conor himself has been ready since the night he saw Seb at the club. 

 

Sebastian turns to face Conor. “We're together, right?”

 

Emotions war in Conor’s chest. As much as he wants to bury himself inside Sebastian’s hot body, he wants it to be  _ right  _ their first time together. He wraps both arms around Sebastian's body, draping himself against Sebastian’s back so their naked skin slides together. 

 

“How about I finger you and eat your ass until you cum and we save the lovemaking for when we know we can be alone?” 

 

Sebastian smiles, feeling touched by Conor's concern. “You're really something,” he lays back down, showing Conor with his body how much he approves of this plan. 

 

“I want you to get off, too,” he side eyes his boyfriend. 

 

“You first.” Conor places a kiss between Sebastian’s shoulder blades. 

 

He works his way back down the swell of Sebastian's luscious bottom. He slides two fingers inside the Omega’s hole and grins as Sebastian groans low. 

 

Sebastian feels full, and when Conor moves his fingers, his entire body lights up. He tries not to but it’s a losing battle and his body moves against the fingers inside him. The pleasure that sparks his body feels like too much and not enough. “Con,” he whimpers as his hips speed up his movements, fucking himself against those deliciously thick fingers. 

 

Conor spreads his fingers so we can wedge his tongue between them. He knows he's got the right angle when Sebastian starts pushing back against his face. 

 

The added pressure and the moist heat of Conor’s tongue makes Sebastian gasp, and he begins to call out his boyfriend’s name. He’s so close, his body trembles with pleasure and he feels like he’s going to fall apart. “Please, baby,  _ please _ . . .”

 

“Mrmph,” Conor says, his face mashed against Sebastian’s body. His free hand reaches beneath them to wrap around Sebastian’s straining erection. 

 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Sebastian screams and comes, his body spasming and his ass clenching hard against the fingers still inside him, keeping them there the way his omega body wants them. Conor doesn’t stop stroking him, and he can feel the fingers inside him curve to press against something that makes his body spasm harder, prolonging his orgasm. He whimpers, feeling overstimulated, but not wanting the sensations to stop.

 

“Con . . .” he cries, feeling his body overwhelm him. 

 

Conor gently extracts his fingers from Sebastian’s body, despite the fact that the Omega’s hole is trying hard to keep him inside. He milks Sebastian’s cock until he's sure it’s spent. 

 

“You okay?” He presses a series of kisses to Sebastian’s bare hip. 

 

“I think you killed me via orgasm,” Sebastian mumbles.

 

Conor chuckles. He stretches out next to Sebastian, sighing as his long limbs are relieved from their cramped position. He winds one arm around Sebastian’s, twists their fingers together, and uses the leverage to pull Sebastian against his warm body. “Don't die yet. I need you.” 

 

Even though his muscles feel like jello and he feels like his limbs aren't moving the way he wants them to, he's able to lay against his boyfriend. “You need me, huh?” He grins against Conor’s chest, trailing a hand down his body. “Can I?” He looks up.

 

Heat pools in Conor’s belly at that  _ look _ . Sebastian’s eyes are wide and blue and green and Conor has to stop himself from  _ growling.  _ “Of course,” he manages as evenly as he can.

 

Sebastian leans forward to plant a long kiss on Conor's lips as he reaches back to gather some slick. He's sensitive and his body trembles when he touches himself there, but he wants to make this good for Conor. 

 

He gathers enough slick and without breaking the kiss he starts to move his hand around his boyfriend's shaft. He changes pressure and tries to read Conor's reaction. His boyfriend is silent, body tense and eyes closed. 

 

“Is this okay?”

 

“God, yes,” Conor replies, his voice tense. “Don't stop.” His hand closes around Sebastian’s, encouraging him along. 

 

Encouraged, Sebastian speeds up his hand and kisses his way to Conor's neck, nipping at the skin exposed. 

 

“Can I taste you?” he asks, wanting Conor to come on him. Some basic omega instinct wanting to have his lover’s taste in his mouth. 

 

Conor’s breath catches in his  throat. “Of course.” 

 

Sebastian continues to jerk Conor off, and with Conor's permission he takes the head in his mouth. He tastes Conor's precome, his own slick, and he moans loudly; feeling more turned on. Their combined taste is addictive and Sebastian tries to take more of his boyfriend in his mouth. 

 

He can't fit it all in his mouth and he doesn't want to trigger his gag reflex so he sucks him off with his mouth and jerks him off with his hand, hoping it's enough to get Conor off. 

 

Conor threads his fingers through Sebastian’s hair over and over. He's trying not to come too quickly, but all he can see is Sebastian’s lips, his cheeks, and those hypnotising eyes and the heat around his dick is too much and--

 

With a groan, Conor pats at Sebastian’s neck insistently. “Babe--I'm gonna cum--I'm gonna cum--”

 

Sebastian hums in acknowledgment and tries to take Conor deeper into his mouth. The omega in him is preening and wants to  _ taste _ his beta. 

 

Conor can't hold out any longer, and when Sebastian sucks  _ harder _ , he loses himself in the Omega’s mouth. He comes for several long seconds that feel like an eternity. When he finally stops trembling, he goes boneless on the bed. 

 

Sebastian can't swallow it all and pulls off as soon as he feels Conor go limp. He feels some of Conor's come drip down his chin, he tries to lick it with his tongue when he looks up at Conor. 

 

His boyfriend's blissful face makes him forget everything. “Con?”

 

“Mmm.” Conor doesn't even bother to open his eyes. “I'm dead. You killed me.” 

 

Sebastian giggles and flings himself on his boyfriend’s chest. “Oh dear!” He nuzzles closer. “I really didn't mean to kill my boyfriend . . . maybe that's not something I should do again?” He wonders out loud to get a reaction out of Conor. 

 

Conor cracks one eye open. “Come here. I need a cuddle.” He's too tired to play the game any longer. He just wants Sebastian in his arms. 

 

“Of course, baby,” Sebastian settles his his head on Conor's shoulder and wraps himself over his Beta. “Is this okay?” He asks sleepily. 

 

Conor kisses the top of Sebastian’s head and then settles his cheek against it. “It's perfect.”

 

*

 

Sebastian wakes up feeling warm and secure in his boyfriend’s arms.  Their midterms are over and they have a short respite so he had invited Conor over for the weekend. They had gone out the night before, Sebastian had gotten slightly drunk. 

 

He looks sheepishly back at Conor who's still asleep. He snuggles back and closes his eyes, feeling content.  _ Happy.  _

 

Conor wakes slowly. Sebastian is curled up against him and Conor squeezes softly as he opens his eyes. 

 

He can hear the uptick in Sebastian’s heartbeat that tells him he's awake.

 

“Good morning,” Conor whispers. 

 

“Hi, baby,” Sebastian smiles, unwilling to open his eyes just yet. He's going to ask how Conor's slept when his stomach rumbles loudly. 

 

“How are you hungry already?” Conor groans. He’d squeeze Sebastian tighter if he wasn't afraid he'd hurt him. 

 

Feeling a little embarrassed, Sebastian curls a little further into himself. “Sorry,” he responds sheepishly. “I woke up a little while ago and I've been in and out ever since.”

 

“No, it's fine. I just don't want to get up yet. Don't want to let you go yet. You're warm.” Conor nuzzles his face into the back of Sebastian’s neck. 

 

Sebastian grins, preening as he gives Conor more access to his neck. “ _ I'm  _ warm, huh? You're the one keeping me nice and toasty.” He looks under the covers and finds he's wearing only his undershirt and his panties. “Did I strip when we got here?” he asks, not remembering. 

 

He looks back and realizes Conor is completely naked. “Oh.” He looks up at Conor. A slow smile spreads on his face. “Well, hello, sir.”

 

Conor chuckles. “You took your pants off without taking off your shoes and said something along the lines of ‘I want to lick the inside of your molars,’ or something. I helped you undress that far and you passed out pretty quickly. I asked if you wanted to leave your shirt on and you said, and I quote, ‘I can fuck you with my shirt on.’”

 

“Oh my God!” Sebastian giggles as he feels his face heat up. “I hit on you while drunk!”

 

“Oh, you tried to stick your tongue down my throat in the Uber, and I had to hold your wrists to keep you from going for the zipper on my pants.” Conor surreptitiously tries to look. “I'm really sorry if that left a bruise.” 

 

“Kinky,” Sebastian gives Conor a cheeky grin. “I would apologize for my behavior but drunk me has excellent taste.” He shrugs like he's not absolutely mortified. 

 

“Drunk you is also adorable when he nearly falls out of said Uber and demands I carry him inside.”

 

“Well, drunk me knew that you carrying me would let me feel you up.” Sebastian responds with bravado he doesn't feel, trying to gauge if Conor is upset about what he did. 

 

“So, basically drunk me is a ho-mega for you, huh?” he asks sheepishly. 

 

“Nah.” Conor chuckles. “I think you want me sober or drunk.”

 

“You're not wrong,” Sebastian wiggles his ass against Conor's groin. 

 

“ _ Seabass!” _ He hears a familiar voice from the living room. “I have a surprise for you.”

 

“Noooooooo,” Conor groans. “Tell her to go away. She can go to my dorm and bother Kevin.” 

 

Sebastian giggles quietly. “If we're quiet, maybe she’ll think I'm still asleep.”

 

Before either of them can get out of bed, the door bursts open. Jaimie stands at the doorway, wide eyed as she stares at her best friend and the boyfriend in bed. They're under the covers,  _ thank goodness _ . There are things she never wants to see Sebastian do. 

 

“So this is awkward,” she laughs as she leans against the door frame. “Hi, I'm Jaimie. Didn't expect to meet you this way but, good job, Seabass!”

 

Sebastian groans and tries to smother himself with his own pillows. “Babe, this is my best friend and roommate.”

 

He glares at Jaimie for completely ruining sex for him.  _ Why does the universe conspire against them?  _

 

“You said you had a surprise?”

 

“Oh!” Jaimie beams at him and shows him a wrapped up scarf. 

 

“I don't get it,” Sebastian looks at her like she's lost her mind. 

 

Jaimie rolls her eyes and sits at the edge of the bed where she softly lays the little bundle that wiggles free and Sebastian hears a tiny little meow. 

 

His heart goes into overdrive as the most adorable little kitten stares at him with big beautiful eyes. “How precious!” He sits up, forgetting his and Conor's state of undress. 

 

“Look at this baby!” He squeaks, cuddling the kitten closer as it purrs to show its contentment. He feels a hand slide across his waist and he stiffens slightly as he looks back at Conor. “The kitty uh,” he leans forward so only Conor can hear, “doesn't smell like lunch, does it?”

 

Conor raises an eyebrow. “No? It smells like milk and the perfume Jaimie wears. Why?” 

 

“No reason,” Sebastian sing-songs as he continues to cuddle his new furry friend. When he looks back at Jaimie, she'd already left. 

 

“I wonder if it's male or female?” He wonders. “Baby, can you tell with your wolfiness?”

 

“Okay, first you ask if I'm gonna eat it, and now you want me to smell its vagina?” 

 

Sebastian blushed and turns to look at his boyfriend. “I make stupid questions when I'm excited and nervous? I'm sorry, baby,” he leans forward to plant kisses on Conor's face, hoping to be forgiven. 

 

Conor kisses him back. “It's a girl.” 

 

Sebastian squees in glee and wiggles around to lay his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder as the kitten snuggles on Sebastian's chest. “I want to name her Rajah! What do you think?”

 

“Like in Aladdin?”

 

“You know where it's from!” Sebastian laughs excitedly. “Yes! It fits. She’ll be our own little Rajah.” He looks up at Conor, he can feel his face radiate happiness.

 

“Ours?” Conor raises a sardonic eyebrow. A happy flutter fills his chest, but he's not sure he's ready to commit to raising a cat.

 

“Um.” Sebastian startles at the implication, realizing it's  _ too soon _ even though it's all he wants. “I, uh, meant mine and Jaimie's,” he lies quickly, pulling the cat to his chest as it purrs happily. 

 

Internally, Conor sighs in relief, even as he hears Sebastian’s heart skip a beat. He's not prepared to deal with that right now. “Well she certainly is cute.” He reaches over to scratch the tiny head, laughing as the kitten paws at him. 

 

“Oh no,” Sebastian sighs dramatically. “I love her already! She needs toys!” He exclaims excitedly as he gets up from the bed to lay the kitten on his pillow. He no longer cares he's in his panties and a small shirt, his mind only on the little kitten’s needs. 

 

“Do you have anything to do today or would you like to go to the pet store with me?”

 

Conor looks over Sebastian’s crop top and panties. He has a few ideas of how he'd like to spend the day, and none of them involve buying cat litter. “I suppose.” He drags his gaze back up to Sebastian’s heterochromatic eyes. “You look really hot like that.”

 

A slow grin appears on Sebastian's face as he cocks his hip. “Are you objectifying me, Mister Hale?”

 

“If by objectifying, you mean I'm reducing you to one use, then no, because I can't really objectify you while I suck your dick.”

 

“Oh,” Sebastian crawls on the bed and sits on Conor's lap. He takes his boyfriend's hands and places them on the swell of his ass. “If that's what you want to call it, who am I to object?” He leans forward and kisses Conor slowly. 

 

“Come with me to the pet store and I'll make it worth it,” he smiles against the Beta’s lips. “Please?”

 

“You promise?” Conor squeezes Seb’s ass with both hands.

 

“God, babe,” Sebastian moans quietly. “Just looking at you and knowing you're naked is making wet. Feel.”

 

Conor almost groans out loud as he reaches a hand inside Sebastian’s panties to feel how wet he already is. “Jesus.” 

 

“Hng, that feels good,” Sebastian lowers his head to Conor's shoulder as he feels his boyfriend’s finger on his hole. “Fuck, don't want to go.”

 

“Uh huh.” Conor's concentration isn't on his words. He's too focused on sliding a finger slowly into Sebastian’s body. “We should probably leave soon.”

 

Sebastian let's out a long, drawn out moan as the single finger enters him. He bites at Conor's shoulder as it pulls out and pushes back in, making him feel needy for more. “Baby,” he whimpers, “another.” He wants to feel full, open and ready for Conor to fuck him. 

 

Knowing he's going to catch hell for this, Conor pulls his hand out of Sebastian’s panties and pats his hip insistently. “Get up. We need to go to the pet store.” 

 

“What?” Sebastian asks feeling dazed. “But. . .” 

 

He realizes Conor isn't kidding when the beta shifts him back on the bed. “Why would you do that?” He asks, a little confused and a lot annoyed. 

 

“My dad always used to tell me--and I didn't understand it at the time--that the secret to keeping your relationship going is to keep things exciting. As long as you're wet for me, you'll be excited.” Conor winks and throws the covers back so he can get out of bed. 

 

“I’ll show you exciting,” grumbled Sebastian as he takes deep breaths to calm himself. He was wet and hard, and more than sexually frustrated. He couldn’t believe Conor would work him like this and just leave him  _ wanting.  _

 

Sebastian gets up and takes his top off before walking to his connecting shower. As he’s shampooing his hair, he thinks about the sexiest thing he can wear to make Conor sorry for not finishing what he started. And as he steps in under the stream of hot water, he smiles wickedly because he knows exactly what he wants. 

 

He dries himself quickly and covers himself with his short plush robe before he walks back into his bedroom. Conor’s sitting on the bed in his boxer briefs and petting Rajah. Sebastian is momentarily smitten with the sight until he remembers that he is still wet with unfulfilled desires. 

 

“You can use the shower if you want,” he shrugs as he walks to his large chest of drawers. As Conor walks into the bathroom, he decides to not wear panties and instead chooses small shorts with a lace trim that hugs the crease of his thighs. He pairs it with an overly large sweater that hangs off his shoulders and drops down to mid thighs. As he sits on the bed, he pets his little kitten as she sleeps peacefully before getting his thigh high boots. 

 

Standing in front of the full length mirror, he styles his hair and smudges a bit of kohl along his eyes. Satisfied, he looks at himself and feel confident and sexy. At times like these, he’s glad he got the hairless omega genes so he didn’t have to shave and his legs look smooth. 

 

He sits on the edge of the bed with a leg crossed at the knee and puts Rajah on his lap, waiting for his boyfriend to finish up. 

 

Conor comes out of the bathroom and stops short. “Uhh.. that’s what you’re wearing?” He’s oddly aroused by the outfit, and it’s all very confusing. 

 

Sebastian frowns at the odd tone in Conor’s voice. He thought he looked cute and sexy. “Does it look bad?” He stands up, placing the kitten back on the bed to go look in the mirror and see if he should change.

 

“Not for a club?” Conor says, making the end of his statement a question.

 

“Seriously?” Sebastian’s tone is sharp. “Are you saying I look a ho-mega?”

 

“No, I didn’t. Nor did I imply that one has to look like that to go to a club, I just… Seb, it’s 54 degrees outside. Why are you in shorts?”

 

Sebastian glares at Conor and points to his long boots. “I’m wearing thigh high boots and a sweater. They cover everything that would be cold.”

 

Conor shakes his head. He’s in no mood to argue about this. Especially not with an Omega. “It doesn’t matter. Are you ready?”

 

“Apparently it mattered to you,” Sebastian says under his breath before nodding and getting his keys and satchel. “Do you think we should take Rajah or will she be okay for now?” He asks reluctantly. 

 

“That’s your call,” Conor says. He doesn’t want to say anything else that might upset Sebastian right now, and he’s never owned a kitten before. 

 

With a long sigh, Sebastian goes to his drawer to find something to carry his kitten. None of his scarves seem thick enough to keep the kitten safe and warm. “I don’t have anything to put her in to keep her safe. I think she will be okay for a bit . . .”

 

Inwardly, Conor winces. He can just see this cat escaping and him having to lunge after it. “Can’t you just leave her with Jaimie?”

 

“Jaimie is probably sleeping but I’ll text her.” Sebastian reaches for his phone and sends his friend a message. “Okay, I’m ready,” he says a bit defiantly. The omega in him wants to obey his boyfriend but he’s angry and feels like he should be able to wear whatever he wants whenever he wants. If he’s cold, then let him be cold. 

  
  


The trip to the pet store is quiet and tense. Sebastian knows that him lashing out may have been a bit of an overreaction but he was caught off guard by Conor’s attitude towards his clothes and the fact that he left him  _ unsatisfied _ didn’t help either. 

 

“Um, thank you for driving me,” he says quietly, to appease some of the tension in the car. 

 

“Of course.” Conor wraps an arm around Sebastian’s waist and snags a shopping basket with the other. “So, what do we need?”

 

Sebastian smiles and snuggles into the warmth of Conor’s body, happy to have the contact. He’s not going to admit Conor was right about how chilly it was outside. “We definitely need a litter box, kitty litter, food, toys, a bed . . .” he trails off as the walk past an aisle full of cat towers. “A kitty castle!”

 

Conor resists the urge to snort. When they got Gandalf, she didn’t need a litter box, and her bed was (and has remained) his parents’ bed, so the only things she needed were food and toys. 

 

“Baby, look!” Sebastian exclaims as he giddily walks towards the aisle full of cat supplies.

 

Conor follows Sebastian’s gaze to a monstrously tall cat tower that looks like it will reach to the ceiling. “Uhh, that’s great, but do you even have room for it in your apartment?” He gestures to a much smaller one. “How about that one? It still has three shelf… things for Rajah to lay on. She can’t lay on all of them at once.”

 

Sebastian pouts but nods as he goes to Conor’s much smaller tower. “It’s really cute. Do you think she’ll like it?”

 

“I think she’ll love it.”

 

Sebastian leans forward to leave a kiss on Conor’s cheek. “I think so, too. How about we put this one in the cart and put it in the maybe pile? I mean, we just started and I already wanted the biggest thing in the first aisle.” Sebastian sheepishly smiles at his boyfriend. 

 

Conor glances down at the basket in his hand. “Let me trade this for a cart. I’ll be right back.” He smacks a kiss on Sebastian’s lips and heads back to the store front.

 

“Can I help you?” a store clerk with a name tag that reads  _ Anthony _ approaches Sebastian as he waits for Conor.

  
“My friend got a new kitten for our apartment and we need to get everything a cat would need,” Sebastian shrugs. Conor hasn’t owned a kitten from what he knows so maybe having someone help them can make this trip go by faster. “And quite honestly, I don’t know where to start.”

 

“So, you need the basics. Litter and litter box, a couple of cat toys, and a scratch pad for their nails. Anything else is extra,” The assistant smiles courteously. “I’m Anthony,” he extends his hand out to shake Sebastian’s. 

 

Sebastian smiles and answers in kind. “My friends call me Seb.”

 

“Con!” He calls out as his boyfriend approaches. “Anthony here is going to help us get cat essentials!” 

 

Conor rounds the corner with a cart. There’s a sales associate talking to Seb. Conor isn’t usually the jealous type, but the man reeks of Alpha. Conor’s eyes narrow. 

 

“Hey baby,” he says, deliberately parking the cart between Sebastian and  _ Anthony.  _ “Hi.” Conor gives him a smile that’s all teeth. “I’m Sebastian’s boyfriend. You must be the cat whisperer.”

 

Sebastian giggles and moves to stand next to Conor. “So what’s a must?” He asks. “Neither Conor nor I have ever owned a cat.”

 

Anthony narrows his eyes but keeps his professional demeanor, he’s not going to lose his commission no matter how cute a little omega is. “How old is the cat?” He smiles at Seb and walks around the cart to guide him around. 

 

Sebastian feels ecstatic. He’s wanted a pet for a while but it never seemed to be the right time. Now he can share this with Conor, even if the beta seemed hesitant earlier. “What do you think?” He whispers to his boyfriend.

 

“Whatever you want, baby.” Conor cups his hand possessively around the back of Sebastian’s neck. “You know I’ll take care of it.” 

 

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “I’d like your opinion on stuff, okay?” He processes what Conor says and frowns. He doesn’t want Conor to think he has to pay for anything. “But it’s my cat…” he whispers as they follow Anthony along. 

 

“Okay, Seb,” he turns on the charm. “You always need food, litter, litter box, scooper, and a couple of toys to keep your-“

 

“Sebastian.”

 

“I’m sorry, what?” Anthony glares at the beta. 

 

“Sebastian. His name is Sebastian.” Conor smiles sharply again. 

 

Anthony looks at the omega. “Seb is short for Sebastian?”

 

“Yeah, it’s okay. You can call me Seb,” Sebastian shrugs like it’s not big deal. 

 

A growl rumbles in Conor’s chest, but he keeps his mouth shut. 

 

Sebastian looks at his boyfriend and gives him a questioning look. He’s not sure if he’s imagining the tension between the sales clerk and Conor. He leans against his boyfriend and wraps an arm around his waist. “So food. Duh. Kibble? Canned? Both? I’m really out of my element here, Anthony. So any advice is appreciated.”

 

“Call me Tony,” the sales clerk responds. “If your kitten is still young, we recommend a little of both. Canned food is good for their coats but kibble is easier to handle especially if you have a busy lifestyle. What do you do?”

 

“Student at Berkeley,” Sebastian smiles. “We’re both students there.” He points to Conor who is standing quietly beside him. 

 

They make their way through the store, collecting litter and food. Their cart is getting fuller by the minute and Sebastian begins to worry how much this trip is going to cost him. Anthony has been great and he’s learned so much about the young alpha. 

 

Sebastian laughs at another cat pun Anthony makes. “That was so funny,” he pushes Anthony away so he can reach towards a food bowl, but he’s short. He looks at Conor for help but Anthony is right there to help him. 

 

“Thanks!”

 

Fearing he’s either going to say or do something he’ll regret, Conor makes a lame excuse to walk away. “I need to… saw this… water… filtered water dish. I’ll be right back.” Taking deep breaths in through his nose and out his mouth, he turns around the next aisle. He’s walking directly towards the fish aquariums, but he doesn’t care. Maybe looking at neons will keep from thinking about how badly he wants to rip  _ Tony’s _ limbs off his body.

 

Sebastian watches as Conor walks away and bites on his lip nervously. “I think we have everything we need, Tony. Thanks,” he says distractedly. 

 

“No problem,” Anthony responds. “Anything else I can help you with?” He adds suggestively. 

 

“Nah,” Sebastian responds as he walks towards the checkout line. “Thank you, though!” He walks around looking for Conor and finds him in the fish aisle. 

 

“Con?” He calls out. 

 

Conor spins around. “Oh, hey. Sorry, they were—the thing, I thought it was on sale, and then the fish caught my eye. I thought about getting one for Chloe. Where’s Andrew?” 

 

“Aww! Chloe would love it!” Sebastian gets closer. “Anthony is probably helping someone else. I think buying out half their stock in cat products is enough, eh?”

 

Conor smiles, a genuine one this time. “Did you get everything Rajah needs?”

 

“I think so?” Sebastian shrugs. “If anything is missing we could probably get it from amazon.” He takes Conor’s hand and pulls him to the checkout line. “We’re done here. And I think you should feed me before we go back to my place.”

 

“Oh, really?” Conor pulls out his debit card before Sebastian can stop him and swipes it. “What are you in the mood for?”

 

“Hey!” Sebastian pouts. “Lunch is on me then, okay?” He feels a little weird that Conor paid but he’s also kind of glad because he would have lived on ramen for the next couple of months. 

 

Conor shakes his head. “Let me take care of you.”

 

Sebastian’s heart melts and he launches himself at his boyfriend. “How are you so great?” 

 

“Just my west coast charm, I suppose.” Conor flashed another grin as he pulls Sebastian close. “Let’s get out of here. You’re hungry.” He tucks his face close to Sebastian’s ear. “And I’m horny.” 

 

“Oh, God,” Sebastian gasps and he feels his knees buckle. “Maybe we skip food?”

 

“Nope. You need to eat.”

 

“You’ve teased me all day, you know,” Sebastian sighs as he settles into the passenger seat. He crosses his leg at the knee and makes sure his thighs clearly show, and with a cheeky grin he waits for Conor to get in, too. 

 

At the sight of Sebastian’s thigh, Conor lets out an audible growl. “Just for that,” He motions vaguely at Sebastian, “I’m going to make you wait.” Chuckling to himself, he puts the car in gear.

 

Sebastian’s grin falls and he pouts. “If I wait, you wait.”

 

  
They stop by Sebastian’s favorite Chinese restaurant for lunch and get take out. It’s cold, and he should have listened to Conor earlier when he made a comment about his clothes but that’s not something Sebastian would say out loud. 

 

By the time they make it back to his place, Sebastian has to pull down his sweater to cover his thighs and he’s  _ starving _ . “Babe, do you think we can set up Rajah’s stuff after we eat?” he calls out as he puts their food on the coffee table and goes to get plates and a fork for his boyfriend.

 

Conor reappears from Sebastian’s bedroom carrying a hoodie he knew he’d left and drops it on Sebastian’s seat on the couch. “Yeah that’s fine.”

 

Sebastian smiles sheepishly and he has a minute to decide if he wants to change into the hoodie or if he wants to wear the hoodie over his sweater. He decides to change; the apartment is warm and he doesn’t want to overheat. “Thank you,” he whispers as he quickly removes his sweater to put on the fleece lined hoodie. 

 

With one hand already shovelling broccoli and beef into his mouth, Conor uses the other to squeeze Sebastian’s knee. 

 

“Can we watch the Golden Omegas?” Sebastian asks as he settles on the couch with his food.

 

Conor swallows. “Of course. It’s your house, your TV.” He slides the remote closer to Sebastian.

 

Sebastian rolls his eyes and puts his favorite show on while they eat. “Thank you for today,” he kisses Conor’s cheek. “I really appreciate you going with me. I don’t know what I would have done if I’d gone by myself.”

 

“It was nothing. Where is the little ball of fur, anyway?” Conor cranes his neck to see over the back of the couch. 

 

“She must be with Jaimie,” Sebastian says around a mouth full of food. “Sorry. ‘M so hungry.”

 

Patting his omega again, Conor goes back to his own plate. 

 

Sebastian snuggles closer to Conor and laughs at something the sassy, red-headed omega says to her friends on TV. “I love this show,” he giggles as he puts his plate down. He ate so fast he feels stuffed. He removes his boots and places them neatly on the side of the couch. “Con, can I put my toes under you? They’re so cold.”

 

In reply, Conor lifts one thigh so Sebastian can scoot his feet under it. He can feel the chill beneath his own jeans and Seb’s socks. “Jeez, babe, do those boots keep your feet warm at all?”

 

“It was a fashion choice not a comfort choice,” Sebastian murmurs.

 

“Uh huh.”

 

Sebastian lowers the hem of the hoodie to cover his lace shorts. Now that his toes are getting toasty, he’s feeling more comfortable. He watches Conor devour his plate and open some of the side dishes they got. He admires his boyfriend’s healthy appetite and smiles when Conor huffs a laugh at something on TV. “I’m really glad you’re here,” he says out of nowhere, feeling so much affection for the kind and handsome Beta.

 

Conor feels a rush of warmth at the happiness rolling off Sebastian in waves. He sets his empty plate on the coffee table. “I’m glad I’m here, too.“

 

Sebastian scoots closer and pulls Conor’s arm around him. He’s practically sitting on Con’s lap. “This okay?”

 

“Of course.” Conor’s body flushes with warmth. He’s instantly hard with the feeling of Sebastian’s weight across his thighs. He slides his hands up and down Sebastian’s legs. They’re still chilly. 

 

Sebastian is practically on Conor’s lap as he watches the red headed omega on TV pat the cop’s butt before running away. He slides a hand under Conor’s shirt, feeling the warmth of his boyfriend’s skin. 

 

“You wanna go to bed?” Conor whispers. He’s hoping he’s not being too forward, but Sebastian is practically lying in his lap. 

 

“Yeah,” Sebastian settles closer. He’s distracted by what’s happening on his favorite show. “You’re going to carry me or should I walk?” 

 

Unceremoniously, Connor stands with Sebastian in his arms. He makes his way to the bedroom and gently lays his girlfriend on the bed. “You warm yet?”

 

“Mm,” Sebastian smiles up at his boyfriend. “I could be warmer,” he grins. 

 

Conor slides onto the bed next to him and tickles his fingertips along the gap revealed at Sebastian’s collarbone. “You need another blanket? Another hoodie?”

 

Sebastian pretends to think about it before smiling wide. “I think I need werewolf boyfriend cuddles. For warmth,” he says with a serious tone. 

 

“Well, see…” Conor lowers his face so he can whisper in Sebastian’s ear, “I would ask you to take this off, but I don’t want you to be cold.” He tugs lightly at the hoodie.

 

Sebastian sits up and lifts his arms, waits for Conor to take the hoodie off. 

 

“You sure?” His green eyes are serious. 

 

“You're my personal furnace, baby. Yes, please.”

 

Conor’s wolf preened at that. He should be caring for his m-omega. He removes the hoodie.

 

Sebastian shivers at the slight chill in the air. His little black shorts are riding low. “I’ve heard skin to skin contact is best to fight the chill. . .” he trails off. He’s not sure what he’s asking for but Conor has been teasing him all day, he just  _ wants _ .

 

Conor lays Sebastian down against the sheets. He pulls the blanket up over their heads and exhales his breath in a warm huff as he settles himself over his girlfriend’s body. “How’s that? Warm enough?” 

 

Sebastian smiles fondly and wiggles a little to get comfortable. “Getting there,” he answers coyly. “Kiss me?” He asks shyly. Conor has never denied him but Sebastian still feels unsure about asking. 

 

“You don’t even have to ask,” Conor whispers. He lowers his face to catch Sebastian’s mouth in a gentle kiss. He cups Sebastian’s cheek, rubbing his thumb in gentle motions over the Omega’s cheekbone. He could lay here and kiss Sebastian for hours.

 

The kiss is everything Sebastian wants. Not that he has that much experience per se, but with Conor everything feels magnified. He skims his hands down Conor’s chest, settling his fingers at the edge of Conor’s shorts. 

 

“I think you’re overdressed,” he laughs breathlessly as Conor pulls away. 

 

“Yeah?” Sitting up, Conor feels his hair stand up as it’s dragged along the comforter. He makes quick work of his t-shirt. His fingers play at the waistband of his shorts. Unsure what he should do, he holds Sebastian’s gaze.

 

With the comforter lifted, the chill is back and Sebastian can feel his nipples pebble from the cold. He watches Conor strip and then waits. Sebastian nods at his boyfriend, always grateful that Conor asks and checks in to make sure he’s feeling comfortable. “It’s only fair since I’m in my undies, right?” He says as he sweeps his hands down his body to point at the black lace covering his hips. 

 

Conor rumbles as he looks down at Sebastian’s panties. He wants his hands all over them. 

 

Hooking his thumbs into his shorts, he eases them down over his boxers. He’s wearing ones with Christmas trees printed on them today because they were clean. He loves them because they were a gift from his mom. The shorts he shoves away from himself. 

 

“Better?” Unable to help himself, he wraps both hands around Seb’s hips. His hips are so much wider than his waist. Conor loves all his curves. He rubs his palms up and down the silky soft fabric of Sebastian’s panties. 

 

“Do you like them?” Sebastian asks shly. 

 

“I love them,” Conor whispers against Sebastian’s lips. 

 

“Baby,” Sebastian starts as he traces patterns on Conor’s skin, “can I . . . tell you something?”

 

“Of course,” Conor answers without hesitation.

 

Sebastian takes a deep breath to settle his nerves. “We’ve been going out for about four months now. And, I, uh, feel like we’re pretty serious about each other?” He looks at Conor for confirmation. 

 

Conor’s heart begins to pound in his chest. He’s afraid Sebastian is going to tell him he cheated or that they should break up. Not that he truly thinks he will, but he’s suddenly afraid. 

 

Conor licks his dry lips. “Uh huh.”

 

“I,” Sebastian clutches Conor close, feeling nervous butterflies. 

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I want us to have sex,” Sebastian says rushed. 

 

“Oh thank God,” Conor exhales. “I thought you were going to say ‘have a baby.’”

 

Sebastian stares at Conor wide eyed. “No,” he laughs nervously. 

 

“I don’t know!” Conor flails. “You scared me!”

 

“Con, four months is not long enough for me to want a baby with anyone!”

 

“Yeah, me either!” 

 

“It doesn’t have to be today,” Sebastian whispers. “I just wanted you to know I’m ready.”

 

“I’m happy to know that.” Conor’s voice has resumed its deep timbre. 

 

“As long as you want to?” Sebastian’s nerves rise up again. He doesn’t want Conor to feel like he’s dictating their relationship. 

 

“Honey, I’ve wanted to since the first time I had you in my arms.” Conor frowns. “Is that bad? That’s bad, isn’t it? I’m sorry, that’s bad.”

 

“No!” Sebastian exclaims and hugs his boyfriend. “Thank you for being so patient with me. I love that you’ve wanted to. That, um, you find me attractive? That’s not bad at all” 

 

Conor’s eyes widen. “Find you attractive? More like,” Unabashed, he rubs his erection into the hollow of Sebastian’s hip, “had to keep that under control every time I saw your underwear. And that doesn’t include what’s beneath it!”

 

Sebastian feels the blush rise from his chest to his face. He’s elated to know Conor wants him. “Baby,” Sebastian kisses Conor’s neck and spreads his legs wider to accommodate his boyfriend, “I want you to come on me.”

 

Growling, Conor bites down playfully on Sebastian’s neck. He doesn’t need any more of a green light than that. 

 

Sebastian moans loudly. They’re no stranger to this kind of foreplay, and Conor has understood and  _ indulged  _ Sebastian’s love for being bitten and marked. 

 

Conor’s hands clamp tighter on Sebastian’s hips. He wants to cum all over his omega’s panties—mark him. Reaching down, Conor fishes his dick out of his boxers. He fists it slowly as he licks a wet stripe up Sebastian’s throat. 

 

Sebastian moves against Conor, finding a rhythm that gets him hard  _ and _ wet. 

 

“I want to finger you,” Conor whispers hotly in Sebastian’s ear. “Can I finger you?” 

 

The thought makes Sebastian’s hole clench and slick gather on the rim. “Yes.”

 

Conor’s hand leaves his dick and slips under the waistband of Sebastian’s panties. His fingertips seek out the warm moist clutch of Sebastian’s hole. His wolf rumbles as one finger sinks inside. 

 

“Ah,” Sebastian gasps, feeling the thick finger slide inside him. His dick jumps, wanting attention but Sebastian wants Conor to make him come. “Another,” he says. “ _ Please. _ ”

 

Conor has to clench his teeth as he slides a second finger inside Sebastian’s body. The scent of slick is heavy around them, and he wants nothing more than to bury himself deep inside. 

 

Sebastian moans loudly. He spreads his legs wider, giving Conor more room. “Come here,” he moans as his boyfriend curls his fingers and massages his most sensitive spot. 

 

Leaning over Sebastian, Conor lowers himself so he can rub his nose against the Omega’s cheekbone.

 

“‘m so close,” he gasps, clutching the sheets in his hands. 

 

Conor curls his lips around Sebastian’s earlobe. “Cum for me,” he whispers.

 

On command, Sebastian spurts come all over his belly, slick leaking down the cleft of his ass. “Oh, Con,” he groans as Conor continues to provide stimulation. “Come on me, please,” he whispers. 

 

Huffing out a laugh, Conor gently removes his fingers from Sebastian’s still-twitching body. “As sexy as you are, darling, it’s going to take a little more than that to make me blow.” 

 

Sebastian laughs breathlessly. In a swift move, he pushes conor onto the bed. He reaches back to gather some of his slick and begins a slow glide on Conor’s erection. “I can’t wait to feel this inside me,” he says softly. 

 

“Oh fuck,” Conor sighs. 

 

“You know what I want,” Sebastian says as he tightens his grip a little more, “I want you to bend me over my bed one day and just fuck me.”

 

One of Conor’s hands closes around Sebastian’s and squeezes just a bit tighter. “I had no idea you had such a filthy mouth on you.”

 

Sebastian flushes hard, feeling self-conscious. “Sho-is it okay?” he asks unsure.

 

“Don’t stop,” Conor groans. 

 

Emboldened, Sebastian thinks of of one of his favorite fantasies. “I’m wearing my skimpiest lingerie, waiting for you to come see me. And . . . you open the door, drag me to the bedroom, and just push me down. You fuck me, without taking anything off.”

Conor’s hand speeds up as he listens to Sebastian’s story. He can feel his eyes shifting to gold, as often happens when he’s close to orgasm, the wolf simmering just below the surface of his skin. 

 

“I want you to mark me,” Sebastian confesses. 

 

With a cry, Conor cums in ropes over the soft skin of Sebastian’s belly. 

 

Sebastian lays beside Conor and smiles. “I guess that was enough to blow, huh?”

 

Dragging one hand up, Conor thumbs at Sebastian’s bottom lip. “More than.” His lips curl into a smile. 

 

*

 

As soon as Conor gets back to his dorm, he calls his dad. He needs some perspective right now. 

 

“Hey, Monster!” answers Stiles excitedly. “What’s up?”

 

“Hey, Mom.” Conor does his best not to sound disappointed. “Is, uh, Dad around?”

 

“Yeah, baby, hold on,” Stiles hands the phone to his husband before going to help Chloe with her science project. 

 

“Hello?” Derek says over the phone. 

 

“Hey, Dad. Did I catch you at a bad time?” 

 

“Never, Con. What’s up?” Derek tries to keep his voice even. 

 

“Good.” Conor flops down on his bed. “I just wanted to talk to you about some… Omega? Related things?”

 

“Oh? And I’m guessing mom can’t help you with this ‘omega thing’?”

 

Conor flushes. “No, it’s sort of an Alpha-Omega thing, except I’m a Beta.” 

 

“I’m here for you, son. Tell me what’s going on?” 

 

“Okay, so, I went to the pet store with Sebastian today. He got a kitten, by the way.”

 

“You’ve always wanted one!” Derek gets sidetracked by thinking of Conor as his little boy. 

 

“Not the point, Dad. Anyway, while we were there, the person that helped us was an Alpha who was obviously coming on to Sebastian. Normally, I don’t really care. I trust Sebastian. But, today, it was like I could smell the guy. And it made me… Dad, I almost wolfed out. I had to walk away.”

 

“Was Sebastian. . . responding to this Alpha’s advances?” Derek questions. He can’t remember a time when Conor lost control of his wolf before. 

 

“Not really? I mean, I was way more… affected than he was.” 

 

“Sebastian flirted back?” Derek seethes. He’s not sure about Conor’s girlfriend. 

 

“Dad, no. You’re not listening. It was the  _ Alpha _ , not Sebastian.”

 

Derek sighs. “I heard you, son. I just asked if Sebastian flirted back because it could have been that you felt threatened by their interaction. Tell me more so I can understand.”

 

“I mean I guess? Seb certainly didn’t give the guy the cold shoulder.” Conor doesn’t want to remember the way that guy looked at his girlfriend, but he  _ did _ call his dad for advice. 

 

“Okay. So they’re flirting in front of you and you felt like wolfing out, correct?” Derek summarizes. 

 

“I guess, yeah.” It sounds so wrong to say it out loud, like Sebastian cheated on him or something. 

 

“Okay,” Derek sighs. “Your wolf felt threatened, Con. This omega you're  _ dating _ is flirting with an Alpha in front of you which, sidebar not cool. Anyway, your wolf felt like this Alpha can take what’s yours away. What did your wolf want to do?”

 

“Honestly? I can’t believe I’m telling you this because we haven’t yet, but my wolf wanted to…  _ you know _ .”

 

“Son,” Derek takes a deep breath. “I don’t know. I can tell you that if it was your mom, my wolf would have wanted to tear apart the alpha. So tell me.”

 

“ _ Sex _ ,” Conor groans. He grabs a pillow and shoved it over his face even though his dad can’t see him anyway. 

 

Derek chuckles quietly. “So your wolf wanted sex?”

 

How many times does his dad want him to say it? “ _ Yes _ .” 

 

“It wanted to mark and claim?” Derek continues, knowing how much Conor probably wishes he never reached out to his father. “Wait, you said you hadn’t. Have you and Sebastian not had sex? 

 

Conor is silent for a moment. 

 

“Is he leading you on, Con?” Derek asks quietly, knowing his son can hear him. 

 

“No!” The reply is automatic. “Dad, no! Why would you even say that?”

 

“You're worried about this boy. You call to tell me that you felt your wolf out of control and that your  _ supposed _ girlfriend is flirting with someone else.  _ In front of you _ . What do you expect me to think?” 

 

_ Could Sebastian really be playing him?  _ Conor wonders.

 

“I don’t know.” Conor heaves a sigh. “I don’t know what to do.”

 

Derek sighs heavily. “What are your instincts telling you? Besides today, how does your wolf feel about him?”

 

“Like he’s the  _ one _ .”

 

Derek is surprised. His son is so young and he fears he will make the same mistakes Derek did as a teenager. “Do you think Sebastian would be unfaithful to you? Would he betray your trust?”

 

“No,” Conor says, though he doesn’t sound sincere to his own ears. “He’d never cheat on me. I’m pretty sure of that. So what am I supposed to do?” Conor feels like crying. He’s never this frustrated, certainly not over someone he’s dating. 

 

“I think the reason your wolf felt threatened today was because you’re not sure where you stand with this omega, Conor. You’ve been dating for months and yet your wolf feels like he is unclaimed. Your wolf sees your girlfriend as his. But you have not made him yours. If there is anything I learned from Jim is that communication is important. Talk to him about how you felt today..” Derek is not sure if this will help his son. He knows Conor will get angry if he suggests they just break it off. And he wants to ask  _ why _ they haven’t had sex yet. 

 

“Dad.” Conor winces as he sounds every bit the petulant teenager. “That really still doesn’t help me.” 

 

What Derek really wants to say is if you fuck him you’ll be fine but he has a feeling Conor won’t appreciate the direct approach. “You consider him the one. Your wolf considers him his. And yet there has been no claim. Our wolves are simple creatures. You will continue to perceive anyone who expresses interest as a threat, Conor.”

 

“So I need to… claim him? Like sex?”

 

“Basically. It would satisfy your instincts. I’m sure he’s had sex with plenty of others. I’m not sure why he’s making you wait this long.”

 

Conor clears his throat. “Yeah, he’s, um. He’s a virgin, Dad.” 

 

Derek is surprised. The way the omega dresses and the smell of arousal on the boy… “oh. Is that why you’ve waited?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I’m happy to hear you respect his boundaries, then,” Derek smiles fondly. 

 

“I told you I really like him.” Conor smiles, beaming at his dad’s praise. 

 

“If he feels the same way, he will understand if you talk to him about today. If he’s a virgin at his age, it’s possible he doesn’t realize he’s causing your instincts to be unsettled with his  _ over friendliness.” _

 

“I just don’t want him to feel like I’m judging him or something.” 

 

“It’s not judgment if you express yourself and talk about something you’re not comfortable with. If you’re serious about this relationship, son, you’re going to have to talk about things you don’t like.”

 

“I guess.”

 

“Con. . .” Derek hesitates. He knows Stiles is listening in so he walks out of the house to their yard. “Do you remember how many arguments your mom and I had when you were a kid?”

 

“Yeah.” It’s on his list of things he doesn’t like to think about.

“The reason we don’t argue anymore is because we started talking and  _ listening _ to each other.”

 

“But Sebastian and I don’t argue.”

 

“And yet you don’t feel comfortable telling him things that bother you.”

 

Conor was silent. What could he say when he was cornered?

 

“Take my advice, son. Don’t let things fester. That’s what leads to arguments and misunderstandings. If you’re serious about Sebastian being the  _ one _ , then talk to him and start your relationship with good communication.”

 

“Yeah, you’re right.”

 

“Good. I hope that helps.”

 

“It does. I’m gonna get off here and go do some homework and probably call Seb. Thanks, Daddy.”

 

“Love you, kiddo. Visit when you can.”

 

“I will. Love you, too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long waits between chapters...I hope you guys are still enjoying the ride. :)

“We should go shopping,” Jaimie proclaimed from the end of the bed, Rajah nestled between them.

“I wouldn’t even know what to buy!” exclaimed Sebastian, feeling excited and nervous. Conor had made reservations at a pretty exclusive restaurant and Sebastian wanted to dress up but had nothing appropriate. “Plus, I’m not sure I can afford anything new right now. We go for summer break in a month, and I have to save enough to last me those months.”

“Seabass,” his best friend glares at him. “It’s on me, okay? I want to buy you something pretty so you can finally get . . .” she wiggles her eyebrows at him suggestively. 

Sebastian groans and buries his head under his pillow. He really does not need reminders that he and Conor have not had sex. 

They end up going to Jaimie’s favorite boutique and Sebastian makes his way to the omega section. He sees an outfit that immediately catches his eye and also makes him cringe when he checks the price tag. He shuffles away from it sadly and finds something more in his price range.

The sales associate walks them to the dressing rooms, the alpha section is plush and full of champagne glasses and other assorted snacks. Jaimie makes herself comfortable with a flute and pushes Sebastian into the dressing room with five outfits, one of which was the first one he loved.

Out of all the outfits he tried on, Jaimie and he agreed that the first one was the best. The red looked great against his skin and Jaimie was sure Conor would love it. They pay and make their way back.

Sebastian has enough time to shower and get ready before Conor picks him up. 

Sebastian is out of the shower quickly, made sure that his skin felt silky smooth. He wears black lingerie, a lace omega bra with matching thong, garter belt and thigh high stockings. His red dress molds to his body and flares out at the bottom in layers. He wears matching pumps and makes sure to style his hair so that some of it falls over his eyes. He adds a little liner to give his eyes a little pick me up and he’s ready.

He’s nervous. He’s never worn a dress in front of Conor before and he hopes it’s not a mistake. 

Jaimie walks into the room and wolf whistles. “You look gorgeous, honey bear!”

Shy, Sebastian just smiles and feels a little self conscious.

“Now I just have to wait for my boyfriend, huh?” 

 

For no real reason, Conor’s hands tremble as he kills the engine. Tonight he is taking Sebastian on their first real, formal Date date. He adjusts his suit jacket on his shoulders and heads for the door. 

He knocks, and stands waiting for the door to open. 

“I’ve got it!” Jaimie jumps from the bed. She pulls Sebastian to the living room and makes him stand by their couch. “Wait there, okay?”

“Hey Conor! What brings you here today?” She smiles mischievously as she opens the door. 

“Cute,” he says. “Is my girlfriend here?”

“No ‘hi Jaimie’, I’m hurt,” she goes on. 

“Excuse me,” Conor says with more sincerity in his voice. “That was rude. How are you tonight, Jaimie? You look lovely. Is my girlfriend here?” 

Jaimie laughs hard before shaking her head. “Come on in, dude.”

Conor walks around the partition that separates the foyer from the living room and the sight that greets him nearly takes his breath away. Sebastian is stunning in a red dress and black shoes, and words fail in Conor’s mouth. “These Sebastian are for you.” He thrusts a bouquet of roses at his girlfriend and makes a face. “The roses. For you, Seb. Sorry, you’ve got me all… flustered.”

Sebastian giggles, and feels the blush rise to his cheeks. “These are beautiful, thank you,” he brings the flowers so he can smell their sweet fragrance. “Um, I don’t know if, um,” he stops himself because he doesn’t want to look like he’s fishing but Conor hasn’t moved since he saw Sebastian and it’s making him feel a little nervous.

“So . . . is this okay?”

Conor blinks. “For the restaurant? Of course. It’s a classy place. You look… incredible.” He can’t wait to go out with Sebastian on his arm. 

Sebastian feels relieved, and pleased. The omega in him preens with the idea that it’s appealing to his boyfriend. “Thank you,” he says shyly, holding the roses close. “I should put these in a vase, huh?”

“I’ve got it!” They hear a muffled voice behind one of the bedrooms.

“She’s quick,” Conor laughs nervously. He watches as Jaimie flits around the room, taking the flowers, trimming the ends, and putting them in a vase of water. 

“Are you ready?” Conor asks. “Our reservation is for 7.” 

“Yes,” Sebastian nods. “Do I need a jacket?”

Connor shrugs one shoulder and smirks. “If you do, I’ll let you use mine.”

 

As it turns out, Conor wraps his jacket around Sebastian’s bare shoulders as they’re leaving the restaurant. 

“Better?” he asks, pulling the Omega against his body. 

“Yes,” Sebastian smiles bashfully. “Dinner was amazing, thank you, honey.” 

He leans into Conor’s warmth, smelling his subtle cologne and feeling his strong muscles pull him closer. 

“You’re very welcome.” Conor inhales deeply, filling his nose with Sebastian’s scent. “I don’t take you out enough, do I?”

“School is busy,” Sebastian shrugs. He understands how difficult it’s been to sync their schedules plus with Sebastian’s part time job, it just makes it more challenging to go out. “But this was nice. Maybe we could go to a movie next time?”

Conor squeezes Sebastian’s shoulder “I can’t look at you if I’m watching a movie.”

Sebastian giggles quietly and feels a blush staining his cheeks. “Can we go for a walk?”

“You’re not too cold?”

“You can keep me warm, right?” Sebastian looks at Con through his lashes. “I just don’t want the evening to end.”

“To tell the truth,” Conor lowers his voice to a seductive whisper, “I can’t wait to get you out of that dress.” 

“Oh,” Sebastian feels breathless. “Yes. That’s-that. Yes. Um, Jaimie won’t be home tonight . . .”

“Really?” Conor quirks an eyebrow. “Do you want to go for a walk, or should we head back to the car?”

Not sure if he sounds too forward or overeager, Sebastian briefly debates what he wants. “I want to show you what’s under the dress.” He blurts out, feeling heat radiate from his face. 

Conor grabs his hand and all-but drags him to the car. 

 

With a sigh, Conor falls backwards onto Sebastian’s bed. He watches as his girlfriend, suddenly shy, hovers in the doorway. “I didn’t ask you for a striptease,” Conor says with a laugh. He sits up and beckons. “Come here.” 

Sebastian rolls his eyes at his own nerves. He wants this. He stands between Conor’s legs as the beta drags his hands and and down his sides. “I really want this . . . b-but I’m nervous.”

“Hey.” Conor cups Sebastian’s face in his hands. “This is just me and you. And you don’t have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.” 

“I know,” Sebastian huffs. “I want to. I just don’t want to be bad at it.” 

Conor chuckles. “Bad at what?”

Sebastian glares at his boyfriend. “At sex. Fucking. The do. Whatever you want to call it.”

“Honey, we don’t have to have sex,” Conor says softly. 

“Babe, I want to! We’ve been going out for five months and I was ready forever ago but it’s been hard and I’ve been scared but I really, really want to with you. I want to know what it’s like to have you move inside me,” Sebastian rants. 

Conor kisses him. Not to quiet him or to silence him but to show him how much he’s loved. His hands skitter down Sebastian’s sides, and he dips his index fingers under the hem of Sebastian’s dress. “Can I take this off?”

“Please,” Sebastian assents, turning around to give Conor easy access to the zipper. 

The zipper slides down slowly, reverently. Conor watches as Seb holds onto the material so it doesn’t immediately fall to the ground. Conor rubs his hands over the goosebumps on Sebastian’s arms. He kisses the curve of his girlfriend’s shoulder.

Sebastian takes a deep breath in and tries to settle his nerves. Conor’s lips against his skin fill him with affection and desire. He breathes in one last time and allows his arms to fall to his sides, allowing his dress to slide down his hips and onto the floor. He’s been naked with Conor before, but it’s never felt this intense. 

As Sebastian’s lingerie comes into view, Conor feels his pants get tight. He wants to put his mouth, his hands everywhere. There’s too much, and he doesn’t have enough hands, enough eyes to take it all in. 

“Seb?” he says lightly, lying a gentle hand on the Omega’s waist to encourage him to turn around.

Sebastian slowly faces Conor and smiles at him. “A-“

“You’re beautiful.” 

Sebastian has to look away, finding it hard to accept compliments. “Thank you. Did y-you like my outfit?” He’s hoping to have please his boyfriend. The omega in him craves it. 

“I love it.” Conor leans forward and gently bites down on one of Sebastian’s nipples through the thin satin of his bra. 

Sebastian feels his knees give slightly and he leans into Conor, his hands on his boyfriend’s shoulders. “That feels good,” he moans quietly as Conor nips at him again. He can feel himself harden and his panties get wet. 

Conor’s mouth laves Sebastian’s nipple until the fabric over it is wet. He moves to the next one. When both nipples are peaked and damp, Conor tilts his face upwards. “Can I… ” He dips a thumb below the waistband of Sebastian’s panties to convey his intention. “Can I touch you?”

“Yes,” Sebastian breathes. “You can do anything you want. I trust you.”

“Anything?” One of Conor’s eyebrows quirks as his hand slides around to cup Sebastian’s ass. “Even if I said I wanted to make love to you tonight?”

“Y-yes,” Sebastian gulps. “ I want to have sex with you, Conor. Tonight. Tomorrow. Whenever, it’s going to be yes,” he brushes his fingers along Conor’s jaw making sure the beta can see how sincere he is. “Please?”

Conor’s green eyes bore into Sebastian’s. “We’ll go as slow as you need to.” His thumbs caress the soft skin of Sebastian’s hips. “Can I take these off now?”

For some reason, that makes Sebastian laugh and his nerves almost disappear. “Of course,” he steps back and moves to undo the clips of the garter belt. 

“No, no!” Conor protests, and he feels his cheeks heat. “I want to do that.”

Sebastian is first startled but then something warm and lovely blooms in his chest. He raises his hands and cocks his hips. “All yours, babe.” And he doesn’t mean just the lingerie. 

Grinning, Conor leans forward and wraps his hands around Sebastian’s thighs so he can pull the Omega back towards him. Sebastian shuffles forward and stumbles against Conor’s shoulder. “I’ve got you.” 

“I know,” Sebastian smiles, sliding his hands over Conor’s soft hair. 

Gently, Conor unclips each of the four clasps holding up the stockings. One at a time, he lifts Sebastian’s foot onto his lap and rolls the stocking down his leg. He wraps both arms around Sebastian’s hips and unhooks the garter belt. It’s dropped carelessly onto the stockings, for Conor is more interested in the package than the wrapping.

Beneath the black lace, Sebastian’s erection is full and straining. Conor rubs his face against it. He wants to mingle their scents until he can’t tell where he ends and Sebastian begins. 

Biting his lip, Sebastian has to stop himself from moaning like a wanton omega. The way Conor is touching him is making him wet and making him think of love and forever. He wants those things. He’s never had anyone treat him so reverently before. 

“B-baby?” He whispers, fiddling with a strand of Conor’s hair. He wants to undress Conor but he doesn’t want his boyfriend to stop what he’s doing. His inexperience makes him feel foolish, especially now. He wants to know he’s blowing Conor’s mind, too. 

“Mmm?” Conor again looks up at Sebastian.

“Can I take this off?” Sebastian points to the button down his boyfriend is wearing. With his fingers, he begins to loosen the buttons and spreads the material to expose Conor’s chest. 

Leaning back, Conor props his hands on the bed behind himself to give Sebastian better access. 

“I,” Sebastian cuts himself off and leans forward to plant kisses on Conor’s chest. “Is this okay?” He asks as he nips at the skin close to Conor’s nipple. 

“Of course.”

Sebastian beams and explores what he can of Conor’s body. “You’re so handsome, babe,” He whispers in awe as his hand trails down Conor’s flat stomach. His hands stop at the buckle of Conor’s dress pants and he looks up to Conor for his consent. 

Conor spreads his legs wider in reply. 

With shaky hands, Sebastian tries to handle the belt but he’s having a little difficulty getting it free. He tries again, feeling a blush rise along with his frustration. He lets out a nervous laugh before looking at Conor. “So, it’s not letting me?”

Chuckling, Conor reaches down to unbuckle his belt. He unbuttons and unzips his trousers before leaning once more on his hands.

“Your pants don’t like me,” Sebastian jokes, as he traces his hands along Conor’s seam. “But I hope the rest of you does.”

Conor bites his lip as Sebastian’s hands reach inside his pants. “Trust me,” he says, “the rest of me likes you just fine.”

At Conor’s words, Sebastian preens. The omega in him loves attention and praise. Conor is hard, and as he traces his fingers along the length of his shaft, he can see a wet spot at the head of Conor’s dick. He feels his rim get wetter at the thought of feeling all of that inside him. 

He knows there are steps and if Conor were to fuck him now, it would hurt but he wants. “C-can we take your p-pants off?”

“Of course.” Conor lifts his hips and slides down his pants and boxers in one smooth motion. He toes them off when they reach his ankles. To make himself more comfortable, he wiggles his body backwards on the bed until he can put his head on Sebastian’s pillow. Then, he crooks one finger, beckoning his Omega forward. 

Sebastian crawls up the bed and kneels beside Conor, leaning forward to kiss his cheek and then his lips. He feels his boyfriend’s tongue and the kiss gets deeper. He moans softly, and trails his fingers up and down Conor’s chest. He leans his forehead against Conor’s and takes a deep breath. 

“Touch me.”

“You’ve still got all your clothes on,” Conor whispers against his mouth. 

Sebastian giggles breathlessly and sits up. He reaches back to unclip his bra and slides it down his shoulders before tossing it to the heap of clothes on the floor. He smooths his hands against the lace of his panties, part of him wants to keep them on. They make him feel confident and sexy, and he’s not sure if he’ll be more nervous with them off. 

One look at Conor’s fond expression gives him the confidence to take that step. He slides the soft material down his hips and they settle on his knees. Clumsily, he pushes them down and off. 

Sebastian kneels naked in front of his boyfriend, feeling his boyfriend’s eyes roam up and down his body. He feels his nerves come back and he waves awkwardly at Conor. 

Conor’s heart fills to bursting with affection and love. He skims his fingers down Sebastian’s bare back, feeling goosebumps rise in his wake. “How’s this?”

Sebastian shivers at Conor’s tone, it’s deep and sultry. “Tease,” he responds with a laugh. 

“What do you want me to do?” Conor asks earnestly. 

“Um,” Sebastian trails off, getting distracted by the subtle shift in Conor’s muscles. “W-what about, um, we get me ready?” 

His fingers dance across Conor’s skin down to his groin. He trails a finger along the vein before bashfully looking at Conor. “I, uh. I want to be ready for you.” He’s heard and read horror stories of omegas needing surgery because their partners didn’t properly prepare them. 

“You want me to finger you?” Conor says, half to tease Sebastian and half to confirm exactly what the omega wants. He just needs to be sure.

“I-if you want? Should I t-turn around?” Sebastian stutters. He shakes his head and falls forward. He looks like he’s doing yoga’s child pose as he mumbles, “I’m sorry I’m making this so unsexy. I’m so stupid,” he whispers the last part. 

“Honey,” Conor says gently. He takes Sebastian by the shoulder and turns him onto his back again. “You’re not stupid or unsexy. I just want to check with you. I want to know you want everything we do. Okay?” He leans forward, cups Sebastian’s cheek, and kisses him softly. He rubs over the skin there with his thumb. 

“I want it,” Sebastian whimpers into the kiss. His omega instincts are telling him to let his partner take control which is fine by him since he has no idea what he’s doing. “I want you and anything that entails.”

“I’ll still check.” Conor hooks his elbow beneath one of Sebastian’s knees and draws it towards his chest. The new position gives him much better access to Sebastian’s hole. 

Sebastian giggles as Conor manhandles him and pulls him closer. “I promise to tell you when to slow down or when to stop.” He reaches his hands up and pushes some of Conor’s hair behind his ears. “I trust you not to hurt me and to stop when I say. You wouldn’t take advantage of me.” He makes sure he’s looking at Conor so his boyfriend can see his sincerity. 

“Uh huh,” Conor says as he slides one long finger into Sebastian’s body. 

Sebastian gasps at the intrusion and feels his body tighten around the finger. “Yes,” He whispers as he uses his flexibility to spread his legs further apart. He lifts his head to pepper kisses along Conor’s jaw and neck, feeling the finger inside him shift. 

Grinning, Conor works his finger in and out a few times. He leans down to kiss Sebastian. “How’s that?”

“Mmm,” Sebastian moans as he trails a hand down Conor’s chest to his groin. He grabs Conor’s dick and smears some of the precum around the head. He can’t reach further. “‘s good. I can take another.”

Conor is intent in his task as he slides another finger beside the first. He watches Sebastian’s face, monitors his scent, for any sign of distress. All he can see and smell is pleasure rolling off his Omega in waves. It makes his heart pound and his dick throb. 

Sebastian writhes as he feels Conor’s fingers move and stretch him. “Baby,” he whimpers, pulling at his own hair. “K-kiss me.” Everything feels so intense. Conor looks focused but feels distant and it’s making Sebastian nervous. He wants to feel close to his boyfriend. 

“I’ve got you,” Conor whispers. He closes the distances between them and seeks out Sebastian’s mouth. He paces his tongue with his fingers, thrusting inside Sebastian’s body simultaneously. Just the thought of what he’s doing sends a shiver of pleasure down his spine. 

Sebastian moans loudly, unafraid and uncaring of being heard. Fingers, tongue, all of Conor’s body surrounds him and it’s making his skin tingle and his body feel on fire. His body writhes and he clenches his hole to hold those fingers inside. 

“Baby,” Sebastian breathes. “I’m ready.”

Conor kisses him one more time--not the last, but once more to remind him that he’s cared for and loved. He hooks his free arm under Sebastian’s other knee, encouraging the Omega to draw that one up as well. It leaves him spread and wet and Conor aches. 

“I love you,” he whispers. He kisses Sebastian’s bare ankle before taking himself in hand. Though he doesn’t need it, he gives himself a couple cursory strokes and takes a second to tug on his balls. The last thing he wants is to blow before Sebastian has a chance to cum on his cock. 

Lowering his face to Sebastian’s neck, Conor scents him deeply as he begins to press inside Sebastian’s body. 

Breathing quickly, Sebastian whisper, “Y-you love me?” His body trembles, not with nerves but with excitement. The moment feels deeper, more connected for Sebastian now that he knows that he means something to his boyfriend. 

He gasps as he feels Conor push inside. It stings and he feels fuller but it’s not unpleasant. Once Conor bottoms out, Sebastian takes a moment to breath before he takes Conor’s hand over his heart. Making sure to meet Conor’s eyes, “I love you,” He whispers back. 

“Oh, god.” Conor shudders. “Sebastian, I want to--I want to bite you.” He gasps in a breath and nuzzles Sebastian’s cheek. “Not like the bite--” He chuckles. “I just want to mark you. Mark you as mine.” 

“Yes, yes, god, yes,” Sebastian moans. He tilts his head, exposing the skin of his neck and shoulder. “Mark me,” He whimpers. “Make me feel you for days.”

Conor pulls out slowly and thrusts back in. It pushes a noise out of Sebastian’s throat that Conor finds he likes, and he aims to make it happen again. Licking at the side of the Omega’s neck, he susses out a good spot. With Sebastian occupied by his dick, Conor bites down firmly with blunt teeth. 

Conor’s thrusts and the bite feel too much and Sebastian yells Conor’s name as he feels his body climax. His body shakes and convulses with the intensity and he holds on to Conor’s broad shoulders as hard as he can. 

“I-I’m sorry,” he gasps when he feels his mind come back. “That j-just felt s-so good.”

“Sorry for what?” Conor smoothed back Sebastian’s hair as his trembling slowly subsided. “You don’t ever have to apologize for feeling good.” 

Sebastian giggles breathlessly. “We’re not done,” he smiles as he lifts his head slightly to pepper kisses on Conor’s face. “Love you,”he whispers. 

Conor chuckles. “I hope not.” He rolls onto his back and pulls Sebastian with him. “Will you ride me?” 

Sebastian laughs quietly as he sits up, moaning as he feels Conor shift inside him. He rubs his hands up and down Conor’s chest gently, making sure to flick his nipples. He lifts himself slowly, working his muscles as he lowers himself again and again, working up a rhythm that has him moaning and chanting Conor’s name.

Conor’s hands, warm and sure, settle on Sebastian’s hips. The view of his Omega riding him is more than pleasing. Conor thrusts up just a bit. Just enough to stutter Sebastian’s rhythm because it makes him grin. 

Sebastian settles a hand on Conor’s abs, steadying himself as he playfully glares at Conor’s smug smile. He spreads his legs a little wider and leans back, making sure he has a firm hold on Conor’s knees, he swivels his hips, finding the spot that ignited him from the inside. 

“Fuck,” he groans and moves his hips faster, lost in his pleasure. 

“Yeah?” Conor tries to keep his cock angled to continue hitting Sebastian in the way that makes him groan like that. He wraps his hand around Sebastian’s erection that bobs in front of him like a string toy taunting his wolf. “You gonna cum for me again, Seb?” 

“Yes, baby. Just like that,” Sebastian whimpers, feeling the burn in his thighs. He’s so close, his body feels tight and ready to come again. “Bite me,” he moans, feeling the tingles up and down his spine. 

Conor takes ahold of Sebastian’s wrist and sets his teeth against it. He licks it once, first, and then bites down against the pulsepoint. 

“Ah,” Sebastian screams as he feels his orgasm and his body come. He curls over Conor, body trembling and spasming as he moans his pleasure. “Baby. . .”

“You’re okay; I’ve got you.” Conor pets his hands down Sebastian’s back. “I didn’t mean to bite your wrist,” he says, “but that’s almost all I could reach. I’m not a vampire, you know. I’m a werewolf.” He grins impishly and so like his mother. “Vampires aren’t real.”

Laughing loudly, sebastian’s body shifts and causes another wave of pleasure. “So you don’t want to suck my blood?”

Conor frowns. “Not particularly.” 

“Good to know,” Sebastian trails fingers along the drops of come on Conor’s belly. He notices Conor is still hard inside him so he tightens and releases his muscles. “I want you to come.”

“I’m not in a hurry.” Conor cups Sebastian’s cheek and rubs his thumb over his lips. “Could--would you mind if I…” Conor whet his lips. “I don’t know how to say this.” He ducks his head. 

Watching as Conor blushes and seems bashful, his heart feels warm and full. “Baby, whatever you want. Just tell me.”

“I’d like you on your hands and knees. Would that be okay?” Conor’s eyes are wide and honest. 

Smiling, Sebastian carefully leans forward and kisses Conor softly. He slides off Conor’s cock carefully, feeling a little over stimulated and gets on his knees. He arched slightly, making sure to push his ass in the air. He’s presenting for his mate like any good omega does. 

A low rumble issues from Conor’s throat. He presses forward, back into Sebastian’s body. Leaning over his back he whispers, “I can get so much deeper this way.” 

He’s right, is all Sebastian thinks as he feels his body stretch at a new angle. He’s still hard. Still wet. Even as he felt his body come twice, he’s still aroused for Conor. 

“So good,” he whimpers, spreading his legs further apart. 

Conor wraps both arms around Sebastian’s body as he starts to thrust into him. “I’m not going to last long like this,” he says. 

“Oh god,” Sebastian groans as he tries to meet Conor’s thrusts. The movement is difficult with Conor wrapped so tightly around him. “You feel so good, baby. Come inside me.”

Groaning, Conor thrusts inside Sebastian two, three more times, and cums with a growl. He’s panting into Sebastian’s neck, chanting I love you, I love you over and over. 

“Oh,” Sebastian moans quietly, feeling tendrils of pleasure throughout his body. He feels wetter, his slick and Conor’s come mixed inside him. He tightens his hold around Conor’s arms and tries to catch his breath. 

I’m not a Virgin anymore.

He feels a little overwhelmed and his body is completely sated. He nuzzles his cheek against Conor’s, needing to be enveloped in his smell. His arms give out and his body flattens out on the bed with a breathy giggle. 

As gently as he can, Conor pulls out of Sebastian’s body. He collapses onto the bed next to him. Their bodies are covered in a sheen of sweat but it smells like them, and Conor’s wolf rumbles in appreciation. He wraps an arm around Sebastian to pull him closer. 

“You okay?” he whispers into the Omega’s hair. 

“I feel like my heart is going to leap out of my chest,” Sebastian answers with laughter in his voice. He can feel tiny aftershocks go through his body and he feels wet and open down there.

Conor’s eyebrows draw together in concern. “Are you sure you’re okay?” He places a hand over Sebastian’s chest, and while his heart is pounding, the rhythm doesn’t seem unnatural. “I don’t want to lose you so soon.” 

“‘m fine,” Sebastian wiggles back. It was perfect, he wants to say but he doesn’t know how to bring it up. Then he remembers that Conor said he loved Sebastian and it has Seb wondering if. . . that was just part of being in the moment. 

“Was that . . .g-good for you?”

“Baby, you are incredible.” Conor presses a kiss against Sebastian’s temple. “Yes, it was great for me.” 

Sebastian turns back to look at Conor. “Yeah?” He beams. “You were amazing. At one point I couldn’t feel my toes,” he giggles like a dork. 

Conor chuckles and his arm tightens around Sebastian. “You make it sound like I’m some sort of sex god. I’m really not that experienced, trust me.” 

Sebastian frowns slightly. “That’s not what I meant. You were patient and gentle and you made sure I was into everything we did. I mean, you also made me come three times . . . but it was amazing because you c-cared about me.” 

Taking a short breath he adds, “because you love me?”

“Look at me,” Conor says. 

Sebastian takes a deep breath to settle his sudden nerves before he turns to face his boyfriend. He trails his fingers along Conor’s bare shoulder before making eye contact with him. His mixed colored eyes must look incredibly odd this close. 

“I love you, Sebastian Ortiz.”

With a big smile on his face, Sebastian surges forward and peppers Conor with kisses and wraps his arms around the beta’s neck. 

He leans back to look at his boyfriend. “I love you, Conor Hale. I’m glad I waited. And I’m glad it was you.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Last day in SF**

 

Sebastian wakes up slowly, his body is surrounded by strong arms. He feels safe and loved. And his body is pleasantly sore. 

 

The scratching that woke him starts again, and the faint meowing of his kitten tugs at his heart. He disentangles himself from Conor as carefully as he can. The room is colder than he expected and his body breaks out into goosebumps from the chill. 

 

He grabs Conor’s long sleeve shirt and some shorts that are lying around on the floor. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other the night before. The thought makes him smile and his body shiver. 

 

He pads through the mess on his floor and opens the door for Rajah. 

 

“Hungry?” He asks the cat as quietly as possible. He picks her up and snuggles her close before taking her to her food station. 

 

After snuggles and breakfast, Rajah jumps to her cat post and leaves Sebastian standing in the kitchen. 

 

It’s finals week, neither one of them have classes so he’s going to make a nice, hearty breakfast for his boyfriend before he wakes up. 

 

Conor wakes up the moment Sebastian leaves his arms. His eyes slit open, and he watches as the Omega follows Rajah out of the room. His wolf rumbles contently as Seb puts on one of Conor’s shirts. He stretches his long limbs like the cat that he is not and waits patiently for his girlfriend’s return. 

 

The scent of bacon reaches his sensitive nose. Conor considers getting up, but he knows Sebastian will return if he waits long enough. 

 

Sebastian fixes some bacon and pancakes for breakfast, and carries them in a tray to his room. He’s not sure if Conor is awake already so he’s careful not to jar the plates or cups. He’s successful at not dropping anything and opens the door quietly. 

 

He watches Conor with a smile on his face. “I’m sorry if I woke you, babe.” His voice is soft, trying hard not to disturb the quietness in the room. He puts the tray on the edge of the bed, close to his boyfriend and sits down. 

 

“I made breakfast,” he waves at the tray awkwardly. 

 

Ignoring the food, Conor pulls Sebastian against him. “I woke up as soon as you got up to feed Rajah. You know I can’t sleep without you.” Nuzzling the Omega, he reaches around him to snag a piece of bacon off the tray. 

 

Sebastian giggles at the feel of the Conor’s growing beard. They’ve been so busy with school and friends and celebrating another semester that his boyfriend hasn’t even bothered with it. 

 

“I’m making it up to you with breakfast then,” Sebastian kisses Conor. “Good morning.”

 

“Mmm good morning.” Conor licks his lips. “Chamomile?”

 

“Yup,” Sebastian answers as he settles comfortably next to Conor and drags the tray of food onto his lap. He crunches on a slice of bacon and he wiggles in excitement. He loves food. 

 

“Eat, babe. Do you have any finals today?”

 

“English,” Conor groans, burying his face into Sebastian’s shoulder so he can scent him deeply. He always did well in English, but he’d rather stay in bed all day. 

 

“Poor baby,” Sebastian chuckles and kisses the top of Conor’s head. He rarely ever reaches unless his boyfriend is on the floor. “You’re going to ace it.”

 

Pulling himself upright, Conor grabs the other tray of food. “I’ll be glad when summer starts. Well, not really, coz you’ll be gone.” He glances sideways at his girlfriend. “So what did I do to deserve breakfast in bed?”

 

Sebastian shrugs and feels a slight blush color his cheeks. “I love you,” he shrugs in answer. At the mention of him leaving, his heart clenches painfully. He doesn’t want to go anymore. “Let me indulge you this week, yeah?” He smiles. 

 

“Only because you’re my favourite.” Conor bites down on the bacon hanging out of Sebastian’s mouth. 

 

“Mm,” Sebastian murmurs with a mouth full of food. “I better be. Do you want to hang out after your exam or do you have plans with Kevin and your friends?”

 

Conor swallows a bite. “Kevin wants to go out, but you’re welcome to come.” He grabs Sebastian’s hand and gives it a squeeze. 

 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to cramp boys night or anything . . .” Sebastian trails off. 

 

“Okay, let me rephrase that: Kevin wants to go out tonight, but I’m not going unless you’re with me.”

 

“Baby,” Sebastian giggles at Conor’s words. “I love you. And I’ll go out with you tonight but I want you to hang out with your friends, too. That won’t ever be an issue with me, okay?”

 

Conor starts to tell Sebastian that he doesn’t need to say that but stops himself. If Sebastian feels like he needs to say it, then Conor needs to hear it. “Thank you, baby. I love you, too.” He takes a sip of coffee. Black, just the way he likes it. “Did Jaimie come home last night?” 

 

“She texted last night and told me not to wait up. That’s code for I’m going to stay over a booty call’s. So probably not.” 

 

Sebastian finishes the last piece of his bacon and sets the tray on the floor. “Oh! Would it be okay to invite her?”

 

Conor shrugs. “Sure. It’s honestly just going to be a bunch of us at the bar. Not very formal.”

 

“Jaimie likes to drink,” Sebastian inches closer to Conor. “Will . . .there be dancing?” he asks innocently. 

 

“I mean…  _ you _ can dance,” Conor says evasively, and his meaning goes two ways. 

 

“Hm,” Sebastian sits up and smiles. “Let me know where to meet you. Or do you want to come here first?” He removes the empty plates from Conor’s lap and leans on his chest. 

 

Conor grins. “You know this would be so much easier if we lived together.” They’ve had this discussion before, but Sebastian isn’t sure how his parents would feel about him living with someone who isn’t his mate, especially during heats. “I can come get you.”

 

The thought of living with Conor makes Sebastian’s heart feel full. “I want to . . .” He whispers against Conor’s chest. He looks at Conor and knows he’s it for Sebastian. “Are you being serious?”

 

“Do I look serious?”

 

“You always look serious,” Sebastian says with an eye roll. “I love you. I know I love you and want to live with you. I don’t want you to think I’m moving too fast or regret it later.” Sebastian is also afraid of what Conor’s parents will think. They’ve already accused him of being the type of omega who would use betas.  _ A gold digger _ . But he doesn’t say that. He doesn’t want to fight. 

 

“We don’t have to rush.” Conor kisses him again. “Jaimie needs time to find a new roommate, anyway.” 

 

“You think Jaimie will still live here if I didn’t?” Sebastian laughs softly. “Her parents have a condo she could live in. But it’s one bedroom so we couldn’t live there.”

 

Conor barks out a laugh. “I was kind of thinking we could live here, anyway. Why does she even have this apartment, then?”

 

Sebastian shrugs and traces patterns on Conor’s chest. “She loves me. And after our first year, I didn’t want to live in the dorms anymore. There was . . . an incident. So she asked me to move in with her. And here we are.”

 

Conor wants to ask what the ‘incident’ was, but he also doesn’t want to ruin their morning. “You sure she’ll be okay with you abandoning her?”

 

“Am I abandoning her?” Sebastian bites his lip. He never thought of it that way. Now he’s not sure. He’d never want to hurt Jaimie. Ever. “I-I’ll talk to her and see,” he nods to himself. 

 

“Oh honey, I didn’t mean it like that. Honestly, I was joking. I’m sure Jaimie will be fine. She didn’t expect you to live with her forever.”

 

“I know. I just don’t want to hurt her. Con, she’s been there for me through everything. But . . . I want to be with you,” Sebastian is torn. He never thought that moving in with Conor would mean abandoning his best friend. 

 

“Sebastian,” Conor says. “Do you expect her to be sleeping down the hall when we have kids?”

 

_ When we have kids _ . Sebastian beams. “I mean, a live-in babysitter isn’t a bad idea.”

 

Conor rolls his eyes. “She has the summer to get used to the idea. Plus, the condo can’t be—what—ten minutes away? And I’m sure you’ll let her keep her key.  _ That _ I would imagine she’d fight tooth and nail for.” 

 

“D-do you really want to live with me, baby?”

 

“Of course. What’s better than waking up to bacon and eggs and your sweet face every morning?”

 

Sebastian smiles shyly. “Then let's do it.”

 

Conor leans over to kiss his girlfriend again. “I love you.” 

 

Sebastian bats his eyes and with a cheeky grin he says, “how much?”

 

“Uhhh,” Conor pretends to think, “give me another one first.” 

 

Sebastian leans forward and slowly peppers kisses on Conor’s cheeks. “Like that?”

 

“Mmm.” Conor considers this. “Probably… more than you love Rajah. Or Jaimie.”

 

“That’s a lot of love, you know?” Sebastian leans forward and settles his ear to Conor’s chest where he can hear his heartbeat. “I love you more than I love Rajah and Jaimie  _ combined _ .”

 

“Cheater,” Conor says as he rumbled in appreciation. He wraps his arms around Sebastian and drops a kiss onto his head. 

 

Sebastian giggles loudly at the tone in Conor’s voice. “Not my fault I love you more,” he sniggers. 

 

“Whatever you say.” Sighing contently, Conor thinks about all the things he has to do today that don’t include Sebastian. “I don’t want to go to class.” 

 

“Yeah …” Seb snuggles deeper. “I’d love to just spend the day together.  _ But _ you have a test, mister. We could probably stay in bed until your exam, yeah?”

 

Conor makes a noise low in his throat. “As much as I’d love to, I should probably get a shower and do some last-minute cramming. Plus, I need to give Kevin some money I owe him.” He makes a face. “I’m excited about going home, but I don’t want to leave you.” 

 

“Boo,” Sebastian huffs into the skin of Conor’s chest. “Soon your home will be  _ our _ home.”

 

“I can’t wait.” Conor rubs his hands up and down Sebastian’s back. “Do you wanna double up on that shower? Save some water?”

 

“Mmm. Yes, sir,” Sebastian wiggles free and stands up. “Showers with you are my favorite,” his voice is muffled as he removes Conor’s shirt. 

 

*

 

**Conor gets home**

 

Conor throws his duffel bag on his bed with a sigh. It’s weird to be home again after being gone for so many months. He’s been home for breaks and things, but summer break feels so much longer than it ever has. Already, he’s thinking about going back to San Francisco and moving in with Sebastian. After he tells his parents.

 

“Hey big brother!” Without warning, Teddy careens into Conor’s room and flops on his bed. 

 

“Get out,” Conor says without looking up from his phone.

 

“Aw, come on! You’ve only been home five minutes!” 

 

“ _ Teddy, _ ” Conor growls. 

 

“Fine, I’m going. Just wanted to see how you were handling life without your girlfriend. I guess not so good, eh?”

 

“Out!” Conor slams the door in Teddy’s laughing face. 

 

From downstairs he hears his mom shout, “Don’t slam the doors.”

 

Conor grumbles and gives his mom the finger because he knows he can’t see it. He’s tired and irritated, and all he wants to do is curl up in bed with Sebastian, but he can’t. 

 

*

 

**FaceTime**

 

Sebastian drags his feet as he rolls his bags into his family’s apartment. His room is the same as he left it but he can tell where his mami attempted to clean without moving anything. He feels tired. It could have been the long flight. 

 

He knows it’s because he misses Conor. The last week of finals was spent studying, cramming, or hanging out with friends. Sebastian had spent as much time as he could with his boyfriend but it  _ doesn’t feel like enough _ . 

 

It’s almost midnight which means it’s only nine in California and Conor should be awake. He sits in the middle of his fluffy comforter and decides to change into comfortable clothes before he calls. 

 

He snuck one of Conor’s Berkeley shirts or three into his suitcase and changes into that and a pair of boyfriend shorts he got from Jaimie as her ‘leave me bitch’ goodbye. 

 

He grabs his laptop and opens his FaceTime app. He bites his lip and hopes Conor isn’t busy with his large family, and calls. 

  
  


The phone in Conor’s hand rings, and his heart leaps as a picture of he and Sebastian lights up the screen. Smile wide enough to break, he taps the accept button.

 

“Hey, baby! Are you home?” 

 

Sebastian waves enthusiastically. “Hi, honey bear! Yeah, I got in a little bit ago. Was chatting with my parents before they went to bed. How’re you?”  _ I miss you _ . Sebastian wants to say. 

 

“Not bad. Long drive. Are you glad to be back in New York?”

 

Sebastian shrugs and feels his heart sad. “It’s okay. My parents work tomorrow so we didn’t spend much time catching up.”Sebastian traces Conor’s face on the screen. “I miss you.”

 

Conor’s heart sinks. “I miss you, too. But it will be July before you know it, and I’ll be flying out there.” He pastes a smile on his face. “I’ve never been to the east coast before, so you’ll have a lot to show me.”

 

“I will be your own personal tour guide. Use me as you please,” Sebastian grins and winks at the camera. “I stole your shirt,” he confesses as he rubs his hands on the fabric. It’s too large for his frame but  it smells like Conor and Sebastian needs that with his boyfriend thousands of miles away. 

 

Conor rumbles in satisfaction. The thought of his mate wearing his clothes—and smelling like him—pleases his wolf deeply. “You live with your parents, so I don’t think I’ll take that so liberally. Maybe you can sneak us out to a little spot you know ” 

 

Sebastian gives Conor a questioning look before the meaning clicks.  _ Oh _ . He feels the blush rise quickly and burn hot on his cheeks. His hand goes to the last mark Conor had left on his body, his shoulder and he smiles. “I’m sure we’ll find a way,” he smiles. 

 

“What are you going to be doing for the next month?”

 

“Working at the gym, trying not to kill Teddy, and counting down the days until I see you.” 

 

Sebastian blows a kiss to the screen. “Has Teddy been bothering you? I thought you said you just got there?”

 

Conor shrugs. “He’s an ass. He came running in here almost as soon as I shut the door.” 

 

“He probably missed you,” Sebastian giggles. “We’ve been so busy with school these past couple of months and you’ve been spending so much time with me . . .” He trails off feeling strangely guilty for keeping Conor away from his family. 

 

“Trust me, Teddy missed irritating me. I’m honestly ready for him to go away to college.” Conor rolls onto his side and props the phone up next to him. “I mean I missed my parents. And my other siblings. Just not Teddy. He’s a dick.” 

 

“Awww,”  Sebastian smiles and wishes he could cuddle next to Conor. “He’s a teen alpha. It comes with the territory of being a bit of a dick. I don’t have any siblings but don’t they usually irritate their older brothers?”

 

“I guess. Were your parents happy to see you?” 

 

“They were,” Sebastian beams. “I haven’t seen them since the summer so I definitely missed them. They picked me up from the airport and my dad went to bed as soon as we got home so we didn’t talk much.”

 

He gets quiet and tries to think of how to describe the relationship he has with his family. There are few omegas in his family and there are different expectations for them. “I think my mom mentioned a cookout for the weekend. We’re going to invite the family over for a barbecue so we can all catch up. That means my mom and I are cooking for at least thirty people. How’re your parents?”

 

“Thirty people?” Conor comes from a big immediate family, but their extended family is pretty much limited to Grandma and Grandpa Stilinski and Aunt Cora. “All by yourselves? That’s a lot of work.” 

 

“It’s what we do,” Sebastian shrugs. “I told you, my dad -my  _ family _ , is really traditional. Omegas have their place and their responsibilities. I don’t often agree but it’s better to just keep the peace while I’m here.”

 

Conor presses his lips together to keep from saying something offensive to his girlfriend. “Well, have fun. I guess.” 

 

With an eye roll, Sebastian repositions his laptop and lays down on his belly with his chin resting on his hands. “How about you? I bet your mom and dad were ecstatic to see you.”

 

“Yeah.” Conor beams. “My mom made burgers for dinner. With curly fries. It’s sort of his speciality. My dad was really glad to see me, too. He doesn’t talk as much as my mom, but.” Conor shrugs again. “My mom’s kind of a Chatty Cathy.” 

 

“Strong, silent type . . . Just like you,” Sebastian nods. “Did I tell you Jaimie left a little gift box with a card that say ‘fine, leave me bitch’ on it and a pair of undies,” he laughs. 

 

Conor laughs. “Do I get to see them? Or are you just going to tease me?” He glances up to double check that his door is locked. 

 

Sebastian rolls over onto his knees and lifts the shirt. “Can you see them?” He asks as he twists his body around to give Conor a full view. As far as his collection goes, they’re a pretty conservative pair. He loves how soft the fabric feels against his skin. 

 

“That’s a nice view.” Conor grins in appreciation. “I wish I could touch them.” 

 

“You’re trying to seduce me, Mister Hale,” Sebastian turns around to show his ass and slowly slides them down partially. “They do feel awfully soft.”

 

“Honey,” Conor says flatly, “if anyone is seducing anyone, it’s you.” He wants so badly to reach through the screen and touch Sebastian’s panties for himself. But he can’t, and it’s killing him.

 

The look on Conor’s face gives Sebastian pause. He lets his shirt fall and kneels back. “I’m sorry,” He whispers, knowing his boyfriend can hear him. “I didn’t mean to make you sad.”

 

“Oh, honey, I’m not sad. I’m not. I just miss you.” Conor can’t stand to see the broken look on Sebastian’s face. “Please don’t be upset.” 

 

“I’m not,” Sebastian sniffles. It hasn’t been a day and he misses Conor so much it hurts. “I miss you, too. So much I’m not sure how I’m going to get through this summer. Is that stupid?”

 

“No.” Conor shakes his head. They need to get off this train or it’s going to be an extremely long summer. “Tell me something happy. Something funny that happened on your trip?”

 

“Hm,” Sebastian thinks. “The guy sitting next to me fell asleep with his mouth open . . .and there was some sort of bug in the cabin. He snorted so loud I heard it through my headphones and the bug was nowhere to be found for the rest of the flight.”

 

Conor barks out a laugh and then covers his mouth when he remembers most of his family is probably in bed. He’s not in the dorms anymore. “How did you not laugh at him?”

 

“Baby, I was so relieved that he stopped laying his head on my shoulder! Also I gagged when I thought about that bug down that man’s throat!” 

 

Conor bears his teeth at the thought of somebody else touching his Omega. “I wish I would have been there” is all he says.

 

“I don’t mind  _ you _ laying your head on any of this,” Sebastian sweeps his hand down his body. “But other than that, the flight was long and boring.”

 

“Baby, I’m the only one who  _ can _ lay his head on all of that.” 

 

Sebastian feels the omega in him preen and he winks at the screen. “Only you, Con.”

 

Conor mentally settles back down then. “What are your plans for tomorrow? Take the city by storm?”

 

“Well, some of my friends from high school want to have brunch. And I’m meeting up with Jaimie for dinner at the park.” Sebastian settles into his fluffy pillows and lifts his laptop to his bent knees. He looks at the little box and it’s an unflattering chin angle but he’s had a long day and Conor loves him. “What about you?”

 

Conor’s eyebrows draw together. “I thought Jaimie was from Boston.” 

 

“She is. Her parents have an apartment in the city and since she can’t stand being with them for too long she said she needed to mentally prepare with some Shakespeare and the park. Who am I to deny her?” Sebastian shrugs. 

 

Conor chuckles. “You two are something.” He rolls into his side. “Not to go back on that train, but I’m about to go find the twins for some cuddle time. I’m used to having you here.” He gestures to the space in front of him. 

 

Sebastian should  _ not _ feel jealous of Conor’s siblings but he does. With a sigh he grumbles, “that’s my spot.”

 

“Of course it is. That’s why I’m going to make Remy spoon  _ me _ . Lucy usually spoons him because she’s the Alpha.” 

 

Sebastian can’t help but laugh at the image. It’s adorable in his mind and it makes him wish he had siblings of his own. “So like a wolfie pile?”

 

“Exactly like that!” Conor beams. “The best is when we do it in my parents’ bed or when we make a pillow fort in the living room. It’s something we’ve done all my life. It’s also a werewolf thing because we’re all so tactile.”

 

“Pillow forts? That’s so cute,” Sebastian smiles wide. “Send me pictures.”

 

“I’ll have to ask my mom—” He stops himself before Sebastian can interrupt. “You are  _ not  _ FaceTiming my mom.” He can  _ just imagine  _ what nonsense the two Omegas would get up to. 

 

“I don’t have your mom’s number, Paranoid Pete. He doesn’t even like me.”

 

“We’re going to keep it that way,” Conor says with a grin. “You not having his number. And he does like you. Why do you think he doesn’t?”

 

Sebastian rolls his eyes. They’ve had this discussion before. “Babe, you know why.”

 

“But he  _ does _ like you.”

 

Sebastian nods. “He will. I promise I’ll win him over.”

 

“Hang on.” Knowing he was about to piss Sebastian off, he still couldn’t help himself. He pushed himself off the bed and opened the door. 

 

“Where are you going?” Sebastian frowns. 

 

“It’s a surprise,” Conor whispered conspiratorially. 

 

Sebastian glares at the screen and watches the video get shaky as Conor walks. 

 

He tiptoed through the dark house. He could hear the faint strains of the TV and his parents’ voices in their bedroom. 

 

“Conor!” Sebastian whispers. 

 

“Shhhhh,” Conor says. “You’ll wake the house up.” 

 

“I’m in my undies, what are you doing?”

 

He tries the knob, but it’s locked. “Well, put on some pants or a blanket or something.” Louder, he says, “Mom? Dad? Can I come in?” 

 

Sebastian scrambled to cover himself and so he buries his bottom half under his quilt. 

 

After a moment, his dad appears at the door. Eyebrow raised, he asks, “Is something wrong?”

 

“I just need Mom for a minute.” 

 

“Oh my God,” Sebastian whisper-mumbles to himself. 

 

Sighing, Derek opens the door wide enough to admit Conor. “Your son wants you.”

 

“How come he’s always  _ my _ son when you’re in a mood?” Stiles asks from the bed.

 

Undeterred, Conor marches forward. “Mom.” He flips the phone around so Sebastian and Stiles can see each other.

 

Sebastian waves awkwardly and hopes the fuzzy camera hides his blush. 

 

“What the hell, Conor!” Stiles exclaims, clearly flustered. “Hi Sebastian,” he says awkwardly. 

 

“Hello Mrs. Hale,” Sebastian responds immediately. 

 

“Mom, tell Sebastian you don’t hate him.”

 

“Conor!” Sebastian shouts, not caring if he wakes up his own parents. 

 

“Conor,” Derek growls. 

 

“ _ Mom _ .”

 

“Conor, I really don’t think this is the right time—”

 

“Mom, tell him.” 

 

“Conor, stop,  _ please _ ,” Sebastian says humiliated. He feels his eyes well up with tears and he wants to hang up but he’d never do that to Conor. 

 

“Jesus, Stiles, just say it so he’ll leave.”

 

“I don’t hate you,” Stiles says with honesty and confusion in his voice. “I don’t understand…” He says, turning his attention to his first born. 

 

“That’s all. Night guys. Love you. Don’t stay up too late.” He flips the phone back around and heads back to his own room. 

 

Sebastian is silent, and Conor looks at him hesitantly. “See?”

 

“I asked you not to do that,” Sebastian’s voice breaks. 

 

Conor’s face falls. “I’m sorry, but I just needed you to know—my mom doesn’t hate you, Seb.” 

 

Sebastian brushes the tears from his eyes. “I know.”

 

“Baby, I’m sorry.” Conor feels awful about it now. He never meant to make his girlfriend cry. 

 

“Don’t be. I’m being silly. Thank you. I’m glad to know your mom doesn’t hate me. I just wish you hadn’t bothered them so late.”

 

Sebastian takes a deep breath. “I know you did it because you love me,” he smiles softly. 

 

“Yeah,” Conor says though a yawn wide enough to crack his jaw. “Well, I hate to cut you off, but baby I’ve got to get some sleep.” He smiles apologetically. 

 

Sebastian pouts playfully but a sympathetic yawn takes over. “Yeah. . . I have to get up early anyway. Text me when you can, okay?”

 

“Every morning and every night.” Conor feels his heart swell with affection for the Omega. Being so far apart feels like there’s a band between them that’s been stretched to its limit. 

 

“Kay. Love you,” Sebastian blows Conor a kiss. 

 

“I love you, too, Fitz.” He blows Sebastian a kiss. With a wave, he ends the call before they can play the “I love you more” game. He needs to sleep, anyway. 

 

*

 

**Conor’s home**

 

He knows it’s coming, but he allows himself to be tackled to the ground. Laughing, he wraps his arms around the body atop his.

 

“How is college? I missed you, you big dork!”

 

Conor takes the hand Charlotte holds out and allows her to help him up. They’ve been best friends since kindergarten, and he hasn’t seen her since Christmas break. 

 

“Well, you’re the one who hasn’t visited, jerk. Where’ve you been?” Charlotte playfully punches her best friend. She makes sure it’s not hard, not because of any fear of hurting Conor but because she would probably break her own fingers. 

 

“I was busy…” Grinning shyly, Conor rubs the back of his neck. It’s a mannerism he got from his mom. “I told you about Sebastian…”

 

“Hm,” Charlotte hums, tamping down the wave of jealousy that’s trying to surface. “You mentioned  _ someone _ but you were vague so I thought it was a one time thing,” She waves her hand dismissively. 

 

“It’s… definitely not a one time thing. You know I don’t do casual.”

 

Charlotte rolls her eyes. “I know you don’t do  _ fun _ . We’re young! Experiment and live a little,” she shoves Conor playfully. 

 

“And how much  _ fun _ have you had at UConn?” Conor quirks an eyebrow. 

 

Charlotte grins mischievously at Conor. “All the fun a young, virile Alpha can get, baby! I can probably introduce you to people,” she wiggles her eyebrows. 

 

Letting out a harsh laugh, Conor shakes his head. “I’m a serial monogamist, honey. You can keep all those pretty Alphas to yourself. I’m a one-Omega sort of guy. God, you and Teddy.” He laughs again. “Have you two seen each other since you’ve been home? Still at each other’s throats?” 

 

“Ugh, Omegas. They’re so . . .” Charlotte trails off and gives a horrified shudder. “Your brother wants this throat,” she winks. “He just thinks that being with all those homegas is what Alphas do. He’s young.”

 

That spurs an even louder laugh from Conor. “Yeah. Teddy’s gonna turn gay once he’s had  _ all the Omegas in the world _ . Not that you can turn gay,” he amends for Charlotte’s sake. 

 

“Yours too, probably,” Charlotte laughs good naturedly. 

 

Conor bares his teeth. “Ted better keep his hands away from my Omega or I’ll break his fingers, brother or no brother.” 

 

Charlotte is stunned to silence. She’s never seen Conor this angry. No. She’s never seen Conor  _ be _ angry about anything. “Dude. It’s a joke. Settle down. Teeth and claws away,” she notices the rips on her friends jeans. 

 

Clearing his throat, Conor composes himself. He doesn’t usually lose control. Ever. “Sorry. I just… Sebastian is special.”

 

“This little Omega. . .you're serious about him?”

 

“I told you I am.” Conor stares at her. “What am I supposed to do? Take out an ad in the  _ LA Times _ ?”

 

“You’ve barely even talked about him. You haven’t introduced him to me. How was I supposed to know? Do you. . .love him?” Charlotte asks in a whisper. She doesn’t want to lose her best friend. 

 

“Yeah,” Conor says in a softer tone. “I do. I guess I worried about telling you for how you’d react. I don’t want you to think I’m leaving you behind or something.”

 

Charlotte takes a deep breath and tries to smile.  _ Fucking werewolves and their noses. _ “Tell me about him. What does he look like anyway?”

 

The look on Conor’s face turns into a stupid, lovesick grin. “Here, I’ll show you.” He taps his phone, and the lock screen lights up with a picture of Sebastian. “That’s him. He’s actually got two different colored eyes, but you can’t really see it there. Let me find another.” Scrolling through his pictures, he finds one that better illuminates the Omega’s heterochromia. “There. You can see how one eye’s blue and the other is green. It’s actually really cute.”  

 

Charlotte hangs off Conor’s shoulder as the Beta scrolls through his phone, showing picture after picture of the little Omega. Charlotte sees nothing special about the kid. He’s cute, sure.  _ For an Omega. _ She hums as Conor gushes over this Sebastian kid. “Oh, his eyes  _ are _ cool.”    
  


She watches Conor’s face. Her friend looks lovesick, his eyes soft and sparkling in a way she has never seen before. She’s taken aback a little and wonders why this is causing such negativity from her but she guesses it’s the possessive Alpha instincts rearing their head. 

  
“So when do I get to meet this little twink?” She asks.

 

“Well, first of all, he’s not a twink. His name is Sebastian, and if you’re lucky, he’ll come visit this summer. I’ll probably go see him, too. He lives in New York.” Conor frowns. “Couldn’t be even a state closer.” 

 

“Aw, opposite side of the continent.” Charlotte frowns. “You’re going to visit him? So you’re not staying here for the summer like you usually do?”

 

“It’s not like I’ll be gone for the whole summer. Maybe a week or two. From what he tells me, he and his parents live in a pretty small apartment. City living is nothing like Beacon Hills. So I imagine we’ll spend more time here than I might there.” Conor shrugs. “I don’t know.” 

 

“Oh,” Charlotte thinks about that. “I guess that’s cool. If he lives in a small apartment, how is he going to afford to fly out here and then fly back home and then fly back to school?” Charlotte wonders out loud. She thinks maybe this Omega may be a gold digger. 

 

“Don’t worry about it,” Conor huffs. “I’ll take care of him. It. I’ll take care of it. I’m not asking you for money.” He hates talking about things like this with Charlotte. Her family has money, too, but they take a more conservative approach than the Hales. 

 

“It’s not like you need to. Your parents are fucking loaded,” Charlotte shrugs. “Anyway, enough about your side piece! What are our plans for the summer?”

 

It takes all his control not to grind his teeth. “He’s not a side piece.” 

 

“ _ Fine _ ,” Charlotte rolls her eyes. “Don’t get your panties in a bunch. What are  _ we _ doing for the summer?”

 

“What do you want to do?” Conor tries to relax his bestie with a gentle shoulder bump. “We drive to the lake and go skinny dipping?” 

 

That makes Charlotte laugh, remembering the last time they did that in  _ high school _ . “I don’t know. You’re practically  _ married _ now.”

 

“Oh, come on. I can invite Teddy.” He wags his eyebrows and sticks out his tongue. 

 

“Not that I wouldn’t absolutely love to see your brother naked, I don’t feel like drowning anyone. How about we go on a road trip to Yosemite or something?” 

 

Conor shrugs. “Sounds good to me. Would you, ah…. hate it if I invited Seb? Or is this supposed to be just a you and me thing?”

 

“He’s on your mind, huh?” Charlotte lays her head on Conor’s shoulder. “Invite him. If he’s going to be in your life for now, I think he needs to get to know me.”

 

“I knew you’d be supportive.” Conor wraps his arms around Charlotte’s body and kisses the top of her head. 

 

*

 

**Seb’s family and friends**

 

Sebastian laughs at Marcus as the Alpha walks him home. He’d gone to brunch with his friends from high school. It’s been a yearly tradition since they all graduated and he hasn’t missed any so far. 

 

“How does it feel to be back home? You've been gone all year, practically!”

 

Sebastian smiles at his friend. “I’ve missed my parents and you guys, but I love California.”

 

“I bet,” his friend shrugs. “Nobody’s bothered you lately, though, right?”

 

“No,” Sebastian takes a deep, steadying breath. “After that incident, Chris never bothered me again. Plus Jaimie looks out for me. And Conor,” He continues with a smile. 

 

“Conor?”

 

“My boyfriend,” Seb answers, delighted. They sit on a bench across the street from his apartment building. It’s May in New York so it’s not too hot to be outside. 

 

“Oh. How’s that going?”

 

“It’s,” Sebastian trails off to think. “It’s wonderful. Con’s the best.”

 

“Have you told your parents?”

 

“Not yet. I’m going to make them dinner today and I’ll tell them. I really want them to like him. He’s visiting in July. I’d love for you guys to meet him.”

 

Marcus smiles at his friend, regret a thing of their past. “As long as you’re happy, Seabass. And if he’s good to you, we will have no problems.” Marcus leans into his friend and folds him into a hug. It took them a long time to get here, where the Omega would be comfortable with a hug or any sort of affection from him. 

 

“So glad you decided to get an internship in the city for the summer,” Sebastian murmurs against Marcus’ shoulder. He snuggles closer, appreciating their friendship and the affection. 

 

“Speaking of, I have to go and prepare. Call me later?”

 

Sebastian leans in to leave a kiss on his friend’s cheek before he makes his way to his home. He greets the door man and takes the elevator to the twelfth floor. 

  
  


As he’s putting the casserole in the oven, his mom and dad get home. 

 

“Mami! Hi, Daddy,” he calls out from the kitchen. 

 

“Mijo,” his mom calls out from the small foyer. 

 

Sebastian heads over to greet his parents, embracing them in a tight hug. 

 

“Dinner will be ready soon.”

 

“Gracias,” his father answers gruffly. 

 

Dinner is low key. They talk about work and school. His parents ask him about his thesis and his applications for graduate school. 

 

“Guys,” Sebastian cuts off his mom. “I want to talk to you both about something.”

 

“You’re pregnant?!”

 

“ _ What?! _ No!” Sebastian yells, outraged. He feels his face heating up. 

 

“Oh,” his dad says bashfully. 

 

“I don’t have heats right now, remember? Not since Doctor Gutierrez started me on the birth control to regulate my body.”

 

“Sorry, papí. We worry. College is not like it was when your mother and I went. And omegas surely act differently, too,” his dad looks pointedly at his tights and tank top. 

 

“No kids in the near future, okay?”

 

With a nod, they resume eating their meal. 

 

“What did you want to talk to us about?” His mom asks. 

 

“I have a boyfriend,” Sebastian says nervously. “His name is Conor Hale. He’s a sophomore in my school. He’s very sweet and smart. He’s great.”

 

Sebastian looks up at his parents. They’re both quiet and his mom is looking to his dad to see his reaction. When nothing gives away the head Alpha, his mom reaches for Sebastian’s hand to hold as a show of support. 

 

“We’ve been dating for more than six months and have known each other since September,” he continues. 

 

“I would like to meet him,” his mom says with a smile. 

 

Sebastian beams and pulls out his phone. His lock screen is a picture of Conor and he together. Conor is hugging him from the back, arms around his waist and Sebastian’s head leaning back against his boyfriend. Jaimie had taken it. 

 

“Wow. Que guapo, mijo,” his mom smiles bigger. “Mira, David.” His mom hands over his phone to his dad who inspects the picture quietly. 

 

“He an Alpha?” His dad asks. 

 

“He’s a Beta, Daddy. But that doesn’t matter to me.”

 

“Alphas take care of Omegas, Seb. Betas can’t . . .do certain things that Omegas need.”

 

With an eye roll, Sebastian shifts in his seat and pulls the phone back to him. “I don’t care about any knothead, Daddy. I  _ love  _ Conor. He loves me back. We’re happy together. He’s . . .going to visit in a couple of weeks and I want you guys to get to know him.”

 

“Is it serious?”

 

“Sì, Mami. I love him,” Sebastian looks uncertain at his father. “He asked me to move in with him.”

 

“¡¿Que?! Are you making a life with this Beta? 

 

“Daddy, I love him. I feel like he’s  _ it  _ for me,” Sebastian can feel the prickle of tears at his eyes. “Give him a chance, please?”

 

“Ay, Sebastian,” his father sighs heavily. “I’m not sure about this. Betas can’t protect Omegas the way Alphas can. Me preocupo,” his father whispers the last part. 

 

Sebastian gets up and goes to hug his dad. For all his faults, he knows his dad just wants him to be safe. “I know, Daddy. Con’s never hurt me. He protects me. I promise.”  _ He’s stronger than any human Alpha could ever be _ , he thinks. 

 

His dad nods and the rest of dinner is quiet. 

 

Later that evening, Sebastian feels restless. His skin feels too tight and yet like it’s not enough for him. He wonders if there’s such thing as boyfriend withdrawals. He picks up his phone and brings up his messaging app. 

 

_ Jaimie couldn’t make it to the city today. Made dinner for my parents and told them about us :/ _

 

He sends the message to his boyfriend and leaves his phone on his nightstand as he goes to shower and change into his pjs. By the time he’s back, Conor still hasn’t answered. 

 

Sebastian lays in bed, feeling the distance between them and with rolling emotions fighting inside him, he falls into a fitful sleep. 

 

*

 

**Conor at Hale Nation**

 

Conor spends the day hanging out with his dad and Teddy at Hale Nation. It’s been so long since he’s been here, but the gym is like a second home. He turns the lights on, and a warm pleasure curls in his belly at the sight of the machines and free weights. When they were little, he and Teddy used to run around the treadmills and stationary bikes until their dad shouted at them to get back into the office. 

 

His dad starts a pot of coffee, and while Teddy begins his warm-up, a car pulls into the parking lot. Curious, Conor watches as a very pregnant Evie gets out and waffles up to the door. He pushes the door open before she can reach it and gives her a big hug.

 

“Conor!” she exclaims. “I didn’t know you were home already.” 

 

“Just got in a couple days ago. Look at you! When are you due? Nobody even told me you were pregnant.” 

 

Evie beams. Pregnancy looks good on her. “I’m about 6 months along. The baby is due in September. We’re having a boy.” 

 

“Congratulations. That’s awesome.”

 

“What about you?”

 

Conor quirks an eyebrow. “What about me? No, I’m not pregnant.” Pressing his hands to his belly, he lets out a laugh. “No, I know what you meant. I, uh, I’m actually seeing someone. His name’s Sebastian, and he’s an Omega from New York.” 

 

“An Omega?” Evie looks surprised. “Have you dated an Omega before?”

 

“No, but it’s not like they’re a different species.” Conor throws his arm around Evie’s shoulders and leads her into the office.

 

“Look who I found!”

 

“Hey, Evie.” Derek leans over to kiss her cheek. 

 

“Why didn’t you guys tell me she was pregnant?” Conor asks as he throws himself into a chair. 

 

Derek glances up from his computer. “Not my news to share. You have a phone. You can call her. Or text. I know how much your generation likes to text.” 

 

Conor grumbles something unintelligible. Evie’s practically his aunt, but he doesn’t call Aunt Cora or Uncle Scott as much as he should, either. 

 

“Are you up for teaching a few classes while you’re here?” his dad asks. “We could use the extra hands on deck.”

 

“I guess.” Conor shrugs. “I don’t have anything else to do.” And it’s not like it’s hard for him. Teddy has to work for his musculature, but for Conor it comes naturally since he’s a werewolf. 

 

He ends up leading Evie’s spin classes for the day. It’s not that she can’t handle it, but he’s happy to take over. The clients are happy to see him, too, and Conor’s heart aches for how much time he’s been gone.

 

By the time they get home from the gym—the three of them, it’s dinner time. Conor is the only one who didn’t shower at Hale Nation, so he races upstairs to the bathroom. It’s the first chance all day he’s had to check his phone. 

 

_ Jaimie couldn’t make it to the city today. Made dinner for my parents and told them about us :/ _

 

It’s 9 in New York, but Conor hopes Sebastian is still awake as he types back.

 

_ How did they take the news? I miss you _

 

*

 

**OX**

 

It takes less than a week for Sebastian to crave another tattoo. He’s sitting in his favorite coffee shop with Jaimie and Marcus, they’re typing away on their laptops. Each one working on proposals or theses (or fashion blogs). 

 

The door chimes and they look up to see a muscular woman with tattooed sleeves, and a fresh patch on her bicep. Sebastian watches her as she orders and then waits for the barista. She must feel eyes on her because she looks up and Sebastian is too late to avert his eyes.

 

“What?”

 

“I-I’m sorry,” Sebastian stutters. “I was admiring your tattoos. Where did you get the last one?”

 

The Beta’s face changes and she grabs her to-go cup and walks up to Seb’s table. “I went to this spot downtown called Village Tattoo. The guy who did it was great.”

 

“I love that place! It’s where I got some of mine,” Sebastian gushes as he exposes the tattoo behind his ear. “They look great!”   
  


“Thanks,” she says as she leaves the shop.

 

“Such a social butterfly our little Omega is,” Jaimie murmurs to Marcus. Marcus laughs and side eyes Sebastian.

 

He rolls his eyes and takes a bite of his large cookie. “I think I should get another tat.”   
  
Marcus perks up and closes his laptop to lean over it and pay attention to Sebastian. “Oh?”

 

Sebastian nods and bites his lip. “I’ve been wanting one for a while now, but I don’t know any artist in Cali. I can call up Ox and see if he’s free.”

 

“We could just go now and stop pretending like we’re not all shopping and procrastinating,” Jaimie sighs as she too closes her laptop. 

  
Sebastian and Marcus laugh at her dramatic sigh. “Let’s go.”

 

They make it to Ox’s shop in less than thirty minutes and they find the older Omega sketching on his digital pad. He looks up when they walk in.

 

“Little O!” Ox greets him with a rough voice from years of smoking. “It’s been a while. What are you getting?”   
  
Sebastian laughs and greets Ox back. “Do you have space for me today?”

  
“For a fellow Omega? Always. Come on back,” Ox leads him down the steep stairs to his station. Marc and Jaimie follow too.

 

“So whatcha getting?” 

 

“I was thinking maybe a constellation on my hip?” Sebastian looks at Jaimie and then Marcus. “What do you guys think?”   
  
“I think it’d look great,” Jaimie says excitedly. “Conor would absolutely love it,” she continues with a cheeky smile.

 

“What constellation you lookin’ to do?”

 

“Um,” Sebastian wonders if he’s being too presumptuous to get something that makes him think of Conor. But then he remembers how insistent the Beta had been for them to move in together . . . “Capricorn. Sort of like this.” He pulls out his phone and shows Ox the combination of little stars to form a cusp.

 

“Oh, that’s a good one. Big? Small?”

  
“Maybe something that fits the outer part of my hip. Like fourish inches?”

 

Ox quickly sketches something and shows it to Sebastian. “Whatcha think, Little O?”

 

“I love it, I like that it’s freehand. I don’t want any lines connecting the stars. I want it to look like that.”

 

Ox asks Jaimie and Marcus to step out as Seb rolls down his tights and underwear. He wants it on his right hip as he usually sleeps on his left side. The entire process takes about an hour. 

  
Jaimie and Marcus show their appreciation as Ox patches him up and gives him the balms he needs for aftercare. 

  
“You’re always a brave one, Little O,” Ox grumbles as he heads up the stairs. Jaimie helps him slide his undies and tights over the patch as Marcus collects his bag and heads upstairs.

 

They pay and Ox tells him to wear flowy dresses as to avoid clothes from rubbing on his new ink. So they go shopping for some spring and summer dresses before they each go home.

 

Sebastian hopes Conor likes it. . . he decides to keep it a surprise for Conor and show him when they’re together again.

  
  


*

 

**Seb at the doc**

  
  


Sebastian sits patiently in the office of Doctor Gutierrez. She was the one who first suggested he go on birth control to ease his body from the frequent and intense heats he’d experienced at twenty years old. She had asked him to disrobe and to sit on the examination table until she got back. 

 

He was nervous, no particular reason why. He just hated doctors and having someone see him so clinically. He hadn’t seen her since last August. 

 

“Sebastian, may I come in?”

 

“Yes,” Sebastian clears his throat. 

 

“It’s been a while,” she sits at her chair and opens his chart on her laptop. “How’ve you been?”

 

“Okay,” Sebastian shrugs. 

 

“I’m just going to go through some routine questions before your exam, okay?”

 

With a nod, Sebastian settles back. 

 

“Any heats since your last visit?”

 

“No.”

 

“Any discharge?”

 

“Ew, no.”

 

“Sexual activity?”

 

Sebastian flushes. “Um. Y-yes.”

 

“How many partners?”

 

“Just one,” Sebastian answers offendedly. 

 

“Are you using prophylactics? Condoms? Dental dams?”

 

Sebastian feels his face radiate heat, he’s blushing so hard. “N-no.”

 

“I would like to remind you that although you’re on birth control and can’t get pregnant, it does not prevent the spread of STIs.”

 

Sebastian begins to sweat nervously. “We’re monogamous. A-and Conor is clean.”

 

Dr. Gutierrez just nods and continues with her questions before standing up. 

 

“Okay, dear. Lay back and place your heels right here. 

 

Sebastian does what he’s told and tries his best not to clench. 

 

“Your file says you’ve been on birth control for twenty-three months. Today will be your last shot and it should cover you for the next three months. After that you should expect a heat between four to six months.”

 

“O-Okay,” Sebastian stutters. He’s terrified of going into heat again. And he’s not sure if Conor would want to help him through it. “When can I go back on it?”

 

He gasps as he feels the speculum inserted and holds his breath. 

 

“Relax,” she chuckles. “I would advise waiting a few years before going back on them. Your body should have regulated and your heats should be every few months. Not once every couple of weeks.”

 

Sebastian nods and makes an effort to regulate his breathing. 

 

“Your cervix looks healthy,” she smiles as she removes the instrument of embarrassment and torture. “We will call you if there is anything abnormal. For now get dressed and see Steven for your shot. Do you have any questions?”

 

“Um,” Sebastian swallows audibly. “My boyfriend is a Beta. Will he be able to . . . s-service me through my heat?”

 

Dr. Gutierrez smiles. “Yes, here are some pamphlets for you to read about heat partners through the spectrum of dynamics. And talk to your boyfriend about this in advance. Plan ahead, okay?”

 

Sebastian nods and with a pat on his shoulder, she leaves. Sebastian uses the wipes she set out to remove some of the lubricant she used and gets dressed. The shot always burns but he’s used to it and by the time he gets home, he can feel the exhaustion taking over. 

 

He means to lay down for a few minutes to try to get rid of the headache but he ends of falling asleep without texting Conor all day. 

 

Sebastian wakes up close to four in the morning and finds two missed texts from Conor.

 

**How was your day, babe?**

  
And then later:

 

**Fitz?**

 

He feels terrible he never texted back but the birth control shot makes him so sleepy. He hopes Conor’s phone is on silent and it doesnt wake him up when he texts back. It’s probably close to two in the morning in California.

 

_ Sorry, baby. Had a dr’s appt and slept for close to 15 hrs. Love you _

 

He gets up to change into Conor’s shirt before snuggling back into bed. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

Sebastian gets up extra early the first day in July, makes sure his apartment is spotless for Conor’s stay. His parents had been hesitant about his boyfriend staying with them as they do not have guest rooms, but Sebastian has been able to persuade them. He has promised them that they would sleep with the door open and he would keep the house clean while Conor was there.

He has two hours to get ready and start making his way to JFK. He showers and makes sure he’s thorough. His skin feels smooth to the touch and he slides on his skirt carefully around his tattoo. It’s healed but at the itchy stage of healing and when he wears tights, the itching gets worse. His skirt is flowy and fits high in the front and long in the back. His top bares his shoulders and he makes sure his top sits about his navel and his skirt sits comfortable low on his waist.

He styles his hair and puts on a little eyeliner before heading out. The humidity hits him hard as he leaves his apartment building to walk towards the train. He’s excited and nervous. It’s been two months of texts and the random phone call . . . and he’s wondering if Conor’s feelings have changed with the distance between them.

Sebastian has missed Conor like crazy, the texts not enough. And he knows his anxiety is what’s making him feel insecure and that Conor would not make the long trip to break up with him.

 _Conor loves you,_ he tells himself as the train leaves the tunnel to ride above ground.

He makes it to the airport twenty minutes before Conor lands and he sits on a bench and waits.

*

Conor’s flight is nearly an hour late, and by the time he gets off the plane, he’s shaking with frustration. He doesn’t get annoyed easily, but it’s been over two months since he’s seen his girlfriend, and he’s more than a little antsy.

JFK is a much bigger airport than San Francisco. Conor’s been to Los Angeles with his parents a couple of times, but it’s nothing compared to the hustle and bustle of one of the country’s biggest airports. He’s a little overwhelmed by all of the people he sees. It reminds him starkly that he’s from a tiny little nowhere town in northern California.

It feels like an eternity until he makes his way through the miles-long terminal and past the security line. All he can see is people rushing around on their way to distant locations. He scans the room, but sees no sign of Seb.

*

Sebastian sits not-so-patiently on the uncomfortable benches at baggage claim. The giant screen tells him Conor’s flight is delayed and he feels anxious, hoping everything is okay. He hates flying and is always afraid something terrible will happen.

He buys a magazine, water, and some mints from one of the concession stands. There’s nothing else for him to do but wait. He has his earbuds in and anyone who isn’t a tourist won’t bother him. All he wants is to see Con.

*

Conor tries to sniff Sebastian out, but with so many people, all he can smell is the many people around him.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket. _I’m here_ , he texts. He’s afraid to ask if Sebastian is actually at the airport in case he changed his mind about picking Conor up.

As soon as he feels his phone vibrate, Sebastian looks up. _Arrived, the screen flashes and Sebastian gets up quickly._

In his excitement, he has to retype a message to Conor twice.

_At baggage claim waiting for you ;)_

“Fuck,” Conor curses. He skips the escalator in favor of the stairs. When he’s halfway to the bottom, he sees Sebastian standing next to a baggage carousel in a flowing skirt looking like everything Conor has ever wanted in life.

He dodges the people in his way and comes to a smooth stop in front of his girlfriend. “Hey, gorgeous,” he says before dipping Sebastian backwards and placing a kiss on his mouth worthy of a movie ending.

Sebastian holds Conor close and kisses back, trying his best not to laugh with excitement.

“Baby!” He exclaims when Conor begins to kiss his cheek. “I’m so happy you’re here!”

 “I missed you so much,” Conor sighs as he nuzzles the juncture of Sebastian’s neck and shoulder.

“So much,” Sebastian hugs Conor harder. He can feel his emotions bubbling over and his eyes well up. He’s so happy he can’t even put into words.

“You’ve grown a beard,” Sebastian giggles as he feels Conor’s teeth pull gently at the skin of his neck. His boyfriend’s cheeks are not as smooth as he remembers and he wants to _see._

Conor pulls away so Sebastian can see him. “I did.” He’s smiling wide enough to break his cheeks. Sebastian looks just as beautiful as he did when Conor left him behind in California.

Sebastian touches Conor’s cheeks and can’t believe they’ve been away from each other for two months. “I love it,” he smiles brightly. “It feels nice,” he touches his collarbone where he’s probably a little red.

“I’m sure it will feel even better between your thighs,” Conor mutters as he leans in to steal another kiss.

“Mmmm,” Sebastian kisses back and winds his arms around Conor’s neck. He can hear people grumbling at them but he doesn’t care. “Can’t wait,” he murmurs against Conor’s lips. “How about we get your stuff and I’ll take you home?”

“This is all I’ve got.” Conor picks up his duffle bag and takes Sebastian’s hand. “Where are you parked?”

Sebastian laughs. “Baby, I took the train. We’re taking a cab home. Is that okay?”

“Of course.” Conor laughs with him. “I’ve never been to the east coast. Does everyone just take cabs all the time? Or the train?”

“Most of us take the train,” Sebastian leads them to the taxi line; thankfully it’s not long and they get a cab pretty quickly. “The city is too congested to drive without wanting to rip someone’s head off. So trains it is. Or cabs if you want comfort and can afford it.”

Sebastian settles in his seat and gives the driver his address.

“We could have taken the train.” Conor shrugs. “I don’t mind.”

“Yeah, but it’s super crowded and people bump into everyone. I figured you wouldn’t want to deal with that so soon after your flight. We can take the train tomorrow when we go to brunch if you want?” 

Sebastian leans back against the cushion of the cab and watches Conor. “I’ve missed you so much,” he trails his fingers down Conor’s arms and links their fingers together. “Tell me how your family is? Your flight? Anything . . . I want to hear your voice.”

“Fine and fine. I missed you.” Conor brings their linked hands up to his mouth for a kiss. “What do you want me to talk about?” He gives the Omega a soft grin. “I’m just happy to be touching you again.”

Sebastian laughs, warmed by Conor’s words. “It has been a long time. I probably don’t even smell like you anymore.”

He lays his head on Conor’s shoulder, absorbing the warmth from his body and the love he feels for this man.

“We’ll fix that,” Conor whispers. He presses a kiss to the top of Sebastian’s head and lays his own down. The city flashes by them through the windows, but all Conor’s for is his girlfriend.

“There’s a _lot_ of people here.”

“Too many,” Sebastian shrugs. “It’s always busy and packed. It makes me miss Berkeley. Oh! Are you hungry? We can get something to eat or go straight to my apartment and you can rest. My parents are working so you’ll have some time to nap if you want?”

Conor smirks. “Am I hungry? Am _I_ hungry? Fitz, how long have you known me?”

Sebastian rolls his eyes. “Stupid question, of _course_ you’re hungry. Do you want to rest before food or what? You’re my guest so we can do whatever you want.”

“Definitely carboload so I can crash at your parents’ house and make them hate me even more.”

“They don’t hate you,” Sebastian smiles softly, “I don’t know how my dad will react, though. You’re the only person I’ve ever brought home.” Sebastian warns. His parents had promised him to give Conor a chance.

“We’re almost there.”

This time, Conor does turn his attention out the window. He sees yellow cabs and people that all look like they’re in a hurry. Life is so much faster here than in California.

 

The cab rolls to a stop on a street that looks like every other street. How anyone finds their way around this city is beyond Conor.

“Let me pay for this.” He’d normally just _do it_ but he doesn’t know how. Does he give the guy money or use the little machine in the back?

“I’ve got it, honey,” Sebastian swipes his card on the machine, tips the guy and thanks the nice cab driver as he exits the car. “I’m on the thirteenth floor, baby. Come on.”

“Oh, this is where you live? I thought we were going to eat.” Baffled, Conor follows Sebastian into the building.

Sebastian feels nervous as he leads Conor to the elevator. His apartment is modest for Manhattan standards and he wants to make a good impression on his boyfriend. “We can drop off your duffle and head back out. There’s a cute little bistro around the corner we can eat there.”

He leads Conor off the elevator and down the hall towards his apartment. “Uh, my room is this way,” he whispers as he leaves his keys on the hook by the door. His room is clean and has sprinkles of fairy lights around it to give it a mild glow. “So this is me . . .”

The apartment is a fraction of the size of the Hale house in Beacon Hills, but it’s cute and homey. Conor reminds himself that only three people live here whereas eight share his house.

“It’s nice. I like it.” He looks around at the tchotchkes on Seb’s desk, runs his fingertips over the blanket on his bed. “Where are your parents?”

“They’re working,” Sebastian answers as he fixes his hair nervously in front of the mirror.

 “Stop, you look gorgeous.” Conor wraps his arms around Sebastian from behind and props his chin atop the small boy’s head.

Sebastian smiles bashfully. He wraps his hands around Conor’s arms and pulls him tighter. “I really did miss you like crazy. Especially your hugs. And just being like this,” he smiles at Conor, watching his boyfriend watch him through the mirror. “Let’s feed the big bad wolf, eh?”

“Before he eats little Seb Riding Hood!” Conor mock growls into Sebastian’s throat until he has him giggling like mad.

“Little Seb Riding Hood,” Sebastian can’t stop his giggles. “I bet I have that costume somewhere.” He turns around and wraps his arms around Conor’s neck. “I require a kiss before we go, sir.”

“Wait. Hold up.” Conor pushes him back so he can see him. His face is pinched in serious concentration. “You have a costume?”

“Yeah,” Sebastian laughs softly. “Want to see?” he teases jokingly.

“Hell yes,” Conor says. His voice is low and there’s absolutely no humour in its tone. 

With a shake of his head, Sebastian disentangles himself from Conor and goes to his closet. He finds the costume in a cubbie in the bag gathering dust.

“Wait wait.” Conor pushes past Sebastian to reach into the cubbie himself. “Supergirl? Sexy nurse? Sexy _teacher_?” His eyes are bulging out of his head. “You’ve been hiding these from me all this time?” The green irises slowly slide to gold. “How much longer until your parents get home?”

“It’s, uh, sexy Batman,” Sebastian says, squinting at the bag in his hand. He focuses on the weirdest things. His body is reacting to Conor’s eyes, knowing what they mean. “A couple of hours . . .” he says breathlessly. 

Conor looks thoughtful for a moment. “Maybe we should save the roleplay for when I have time to give you your _medicine_.” His eyes flick back to green. “Promise me you’ll take all those back to Berkeley with you. I’ll pay for you to ship them.”

Sebastian clears his throat and his laugh is breathy. “Yeah,” he says. “I can do that. I, uh, have more at home in Berkeley. . .”

“Oh, my god.” Conor scrubs a hand over his eyes. “You keep talking like that and your parents _will_ catch me fucking you through the mattress.”

The serious look on Conor’s face makes Sebastian laugh so hard he leans against his vanity. “How about a quickie before lunch,” he teases as he straightens up and grabs his wristlet.

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Conor picks Sebastian up and sets him on the vanity. “I hope this thing can hold you.”

With a mischievous grin, Sebastian spreads his thighs wide, his skirt riding up his legs. “I know _you_ can.”

“Well, yes, but I don’t want to explain to your parents why your grandma’s antique vanity or some shit is broken an hour after I got here.” He slides his fingertips down the inside of Sebastian’s thigh. He wants to take his time, but he knows they don’t have much.

“Mm, so smart,” Sebastian wiggles to slide his skirt further up. “You could also just bend me over the bed,” he leans forward to plant a kiss against Conor’s throat. “It’s been so long, babe.”

“Can’t kiss you if you’re bent over the bed.” Sebastian is so _wet_ as Conor slides one, two fingers into him.

“Yeah,” Sebastian moans softly.

“Tell me when you’re ready.” Conor mouths at Sebastian’s jaw as his fingers thrust into him.

Sebastian slides his hands to Conor’s jeans and pops the button open. He undies the zipper and pulls Conor’s cock from the confines of his boxers. “Now, baby, now,” he whimpers as he strokes the cock in front of him.

Conor puts one hand on Sebastian’s jaw to steady himself and uses the other to guide his cock as he pushes inside. “Oh, god,” Conor stutters. “Missed this. Missed you.”

“‘Me too,” Sebastian whimpers, feeling the sting of being stretched after so long. “God, I’d forgotten how good you feel, baby.”

Conor groans. Both of his hands clench down on the edge of the vanity, and he has to be careful not to dent the wood. “So good, Seb. Let me hear you, baby.”

Wrapping his legs around Conor’s hips, Sebastian leans back to give himself some leverage to meet Conor’s thrust. “Baby,” he whimpers at a particularly hard thrust. “Just like that. Don’t stop,” he groans.

“Yeah?” Conor’s watching Sebastian’s movements, listening to his breathing, his heart rate. He knows what gets his Omega going, and he intends to get him there quickly. “You want my hand on your dick or you think you could cum just like this?”

“Make me come just like this,” Sebastian whimpers, feeling close to the edge. He feels his body clench around Conor and he knows he’s almost to an explosive orgasm. “So close. _Fuck,”_ he moans _._

“Yeah, I’ve got you, baby.” Conor licks a wet stripe along Sebastian’s shoulder and then bites down. It’s not hard enough to break the skin, but he knows it will drive Sebastian crazy.

With a shout of Conor’s name, Sebastian comes in spurts down his thighs. He convulses with the strength of his orgasm and holds on to Conor with all the strength he’s got left.

“I’ve got you,” Conor keeps repeating as Sebastian shudders through the rest of his orgasm.

“Come inside me,” Sebastian whispers.

Part of Conor’s mind wants to argue that it’s not a good idea, but he’s both a beta and a werewolf so it’s not like he’s going to impregnate Seb or give him a disease. He moves his hands from the vanity to Sebastian’s hips. “I love you so much,” he pants.

“Love you,” Sebastian as he works his muscles to give Conor more stimulation. His body is sated like it hasn’t felt since he left California so many weeks ago. As Conor nears his own climax, the hold on his hip gets tighter and Sebastian feels a slight ache on his inked skin.

Conor cums with a grunt and he’s sure he’s left bruises in Sebastian’s skin. He holds himself still as he floods his girlfriend with his release. “Sorry,” he whispers and presses a kiss to Sebastian’s temple. “I think I might have bruised you.” Carefully, he pulls out. “Do you have, ah, tissues or something?” 

Sebastian smiles as he points to his nightstand where a box of tissues sits. “I like when you mark me,” he shrugs as he takes some of the tissues Conor gives him and cleans himself as best he can.

“I like it when you smell like me,” Conor says as he tucks himself away.

“Do I smell better now?” Sebastian asks as he stands in front of his mirror to inspect himself. He pulls his skirt down to see red finger marks on his hips. It makes him smile.

“You got a new tattoo!” Conor exclaims. “You didn’t tell me.”

“Oh!” Sebastian turns around. “It was a surprise … take a look.”

Conor runs his fingers over the constellation of stars scattered across Sebastian’s hip. “I like it. What’s it supposed to be?”

“It’s, uh, a constellation. For, um, your birthday. . .” Sebastian trails off awkwardly.

Conor’s eyebrows reach for his hairline. “Wow,” he says. “Wow.” His thumb traces over the pinprick stars. “I can’t believe you did this… for me.” He kisses Sebastian firmly. “You’re amazing.”

“You like it?” Sebastian smiles wide. “It’s not too much?

“Not at all. It’s almost as permanent as my Mark.” Reaching for Sebastian’s chin, Conor turns his face upwards so he can kiss him again.

 

*

 

After food, Seb takes Conor back to his apartment where he convinces his boyfriend to watch a movie. He remembers the flight from California to New York can be draining and he wants Conor to relax as much as possible before his parents get home.

His mom had agreed to order dinner when they got home so everyone could get a chance to get know each other. Sebastian is resting his head on Conor’s shoulder as his fingers play with Conor’s hand.

“Um . . . I went to the omega clinic a couple of days ago.”

“Yeah?” Conor rubs his cheek against Sebastian’s head to let him know he’s listening.

“My doctor gave me my last birth control dose…,” Sebastian trails off. He’s not sure how to bring up his heat or if it’s something Conor should know about so soon.

“And?” Conor can smell the anxiety coming off Sebastian, and the Omega’s heart Is beginning to race. “Wait, the _last_ one? Like last ever? I’m confused. I’m also a beta, so...”

Clearing his throat, Sebastian sits up. “Yeah. I can’t be on it for a couple of years or it will mess up with my reproductive system if I’m on it for too long. It suppressed my heats and in theory they should regulate now. The shot lasts about three months and my heats should start four to six months after that. 

Conor was quiet for a moment as he considered this. “Okay. So, are you going to need an alpha for your heat, or…”

Sebastian frowns at his boyfriend. “What? No! I was going to ask you to service me… do you _want_ me to get an alpha?” His voice breaks.

“Sebastian.” Conor takes both of his girlfriend’s hands. “Honey, take a breath. I don’t know much about omega heats, okay? I didn’t actually know I was… capable of helping you. Knowing that, any alpha who thinks he’s going to see you through your heat is going to have to fight me for the privilege.”

Sebastian smiles softly. “You’re right. I’m sorry. I asked my doctor and she gave me some pamphlets on Beta-Omega pairs and heats. We uh,” he shifts a little knowing that a blush is rising on his cheeks, “we have to get a Beta Knot™.”

“A what?” Conor says, even as he’s trying not to laugh. “Is that what I think it is?”

Sebastian can’t help but laugh with Conor. “Yeah, babe,” he giggles. “It’s like an inflatable ring you’d put at the base of your, um, penis.”

“Right.” Conor rolls his lips inward to keep himself from laughing. The idea of a beta knot sounds ridiculous, but he’d do anything to help Sebastian through his heat. “Do I have to like… pump it up? Once it’s … in you? Or something?”

Before Sebastian can answer, the door of the apartment opens and his parents walk in with take out bags. His parents look at Sebastian and Conor on the couch and he can tell his parents are a little taken aback. He’s never brought anyone but friends home, so this is new for all three of them. 

David and Anastacia put their keys in the tray and walk into the living room.

“Hi Mami. Hi Daddy. This is Conor. My boyfriend,” Sebastian waves at Conor.

Conor feels like a kid who just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He presses his lips together and gives Sebastian’s parents a nervous smile.

“Nice to meet you, Conor,” Sebastian’s mom extends a hand and smiles softly at the Beta. “My name is Anastacia but you can call me Ana, and this is my husband David.”

Sebastian breathes a sigh of relief when his dad reaches out and smiles at Conor.

“I hope you’re hungry,” David says as he begins to take out containers from the bags. “Sebastian help your mom bring glasses and dinner plates.”

“Thanks for letting my stay with you guys. I really appreciate it.”

“Better to keep an eye on you,” David laughs jokingly. “Tell me about yourself, Conor.” He leans back and takes the proffered glass from his wife.

Conor looks longingly at the glass of wine, even though he knows it wouldn’t affect him, anyway. Humans say that it calms their nerves, and he’d love something to do that right now.

“Uhh, well, I’m 20. I’m from Beacon Hills, California. It’s a small town in Northern California. I’m the oldest of six—I have two brothers and three sisters. I’m majoring in International Communication. And, uh, that’s it. I think.”

Sebastian giggles as Conor rattles out his redacted biography. “We met in our omega civics class, Daddy.”

“Is this the kid you were arguing with all semester, mijo?” His mom asks.

Sebastian feels his cheeks go aflame. “Uh, yeah, Mami,” he grumbles as he side eyes Conor.

“We weren’t _arguing_ ,” Conor says with a smile. “It was more like a friendly disagreement. I mean, you eventually forgave me.”

“There was _nothing_ to forgive, babe,” Sebastian smiles and lays his head on Conor’s shoulder.  

“Eat! Eat, mi amor,” his mom insists.

“Seb, mijo, fix Conor his plate,” David instructs Sebastian.

“That’s okay,” Conor interjects before Sebastian can even reach for it. “Thank you, though.” Picking up his own damn plate _,_ Conor begins to pile it with the delicious Thai Sebastian’s parents brought home.

Sebastian watches as his dad narrows his eyes and waits for his mom to fix his plate. He reaches for the containers and fills his plate with his favorite spring rolls and some pad Thai noodles.

“Baby, what do you want to drink?” Sebastian asks Conor to slightly appease his father.

“Iced tea?” Conor asks hopefully. He’ll take water, but he really prefers tea with noodles.

“Coming up!” Sebastian goes to the kitchen quickly and pours two glasses of tea. “Mami, do you want anything?”

“No, papito. Gracias. Sit and eat with your handsome boy.”

Sebastian smiles fondly at his mom and passes a glass to Conor. He sits down besides his boyfriend, giving him room to eat, of course, but makes sure to nudge him slightly. A silent acknowledgment  to his favorite person.

Conor grins in reply and squeezes Sebastian’s knee under the table.

“Have you guys always lived in New York?” he asks politely.

“We used to live in Brooklyn. My family is from Ecuador and my wife’s family is from Puerto Rico. What about yours?”

“Uhh, both of my parents are from Beacon Hills, as far as I know. I mean, my great-great grandparents came over from Poland. I don’t know much about my dad’s family. They um… they passed away when he was younger.”

“I’m so sorry,” Sebastian’s mother replies in sincere sympathy. “That must have been very hard for him.”

“What do your parents do, Conor?” David asks.

Conor shrugs. “My dad doesn’t talk about it a lot, so I don’t really know. He owns his own gym in town called _Hale Nation_. My brother works there part time, and I help out there sometimes. And my mom is a third grade teacher.”

“Teaching is a good profession for omegas,” David nods. “Ana is an elementary school teacher, too. She teaches kindergarten.”

Conor swallows the biting retort he wants to say and settles for, “Or for people who like working with children.”

Sebastian watches as his dad frowns, stares at Conor narrowed-eyed. He gets scared, he knows what that look means and Sebastian does not want anything to affect his relationship with his m-boyfriend.

“Daddy,” he smiles at his dad. “Some of my grades came in and I’ve managed to keep a 3.9 GPA so far!”

David nods in acknowledgement. “Proud of you, mi omegita. I’m glad you haven’t been all that distracted. What about you?” He addresses Conor.

“Uhh, am I distracted?” Confused, Conor looks to Sebastian for help.

“Do you like school? You said you’re majoring in International Communications. What does that entail?”

“I guess I like it well enough. I mean, my sister, Natalia gets straight As, but I’m like As and Bs. I take a lot of classes about journalism, international affairs, history, government. It’s sort of like a poli-sci degree married to a journalism degree.”

“So you want to be a journalist?” Sebastian’s mom asks gently.

“I guess?” Conor laughs weakly. “I mean, sure, I’d love to cover like… the negotiations for peace among the Middle Eastern countries now that all the wars are over, but there’s other things I can do with my degree, so I sort of want to see what my options are before I make a decision. I mean, I still have another year to go.”

“Ah, I see,” David nods. “That’s a noble career choice. Dangerous, but sounds like you’re keeping your options open. Unlike my Sebastian here. He decided he wanted to be an omegologist instead of teaching. He’s a stubborn one.”

“I never wanted to be a teacher, Daddy,” Sebastian huffs. He’s had this conversation so many times already. “Nothing wrong with teaching, of course. Mami is a teacher and so is Conor’s mom, but it’s not my calling. I want to help omegas.”

“What better way of helping omegas than to educate their children?”

“David,” Sebastian’s mom scolds softly.

“How about by helping _them_?” Conor interjects.

“Youth and their liberal minds,” David shakes his head. “It’s getting late and I have to get ready for bed. Conor, welcome to our home. We will talk more tomorrow.”

Conor just shakes his head. Thank god they aren’t werewolves because he is going to give Sebastian an earful. “Good night.” He drains his glass of water to keep himself from saying something stupid.

Sebastian breathes a sigh of relief as his dad leaves and his mom starts to put away containers and stack dishes.  

“Mami, te ayudo?”

“No, mijo. You guys get ready for bed. Don’t worry about this. Conor, it was wonderful to meet you. Don’t mind David. He’s a persnickety and traditional alpha. My omegita cares for you very much, I can tell. So I know you’re a good boy for him.”

“Muchas gracias por la cena y por dejarme quedar con ustedes,”

“Ah, hablas español!” Sebastian’s mom exclaims. “Que bueno. David will love that!”

“Gracias.” Conor beams. “My dad taught me.”

Sebastian’s mother leans down and places a kiss on Sebastian’s cheek and then Conor’s. “Thank you for coming to visit my baby,” she whispers in Conor’s ear before she heads towards the kitchen.

“Papito, go get ready for bed. Take Conor to your room and show him where everything is. Buenas noches.”

 

*

 

Sebastian steals one of Conor’s long shirts from his duffel bag while he’s brushing his teeth. He sits up in bed and goes through his messages trying to ease his nervous energy. He felt how tense Conor was every time his dad opened his mouth. He knows how different Conor’s family is, and he hopes that him coming was not a mistake. That it doesn’t change the way Conor feels about him.

Conor heads down the hallway back to Sebastian’s room. His girlfriend is sitting on the bed in one of his shirts and Conor’s wolf rumbles in appreciation. The sound passes his lips in something that might resemble a purr, were he a cat. “Well, hello there.”

“Hey there, sir rumbles,” Sebastian smiles and places his phone on the nightstand. “Sorry I stole your shirt,” he says not sounding sorry at all.

Conor closes the door. “I like you in it. If your parents weren’t on the other side of the wall, I’d show you how much.” Instead, he walks around the bed and slides between the sheets.

“Tease,” Sebastian laughs good naturedly. He turns off the lights before climbing into bed and snuggling down, turning to face Conor.

“So…”

Conor wraps one of his hands around Sebastian’s and kisses his knuckles. “Your dad is kind of a dick,” he whispers.

Sebastian sighs and lowers his head. “I’m sorry about him. I told you he’s a traditionalist. I...I don’t know what to say except yeah.”

“Hey.” Conor catches Sebastian’s contrasting eyes in the dark. “You don’t have to apologize for him. I just really wanted to say that, and I can’t say it to his face. You know it, I know it, and your mom knows it. Your dad knows I’m young and liberal… as if giving a shit about omega rights makes me ‘liberal’ but whatever.”

“I know,” Sebastian sighs again. “Believe me. I’ve had argument after argument after argument to try to get him to understand or to see us differently. He’s a lost cause. He loves my mom,” he feels he should say. “He truly does. And I know he loves me even if I frustrate him to no end. But it’s like he loves us because we’re a part of his life. He sees us as omegas but not like _those_ omegas. I don’t know how to explain it.”

Sebastian bites his lip, he’s worried. His dad _is_ a dick. “I, uh, hope this doesn’t affect us. Or, um, you staying?”

Conor rolls his eyes, even though he knows Sebastian can’t see it in the dark. “Roll over.”

“What?” Sebastian looks up. He can’t really see anything but shadows. “You want me to face away from you?”

“I want to spoon you,” Conor says with a laugh. “I’m not going anywhere.”

Sebastian leans forward and kisses Conor before he turns around and snuggles back. He wiggles to get comfortably close and lets out a sigh of contentment when he feels his boyfriend’s strong arms around him after so long.

“Oh yeah,” Sebastian moans playfully. “My wolfie snuggles is what I’ve been missing.”

“I missed this.” Conor kisses Sebastian’s neck. “I missed _you_.”

“Missed you,” Sebastian whispers. He feels emotional and can feel himself tearing up. It’s silly. “Do I smell like you?”

Conor lets out a breathy sigh. “You smell like _home._ ”

Sebastian can’t help the smile that crosses his lips. He’s missed this, he’s missed _Conor_ so much. “Love you.”

“I love you more,” Conor says without missing a beat. He’d never thought about what it would be like to have someone. As soon as he presented Teddy had already conjured up an image of his ideal Omega. But Conor, since he was a Beta, hadn’t spent any more time thinking about a potential partner than he had picking out a pair of shoes. But now that he has Seb, he can’t imagine being without him.

“In the morning, I’m going to feed you a delicious and hearty breakfast,” Sebastian whispers half asleep, snuggling further into Conor’s warmth.

“Mmm. You know the way to a Hale’s heart.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arver's been posting the last few chapters, but Moit is posting this time. *waves* We're actually on chapter 17, so we're quite a bit behind. But we do read every single comment, and your continued readership is greatly appreciated!!!

Ever since Conor came back from New York, he’s been moping around the house. Stiles knows it’s only going to be a few more weeks until he rejoins his girlfriend at Berkeley, but for now it’s breaking Stiles’s heart to see his first born so despondent.

 

Stiles shuts himself in the bathroom and turns on the bathtub faucet to ensure he won’t be overheard by any of the werewolves in the house. He’s already talked it over with Derek, anyway.

 

He dials the number Conor gave him before he left for New York and waits as the phone begins to ring.

 

Sebastian is lounging on the couch, watching the crime channel and counting down the days until he gets to go back to California. The house phone startles him from his thoughts and only adrenaline keeps him from falling off the couch.

 

“Hello?” he says cautiously. Nobody ever calls the house phone.

 

“Sebastian?” Stiles says, unintentionally using his teacher voice.

 

“Yes? May I ask who’s calling?” Sebastian answers suspiciously. His heart is racing and he hopes it’s not one of his ex’s pranks.

 

“This is Stiles. Conor’s mom.”

 

With a sigh, Sebastian sags into the cushions. “Hi, Mrs. Hale. How’re you? How can I help you?”

 

“I’m well. How are you?”

 

“Wait,” Sebastian interrupts. “Is Conor okay?” He has a horrible thought that Conor is hurt or … worse.

 

“Well,” Stiles says, “that’s sort of why I’m calling.”

 

Sebastian feels himself start hyperventilating. “What h-happened?”

 

“Oh, nothing happened,” Stiles says quickly. “He’s just been so… sad is really the only word I have for it—since he came back from New York. I know you guys don’t move back down to Berkeley until the end of the month, but I talked it over with Derek, and we’d like to fly you up here for a week, and then maybe you and Conor could drive down together. It would be a surprise for Conor.”

 

“Oh,” Sebastian is surprised. “I-I could call my airline and see if I can change my flight back west. Are y-you sure Conor would be okay with this?”

 

Stiles chuckles. “Sebastian, my son would love nothing more than to teleport you here right now.”

 

Sebastian feels giddy and laughs brightly. “I miss him so much, too. When would you like me to be there?”

 

“The 26th?” Stiles phrases it like a question. He doesn’t want Sebastian to feel pressured. “And we’d be more than happy to pay for your rescheduled flight fee.”

 

“I appreciate the offer, Mrs. Hale, but it’s okay. Would it be too forward of me to go a couple of days sooner? Conor and I would need time to settle back in school, and I, uh, would like to spend some time with your family, if that’s okay?”

 

“Not at all! That would be even better!”

 

Outside the door, one of the kids starts knocking incessantly. “Mom! The other bathrooms are full and I’ve gotta pee!”

 

“Oh, thank you so much! You’ve made my day. I can’t thank you enough.”

 

Stiles holds his thumb over the speaker of the phone. “I’ll be out in a minute! Pee in the backyard if you can’t hold it!” He returns the phone to his ear. “One of my lovely darlings is about to beat down the door. Let me know your flight information and either Derek or I will be there to pick you up.”

 

“I will, thank you again,” Sebastian answers excitedly.

 

“Of course. See you soon.”

 

“Bye, Mrs. Hale.”

 

Stiles ends the call, turns off the bathtub faucet, and jerks open the bathroom door.

 

Natalia pushes past him, but before she even closes the door she says, “Why is the tub still full? And you’re still dry?”

 

Stiles licks his lips and fumbles for a lie. “I decided not to take a bath after all. Have at it, kiddo.” He forces a smile and walks away before she can ask any more questions.

 

*

 

Sebastian texts the Hales as soon as his flight lands. He can feel himself vibrating with excitement. As soon as the flight attendant opens the doors, Sebastian takes his carry on and rushes out towards baggage claim.

 

His parents hadn’t been so happy with him for leaving two weeks earlier than he was supposed to but at least his mom was more understanding. He packed all the things he’d need to start his last year of college (as well as the costumes Conor had requested).

 

“Sebastian!” Stiles calls across the terminal.

 

Sebastian turns around and smiles wide. “Mrs. Hale!” He tries to pull all his bags towards Conor’s mom.

 

“Hey, kiddo!” Stiles pulls him into a hug. “Call me Stiles. We’re long past formalities.” Taking Sebastian’s carry on and one of the suitcases, Stiles continues to ramble. “How was your flight? Derek took Conor to run some errands so he wouldn’t know what was up.”

 

“Does he suspect anything?” Sebastian asks as he follows Stiles.

 

Stiles smiles wickedly. “Not a thing.”

 

“I had to tell him I was going on a trip with Jaimie and might not have cell reception. It broke my heart to tell him because he sounded so sad.”

 

“Perfect.” Stiles practically skips to the car. “He’s going to be so excited! I think I’m more excited than he is, because he has no idea. I’m so glad you could come early! And Derek is, too, of course.”

 

“I can’t thank you guys enough. I’m really excited to see Conor and of course to spend time with your family.” Sebastian helps Stiles put his luggage into the trunk of the SUV and hops into the passenger seat.

 

“Um, where will I be staying?” As soon as he says it, he hears how inappropriate it may sound. “I meant to surprise Conor! Where will I stay to make sure we surprise Conor?”

 

“Well, Derek took him grocery shopping, so I’m thinking about having you hide in the pantry. Imagine how funny it will be when he goes to put the cereal away and finds his girlfriend.” Stiles slaps his thigh and laughs at his own ingenuity.

 

“So I’ll be in the closet?” Sebastian giggles. “I can’t wait to see his face.”

 

“Well, it’s a pantry, but yeah.”

 

The drive back to the house doesn’t take long. Stiles keeps Sebastian occupied with a steady stream of chatter.

 

Sebastian watches as Stiles turns onto the long Hale driveway. “Do you think he’ll smell me?”

 

Stiles shrugs. “I’ll spray some Febreeze. There’s a lot of scents in the house, anyway.”

 

Sebastian laughs loudly. “The one time I did that Conor sneezed for like two minutes straight. That’s when he explained how strong his sense of smell is.”

 

“Yeah, it’s not something they enjoy. I only use it when it’s absolutely necessary. Derek usually makes me open all the windows.”

 

As soon as Stiles parks the car, Sebastian feels those nervous butterflies flutter in his belly. He takes a deep, calming breath and follows Stiles out of the car.

 

“He’s going to be beside himself,” Stiles says over his shoulder. “Let’s throw your bags in my room for now just in case.”

 

Sebastian takes his carry on and one big suitcase into the house. He has a bit of a hard time carrying them. He’s short and not that strong but he feels bad Stiles has to help. With effort, he makes it to the Hales’ bedroom.

 

“Okay.” He takes a deep breath. “I need to gain muscles.”

 

Stiles’s phone buzzes in his pocket. “They’re headed up the drive now.” He jogs back downstairs, Sebastian in tow. “All right,” he says as he opens the door to the pantry, “you just stand in here and be quiet. I’ll make sure Conor has to come in here.”

 

“Okay,” Sebastian whispers for no reason at all. “Don’t forget the febreeze!”

 

“Shit! I mean shoot! Yes, of course!” Stiles shuts the pantry door a little too hard, sprints across the kitchen and begins spraying Febreeze madly into the air.

 

Sebastian waits patiently in the dark as he hears the clatter of Conor’s mom in the kitchen. He has to put his hand over his mouth to keep himself from giggling nervously. The pantry is pretty spacious and he knows he’s alone in the kitchen as he doesn’t hear anything anymore.

 

Stiles rounds up the kids who are home to help carry in groceries.

 

“Stiles,” Derek growls a sneeze. “Open the windows. Why so much of that horrible chemically smell?”

 

“One of the dogs shit in the house. It was terrible, Derek. I stepped in it, and there was poo across the kitchen, and I knew—”

 

“Mom!” Chloe makes a grossed out face. “That’s so gross. I hope you washed your feet.”

 

“Chloe,” Derek sighs, “why don’t you help Lucy take in the vegetables, please.”

 

As usual, Stiles directs traffic. He makes sure to hand Conor a bag that belongs in the pantry.

 

Dutiful, Conor takes the bag from his mom. The scent of Febreeze is making his nose itch, and he’s holding back a sneeze as he reaches for the door handle. The small wind gust when he opens the door tickles his nostrils just right, and he sneezes into the pantry.

 

Stiles yelps and drops the tub of ice cream he’s holding.

 

Sebastian’s eyes are wide as he feels the wet sneeze land on his face. “Uh,” he reaches his face and dabs at the unwanted wetness. “Hi, baby?” He waves awkwardly.

 

“Sebastian!” Conor yelps. “What are you doing in my pantry? I thought you were going on a—oh, my god this was your trip!” He sets down the forgotten bag of groceries in his hands to pull the Omega into a hug.

 

“Yeah,” Sebastian giggles. “Surprise!”

 

“Oh my god,” Conor says again, rubbing his hands over Sebastian’s back. “I can’t believe you’re here. Someone pinch me. Tell me you’re real.”

 

Sebastian can’t help but laugh loudly and hug Conor harder. “Your mom invited me. I guess he kind of likes me, huh?” He whispers the last part.

 

“I told you,” Conor whispers back.

 

“Those groceries aren’t going to put themselves away!” Stiles calls obviously from the kitchen proper.

 

“Good surprise?” Sebastian whispers into Conor’s ear.

 

“The best.” Conor gives him one last squeeze and picks up the discarded bag of groceries.

 

When they do finally emerge from the pantry, there’s another round of hugs and greetings from the rest of the family.

 

“The pantry, Stiles?” Derek shakes his head.

 

Stiles shrugs. “It worked, didn’t it?”

 

“I love the way your brain works.” Derek pulls Stiles to him.

 

“Do you guys need any help?” Sebastian asks, leaning on Conor’s shoulder.

 

Stiles looks around at his kids hustling around like little worker bees. “Nah, I think we’ve got it. You go on upstairs and catch up.”

 

Sebastian looks to Conor to lead the way. He’s so excited he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

 

Conor gives his parents a meaningful look. “You’re the best,” he says before taking his girlfriend by the hand and heading for the stairs.

 

“Your legs are double the length of mine.” Sebastian laughs as he runs to keep up with Conor’s long stride.

 

Conor pauses at the top of the stairs and sweeps Sebastian into his arms. “Problem solved.”

 

Sebastian winds his arms around Conor’s shoulders. “Genius! Not too heavy?”

 

“Not at all.”

 

As soon as they enter Conor’s room, Sebastian climbs down and sits on the bed. “Hi,” he says gently. “You look nice.”

 

“Not as nice as you.” Conor looks Sebastian up and down. He’s wearing a peach dress that shows off Sebastian’s bare shoulders. “God you’re a sight for sore eyes.”

 

Sebastian feels himself blush and he smooths some of the wrinkles from the flight. “I wanted to look nice for you.”

 

“You look beautiful.” Conor brushes back a lock of Sebastian’s hair. “How long are you staying?”

 

Sebastian smiles and nuzzles into Conor’s hand. “Until we go back to school or you get tired of me,” he grins mischievously.

 

Conor’s grin is wide enough to break. “Seriously?” Laughing, he tackles Sebastian backwards onto the bed. “I am never going to let you go,” he whispers.

 

“Mmm,” Sebastian adjusts his dress as he feels it ride low. “I’m holding you to that. I figured we can go back to school whenever you want and move your stuff to the apartment.” He smiles at his boyfriend and runs his hands down the scruff of hair on his cheeks. “I’m so happy to be with you.”

 

Conor catches Sebastian’s hand and kisses his fingertips. “I’m so happy to be with you.”

 

“Well.” Sebastian links his fingers with Conor’s. “I’m all yours. What should we do?”

 

A smile curls the edge of Conor’s lips. “There’s a few things I’d like to do, none of which I’m going to do with my family downstairs.”

 

“Oh my god,” Sebastian gasps. “I meant, while I’m here with your family. You perv.” he whispers the last part with a smile because he does not mind at all.

 

Conor leans closer so he can whisper in Sebastian’s ear. “You like it when I get pervy. Especially when I’m perving on you.”

 

“Or in me.” Sebastian smiles wickedly. “I’m not picky as long as it’s you.”

 

*

 

His time with the Hales is even better than Sebastian thought. Too bad he and Conor are packing up to head back to school today.

 

“I’m really going to miss it here,” he tells Conor as he folds his clothes into his suitcase. “There’s so much space and each of you have some privacy if you want or can hang out with each other in the family room. It really is a beautiful house, babe.”

 

“I know,” Conor sighs from his place on the bed. “My dad actually built it for my mom before they even mated. I mean, technically he rebuilt it for himself—it was his childhood house that burnt down—but it was really for my mom. I’m going to miss it, but…” Conor rolls onto his stomach and scoots closer to the edge of the bed. “We’re going to have the apartment all to ourselves. Not that I don’t love Jaimie, but neither she nor Kevin will be around and we can be naked all the time if we want.”

 

Sebastian laughs. “We’re going to be naked a lot, are we?” He shakes his head and smiles as he puts the last of his shirts into the suitcase. He zips it up and pushes it to the floor before throwing himself on the bed to snuggle with Conor. “We can always come visit if you get nostalgic. Your mom still needs to teach me how to perfect my perogies.”

 

“Your perogies are delicious,” Conor counters and nuzzles beneath Sebastian’s chin to leave a kiss there. His own bags have been in the car since that morning, so he’s been lying around watching Sebastian pack ever since. “But I’m sure he’d love the opportunity to spend more time with you in the kitchen. Remy’s way more interested in baking than cooking.”

 

“Do we have to go today?” Sebastian tilts his head to give Conor more access.

 

Conor shrugs. “I mean, we don’t have to. I know my parents would love it if we stuck around for another day…”

 

Sebastian sighs as he moves to get up. He’s still in his sleep shirt —Conor’s t-shirt— and he knows they should go. They need time to move Conor in and to unpack their apartment.

 

“I should get ready. I know we have to organize the apartment before school starts and kicks our ass.”

 

“Listen to you. ‘Organize the apartment.’” He’s grinning, but Conor loves the idea that Sebastian wants time to make the apartment theirs. “What are you going to do with the spare room? Or is that one going to be mine?”

 

“Hm,” Sebastian smiles as he takes his shirt off. “I guess it could be yours if you don’t want to share mine,” his voice is muffled as he puts his tank top on. “I thought we could clean it up and maybe have it as a place where we can do our work or something.”

 

“Baby, where are my shorts?”

 

“Or a place for me to work out?” Conor muses aloud. “Uhh…” He casts a glance around the room, takes a long look at Sebastian’s panty-clad ass, and spies the shorts sticking out from under the bed. “Here.” Reaching for them, he leans over, but loses his balance and topples ass over head onto the floor. He sits up and holds the shorts up triumphantly. “Found them!”

 

“Conor!” Sebastian knees down to help Conor sit up. “Are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine. Honestly.” Conor drags himself to his feet. “Now get these on your adorable ass so we can get on the road. It’s only a few hours, but the sooner we get home the sooner we can start settling in.”

 

Sebastian kisses Conor’s cheek and finishes getting dressed.

 

*

 

October

 

Conor gives his makeup one last glance and turns to Sebastian. “What do you think? Too much? I don’t look like a drag queen, do I?”

 

Sebastian turns to his boyfriend. “You look really hot.” He leans against the wall and smiles wickedly. “I’d let you take me to the bathroom,” he flirts.

 

“Uhh.” Both of Conor’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “I don’t know if that turns me on or weirds me out.” They’re going to a Halloween party being thrown by Gamma-Zeta-Something. It was more Sebastian’s idea, but Conor loves Halloween, and he loves dressing up.

 

Sebastian shrugs and continues to put on his fishnet stockings. He’s going as one of music’s greatest legends from his mom’s time, Beyonce. After, he puts on his black leather leotard, he puts on his thigh high boots and finishes his make-up. “Okay, I think I’m ready. Beyonce or no?”

 

“Looks Beyoncé to me.” Conor shrugs. “How about me? Do I look like a gay omega?” He laughs at how silly the words feel coming out of his mouth. He’s going as Adam Lambert. They’re not exactly a couple, but they both have on a few layers of makeup.

 

“Yup!” Sebastian smiles wide. “I’m so excited. Halloween is my favorite. Do you want to drive or are we walking?”

 

“How drunk are you planning to get?”

 

Sebastian raises his eyebrows in mock innocence. “Baby, I never plan on getting drunk. It just happens sometimes.”

 

A deep laugh echoes out of Conor’s throat. “The car, then, because you’ll be easier to transport that way.”

 

“You just don’t want me to feel you up in the back of a cab again.” Sebastian chuckles and begins to gather his things.

 

“You’re right,” Conor says, admiring the view as Sebastian bends over. “I don’t like to share.” He pockets his wallet, keys and phone. “Are you ready? Got your purse?” He bought Sebastian a new one just for tonight—it’s got a long strap, and it’s covered in gold sequins—a dead ringer for the one Beyoncé was carrying the night she won her first award.

 

“Yup! Let’s go party!” Sebastian shimmies with excitement.

 

There are already people spilling out onto the lawn of the Gamma Zeta Gamma (damn, how could he forget that one?) house when they arrive. Conor parks on the street despite his better judgement and takes Sebastian’s hand as they head inside.

 

As soon as they walk in, they’re spotted by Conor’s friend Kevin. Conor told Sebastian this is Kevin’s girlfriend’s sorority and Conor has been to many of their parties. Even though Sebastian is a senior, this is his first time.

“You guys made it!” Kevin yells over the music, beer in hand.

 

“Thanks for inviting me,” Sebastian yells back.

 

“Where’s Sally?” Conor asks. Looking around, he sees a lot of Omegas, but none of them look like Kevin’s girlfriend.

 

“She’s prepping the pledges for their debut, or something,” Kevin yells. “Darling,” he looks at Sebastian, “the drinks are over there if you’re thirsty.”

 

“Awesome!” Sebastian blows Conor a kiss and heads towards the red solo cups.

 

“You make a cute omega, Conny-boy,” Kevin smiles wide. “And your girlfriend is . . . not wearing much.”

 

Conor shrugs. “He’s Beyoncé. Wouldn’t look right if he was in a turtleneck.”

 

An Omega dressed as a Playboy bunny with the letters Gamma Zeta Gamma emblazoned across the chest drapes her arm around Kevin’s neck. “Honey! You have to move! They’re about to come in!” She gives Conor a quick glance. “Look at you, little Omega Hale. Who are you supposed to be?”

 

“Adam Lambert.” Conor says it more like a question, hoping she can see the look he’s going for.

 

“Cute.” She pinches his cheek. “Show starts in five minutes,” she says before sauntering off back into the crowd.

 

When Sebastian spots Jaimie and Marcos next to the keg, he’s not surprised. “Werewolf? Really? That’s like dressing up as someone else’s race, doofus,” Sebastian says to Marcos.

 

His friend laughs and moves to hug him. “You look beautiful, Sebonce.”

 

“Hey jerkface.” Sebastian hugs back. “Did I not tell you that Con is a were?”

 

“Oh, shit. No!”

 

“Yeah, well.” Sebastian shakes his head and moves to hug Jaimie. “Come on, I'll introduce you to my boyfriend and his friends now.”

 

“I’m right here,” Conor says from over Sebastian’s shoulder. He holds out one hand painted with black sparkly nails. “Conor. Sebastian’s boyfriend and werewolf. Cute costume.” He raises an eyebrow.

 

Sebastian leans back against Conor and shakes his head at one of his oldest friends. To his credit, Marcos looks sheepish. “Hey bro, nice to meet you.”

 

“Babe, this is my friend Marcos. I’ve told you about him. He’s really sorry about his insensitive costume.”

 

“I didn’t know. Dude, dude, sorry. No offense meant.”

 

“It’s okay, bro,” Conor says, emphasising the word. “I’m sure you wouldn’t be offended if I dressed up like Fidel Castro, right?” He frowns. “Or are you not Cuban? Sorry, you guys all look the same to me.” Part of him feels bad for replying so caustically, but it pisses him off that people still mock weres for being animals or dogs or fucking Halloween costumes.

 

Sebastian stiffens and pulls away from Conor. He can tell that Marcos has no idea how to respond to Conor’s biting sarcasm. “You’ve made your point,” he tells Conor. “Marcos, I know you didn’t mean to offend anyone, but st—“

 

“Hey ho!” Jaimie yells as she approaches the group. “Went to say hi to the little playboy bunny. Oh! You guys met!”

 

Conor forced his face into a smile and gives Jaimie a hug. “Nice, uh,” he looks up and down at her pinstriped dress and flesh-rotting make-up. “Zombie prisoner?”

 

“They’d be the first to go during the apocalypse. You two look adorable! Look at my little Sebby flaunting what his mama gave him.”

 

“Right.” Conor laughs. “I mean, I’m nothing next to Bey here.”

 

“Oh, you have your looks, your pretty face . . .” She looks to Sebastian who hasn’t said much. “Did I miss something?”

 

“Nothing,” Marcos says. “I’m going to the car, be back in a bit.”

 

“I’m going to continue talking to that adorable little omega that will be going home with me.” Jaimie waves at her friends.

 

Someone grabs Conor’s hand and instinctively he whirls around, fangs already distended.

 

Charlotte lets out a deep laugh. “Put those away before you get us both arrested.”

 

Conor shifts back just as quickly as he let loose and pulls his friend into a tight hug. “I’m so glad you made it! Where’s your costume?”

 

Charlotte holds up a black mask on a stick. It’s painted to look like she’s dripping blood from her eyes. “Ooh, spooky,” she says flatly. She’s never been nearly as into Halloween as Conor, but they wouldn’t let her in the door without a costume.

 

“Come here, sugar,” she says, reeling Sebastian in for a hug. “Don’t you just look delicious in that getup.”

 

Sebastian forces a laugh. “Too bad you’re gay, huh,” he jokes feeling fondness for Conor’s friend. “Glad you could make it.”

 

“I don’t know if you could handle this much Alpha, cupcake.” To this she adds a wink.

 

“I’m a spicy cupcake, I’ll have you know!”

 

“All five feet of you! Isn’t that cute?”

 

Sebastian rolls his eyes at the mention of his height. “Did you bring a date?”

 

“She’s around here… somewhere.” Charlotte had driven up from UCLA with an Alpha she described to Conor as “intense.”

 

A loud chant of “chug, chug” rises up across the room. The group’s attention was drawn to a busty blonde Alpha doing a keg stand.

 

“...right there,” Charlotte says with a proud smile.

 

“She looks fun,” Sebastian says as he walks towards the crowd. He’s still upset with Conor so he doesn’t even care if he’s being followed at that point.

 

Conor and Charlotte trail along, leaving Marcos and Jaimie behind.

 

Sebastian waits until the Alpha is done before he pushes his way through the group. “Me next,” he announces. An Alpha and Beta turn to him and give him a wink. “Come here, cutie,” one of them says as they help him up.

 

“What do I do?” Sebastian asks coyly.

 

“Handstand and . . . chug chug.” The crowd starts to chant “chug.”

 

Conor is about to open his mouth, but Charlotte grabs his wrist and shakes her head. “They’re not going to hurt him,” she says low enough that only his ears can pick up her voice. Still, Conor watches uneasily as Sebastian is positioned atop the keg.

 

“STAND AND CHUG.. STAND AND CHUG!” the chant continues.

 

Sebastian steadies himself on the rim of the keg, and using his years of yoga, easily pulls himself into a handstand.

 

“We can help, honey.” A Beta grabs his ankle.

 

This time, Conor does growl as the Beta touches Seb, but no one hears him over the din.

 

“I’m good.” Sebastian shakes his head. “Now let me chug!”

 

They put the hose in Sebastian’s mouth and open the stream. Sebastian swallows as fast and as much as he can before he shakes his head and they turn the stream off. The beta and Alpha help him off and they all give him high fives before pulling him into a triumphant embrace.

 

Sebastian walks, albeit a little wobbly, towards Con and Charlotte.

 

Conor’s nose wrinkles. “You smell like beer and other people.”

 

“Hmm. So we all don’t smell the same?”

 

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean?“

 

“Really?” Sebastian frowns at Conor. “We all look the same, right?”

 

“Jesus Christ, Sebastian.” Conor runs a frustrated hand through his hair. “I was making a point to Marcos. It wasn’t about you. Obviously I don’t think that any more than I think all humans look the same! Would that have made you feel better?”

 

“Yeah, well.” Sebastian crosses his arms. “I already told him he was being a jerk and insensitive. He apologized. And I’m Hispanic, too!”

 

“What?” Conor pretends to look surprised. “Wow, I just noticed! Sebastian, you’re brown!”

 

Sebastian looks at Conor, feeling hurt. It’s his favorite holiday and he’s fighting with his boyfriend over something completely ridiculous. “I don’t want to talk about this anymore.” His voice breaks and he hates it.

 

Sighing, Conor grabs Sebastian’s wrist and drags him into the nearest bathroom. It reeks of vomit, and Conor’s nose wrinkles in distaste. He sits Sebastian on the closed (and thankfully vomit-free) toilet seat and perches himself on the edge of the tub.

 

“Please don’t cry. I’m sorry I said that. It was insensitive, and to be honest, I’d forgotten you were standing there when I said it. No, Hispanic and Latinx people don’t look the same any more than humans or werewolves all look the same.”

 

“I know Marcos was messed up for dressing up like that. I know it was offensive but you didn’t have to offend me too. And I spoke to him about it. He’s my friend, Con. I know you don’t know him and this wasn’t the best impression but he’s a good guy. And I know he feels terrible, it’s why he left. You hurt me and then you cursed at me.” Sebastian takes a deep breath. “Thank you for apologizing. I know you didn’t mean to hurt me.” He sighs. “All I wanted to do was dance and celebrate my birthday.”

 

“I’m sorry I cursed at you.” Conor frowns. “But we can still dance. Unless you’re already too drunk?” He makes it obvious that he’s joking by smiling and wrinkling. “I think those Alphas were seriously impressed by the amount of beer you drank.”

 

“It was watered down and gross. I’m sorry I did that. I did it to make you mad.” He hides his face with his hands.

 

Conor chuckles. “It worked.”

 

“I’m a mess.” Sebastian sighs and gets up to sit on Conor’s lap. “I’m sorry I was petty. I love you and I’ll try harder.”

 

Something thuds against the door, and it sounds suspiciously like a body.

 

“I think we’d better get out of here before we wind up puked on.” Conor helps Sebastian to his feet and stands up. “I love you,” he says, leaning down for a chaste kiss.

 

“Do I look okay?” Sebastian pats himself down to make sure he hasn’t made a mess of his outfit.

 

“Uhh…” Conor sizes him up for a minute. Then, he grabs Sebastian by the shoulders and licks a wide swath across his neck and collarbone. “Much better.”

 

Sebastian laughs heartily. “Okay, wolfman. You have to bump and grind with me for the rest of the night, got it?”

 

“Only you,” Conor agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading. <3 We really hope you are enjoying Conor's story!
> 
> We have a lot more to post, but we have to edit it from chat format first. meep!


End file.
